The Bachelorette
by EverlarkCatoniss
Summary: Katniss gets persuaded by her best friend and sister to become the next Bachelorette. She goes onto the show meeting many guys, one potentially becoming her husband. She isn't one for this whole scene, not wanting to go on the show in the first place. But she learns to love; question is... Which lucky fellow becomes her husband?
1. Welcome To The Bachlelorette

I cannot believe Prim and Madge convinced me to come here.

I finish packing for the long journey ahead, for my trip to a whole different state than where I live now. The house I will be staying at is in Dallas, Texas. It will become my home for the next couple of months, and I'm sure it will be bigger than I will ever need. Most of these shows give you things way bigger than you could ever imagine, or at least that's what Madge told me.

Madge is my best friend, has been ever since freshman year. Since she is the governors daughter, she knows a lot of actors and actresses. It's actually her father who knows them, being the governor for the state of Kentucky and all. He tends to meet actors and actressess, and Madge couldn't be happier about that. Just last week she met Zac Effron and Dave Franco when she went to see 'The Neighbors' premier.

She's the reason I'm loading my things into a big limo to go to a house halfway across the country. Madge found out that 'The Bachelorette' would be having interviews only a half hour from where we live and basically forced me to go to them. Since she is the governors daughter in a very well liked state by the producer, she pulled a few strings and for me to become the next Bachelorette.

My best friend first convinced my sister to let me go, which wasn't too hard considering Prim _loves _the show. After a few weeks of them begging me to agree to come on the show, I finally gave in. I may not be into these things, but I figure this will be a good experience. After all, I am 26 and single.

It's not like guys pay me no mind. Oh no, not that at all. I've had boyfriends before, but they were all looking for too much. I decided, about three years ago, to stop dating until Prim heads off to college. She is 16 now and will be a senior after this summer, so she only has one more year. Though every time I go to town I get attention from men, I turn them down. All I know is that I need to take care of my family.

You see, my father passed when I was young; Eleven years old to be exact. After that my mother kind of shut down, still is shut down to this day. My fathers death hit her harder than me or Prim. My mother rarely talks, never applies for a job, and never puts money or food on the table. Resulting in all that being up to me, I once had three jobs to maintain. I'm lucky I even made it through high school, and I only lasted two years of college before it became too expensive. I had gone to a local college so that I would be able to stay home and take care of Prim.

Guys just aren't a priority in my life, never have been.

I've had many an argument with Madge, telling her that I can't leave Prim home because my mother won't be able to provide for her. She insisted, told me that she could watch over Prim and that it would be okay. Prim _is_ 16 after all. She told me I need and deserve this, and honestly I believe her.

After I load everything into the car, we are off to begin this crazy adventure ahead of me. It will be a short car ride to the train station, then from there I will be making my way to Dallas to meet my awaiting home.

Tomorrow night I, hopefully, meet my future husband.

**Time skip to when she arrives at the house.**

We only just pull into a driveway when I finally wake up, opening my eyes to an enourmus castle standing tall outside my window. My jaw drops at my sight-

_I _am staying _here?_

I mean how many rooms does one girl need? This place looks like it has at least 100.

The whole place is made of brick with a grand fountain in the front, there are oodles of windows scattered around the walls. I avert my gaze from the mansion in front of me and take my bag from the man who is unloading the car. I thank him and jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Katniss Everdeen?" A gruff voice asks.

I turn to look at the man whom the voice belongs to, and as I turn I am met with the smell of cheep liquor. The man my eyes land on has dirty blond hair that is all messed up and is sticking up in all places, making it look as if he just woke up. He is wearing a suit that is wrinkled and has stains littereing its faberic, and he even has a five o'clock shadow covering his face.

"Yes sir, that's me," I say politely.

"Haymitch," he introduces himself, sticking out his hand for me to shake.

I take it hesitantly as he gives it a firm shake.

"Nice to meet ya, now come on. I need to show you to your room and get you ready for tonight." He says taking my bag from me rather roughly.

"What's tonight?" I ask confusedly.

He turns his head to look at me and smirks, "Tonight you meet the fellows."

"Tonight? I thought I would be meeting them tomorrow night..." I trail off, looking at him in absolute confusion.

"Nope, sorry sweetheart. Someone must've misinformed ya. You will be meeting the lucky fellas tonight." He looks at his watch. "Three hours to be exact. Now come on, we gotta get you ready."

I inwardly groan and remind myself to scold Madge for giving me false information. I follow Haymitch as we walk up the stone steps to the front door and into the palace. We enter into the Fourier with a large chandelier hanging above it. As I look around I find that there is a hallway which extends all the way to what seems to be a kitchen with rooms sprinkled along it. Haymitch leads me up the stairs and into a room I assume is mine.

My jaw drops and my eyes widen as we enter the bedroom. It must be bigger than my living room at home!

"This is my room?" I ask in utter disbelief.

Haymitch nodds and throws my suitcase onto the bed with a huff, his breathing much heavier than before.

I gaze around the giant room; the bed is a queen size, a huge step up from my usual twin bed, the comforter is dark green and so are the sheets, across from the bed is a huge dresser and placed next to that is a mirror. The closet looks like a walk in, which I have only ever seen at Madge's house.

"Hurry and unpack. Be downstairs in five minutes for your hair and make-up." He tells me before stumbling out the door.

"My what?" I ask, snapping out of the trance the room has me in.

He doesn't t turn around to answer me, just keeps walking down the hall. "Hair and make-up sweetheart. Don't be late." He yells.

I groan and quickly unpack. I'm not looking forward to the make up part, I'm really not one for the whole make-up thing. I very rarely wear make-up, only on special occasions, which don't happen to often back at home. The last time I wore make-up was the senior prom, which I was forced to go to by Madge.

I rush downstairs and am greeted by Haymitch with three other people.

"Katniss!" A lady screeches before running to me and giving me a big hug.

I stand there like a deer caight in headlights, she pulls away with an award winning smile on her make-up smothered face.

"Uh, hi?" I hesitantly say.

"I'm Effie! Oh my gosh it's _so _wonderful to meet you!" She squeals and then hugs me again.

I look over to Haymitch who is holding back laughter, not very well I might add. Then I look at the other male in the room, he smiles politely at me and walks up to me.

"Hey Katniss, I'm Cinna. Your head hair stylist and make-up person. Don't worry, we will try as hard as possible not to torture you."

"Hi Cinna, it's nice to meet you." I say shaking his hand.

"Well, let's get to work!" Effie pipes up in her high pitched voice while clapping her hands.

After my make up and hair get finished Cinna takes me to a room to find a dress. As we enter the room I am completely shocked at what I see. The room is filled to the brim with dresses, the whole room organized like a rainbow; by color. This would be Madge's dream, really it would be any girls dream. Not mine, I don't wear dresses often, we can't really afford them. This though, this is amazing.

"Where to start?" Cinna asked himself looking around as he scanned all the colors.

I feel myself drifting towards the dark green dresses. There aren't too many of them, Cinna watches me and then his eyes avert over to the oranges and reds.

"I think we should go with one of these today, what do you think?" He asks me, holding up a long strapless light red dress. I walk up to him and examine it, it _is _very pretty, I have to admit. ( _ )

I nod, "I like it. And you're the expert, you know better than me." I say walking out of the room. He follows me and hands me the dress, giving me a warm smile.

"Go ahead and put it on, the boys will be here in an hour."

I smile faintly and head to my room, getting lost along the way. When I finally find my room in this maze of a house, I get changed out of my clothes and into the dress. I look at myself in the mirror and a smile appears on my face. I look myself up and down and I must admit that I feel good. I look... beautiful. This dress is phenomenally gorgeous, I'm surprised I'm able to pull it off.

I walk back downstairs and am greeted by Haymitch sneaking a flask into his coat pocket.

To pass the time we all chat and they tell me a few things about the guys, such as their ages and occupations. My mind begins to go elsewhere, going straight to my home and the fact that I already miss it.

My home. Where I can go into the woods and climb any tree. Where I can go and sit up there for hours on end, watching the sun set and the stars come out. Where I can spend countless hours thinking about anything and everything while I count the stars.

I am snapped back into reality by Effies clap.

"It's time!" She squeals.

"Okay Sweetheart, the guys will be here in about ten minutes. So get ready." Haymitch informs me while Effie runs to him to fix his suit, causing him to grumble out a few curse words.

I have to take a deep breath to calm myself. In ten minutes I will be meeting my future husband.

**Hope you enjoyed! And let me know what you think and please continue reading! Thanks!**


	2. Meeting the Lucky Fellows

**Just BTW all the characters are between the ages of 24-31**

* * *

Haymitch walks me out to the circular driveway where I shall be meeting, as he calls them, the lucky fellows. To say I'm nervous is an understatement, I don't usually get nervous when it comes to men, I don't really get nervous at all. But when one of these guys could be my future husband, well it's more than a little nerve racking.

Mainly because it ins't just me finding my true love, but also the guy. I can't help the thoughts that begin to race through my mind; what if they don't like me? What if I'm not what they think I am? What if I scare them off? What if...

I'm snapped out of my bitter thoughts by Haymitch who I'm assuming knows what's floating in my mind. He pats me on the back and gives me a smile revealing yellow teeth."Don't worry, they'll love you." He reassures, but he only half convinces me.

"And how can you be so sure of that? You don't know me nor do you know them." I retort rather harshly, what can I say? I'm stressed out right now, and I'm not necessarily a bundle of sunshine when I get this way.

He chuckles a bit and shakes his head at me. "Well, sweetheart, you are nothing like the other girls who we have had the, erm, privilege to have on the show. That much is obvious by the way you looked as they splattered your face with makeup, they each acted as if they were the most precious thing in the world. You know, your typical blonde bimbos and bitchy brunettes. But Governor Undersee has told me a lot about you, Katniss.

"I know more than you think, so believe me when I say you are different from them. And I mean this in a good way, so wipe that goddamn glare off your face." He adds when he notices my defensive expression. "Plus the guys we have this year are nothing like who we have attained in the past. A few are, but for the most part they're... different. Who's to say you won't love 'em?"

"I'm not worried about me loving them, I'm more worried about them loving me," I admit shamefully and somewhat defensively.

He sighs, "Yeah, I was right, definitely not like the other girls." He says under his breath, then louder he says," Sweetheart, don't worry. I have a feeling each and every one of them are going to fall head over heels for you." He only says it halfheartedly, but it makes me feel somewhat better.

He looks to our right and my gaze follows his to a limo arriving in the distance.

"Speaking of the devils, here they are. Good luck and I will see you inside." Haymitch walks off down a garden path leaving me standing there all alone.

Another thought bursts into my mind and invades my every thought: what if Prim doesn't like who I bring home? What if he doesn't like her? That would be the deal right there, he would have to love me _and_ her or he is out of here.

I don't have too much time to dwell on that final thought, because soon the limo is right in front of me. I take a deep breath to calm myself and close my eyes for a small moment, I imagine I'm back in my woods with the warm summers wind flowing through my hair as I lay in the middle of my meadow.

I open my eyes, calmed slightly more and I'm able to forget about the many cameras littering about around me. Out of the limo struts a giant guy with muscles bigger than Hercules. He has caramel blonde hair that is gelled to perfection, and dark green eyes that seem somewhat cold. If I had to guess I would say he is 27; 29 at max. He's attractive, no doubt about that, and I'm sure the girls all swoon over him from the way he carries himself. As if he's high and mighty, above everyone and everything. Like he would expect people to come and kiss his feet if he asked them too. He swaggers up to me as if he owns the place and it makes me feel slightly uncomfortable. But I give him a smile nonetheless, after all they always teach you in school never to judge a book by its cover. Maybe he's truly a really nice guy...

The cockiest smirk/smile appears on his face, revealing a set of sparkling teeth that look any thing but natural. I'm sure he has had _a lot _of money put into them. He even looks at one of the cameras and winks at it before his eyes go back to me. Once he reaches me from the small walk from the limo to where I stand, he takes my hand and lifts it to his lips as he sets a light kiss on it. His lips are smooth, glossy, and somewhat wet. A little like a sponge.

"The names Gloss, it's a pleasure to meet me." He says, standing up tall as he shows off his too tight of a suit.

Really.

"You know you're a lot..." he pauses and looks me up and down slowly, hunger flaring throughout his green eyes, "more, erm, alluring in real life than in pictures." He purrs lowly.

"Uh," I don't know quite how to respond to that...

He lets go of my hand and his arms pull me against his rock of a chest for a hug, one of his hands going a bit too low for my liking; being placed right on my butt. Almost as soon as his arms encase me, I pull back and have to hide my discomfort at where his hand was placed.

He doesn't seem fazed at all from what he just did, he just starts to boast about himself.

I think this actually _is _a case of judging a book correctly from its cover.

"I know you're just dying to get to know me," he doesn't say it with a hint of sarcasm or humor, "so I'll be a gentleman and tell you. I'm the best boxer in the state of Michigan, and _Ok!_ magazines sexiest boxer of the month five times. I'm sure you've heard of me, I would be completely shocked if you haven't."

I shrug, "Then prepare to have your socks knocked off."

He raises a brow but waves it off, "Hmm. Anyways, my sis and I own a boxing place. People come from hundreds of miles away just to come to my gym for one lesson. My sister and I give lessons every Saturday and we make a shit load of money." He sums up, his face all of the sudden _very _close to my own.

I nod and give him a forced smile, taking a step back so that his breath isn't battering my face with every word he speaks. He smirks and looks me up and down for a second time.

"You know, I think I'm going to enjoy myself here. Lord knows you will enjoy me, who wouldn't?" He asks as if the answer was as obvious as stars on a cloudless night. He winks at me seductively and places his glossy lips, huh no wonder he was named Gloss, on my cheek before sauntering off in the direction of the mansion behind me.

I shake my head at his antics and straighten up as the next man steps out of the limo. As he does so, my eyes widen.

This guy is lacking a shirt, not that he needs one. My eyes automatically train on his clothe-less chest and I find that he sports a six pack of surely defined abs as well as golden-tanned skin. His chest is only slightly hairy but not nearly enough to gross any girl out. I avert my gaze from his apparent chest and to his eyes that stand out almost as much as his abs. His deep tan only makes his sea-green eyes completely pop, they would have been the first thing I noticed had he been wearing a top.

As he gets closer I see that he has sharp cheek bones and a perfect jaw line. My eyes trail to his tousled hair on the top of his head; it's about the same color as Gloss' is but his is somewhat curly. His eyes shine with warmth, yet slight cockiness; nowhere near the extend of Gloss'. Needless to say this man looks like a freaking God, he practically glows.

He walks up to me and does just as Gloss did, he takes my hand and presses a soft kiss on it. Unlike Gloss, though, this guy has soft lips that aren't the least bit spongy.

"Why hello there darling, I'm Finnick," he introduces himself before stepping back to give me a once over. He takes in a sharp breath as he does so. "I must say, you look absolutely breathtaking, red is definitely your color." He gives me a humored wink and a charming smile that, much like Gloss', contains a set of perfect teeth.

"I like the accent," I state matter-of-factly.

Finnick chuckles and nods. "Good ears darling. Little fact about me, I was born in England and moved here to the states when I was only eighteen. I have always been a swimmer, the best at my high school in Birmingham, hell, the best in all of Birmingham. I had the opportunity to go to the Olympics, and I was training my arse off for them. Unfortunately for me though, when I went for my yearly check-up at the doctor, he found that I had something wrong with my back that would have only gotten worse had I stuck with swimming.

"So I stopped training and moved to the states for many more reasons than one. When I moved here to America I eventually took up a job as a local high schools swimming coach. I have worked there for the past seven years, only getting the job when I was twenty two." He ends, a charming smile still attached to his Godly face.

"So you're... twenty nine?" I ask, smiling right back at him.

He chuckles, "Beautiful and smart, what a lucky guy I am."

I blush and look down as he continues, "I also have a summer job at a local aquarium where I live, Long Beach, California. My sister moved with me as well, and we lived together until she was about... I'd say eighteen and she moved out herself. She's six years younger than me, making her..." He trails off and gestures for me to answer.

I laugh and do the small math problem in my head, "So she is twenty three."

"Amazing! Such a brilliant young lady standing in front of me!" He exclaims, making my previous laughter bubble to the surface yet again. "I think we should skip all of this and just go straight to the honeymoon. What do you say?" Finnick asks me with a mischievous smile on his face of perfection.

I opened my mouth to respond, but before I can get anything words out he picks me up bridal style with no effort whatsoever and I'm pressed against his chiseled chest. He begins to walk away with me in his arms, not even having any shortness of breath as he does so.

"Finnick!" I yell while laughing, "I still have more guys to meet, this is going to have to wait."

He pouts, "As you wish m'lady." He then sets me down carefully and presses a kiss to my cheek.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see one of the camera crew had followed us closely. It was going to take some getting used to for them being around.

In my opinion, Finnick seems like a flirt but a sweet one at that. Like the type of guy in high school who flirted with all the girls, but was loyal to his one and only. He's attractive, no questions asked on that fact, and he seems somewhat cocky; walking out shirtless and all. But he seems like a real sweetheart, and he's funny as well.

"It was nice to meet you Finnick." I say.

"You too my darling, you too." He drawls out before moseying through the gardens path.

The next man to step out of the limo surprises me by walking right up to me and kissing me. No warning, no greeting, just a flat out kiss. My eyes widen once I feel his thick lips on mine and I shove him off of me, hearing 'Ohhhh's from the limo behind him. I give him a bewildered look and he surprises me yet again my erupting into laughter.

"Ohhhh man! You should have seen the look on your face!" He exclaims, doubled over in laughter now. "Sorry doll, I'm really harmless and a lot of fun, I just thought I would put myself out there. It's going to be hard to forget me now." He wipes away a tear as he sighs, his laughter slowly dispersing. "I'm Chaff, by the way, and I'm 30. Was I even supposed to say that? Eh whatever, see you later alligator!" He yells as he walks away, swinging his arms with his steps.

Well that was interesting.

I blink a few times trying to figure out what just happened, I look back at the limo and pray to god none of the other guys got any ideas from Chaff.

As the next person steps out of the limo I take in a breath, he is absolutely stunning.

He is tall and lean with short brown hair that looks soft as silk, and he is extremely handsome. I won't describe him the same way I described Finnick, Finnick is hot and, well, sexy. But this man is simply charming and handsome. He isn't buff like Finnick, he's more of a slim type of muscular. The color of his eyes is what shocks me the most; his eyes are gray like mine. I haven't seen anyone else with gray eyes in all my lifetime, only my father and I.

His face is very serious yet gentle at the same time. He looks apprehensive, but when I smile at him he immediately smiles back and I see that he has some of the whitest teeth I've ever laid my eyes on. It may be his dark brown hair and tanned complexion that makes them stand out more, but they look almost bleached.

He actually reminds me of a few boys I've seen back at home. The woodsy ones, the boys who used to come to school wearing plaid shirts tucked into their jeans with their jeans tucked into their muddy boots. This guy just had that look to him.

"Hey, I'm Gale. I'm twenty seven, almost twenty eight, and I'm a lawyer." He states bluntly with a shrug and a half smile on his face. "And, uh, I just wanna tell you that you are gorgeous." He says awkwardly while scratching the back of his neck. "That dress looks really nice on you."

I smile and then give him a hug which he happily returns.

"It's nice to meet you, Gale." I say.

He laughs nervously, "You know when I found out what your name was, Catnip was the first thing that came to mind. That's what I had thought your name was..."

I raise a brow and chuckle softly, "I haven't heard that one before." It's sarcasm, but not a rude sarcasm; I say it in a joking manner.

He cracks a smile, "You know, I think that would make a superb nickname."

He doesn't let me give my opinion on it because he gives me another hug before walking off. I grin to myself, he's a keeper.

Then that limo drives away and the next pulls up right behind it. The next guy who walks out seems to be the cocky type, much like Finnick as opposed to Gloss. I say this because he is also shirtless, showing off his toned chest and defined six pack. He's more than attractive. To describe him I would use the adjectives of very, very hot, yet just all around handsome and charming.

He struts towards me and his lips curl into a smirk as he looks me up and down. He cat calls and I raise a brow at him. Once his eyes meet mine he suddenly goes into a sort of daze and his smirk slowly fades away, a small and soft smile soon replacing it. Then he shakes his head and the smirk comes back, wiping the existence of the actual smile.

I notice that he has blue eyes, not a sky blue but more of an icy blue; a dangerous and mysterious sort of color, vibrant as they shine out against the dark night sky. I decide to look him up and down as he had done to me.

He has short blonde hair that is somewhat spiked in the front, making his electrifying blue eyes stand out even more. He is tall, easily passing me by five or six inches, and he's buff. Built much like Gloss, only not as... body builder-ish. He looks down at his body when he see's my staring and his smirk grows slightly.

"Hey gorgeous, the names Cato." He states.

"Well, I assume you already know I'm Katniss." I saw somewhat awkwardly.

"Yeah, it's like the uh flower. Right?" He asks.

I nod with a small, impressed laugh, "Not many people have heard of the Katniss flower." **(I know it's not a real flower, but for the story it is.)**

He shrugs, "I'm not like most people." He winks, a cocky smirk slipping back onto his face. "Anyways I guess I have to name one of my many qualities. I would name them all but we don't have enough time, I'm afraid. I own a repair shop in North Carolina and I sometimes work at the gym, and I volunteer at my pa's farm every once in a while to give horse riding lessons. Oh yeah, and I'm twenty seven." He sums up.

I nod, somewhat impressed, "I almost forgot to tell you, you look stunning in this dress, you took my breath away. And that smile... absolutely beautiful." He breathes out, and I look down to hide my apparent blush. Then he shivers a little and that's when I realize there was something in his hand; a shirt. He quickly puts it on, covering up his muscled chest and perfect abs. "Sorry, but it's not as warm as I thought it was going to be tonight."

"Yeah, it's a little chilly." I agree.

He steps closer, "I could easily fix that."

I blush slightly as Cato walks closer to me and hugs me, he smells of a mixture of mint and cologne. Immediately his scent overcomes all my senses and everything in the air smells minty fresh with a hint of 'old spice'. I must admit, the hug _does _warm up. He keeps his hands at a respectable distance from being too low, and my head rests on his chest for a few seconds before he pulls back.

He pulls away to soon for my liking, and gives me a smile. I must say I like his smile much more than his smirk. It's a little crooked but it's definitely more attractive than his previous choice of a cocky smirk. He leans down and presses a gentle kiss to my cheek and my eyes widen slightly at the somewhat bold move. His lips are soft and warm, only slightly chapped.

"I would love to stay here all night and chat, but I guess I've got to go so you can meet the others. I will see you soon Flower." He says, winking at me.

"Flower?" I ask as he turns to walk off.

He stops and looks at me over his shoulder, "Your name _is _a flower." He grins, then continues to walk until he's out of sight.

I snort yet I feel a smile on my lips, he seems like a good enough guy. He'll have to stick around a while longer.

The next man to step out looks older than the others, probably around the age of 31 or so. He has black hair that is beginning to gray in more areas than one, and it's in a buzz cut, and he has dark brown eyes. He's quick to walk up to me and give me a hug, his arms completely engulfing me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Boggs, 31 years old." He says in a deep authoritative, and gruff voice.

"It's nice to meet you too Boggs. I like that name, I've never heard it before."

"Thank you, it was my grandfathers name. I thought I might add in this little description of myself that I used to be in the military. Commander actually." He stated proudly yet humbly, nothing like Cato, Finnick, or Gloss.

"Really? That's great!" I say giving him another hug.

"Thanks, well I'll see you in there. Alright sweetie?" He asks kissing my cheek.

I feel myself blush and he grins. "Red looks good on you," he adds before marching off.

Well he is a flatterer.

The next guy steps out and from first glance I can see he's a shy person. When he looks at me his eyes widen and he starts to walk nervously towards me. Then he pauses half way and takes a deep breath before continuing his walk towards me.

"What was the little pause back there?" I ask with a grin as I hug him

He can't even get his words out, he just stares at me in awe.

"S... sorry, you're just so beautiful." He stammers slowly.

I feel a smile come on my face. "Why thank you, that's very sweet."

His smile only grows.

"So... what was your name again?" I ask, trying my best to to embarrass him for the fact that he forgot to inform me who he was.

"Shoot! My name! It's-" He pauses and his eyes widen in embarrassment. "Shit," he mutters under his breath. "I have a name, and it's a good name too. And- I can't believe I just forgot what my name is." He groans, his face heating up as he face palms. "Oh yeah! Thresh. My name is Thresh." He nods, as if confirming with himself. "Sorry, I must look like a complete idiot. You're just so beautiful that you made me forget..." He says sheepishly in a thick southern accent.

I laugh softly and wave it off, giving him another hug. "You're too sweet."

He smiles like fool, "I guess I will see you inside." He says before walking away.

"I guess I will see you inside." He said and then walked away.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." I call after him.

I wait as the next man exits the limo and walks up to me. He is very handsome, resembling Gale in a way. He's tall, the tallest guy I have seen yet, he's skinny and lean much like Gale. Though the other brown haired male is a tad bit bulkier than this guy. He has brown hair and vibrant green eyes that glimmer with laughter and loyalty, he even has slight laughter lines. Though he looks to be about my age or maybe a year older.

He's attractive, no doubt about that, and he seems to be a nice guy. A funny one at that with his laughter lines and all. As soon as our eyes meet a wide, goofy, smile bursts across his face.

"Well hello there little Miss Katniss Everdeen. Might I say you look spectacular this jolly 'ol evening." He says, doing a terrible impression of a British accent.

The laughter bubbles out of me naturally as I reply. "Thank you."

"Of course, so how are you?" He asks, his voice back to an American accent, and he gives me a warm hug. He smells of cologne and bubblegum, an odd mix but delighting all the same.

"I'm doing very well, thank you."

"I'm Marvel by the way," he says.

"Marvel, that's a nice name." I compliment, "It's like the comics, right?"

He chuckles and nods, "That seems to be the first thing anyone says when they find out my name."

"I like it, it's unique." I state.

"Thanks," he gushes. "Okay, I have this handshake I want to show you, don't judge it's really cool."

I raise a brow in amusement. "Okay, show me."

"Okay, first you give me an up high, now a down low." We do that, "Good, good. Now we go this way and that way. So now I bring you close." He pulls me to him so that I'm against his chest. "And now I do this," then he leans down and kisses my cheek causing me to blush slightly. "Don't you forget that, I'm going to do it again once you come inside." he says with a wink.

I giggle, "Don't worry, I won't. That one is going to be hard to forget."

"I have many more where that came from." He says. "See you inside."

I sigh with a few more chortles of laughter escaping me before I look back at the limo. And out steps a freaking body builder. He's obviously big, with muscles larger than boulders, he's not the tallest but tall nonetheless. He's bald with naturally narrowed dark eyebrows that make him seem like he is glaring at me.

He walks towards me and smiles, though it looks more like a grimace. I force an awkward smile back.

"Brutus, 30, and I own a law firm and I'm a body builder." He states, his voice even deeper than Boggs.

"Hi Brutus." I greet, he doesn't hug me or anything. Simply nods and me and then walks away.

Well okay then.

I turn back to the limo, and I hear one of the camera crew say what I was thinking.

"What the hell?" They say, and I crack a smile. Then another steps out of the limo and grins almost devilishly at me. He stalks right up to me with a posture I didn't know was possible, he's inhumanly straight.

"I'm the other army commander, Thread. Although I'm 31." he greets, outstretching his hand for me to shake. His voice has a certain grittiness to it that makes him sound like he needs to clear his throat, it leads me to believe he was either a smoker before, or he did _a lot _of yelling in the army. I take his and smile at him. I salute him to be funny, but instead of laughing he raises a brow.

"If you aren't in the army you shouldn't be saluting anyone." He states.

"Oh..." I say, shocked that he didn't take my small bit of humor.

"I'll see you inside," he says before turning sharply and walking off.

More and more guys flow out of the limos and I meet them all, then another who comes out really catches my eye.

He is c_ute_. He has dirty blonde hair that is slightly curled and it falls onto his forehead in waves. His jawline is sharper than a knife, much like Cato's and Finnicks. He even has blue eyes like Cato, but this guys' eyes are... softer in a way. He's muscular, not like Finnick or Cato, they both are much buffer than he, but he does have some muscle to him.

He smiles at me and his blue eyes shine, he then reaches back into the limo to get something. He pulls it out and I see that it's a cake with the Katniss flower decorated all over it. I stared at the cake in disbelief as he walks up to me. He looks me up and down, not like Gloss had done, but in a softer and much more respectful way. I can already tell he's a sweetheart, someone who I will soon be able to trust.

His eyes show kindness, they are soft and lovable and remind me of an innocent and adorable puppy.

"Hi, I'm Peeta." He says shyly.

"It's nice to meet you Peeta, did you make this?" I ask, averting my gaze from his handsome features to the cake in awe.

"Oh yeah!" He says looking at the cake in his hands. "My dad and I own a bakery in Chicago. I'm the head baker and I thought you might like a cake. It's vanilla, I hope you don't mind." He says quickly in the end, nervousness written all over his face.

"I don't mind at all, vanilla is actually my favorite." I say looking at the magnificent cake.

"Oh yeah, I'm twenty six. Same age as you... right?"

I nod and give him a smile, he smiles back and I may have swooned. He smiles at me for a little longer, seemingly in a daze, then shakes his head.

"I almost forgot, I'm the last guy so I will be escorting you inside," he says, holding out his arm for me.

I take it and we begin our walk inside where the rest of the guys are waiting.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Learning About Katniss

**Thank you to:**

** "The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past" **

**"Peetagrl3"**

**"Mj" (Guest)**

**"XxiluvthesunxX" (Guest)**

**"MissLoremasterSarah" **

**"MakorraLoverAlltheway"**

**And both the other guest reviewers!**

* * *

Peeta and I walk inside arm in arm and I'm met with every guys stare as I enter the room. They all stand up as soon as I step foot within the living area and most of their faces show smiles. Haymitch walks in just as Peeta goes to sit down next to Gale and Beetee, setting the artful cake on the table in front of him.

"Alright boys, I see you all have met our new Bachelorette," Haymitch starts, setting a hand on my shoulder after tossing Finnick a shirt.

They all nod and my eyes land on Gloss who is eyeing me up and down, yet again. I see Brutus eyeing my chest, making me roll my eyes. Well, neither him nor Gloss will be getting the first impression rose.

I look to the other side of the room and my eyes land on the face of Beetee, I like him. He's somewhat a nerd, yet he's sweet.

Haymitch claps me on the back and I snap my attention back to him, only to find out he's chatting it up with Brutus, resulting in me rolling my eyes and averting my gaze. I look back at the rest of the guys to see them all talking amongst themselves, a few looking around nervously.

A few of them walk to Peeta and I assume they ask for a bite of cake, and then a camera crew worker comes out with plates and forks. Then the cake is dished out to everyone. I thank Peeta once he hands me my piece.

I feel eyes boring into my back and I turn to see none other than Gale staring at me from where he is leaning against the wall. When I turn to him he smiles and gives me a small wave. I smile and wave back before feeling another set of eyes staring at me.

I glance around and I find that these eyes belong to Cato. He's got a crooked smile and he nods at me before looking me up and down. Nothing like the way Gloss had though, he had looked at me like I was a piece of juicy meat and he was a starved lion. Cato is simply looks at me thoughtfully with that warm grin on his face. Next to him I notice Gloss staring right at my chest, not even trying to hide it. Of course.

Boggs is standing off the the side on his own, like Gale. He is watching everyone like I am, and he flicks his eyes to me. His lips curve up in a smile and he waves at me, I nod back at him. Then I look at Finnick who is staring off into the distance, he must feel my gaze because his eyes come into focus and they land on me. Once they do he winks at me and he blows me a kiss.

He's a possibility for the first impression rose...

I look all around the room and see that the main five guys who catch my eye include Finnick, Peeta, Gale, Cato, and Marvel. I'm not saying no one else has, it's just that they stick out the most.

Finnick; he's somewhat full of himself, but in a cheesy way. He's corny and cheesy and I find those factors very attractive. So is Marvel though, he made me laugh when he asked me to do the little handshake thing. And I very much enjoyed the kiss on my cheek from him.

I also like Gale, he somehow reminds me of home. I feel as if I can trust him right off the bat, and that's important. Then Cato, cocky and muscular Cato. He sticks out because he seems cocky, but at the same time I feel as if he's actually really sweet. His eyes got me as well, how deep they are and how... mysterious they look.

Then there's Peeta, sweet baker Peeta. He really outdid himself with that cake he made, it's absolutely stunning. I was almost too afraid to eat it.

This is too hard. I still have some time before I have to decide, so I will let them impress me further.

"Here she is, the lady of the hour; Katniss." Haymitch says, staring a clap.

"What?" I ask, looking at him confusedly. I had been lost in my thoughts so I have no clye what the hell he said beforehand or what I'm supposed to do.

Everyone laughs and I chuckle awkwardly with them.

Haymitch sighs and gives me a half smile, "You get to talk to them, tell them about yourself."

"They actually want to know?" I ask, apparently louder than intended because the room fills with laughter once again.

"I would assume so," Haymitch says in amusement, a grin on his chapped lips.

I turn to the guys shyly. "Oh, well... I didn't really prepare a speech or anything, obviously, so I don't really know what to say." I look down and think for a few moments, collecting my thoughts. "I have a sixteen year old sister and I am a manager at the Olive Garden, I work at a local bar as a waitress though it's a part time job, and I also work part time at a local archery range, teaching kids how to hold a bow and how to shoot. I live in a small town just a half hour away from Louisville, Kentucky. I don't know what else to say so... what would y'all like to know?" I end dumbly.

Everyone's hands shoot up immediately and I'm taken aback. Who knew anyone wanted to know more about me? I'm about as interesting as a dead slug.

I decide to work my way around the room and I begin with Brutus.

"Brutus," I say, gesturing towards him.

"When's your birthday?" He asks, crossing his arms.

"May eighth," I say and they all nod thoughtfully. I go to the guy sitting next to Brutus.

"Gloss."

His face inherits a smirk. "Well, my question may be thought of as a bit more, erm, private. So we could always go somewhere else for me to ask." He winks at me seductively.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "No need for that, just ask me."

He shrugs, "Alright, just remember you technically allowed my question. You a virgin? If no, then how old were you when you first had s-" He asks me bluntly, getting cut off by Cato.

"Gloss, what the hell? You don't ask a lady that, you don't ask anyone that when you first meet them!" He snaps, the rest of the room gone silent but nodding their agreement. Brutus's and Gloss's eyebrows are raised and he's looking at me, as if he's waiting for my answer.

"Why the hell not? I'm sure you all are wondering. So go on Katniss, why don't you tell the waiting men?" He asks, that damn smirk glued onto his face.

Haymitch finally speaks up. "Gloss, ask something else you perverted a-"

"Haymitch!" Effie warns.

He rolls his eyes and takes a swig of champagne, grumbling something incoherent.

"Katniss, you don't have to answer that." Peeta says.

I smile at him, Cato, and Haymitch and swallow the nervous spit that formed in my mouth. "Maybe we should move onto the next question; Gale."

He is still glaring at Gloss but snaps his head to me when he hears his name.

"What? Oh yeah, um what's your favorite color?"

Now that's a question I _can_ answer.

"Green, like the forest I grew up in. Not neon like Effie's lipstick..." I say, looking at Effie who harrumphs and sticks her nose in the air.

The room fills with chuckles and I smile bashfully.

"Next question I guess... Cato."

He sits up straighter, "What I want to know is, what annoys you?"

My eyes widen slightly at his question, I expected him to ask me for my bra size or something.

"What makes you angry? Because I don't want to be the one to piss you off. I saw the look you gave Gloss, and if looks could kill... Let's just say I don't feel like being six feet under any time soon?." He says with a small laugh.

I'm impressed with his question.

What _does_ annoy me?

I knit my eyebrows together as I try to figure it out, and then I speak my thoughts. "Uh... For starters, when people chew with their mouth open. That's a huge pet peeve of mine, I mean come on! We aren't cows, it isn't hard for you to freaking close your mouth as you chew. Or when people scrape their teeth over the fork, just freaking use your lips!-"

"I know something you can scrape your lips over." I hear Brutus mutter to my left.

I ignore his complete inappropriate comment and continue, "Something that angers me? When someone hurts my little sister, we used to get bullied and it angered me more than anything to see her come home crying. Also when people make fun of where I'm from, because I don't come from much." I end, looking anywhere other than the males in the room.

I take a quick glance up and see that they all seem to be deep in thought. Then I hear Cato and Thresh speak up.

"The whole chewing with my mouth open thing, yeah. I'll be sure to work on that." Cato says.

"Yeah, I'm kind of a cow." Thresh says with a nervous laugh.

I giggle and nod, "Thank you."

"Any more questions?" A few more hands go up. "Beetee."

"What college did you go to?" He asks, looking at me over his glasses.

"I actually only went to two years of college. Even then it was simply a community college, my sister, Prim, needed me to look out for her because my mother wasn't able to. I had to drop out because it was just too much money." I explain.

He nods and gives me a quick smile.

"Last question; Peeta."

He has waited patiently for his turn.

"What are you looking for in a husband?" He asks, his blue eyes bright with wonder. Everyone looks at him and then at me, each guy clearly interested. Even Gloss.

Ah, the golden question. I take a deep breath and begin my answer. "I'm, looking for someone who will accept me for me, someone who won't try to change me. Someone who looks out for me, who protects me but knows that I'm fully capable of taking care of myself. Someone who loves me to no end, someone who respects me and who my little sister approves of.

"Someone she can accept into the family with open arms and someone she is comfortable around. I want him to be... well caring, sweet, gentle, protective when needed, a good cook is always good too. He needs to be mature and he can't judge me for my past or for what I come from." I conclude, looking at every male occupying this room as I spoke.

"Well alrighty then; I guess I will just have to be him and more." Peeta says with a dashing smile.

The others glare at him for his flirtatious comment, and Gale speaks up.

"Can he also be someone who gives you the best nickname in the world?"

I snort and smile at him. "Yeah, I guess he can."

"In that case I think Flower Girl works amazing for you." Cato pipes up, a smirk on his face.

"Eh, maybe you should try that again." I joke, making him chuckle.

"Will do," he winks, his smirk slowly changing into an adorable grin.

I look over at Haymitch to see what I do next, and of course I see him pouring himself some more champagne. I walk towards him, but stop when someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn to see Gale standing there, grinning at me.

"Oh, hey." I say startled.

"Can we talk? Don't we get a little one on one time before the rose ceremony or something?" He asks, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

I laugh a little. "Yeah, sure. Come on, I think there's a garden outside with a bench. It's supposed to be beautiful."

"I feel as if you set me up to say something like 'just like you', or 'not as beautiful as you'." He jokes, placing a hand on the small of my back as we walk outside.

I giggle, "I wasn't actually trying to, you're just thinking ahead."

We reach the bench in the middle of the extravagant garden and we sit down on it's cushions. I turn to him, "So, what's on your mind?" I ask.

He smiles, "Well I wanted to tell you a little more about me. I know the rose ceremony is in like a half hour or so, and I wanted to talk to you."

"You have my attention, so... talk." I say with a small smile.

"I just wanted to go into more detail, so all I told you was that I worked in the coal mines. I also love the woods. I take walks in the woods all the time, sometimes I even set traps and catch some rabbits or squirrels. My little brother's favorite meal is my rabbit and squirrel stew." He starts.

"Really? I love the woods too, it's my safe haven. I actually have a bow, and I'm pretty handy with it if you ask me. I hunt to feed my family a lot, or at least I used to. We used to buy groceries once every two weeks or so, and when we ran out I would be out in the woods hunting for a squirrel or a rabbit, anything really. Lately, with my three jobs and all, I've been able to buy enough for us. But even so we don't have the most money..." I trail off.

Gale gives me a sympathetic smile and takes my hand in his own, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I'm sorry, I've only ever hunted for the fun of it. But it's very interesting that you know how to use the bow, I've always wanted to be able to, but I've stuck mainly to simple traps." He says.

I nod, "I used traps for a little, but the bow seems to be my go to."

He chuckles, "Well that's good, that means we would make a good pair out there in the woods." He winks at me and I giggle slightly.

"Maybe so, we may have to find that out huh?"

His eyes shine and he nods vigorously. "Definitely."

He leans down and I think he's going to kiss me, which I don't think I'm okay with this early in the game. But instead he plants a bold and gentle kiss on my cheek that causes me to blush.

"I would have kissed your lips instead, but I saw the hesitation in your eyes." He admits quickly.

I chuckle and nod, "Well thank you-"

Just then we see Thresh walking towards us and Gale sighs.

"Time to go back?" He asks Thresh.

He nods shyly, "Sorry."

Gale shrugs and winks at me, "I'll see you later then." He places another gentle kiss on my cheek before standing and walking away, one hand on his dress pants pocket and the other holding his champagne.

"Hey," I greet with a smile.

Thresh takes Gale's previous seat and his shy smile lights us his sharp features.

"Hey," he says with a small chuckle. "I'm still embarrassed I forgot my name..."

I put a hand on his knee while I laugh, "Don't be, it happens. You weren't the only one."

He raises a brow, "Really?"

"Eh, maybe." I joke, honestly he _was_ the only one.

He sighs and looks down with a small smile before looking around.

"Man, I still can't believe I'm here... Just a few days ago I was sitting on my couch eating a bag of potato chips." He says, shaking his head in awe. "And this place is so beautiful, so large."

I nod my agreement, "I feel the same way, it still hasn't hit me that this is real. That one of y'all are going to become my future husband."

"I can't believe you may become my future wife," he admits, it's a truly amazing thing to grasp. "Anyways, I wanted to ask you, is there anything you want to know about me?" He asks, looking back at me.

I think for a moment, looking down to figure out a reasonable question.

"What's your home life like?" I ask, cocking my head to the side to hear his answer.

He smiles, "Well..." he begins shyly, "I have a little sister named Rue who I always look out for. She's my little angel, ya know?" I nod, and instantly think of my Little Duck; Prim. "My mama don't have a job, and my pa works at the local construction sites in town. He's actually the manager, I don't live with them anymore but I live ver' close. Right across the street, only reason I don't live with my mama is because her house don't got enough room.

"Only two bedrooms. I'm very close with my family, especially Rue. She's fifteen now, and I look out for her, ya know? No one messes with her if they know I'm with her. And my mama, she's the best cook in all of Alabama. She once had a restaurant, but it closed after a mall opened up across the street from her. Which is why she's jobless, but like I said before, she's a damn good cook." He ends, licking his lips. "I'm gonna be missing her meals while I'm here."

"That sounds great," I say honestly. "Family has always been important to me, my little sister means the world to me."

He's about to respond but then Cato appears.

"Sorry Thresh, but I'll be stealing her from you," he says, winking at me.

Thresh sighs and nods, Cato puts out his hand for me and helps me up. He sets his hand on the small of my back, taking me into another section of the giant houses backyard.

We sit down on a swing he found, over looking a small pond that was lit up by lights strung up all around it.

"I didn't even know this was out here," I admit.

He chuckles and nods, putting an arm around the back of the porch swing. "Yeah, I had to do a little exploring to find it."

"You did a good job, this is beautiful."

He grins at me, "But, of course, not as beautiful as you, my dear Flower."

I snort and shake my head, causing him to chuckle, his whole body shaking as he lets out the short laugh. "Oh come on, you set me up for that."

I shrug, "Maybe so."

He leans back on the bench, "So. What's up Flower Girl?" He asks, back into his somewhat cocky tone.

"I thought we agreed you were going to give me another nickname? Or just scratch it altogether." I ask with one brow cocked in amusement.

He shakes his head slightly, "No Flower, you said that. I didn't necessarily agree with you. And what would the fun in that be?" He winks at me and I roll my eyes, though a small smile lights up my face.

"I think the nickname has got to change, so that's your mission. Tomorrow, you're giving me a better nickname. Okay?" I ask, joking only slightly. I like the nickname because I have never heard it before, since it actually sounds like something pretty. I used to get the insulting nicknames... As much as I like the nickname he's given me, I don't love it.

Cato's face lights up and he sits up a little straighter. "That means you're keeping me here? Oh thank the Lord above, that's a weight lifted off my shoulders." He breathes a sigh of relief.

I narrow my eyebrows in wonder, "Why did you think I would send you home?"

"I don't know... I guess I came on a bit strong, no shirt and all. Plus there are a lot of other great guys here, a guy can't help but worry." He says.

I nod, "That's true, and I won't say anything about who's leaving because I don't quite know myself. But... get used to it around here."

He smiles and nods, "I think I will. I don't think I'll ever get used to you though, I mean come on. I don't think your level of beauty is fair." He flirts.

I blush and look away, only to feel his lips on my cheek.

"Did you say that you live in Kentucky?" He asks me, his arm falling from the back of the chair to be placed gently around my shoulders.

"That's right," I confirm.

"Woods or country side?" He asks.

"Woods, there's nowhere else to live! The woods are like... like my sense of comfort." I say, thinking of the right words to explain it.

He nods thoughtfully, "I can see that, I feel the same. Although, I have this beautiful meadow I go to within the woods."

"Where do you live?" I ask, tilting my head slightly in interest.

"Greensboro, North Carolina. I live in a small neighborhood, each house consists of a large front and backyard with woods surrounding them each. I have about two acres of land, a wide and open backyard that rolls into a dense forest." He explains.

My eyebrows go up, "Really? I have a meadow only a few minutes walk away from my house through the woods that expand around my yard."

He grins, "Looks like I'll have to see that some day."

I look down with a small smile before meeting his electrifying blue orbs. "Maybe."

Cato was about to start up another conversation, but before he gets the chance Peeta walks up. Cato looks at him, his mouth open as he was prepared to talk. He shuts his mouth and heaves a big sigh.

"It was great talking to you Flower, hopefully we'll have some more time later on this week." He winks, taking my hand and placing a kiss atop it before stalking away in all his glory.

I look up at Peeta who is smiling softly at me.

"Hey Peeta," I say as he sits down.

"Think you have time for one more person?" He asks hopefully.

"If it's you then of course!" I say, turning towards him.

He smiles at me, and doesn't say anything. Instead he just looks into my eyes and I feel like he's staring into my soul.

"Peeta" Helloooo? Earth to Peeta!" I say, waving a hand in front of his face.

He shakes his head and blinks a few times, "Oh, sorry. I just... this will sound very, very corny, but I guess I got lost in your eyes."

I smile shyly and look down.

"Honestly, I have no clue what to ask you right now or talk about..." He says, his face shining with slight embarrassment.

"Alright, what should we start with?" I ask, laughing softly.

He thinks for a moment, "Well I already know your favorite color so that questions out."

"What's yours?" I ask.

"Hmm?" He asks.

"Your favorite color?" I repeat.

"Oh, orange. Not neon, like... like Marvel's tie... But like the sunset. It's breathtaking."

I smile, "Well that's a good start."

He nods, "Yeah, it is."

Then Marvel walks up and steps in for Peeta, he takes the seat and grins giddily at me

"Whoever took you to this spot did a good job, took me forever to find you." He says, laughing at himself.

I chuckle, "You can thank Cato for that."

"Eh, I don't know if I would _thank_ him." Marvel says before taking my hand. "So. Here's me. I live in an apartment in Jacksonville, Arkansas. Just me, I don't have a roommate or anything. And, I just want to go ahead and get this out of the way, the last relationship I've been in was a little less than a year ago. We dated for about two years before we ended it with each other." He goes right into his tale of him and his ex, I think her name was Glimmer. I nod and pay attention throughout the whole thing, and honestly I'm very glad he told me.

It doesn't change anything, doesn't make me feel any more or less for him. He just, well, put it out there.

"Now that I've totally used this time to tell you all about me, selfish much?" he chuckles at himself, "Mind telling me a bit about yourself?"

"I have a little sister, Prim. I live with her and my mother, in Kentucky. Like I said before, I work three jobs. I manage the local Olive Garden where I live, I bar-tend a local bar, and I work at an archery range teaching kids how to shoot a bow and arrow. I'm only a few steps away from managing that place..." I say, there really isn't much more to me I'm willing to share right now.

Before I know it more and more of the guys are coming to me and asking for one on one time, I think I got through only half before Haymitch told me it was time to hand out the first impression rose.

I've been thinking about it all night, evaluating each one on one time to see just who I thought deserved the rose. And I've come to a decision.

When the times comes, I pull Gale aside with the rose hidden behind me.

"What's up Catnip?" He asks looking down at me, he's easily a foot taller than me.

"Out of everyone who has gotten here, I feel like I already have a connection with you. One that I really like," I start, "and I wanted to give you the first impression rose." I whip it out from behind me and hold it in front of him.

He smiles so widely and I didn't even know one could smile this big. He accepts it with much joy and then kisses me on the cheek.

"I feel a connection with you too Catnip, and I have a feeling this journey will be fun." He says and kisses my cheek yet again.

I nod with a smile on my lips and then we walk back to the room where everyone else is waiting. I spot Haymitch and he waves me over. I say a quick bye to Gale and walk up to the host.

"Hey sweetheart, I see you gave ol' giant over there the rose." He says, nodding towards Gale.

I look back at Gale and he smiles, raising his glass at me. I smile back and then turn to Haymitch.

"Yeah, I did." I shrug.

"Thought you'd give it to Loverboy over there." He said pointing his flask at Peeta who's looking at the rose on Gale's suit with a sad expression, most of the guys are. Some expressions resemble more jealousy then anger though.

I feel my heart fall a little at his expression as well as the others. "The cake was sweet, but there's something about Gale I really like."

He nods, "Well, it's up to you sweetheart. I hope you choose the right one. And, just to clarify, Gloss is going home tonight, am I correct?" He asks, taking a sip of his drink.

I nod, "Oh yeah, definitely." Then I take a sip of my own wine. I'm not much of a drinker but this wine _does _taste delicious.

"Figures, you don't ask a lady that. No matter who it is." He grumbles eyeing Gloss who has made himself right at him "We'd better start the ceremony soon."

"Alright, how many are leaving again?"

"Six."

"Can you give me like ten minutes to decide who goes?" I ask

"Sure thing, I'll come get you when we start." He tells me as I walk away.

* * *

**Okay, please tell me some if I did anything wrong! Because I'm certainly not an expert on the Bachlorette!  
****But please review! I love them!**


	4. The First Rose Ceremony

I walk into the back room to decide who's going to be sent home before this journey even really begins. Obviously one will be Gloss, but what about the other five? I didn't think this was going to be this difficult when I agreed to come. As I enter the room, I notice that there is a shelf filled with pictures, and as I walk closer I see that there is one picture for each guy awaiting my choice. Good, this makes it easier to remember all of them.

"Okay, let's see..." I begin, voicing my thoughts to the silence of the room. "Well Gale is staying so that picture goes down." I say, gently putting the picture of Gale face down and directing my attention to the other pictures. My eyes land on the picture of baker Peeta next, and a grin forms on my lips.

"You are definitely staying." I put his down next, there's something about him that I really like. I look forward to getting to know him. My eyes wander over the other faces, and then I focus in on Marvel. I set his down as well. I really like him, he's a jokester, I can tell. And I need a little bit of humor in my life, considering I have a dry sense of humor.

My eyes land on the picture of Cato, and my hand subconsciously lifts to place his picture face down. He may seem cocky, but he's got something about him that I really like. As if he has a mysterious side that's just waiting to be explored by me.

I continue looking at the faces I will soon get to know much better. I make my way through the rest of the pictures, and I make my decision on who's going to be leaving. It wasn't too to hard to decide, considering there are a few... jerks, for lack of a better word, who they brought on here.

I jump when I hear someone enter the room. I turn around to see Haymitch with a glass of champagne in hand and a smirk on his face.

It's time.

"Hey Sweetheart, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I look at the floor with a heavy sigh as Haymitch pats my back.

"It's alright, you'll get through it. Now come on. We've got some boys to send home!" He ushers me into the rose ceremony room.

I enter the room and as soon as I do, it goes silent. Everyone's eyes land on me, and I give them each a smile as I walk to the center of the room. Haymitch follows with a tray of roses and then sets them on the stand next to me.

"As you all know, six of you will be going home tonight. Gale you got the first impression rose so you are safe, no need to worry. As for the rest of you, you'd better hope she likes you. If she does not give you a rose, then you will be hopping right back in that limo and heading home. I assume you all haven't unpacked yet, so that part will be easy enough. So, let's begin shall we?" He says with a clap before walking back to the corner where Effie stands as well.

"Okay, I guess we are starting." I mutter under my break, and then I take a rose from the tray.

Here we go. I try my best not to look at the cameras and camera crew littered around the room. Instead I focus on the first man who will receive a rose. "Peeta." I say, and he instantly struts up to me with a big grin. "Peeta, will you accept this rose?" I ask when he stands in front of me.

"Of course." He whispers and I pin it on his jacket. "Thank you." He says, giving me a hug in which I return. He lets me go and then walks back to his spot. I can't help but notice a few of the others giving his rose a longing look.

I look around at all the guys and then stop on who gets the next rose, "Thresh." I say, and his usually stoic face lights up, he practically runs to me and I laugh lightly at his eagerness. "Will you accept this rose?"

He nods his head, but seems to be at a loss for words. I give him a hug, and I can feel his shaky hands on my back. I pull away and lean into his ear, "Don't be so nervous, I promise I don't bite."

He smiles at me with a small blush on his cheeks, and then goes back to the others. I hope I was able to calm him down a little. I take another rose and scan everyone again. My eyes spot on the next person who will get a rose.

"Marvel." He averts his eyes from the floor to look at me with bright green eyes lit up with relief. He comes up to me and smiles largely down at me, showing each and every one of his sparkling white teeth. "Will you acce-" I begin but he doesn't let me finish.

"Yes!" He blurts out eagerly, causing me to chuckle.

I place the rose on his jacket, and he leans down and hugs me, pecking my cheek as well. "Thanks Katniss."

I nod and then I turn back to the roses, and then back at the awaiting men. I look at Finnick and smile gently. I don't even say his name, and he still saunters to me.

"Finnick, I _know _you will accept this rose." I laugh, pinning it on his suit.

"Thank you darling." He says, bringing my hand up to his lips and kissing it. Then he kisses my cheek and walks back to his spot.

I pick up the next rose, and I see Cato staring at it longingly with a big frown on his face, he looks fearful that his name won't be said next. He looks... vulnerable almost. Nothing like the cocky guy that exited the limo, which makes me wonder if there's much more to him than meets the eye. But then he looks in my eyes and quickly regains his composure, his frown turning into a cocky smile. I sigh, but I find that I _do _want to find out more about the blonde brute, so I nod at him.

"Cato."

His smile grows out of its cocky demeanor and turns into a genuine, handsome, grin and he walks up to me. He is soon standing in front of me, tall and proud.

"Cato, will you accept this rose?"

"You know I will." He says quietly, giving me a hug with a kiss on the cheek after I place the rose on his suit jacket.

I think I smell like a man by now with all the guys hugging me, and my cheek is getting a lot of action... I make myself snort silently.

"Beetee?" I ask looking at him. He looks at me over his glasses and walks up to me. "Will you accept this rose?"

"Of course Ms. Everdeen." He said taking it from me to put it on himself. He leans down to hug me and then goes back to his spot.

I go through the rest until I only had one more rose left, it's between Snow and Thread. I look at the rose in my hand, spinning it in my fingers, and then I look back at them. They are both standing tall but Thread seems to be a bit more on edge than snow.

But how would I know? I barely know either one of them. And I feel myself not really wanting to get to know either one of them, there eyes just...dark. Cold and unwelcoming. I look between both of them, coming to a decision.

"Thread?" I ask. He gives me a curt nod and something that resembles a pained smile, and walks up to me. "Will you accept this rose?" I ask.

"Sure." He says gruffly. I put it on his suit just as Haymitch walks up to us and takes the one full tray.

"Seems as if we're all out of roses. Gloss, Brutus, Chaff, Seneca, Ceasar, and Snow, sorry boys but it looks like you will be going home." He says with a shrug and then Effie escorts them each away, after a hug from me of course.

"As for the rest of you, welcome to the Bachelorette." Haymitch smirks.


	5. The Very First One on One

I hug Snow, Gloss, Brutus, Chaff, Seneca, and Caesar before they leave. And, of course, Gloss whispers something beyond cocky in my ear. "Your loss babe. I'm one hell of a catch, especially in bed."

Once they leave, Haymitch steps up and smiles at me and the rest of the boys.

"Congrats, you made it through to another week." He says before ushering someone else over. I look and see that it's Effie and one of her helpers. They pass out champagne and Haymitch steps aside, ushering me forward to give a speech I'm guessing.

"You have the floor sweetheart." He announces.

I thank him before I begin my speech. "Well, as you all know, I liked you enough to keep you here." I say with a nervous laugh, and the room bursts out into a series of chuckles. Each one of them is staring at me intently as their laughter disperses, and I swallow nervously. I've never been good with large crowds with all eyes on me. "And... I hope and think that my husband is in this room." I say raking my eyes over all of them, taking in every expression in the room. They all seem to be a smorgasbord of emotions ranging from nervousness to pure bliss.

I glance at Haymitch who raises his glass, and I take this as a signal to do the same. The guys do too and then Cato shouts, "Cheers!"

Then I hear Finnick yell, in his all too cute accent, "To Katniss!" The rest echo him and we clink our glasses.

"And to an adventure waiting to unfold." I add.

"Let's not forget future love." Peeta adds as well, winking shyly at me.

I smile at him before taking a sip from my glass.

They all do the same and I see Haymitch down his in one big gulp, taking the bottle from Effie to get himself some more. I roll my eyes at his antics, and turn around to face the guys who are all chatting happily. Eventually they all part to go unpack and get settled in. As I walk out, I see the guys I've sent home being interviewed, and I hide behind the wall to watch. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to see or not.

Too bad. I've decided to be nosy for once.

Right now they are interviewing Chaff, and I'm listening intently.

"How do I feel? I feel like crap. I thought she liked me, I guess maybe kissing her wasn't the best approach... but hey; it was the only idea I could come up with that quickly! Excuse me for wanting to kiss a beautiful women. I understand, I'm not mad at all. Just... disappointed. I really hoped we would work." He says with a shrug, looking away from the camera every few seconds but then directing his attention right back at it. For dramatic effect I presume.

"And cut!" Someone else yells. "Good job Chaff, you're good. Go ahead and go." He says, and then starts making a bunch of hand motions and barking orders at his crew. "Where is Gloss? God dammit, go get him! He's probably in the bathroom checking himself out." He mutters, going back to his seat.

I get closer to the wall as someone drags Gloss out and sits him on a chair in front of the camera.

"There you are!" The man exclaims. "Okay, so. How do you feel about leaving before you even really got here?" He asks.

"Uh, well. I'm going to be honest, it's her loss. I mean come on, look at me. Girls usually worship the ground I walk on, so obviously she's not in her right mind. She must be on like drugs or something if she doesn't want _me._ Yeah I feel kinda disappointed that I didn't get to kiss her or go on a date with her, because _look_ at her!She's absolutely gorgeous! And I don't say that about everyone, mainly just myself. But whatever, like I said before; her loss. She will regret this eventually, when she gets to the fantasy suite dates and none of them can..." He pauses to find the right word. "..._deliver_ what a girl wants, she'll think of me." He says in his cocky voice.

My jaw drops. Did he just insinuate what I think he did?

"Okay then. Next! Someone get me Coriolanus!" The director yells. Pointing in all directions as Gloss stalks away, a smirk on his lips.

"Got him!" Someone yells, and I see Snow march into the room.

The man, who I'm guessing is the director, repeats the question and I see Snow grumble, "I told you to call me Snow, not Coriolanus!" He snaps angrily.

"Whoa, take it easy kid. Sorry, but you're not staying so no use in remembering, right?" He says with a slight edge to his voice, his eyes narrowed.

I can't help the small snort that passes my lips.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't do it again." He snaps, and the guy asks the same question he asked Gloss. "Well, I'm not too happy if that's what your asking. I took time off in my very much busy life to come here only to get shot down. And I thought I saw something in Kathy." He says, crossing his arms and gritting his teeth, and I laughed in disbelief.

Wow.

He doesn't even remember my name.

"Um, Cori- I mean Snow, her name's Katniss." Someone corrects him.

I swear I can _hear _him roll his eyes. "Ah yes, Katniss. Like a flower. Forgot, hard name to remember I guess. Not like Emily or Rebecca, there are a million of those. Anyways, back to what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." He shoots a glare that could kill at the girl who corrected him. "Katy, I mean, _Katniss, _has something about her. I don't know what, but I guess it just wasn't for me. Maybe one of these other guys knows what it is. She just isn't for me, and now I know I'm not for her. Frankly I don't care, she doesn't seem my taste anyways." He ends with a small, uncaring shrug.

"Thank you Snow, next!" The director says, his voice monotone and bored.

I see Brutus walk up to the seat and I inwardly wince. He's sort of a scary guy, first off he's freaking gigantic, and I haven't once seen him smile. All night he's been wearing that... scowl of his. They ask him the question and he smirks, crossing his huge arms and cocking his head lazily.

"I am kind of with Gloss here. I mean, seriously? Am I not good enough for her? 'Parenly not. But who knows, maybe she isn't good enough for me. We'll never find out though, because she decided to send me home. Even if I'm the only one here that could actually... _please_ her." He growls, glaring at the camera.

Much to my humor, I hear Gloss shout something from off to the side. I can't quite make out what it was, but it was along the lines of; "Um, excuse me! I'm the only one who could please her here! I'm the God in bed! No you!"

I can't help the laughter that starts pouring from my mouth, and I quickly cover it to hide my giggles.

"I'm going to go with the former, she isn't good enough for me." Brutus decides, nodding with himself.

I feel smaller at those words, and I look down, it isn't that! I just... don't feel any connection at all with him. I look back up and see that Seneca is now on the chair and answering the golden question. I strain to hear him, because he was speaking in a very soft voice.

"I don't know. Let's just hope it wasn't the beard." He says with a small, broken laugh. "I definitely saw something in her though. She has something that no other girls do, and I was really hoping to find out what that was. I was hoping she would learn more about me. I hoped a lot of things, but my hopes won't become reality today. Maybe never." He sighs sadly.

I feel my heart break some, he does hope a lot. He hopes it wasn't the beard, he hopes to find out more about me, and hopes I would find out more about him. But I crushed all of those, and now I feel like a bitch.

Caesar's the last one up and I smile a little, he seems proud to be in front of that camera. He watches it with big, proud eyes. At least he's happy.

"Well Mr. Director man and viewers." He starts, "I feel like I had a good experience. At least I came and got to learn a little about her." He shrugs, "And I hope that Katniss finds her husband, let's root for her to find the man of her dreams on here and choose him!"

My eyes widen, he seems to be pretty darn comfortable in front of that camera. If that was me, which it was earlier tonight, I would freeze. Which I did, it took me forever to calm down enough, Haymitch had to yell at me for me to talk. My thoughts wander back to our chat earlier tonight and I remember him saying he dreams to be a talk show host. I'd watch his show.

I see the director smile and say some words to him, then Caesar's eyes light up and he nods vigorously, shaking the directors hand.

"Welcome aboard kid." I hear him say, and I figure out that he most likely offered him a job.

Huh, interesting.

I stalk away, back to the room where Haymitch is waiting for me. He see's me and breathes a sigh of relief.

"God sweetheart, we were looking all over for ya! Can't have you running off already!" He jokes with a wink.

I laugh and we make our way back to our own mansion, I find myself in bed within minutes and asleep only seconds after that.

It had been a long, long day.

The next day, I get up early and am met with a cheery Effie downstairs.

"Good morning Katniss! It's going to be a big, big day today! It's your first one on one date, isn't that exciting?" She chirps, smiling widely at me.

I manage a small smile back, before my stomach decides to gurgle with hunger. Effie must hear it, because next thing I know she's handing me a bowl of cereal.

I smile gratefully at her and start digging into my Cap'n Crunch. "How'd you know? I thought you all would have a gourmet chef here or something."

Just then Haymitch wobbles into the room. "You really think we didn't do a little research on you, sweetheart? Of course we did, Madge told us every little thing about you, as did your little sister. Petunia or something."

"Prim." I correct quickly, with a mouthful of cereal.

"Katniss! Don't speak with your mouth open! Where are your manners?" Effie pipes up from the couch.

Haymitch rolls his eyes at Effie. "Prim, yeah. Anyways, we know everything you need us to."

"Who's your choice for the one on one today?" Haymitch asks, making himself some cereal just as I finish my own.

"Oh... I haven't really thought about it." I say, swirling my spoon around my bowl.

I really haven't, I fell asleep right away last night and haven't thought about it at all this morning.

"Well you'd better pick soon, the guys are expecting to know in-" He checks his watch, "Exactly 15 minutes and we still have to type it up all pretty and deliver it. Don't forget it has to be something clever, like a riddle type thing." He reminds me, scooping up cereal into his spoon and spilling milk all over his goatee.

"That's right! So hurry up and don't slouch!" Effie commands, motioning to my posture with her fan that's in her hand.

I sigh and nod, getting up and walking to the couch where I plop down to think about who my first one-on-one should be with.

There's always Thresh who seems to show many good qualities. But I know more about him than I know about some of the others, he had one of the longest times with me last night. Not to mention he would be silent almost the whole time... I chuckle at the thought, I really need to get him out of his shell.

Or I could take Gale, but he already received the first impression rose last night. I don't want to show favorites, considering I don't have any yet, and I feel that a few of the guys are sort of the jealous type. I don't want to cause any drama this early on. So Gale's out.

Peeta. Of course! He seems like the best choice as of now, we didn't talk much about ourselves on our one-on-one time last night. We were both nervous, with the others I feel as if I talked more about their homes or my home. But with Peeta it was more of a comfortable silence. Plus he's so sweet, and adorable with the perfect amount of hotness.

"Haymitch! I know who I'm taking!" I exclaim, hopping up from where I sit on the couch and running to him.

He sighs and places his now empty bowl in the sink, "Great, where are you taking him?"

"Uh... How about like a museum or something, then we could go to the park. After we could go to dinner somewhere."

"Sounds like a plan, who's the lucky fella?" He asks.

"Peeta." I tell him.

"Did you think of a slogan or anything? Like a riddle?" He asks, raising his eyebrows at me.

"I've got absolutely no clue."

He grumbles something under his breath and walks off to one of the camera crew, having a small chat with him. He walks back to me and pats me on the back.

"All right sweetheart, here's the deal. Peeta should be ready in about ten minutes. So drive on over there. They've got the whole riddle on the card thing figured out." He tells me, going to a cabinet, most likely to find a bottle of liquor. "You know where the museum is?"

I shake my head, "I'm not the best with directions. Plus I've never been here before." I say shyly.

"Then I'll have someone put a GPS in your car." He sighs.

"My car...?" I ask, trailing off.

I drive an old beat up truck, and it's back at my house.

"Yeah, you've got a car to drive around here. Convertible 2014 forest green Mustang to be exact. It was supposed to be pink but I made them change it to green. You're welcome."

I let my jaw drop.

I have a mustang.

Holy shit.

"Haymitch! Thank you!" I exclaim. "For the car and changing the color... I don't think I could be seen riding around in a pink mustang." I joke.

"I figured." He says with a small laugh. "Go ahead and go, that boy seemed eager last night. He should have gotten the letter by now, it's been like ten minutes. I think he'll be ready by the time you get there."

"All right, what do I do? Wait outside or..." I ask.

"Do whatever. Go inside, wait outside; I don't care. The boy will be ecstatic either way." He says.

I nod and then make my way to the garage where I see a beautiful brand new, shining Mustang waiting for me. The breath is taken from me as I walk closer to it and all it's beauty. I can't believe this is my car. I've always wanted a Mustang, and it's even nicer than I ever imagined. Well, I never really imagined I would be able to afford one... Technically I still can't, but now I have one!

How lucky am I?

I hear the garage door open and I turn to see Haymitch leaning against the door, smirking at me while jingling the keys in his hand.

"Forgot the keys." He says, tossing them to me.

"Thanks," I say as I catch them. He walks back inside, but not before clicking the button to open up the garage. I get in my car, instantly I'm met with the aroma of new car smell. I haven't smelt this since... well ever. My old truck was a used car, even then I bought it from a junkyard and learned from the local library how to fix a few parts of it up.

Needless to say the car didn't run well.

I drive off, the top down and my sunglasses on. The house the guys are staying at is only a two minutes car ride, but to get to the museum I was going to need the GPS. I arrive at the house and park out front, and I decided to go inside. So I walk to the front door, knock once and then walk inside. I make my way down the hall, and take a right into what I assume is the living room. As I do, I see that I was right. When all the guys see me, all their faces light up.

A series of 'hey's' are heard, and many hugs are shared. I look around for Peeta, but I don't see him.

"Where's P-" I begin, but I'm stopped when I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Peeta grinning like an idiot at me. "Never mind."

"Hey Katniss, you look beautiful." He greets, giving my a hug.

"Thanks Peeta, you look good too." I compliment, and he really does. He's wearing simply a pair of jeans and a white v-neck, but the shirt is slightly too tight so it shows that he is well muscled. What girl doesn't like that?

He holds out his arm for me and I take it with a smile. "Shall we?" He asks.

"We shall." I say, turning my head to quickly say a goodbye to the other guys who are watching with envy.

I'm already out the door with Peeta, hearing their goodbyes behind me.

"So, where are we going? The date card said 'Let's learn something together.'" He tells me, opening my door for me.

I could have come up with something better than that...

"Such a gentlemen." I say.

"I try." He winks before running to get in on his side. "Nice car by the way, I like the color."

I smile at him. "Well thank you, and I believe we are going to a museum. I just have to put it in the GPS, I'll have no clue where the hell to go otherwise."

"Sounds good to me." He says as I start the car, decided on keeping the top down. It's a beautiful, warm day. May as well. I reach down for the GPS and fumble around with it.

"This GPS thing... how the hell do I turn it on?" I grumble angrily.

Peeta looks at me as if I've grown two heads, and then he starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask defensively, but I find myself chuckling slightly too.

"Nothing, it's just... Katniss, it's a GPS." He says, reaching for it and turning it on.

"Well where I live is really small and we don't travel much. So I never had a need for one." I defend myself, crossing my arms over my chest with a pout.

"Don't worry, I don't judge. I think that it's cute, the clueless factor." He says shyly, a grin on his lips. I blush and look at the steering wheel, we are still sitting in the driveway of the mansion.

"I need to punch in the address, what is it?" He asks, smiling warmly over at me.

"Uh, I think it's already programmed into it." I say hopefully, putting the car in reverse and beginning to drive away.

"Ah here it is." He says, playing around with it a bit more before placing it back on the dashboard. "We are good to go."

"Awesome, so I have to ask. How are the interview things going?" I ask, looking over at him before directing my attention back at the road.

"Yeah those. Umm, good I guess. A little weird. Telling a camera what I think of you is not natural in my opinion." He says, laughing awkwardly.

"Oh? And what _do _you think about me?" I ask sneaking a glance at him with a smirk. He's blushing, and he was blushing hard.

He looks over at me sheepishly and smiles, "I don't know much about you. But from what I do know, you're pretty amazing. And I look forward to going on this date with you. Who knows, maybe this is your first date with your future husband. All I know is, is that that's what I hope."

I smile inwardly and outwardly

"_Take a left in 200ft."_

"Ugh, this thing gives me _no _warning!" I exclaim slamming on the brakes and turning quickly.

I see Peeta chuckling nervously, gripping the handle of the car as we turned, from my peripheral vision and glare at him, "Sorry, just make sure that next time we are in the car, _I _drive."

I roll my eyes playfully and look back at the road, we only have another five minutes.

"What makes you think you're so much better of a driver than me?" I ask playfully.

"For starters I don't slam on the breaks at the last minute or run over the curb when we turn." He says, smirking jokingly at me.

"You're insulting my driving?" I tease, and from the look of horror on his face I don't think he know's I was joking.

"N-no! No not at all! I was ju-" He starts to blubber, his blue eyes wide with fear.

"Peeta, relax. I was just kidding." I laugh.

He breathes a sigh of relief and then mocks a hurt face, "JK just hurts."

I laugh at him, "Where the hell did you hear that?"

He shrugs in amusement, "Made it up. Don't judge."

"What are you? Sixteen?" I joke.

"No, 26." He says.

"You don't act like it." I mutter.

He lets out a bellowing laugh, "Katniss, I'm just kidding. By the way, I love that name. It fits you, and don't worry. That's a compliment."

"We're here." I state getting out of the car, Peeta gets out too and runs to my side. He puts out his arm and I take it with my own. We walk inside and my eyes widen. The place isn't too big, but it is packed to the brim with beautiful paintings.

"So I'm guessing this is an art museum." I say looking around.

I look at Peeta who's eyes are wide in wonder. He seems very fascinated at all the paintings, more so than anyone else here.

"Peeta?"

"Huh? Oh sorry! I just... I really like paintings is all. I actually am a bit of a painter myself." He says, shyly scratching the back of his neck.

"Really? That's so cool, you're going to have to show me one of them some time." I exclaim.

"Nah, it's really nothing. But... I don't usually tell people that. It's not really something I flaunt around."

"Well I think that's cool! Although I had a feeling when you gave me the cake with the Katniss flower last night." I say, giving him a playful shove.

"Really?" He asks, looking down at me and taking my hand in his.

"Of course! It was really something." I say leaning up to kiss his cheek, making his face turn a deep red.

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you." He says, grinning down at me.

We spend a few hours just looking around at all the beautiful artwork. Peeta tells me his favorite pieces, and surprises me as he goes into depth about the artwork of each. He even shows me one of his own that he has a picture of on his phone.

"Peeta, that's amazing!" I say in awe.

"You really think so?"

"That's better than a few in here!"

He smiles sheepishly and I giggle again, he's really just too cute. After we go through the whole museum, my stomach growls and he laughs.

"Come on, let's go get some food." He says while taking my hand and pulling me towards the car.

"Let me guess, you are going to drive?" I ask as we reach the car.

He nods cheekily at me, "Yup, pass the keys." He says, and I toss them over the car and straight into his hands. We get in and he begins to drive as I look around for a place to eat. Haymitch completely failed to tell me where we would be having lunch.

"Peeta, do you even know where we are going?" I ask, looking around this unknown place.

"Not a clue, but don't worry. There's gotta be a place for us to eat somewhere." He says, looking around as well.

"Well keep your eyes open and look around because I'm starved. All I had for breakfast was some cereal." I mutter.

"I see a subway?" He asks, looking over at me for my opinion.

I can't help but think this is a first for this show. We have money from the producers to go to the most high quality and hioty toity restaurant, yet we are choosing these fast food places.

I shake my head and he looks back at the lines of shops, "Dominos?"

I make a face that I'm hoping he knows means no.

"You don't like pizza?!" He exclaims.

"It's a long story." I mumble, looking down.

"I've got time." He smirks and I glare at him.

"You know when someone says that it usually means they don't want to tell you." I say, but regret the accidental amount of harshness I put into my voice when I see the small amount of hurt flash in his eyes.

"Sorry I asked." He says quietly.

"No... I didn't mean to snap at you. I'll tell you. But keep in mind it's very embarrassing."

A smile breaks out on his face, "Do tell, do tell."

I sigh and then look out the window, "When I was younger, maybe fourteen, possibly fifteen, my friend Madge and I went to a really fancy pizza place. We ordered something really expensive, I was against doing that but she insisted because she had her own credit card and could pay easily. I couldn't pay, I didn't have any money at the time... At least not enough for me to go buying dinner for myself. Considering her dad was the Senate and all, she suggested, or rather demanded, she pay. So we got a really fancy pizza to share and it was really good." I say as I recall the memory.

"Not seeing why you hate pizza..." Peeta says, glancing at me with a playful grin.

"I told you it was a long story so let me get to that part!" I snap in humor, and he puts his hands up in surrender before returning them to the steering wheel. "As I was saying, it was a really good pizza, and remember how I said this place was a really upscale restaurant?" He nods. "Okay good, so the bill was fifty dollars. For one pizza. Ridiculous I know, the pizza wasn't even that big! But she said it was fine thanks to her credit card. But guess what happens?"

He looks at me, "The credit card didn't work?"

I grin, "Bingo. Her credit card had been canceled. Apparently she used it too much and her dad shut it down. Without telling her, of course. And her, being the dumb blonde she is, she didn't bring any cash. The credit card was our only source of money because I was basically dirt poor. My job at the time didn't pay too much since I was too young to earn any real money. And all the money I had was in the back going towards my college. So we were screwed."

"What happened?" He asks, now fully into the story.

"Well, we told them we couldn't pay. They flipped out before someone came to us and told us about the Jumbo Pizza Challenge." I explain, shivering at the memory.

"Jumbo Pizza Challenge?" He echoes in a question.

"Yeah. It's this thing they had where they gave you the biggest pizza ever made in this freaking world, and if you eat it all within 30 minutes then your meal is free, but if you don't then you have to pay for the Jumbo Pizza as well, which just happened to be another fifty dollars. But we didn't know how big it was going to be, they wouldn't tell us. Since we were young and naive, we figured we could eat it and get the free meal. So what happens? We are foolish enough to accept the challenge." I say, pausing to add dramatic effect.

"What happened?!" He demands to hear the rest of the story.

I roll my eyes, "So we ended u-" I get cut off by a loud honk behind us and I snap my head to the now green stoplight, as does Peeta.

"Shit." He mumbles under his breath. He speeds off and then slows as we come to another stoplight.

"And _l'm _the bad driver?" I joke and he glares at me playfully.

"Finish the story?" He asks me sweetly.

"All right, where was I?" I pause to ponder and retrieve my train of thought. "Oh yeah! Okay, so we had just agreed to do the challenge. And next thing we know they come out with this colossal pizza and set it in front of us. I'm not even joking, Peeta, this pizza was twice the size of the moon!" I exclaim and he gives me a disbelieving look. "Okay, maybe not _that _big, but you get the point. I'm just trying to use my figurative language here."

He chuckles. "Continue." He says, making a gesture with his hands.

"I looked at the lady and just laughed, I thought it was a joke. We could _never_ eat that whole thing that quickly! It would have taken years! When I asked if it was a joke she looked at me with a smirk and told me she was for real. I gawked at the pizza and before I knew it, I was shoving slice after slice into my mouth." I say, shuttering at the memory. "It felt as if it would never end."

"Shit... What did you do?"

"Well it got to the point where Madge was stuffing it down her bra and in her shoes... We only had like five minutes left and over half the pizza was still there. I just gave up but then Madge glared at me, and she demanded me to keep eating. So ate I did. As for when the timer ended, let just say we didn't eat the whole thing and we ended up staying really late to clean the dishes for the night. And I may or may not have hurled a few times in the trashcan while there." I end crossing my arms over my chest. "That's why I cringe when I even smell pizza." I add.

I glance at Peeta just as he bursts out laughing.

"It's not that funny." I grumble.

"Y-yes Katniss. It really is, I'm sorry I'm laughing but come on! It's hilarious!"

After I finally get him to calm down, we go to eat at a Thai restaurant. Needless to say he will never be taking me to a pizza place. I think my story was enough to get him to decide not to.

When we finished lunch, we headed to the park and finished out our date. We walked all around the park, taking a break to look out at the lake. Peeta made a few comments on the certain areas of scenery he wished he could have painted, such as the fountain that was placed in the midst of the lake. After our park rendezvous, we each get changed for dinner and we meet at the restaurant where which we will be eating. It's some place named 'Chakas', a fancy, upper class restaurant. What you would expect for a show like this.

Apparently we rented the entire place out, because not a single person was there but us. Plus as I walked in I saw a sign saying 'will be closed from 6-8 for filming purposes.' That was kinda a dead giveaway.

Peeta arrives just after I do, and I stand to hug him. We get seated and he takes his menu and hands me my own. Then I go on a mission to find just what I would like to eat for the night. I don't really like any salads this menu has, so I look into the meat department.

"Hmmm, I think I'm going to get their pesto pizza. What about you?" He smirks.

My eyes shoot up from my menu and to him as I glare in amusement.

"You won't." I challenge.

"I may." He says, throwing an arm over the vacant chair next to him with a goofy smile.

"Oh really?" I ask, a small smirk of my own coming onto my face.

"Yep." He says, popping the 'p'.

I look down at the rose that is placed delicately on the edge of the table, and I pick it up. I twirl it in my fingers and then look over to Peeta who's eyeing it warily, his baby blue eyes focused on its red petals and its red petals only.

"Well then I guess you won't get this rose... sorry." I say with a shrug. I place it back down next to me, and I have to hold back a laugh as an alarmed look takes over Peeta's face as he quickly sits up and frantically shakes his head.

"No! I won't get a pizza!" He exclaims, his eyes wide.

I begin to laugh, "Peeta, I'm only joking! Get the pizza if you want it! I don't mind."

He lets out a small breath of relief, and shakes his head, "No, I understand if you hate pizza. I won't get it if it will make you feel like you're gonna barf. Plus, the beautiful lady barfing on the first date usually won't make the guy feel too confident in himself... Especially if it's after a first kiss."

I smile at his shy face, "Then for that I am grateful."

He looks down with a grin before he glances at the cameras. I see him visibly cringe and I frown. "You know, I can't say I'm a big fan of all these cameras." He mumbles, and I agree.

"I guess it's the price you have to pay to be on 'The Bachelorette.'" I sigh, picking at me menu.

The waiter comes back with our drinks, and takes our orders. Peeta ends up getting a fancy pasta dish while I get the filet mi-non. I would have been okay with just a regular old T-bone, but since the show pays for the meal...

As we begin to eat, we commence in small talk. I learn about his family, how he was raised and whatnot, and he learns a little about my jobs and how I live now. Throughout the whole dinner though, I see him eyeing the rose. So to put an end to his misery, I pick it up and smile at him.

"Peeta, I know you really want this rose." I say, leaving no room for teasing him.

He nods, "I really do."

"And I would love to give it to you." I say, leaning over to pin it onto his suit.

"Thank you, Katniss." He says, smiling gently at me. He takes my hands from across the table, and his eyes meet mine.

It may sound cheesy, and it kinda is. But I feel myself get lost in his blue orbs, much like the other night. His eyes are just so soft, so gently looking. They have a warm feeling to them, and when he looks at me my whole body relaxes under his gentle gaze.

Before I know it, he is leaning his head across the small table, me doing the same. With the slightest hesitation, he brings his lips to mine. I find myself surprised at just how soft his lips are and just how mellow his kiss is. There's not a hint of him taking force, no pressing his lips harshly against mine to make it heated. Only the gentle placement of his lips on mine. As soon as the kiss starts, however, it ends. It was simply a first kiss, the small movement of his lips on mine before we both pull away.

I open my eyes to see his slowly opening as well, his face a look of bliss. When his eyes focus in on me, he has a shy grin on his face.

"I've wanted to do that since I first saw you." He admits. "Though I'm sure that comes as no surprise. Every guy has."

I blush, "Well you're the first to make a move."

He raises his eyebrows slightly, "No one tried to kiss you that first night?"

I shake my head, "Everyone has been very respective of me."

"Does that mean that was too soon?" He asks, his eyes taking on the nerves he feels.

I quickly shake my head, "Gosh no Peeta, I think it came at the perfect time."

Just like that his nerves dissipate and all I see in his eyes is happiness.

"Then I'd say this was a damn good first date." He concludes as we get up.

I remove my napkin from my lap and place it next to me. "I will have to agree."

He takes my hand and we make our way out of the restaurant where the limo awaits to take him back to the mansion.

Before he lets go and get inside, Peeta turns to face me and leans down to get in one last peck of a kiss.

"I needed one more." He says.

I giggle, "Of course. I'll see you tomorrow." I say, squeezing his hand. I detach my fingers from his and he makes his way into the limo. With a final wave at me, I watch him drive off and go to retrieve my mustang to ride back to my own mansion.

What a day.

* * *

**I would love to hear all of y'all's opinions on this chapter. I would love to hear your opinions of the story in general! And, since I'm new to the site, how do I read the comments people leave on certain paragraphs? I don't know if anyone has done that, but I still want to know how to find them if you do... So if you know and you don't mind, please let me know.**

**Don't forget to leave a review/comment!**


	6. Next one on one is?

**Authors Note: I loved all your guy's reviews! Really appreciate them! Thanks for reading! Please review who you want to stay!**

* * *

I wake up the next morning to loud pounding on my door. I bury my head beneath my angel soft pillow, but it does nothing. The pounding is still resonating through my body, invading my every sense.

Then a nasally voice joins the obstreperous knocking.

"Katniss! You need to get up darling! You have yet another big, big day ahead of you! Poor Finnick will be waiting forever if you do not get up right this instant! You are a women. Time is everything; so be punctual!" Effie hollers all preppy through the wood of my door.

That door is literally doing nothing to block out the noise.

Well, I'm awake now.

I sit up with a groan, slouching as I look around my room with sleep filled eyes. I put a hand to my head and rub my eyes, blinking stretching with a mewl of a yawn. I throw the covers off and make my way to the shower, changing into my outfit for the day right after.

As I walk downstairs, I see Haymitch leaning against the counter with a bored look on his face. Effie is standing up straight, doing something on her much too large smart phone. She even has a stylus for the darn thing. As soon as she hears me, however, she puts her phone away and walks swiftly towards me. Her ridiculously high heels clacking along the floor with every step.

"Come Katniss, you have a date to go to! You never leave a man waiting!" She informs me.

"Can I at least get some breakfast?"

Translation: I'm eating breakfast.

"Of course, here. We made you pancakes just an hour ago!" She chirps, passing me a plate wrapped in saran wrap.

I smile gratefully at her, and begin to devour them. She clicks away to one of the camera crew, most likely going to critique their posture or manners.

"You ready for your date with the Brit?" I hear Haymitch ask, the only thing he has said all morning.

I look up to him and answer with a mouth full of pancakes. "Yep."

He smirks, "Real pretty sweetheart. You'd better make sure Effie down yonder won't see that." He jokes, looking over at her.

I gulp down the remains of pancakes with some milk and smile at him.

"I'll see y'all later then!" I call, grabbing my keys and going to my car.

Finnick, here I come.

I walk into the living room where I assume Finnick will be. My assumptions are proved correct as I see him patiently waiting for me. As I walk into the room, he perks up and walks to me.

"Hello darling, you look gorgeous." He winks, giving my a hug.

I smile and hug him back, and damn this boy has got some abs. I can literally feel them prodding through his t-shirt. I pull back and look around the room, noticing that there is nary another guy in sight.

"Where's everyone else?"

He shrugs, "I think Marvel and Cato are upstairs somewhere, Bread Boy and Volts are in the other room playing chess of all things. Volts has beaten Bread Boy a total of four times now... I think Thresh and Gale are outside, as for everyone else I have no clue."

I nod. "Bread boy and Volts?"

He chuckles, "Peeta and Beetee, we all nicknamed them. They don't seem to mind, however."

"Well come on then! We've got a date to get to!" I say, tugging at his muscular arm.

He laughs and follows me, "Where are we going, exactly?"

"Well, I hope you packed a bathing suit."

"One second. I'll be back in a jiffy!" He says, bolting out of the car and running in the house.

I'll take that as a no.

He comes back only a minute later in his bathing trunks and the same v-neck t-shirt.

"Bread boy told me about your driving skills lovely, give me the keys." He says holding out his hand.

I raise my brows at him and get in the drivers side, starting it up. He laughs and gets in the passengers side.

"I was just kidding of course."

I smile at him, "So, 'Bread boy'?"

"Cato made it up actually, after we learned that Peeta owns a bakery.

"It's clever." I comment, and for the rest of the drive we make small talk. I learn that he has a sister, that his parents live in London, and that he moved here when he was 18. Before we say anymore, the GPS speaks up.

"_You have reached your destination." _

* * *

**I know! It's short and I'm sorry!**


	7. Finnick's One on One

**Thank you all for the reviews, even the not so kind ones. Because taking the time to review anything, even rude remarks, means you care about this story. So I thank you so much for reviewing! **

I pull into the closest parking place, which inconveniently is at least a ten minute walk from the beach, and we got out of the car. I pop open the trunk, Finnick closely behind me, and I get out the bag that was packed for me.

"What a beautiful day." Finnick says, taking the bag out for me by leaning his toned arms across me. He takes it with a smile and carries it as we begin to walk. He takes my hand in his free one, and I'm surprised at how soft his are.

I feel a small blush form on my cheeks from the small gesture, and he smirks down at me.

"But not nearly as gorgeous as you darling." He says with a seductive wink, and then he kisses my cheek.

"So, do you wanna go to the boardwalk or the beach first?" I ask, looking around.

He shrugs, "Doesn't matter to me lovely, anything you want to do is fine with me."

"Alright, beach?" I ask, he nods and we begin to walk in the direction of the sand and waves.

"Any stop your prefer?" He asks, scanning the semi-crowded beach.

"Something near the water, if you can find one. This beach seems to get pretty crowded..." I trail off, looking all around to see more and more people coming.

Somehow we end up finding a perfect spot and we instantly put down our towels. Finnick goes to take off his shirt, and I can't help but let my eyes drift towards his oh so defined abs. I mean damn, I didn't know it was possible to have abs this...attractive.

"Darling, my eyes are up here." He smirks.

I gulp quickly and avert my eyes to his own, smiling shyly at him.

"You, uh, had a bug on you and I was simply watching it." I defend myself.

He chuckles and pulls me in for a hug, "Yeah, okay. Whatever you say darling."

I pout, "It's true."

We lay down on the towels, but I don't see why Finnick would need to tan. His body is already completely golden. After only shortly of tanning, I crack my eyes open and look over at Finnick who seems to maybe be asleep. I sit up and look around, then my eyes land on a bucket that was most likely left by some kid earlier. My mischievous side comes out and I quietly get up and go get it. I run to the water and fill it up, then I walk back to Finnick and stand over him. He has one arm over his eyes to block them from the sun, and I even hear snores erupting from him.

Well this should wake him. With that final thought, I pour the bucket of freezing ocean water over his body. Immediately his eyes snap open and he jumps up, yelling out as he does so. I begin to laugh as he stares in disbelief at the water soaking his body and hair. His eyes slowly lift to me as my laughter rings out, his scowl turns into a smile, and then a small smirk.

"So you did this?" He asks mischievously, walking slowly towards me.

Every step forward he takes, I take one backwards. "Uh... no?" I say it as more of a question rather than a statement.

He raises his eyebrows. "Really? Then do explain why you are holding a dripping bucket in your hand, and why you look as guilty as a little kid who ate the last scone." He says, his smirk growing as he crosses his arms.

I drop the bucket behind me and smile innocently at him with a shrug. "What bucket?"

He laughs and before I know it, I'm being hoisted over his shoulder and then he's running in the direction of the water.

"Finnick! No!" I tell, though I'm sure my 'no' wasn't very authoritative considering my state of laughter.

"Yes. This is what you get! No one messes with Finnick O'dair, not even someone as beautiful as you." He exclaims with a chuckle.

Why does his accent have to be so damn cute?

"Put me down!" I demand like a child, beginning to bang on his back.

"Punching me won't help you darling." He says, and I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Am I not heavy at all?" I ask. He is holding me over his shoulder with only one arm, I have to be at least a little heavy!

"Not at all." He states.

Bull shit.

"Finnick, please put me down?" I ask as sweetly as possible.

"As you wish, love." He says, and something in his voice makes me re-think my request. But before I can take it back, I'm dropped into the oceans freezing depths.

When did we even get into the water?

I stand up, blubbering about, and then I turn to him with a fake glare.

"Not cool."

He has to stiffle a laugh. "Sorry darling, but you asked for it." He shrugs before walking to me and putting his arms around my waist.

I push against his chest, and he pouts adorably. So I can't help but smile. When he sees my smile, he reaches out and pulls me to him again, trapping my arms in between us. But this time I don't try to push him away, and I have to admit, feeling his abs of steel pressed up against me is _very_ hot.

"Sorry darling, but you asked for it." He said walking to me and then wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You like this." He states.

I look up at him and fight the oncoming blush. "What makes you think that?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Because you have this little grin on your face, and you aren't pushing me away. But, who would? I mean come on, look at me!" He says with almost fake cockiness.

I roll me eyes, "Yeah, look at you."

He grins at me, "Exactly."

"Was it hard to move here?" I ask, changing the subject almost too abruptly.

He purses his lips and then nods. "Honestly? Yes; having to keep my little sister safe and having to pay all the bills was hard. Especially just moving here and not having much job experience. I am just glad I have the job I have now." He says, looking out farther into the seemingly never ending ocean.

"Why'd you move here?" I can't help but question farther.

He looks back at me and his eyes tell me all I need to know. They hold a hidden message that says '_Not now, not today.' _So there's more to the British boy than just looks...

I nod in a secret understanding, and I quickly change the subject.

"Tell me about your sister." I request.

His eyes light up at that and his smile grows by a good amount, showing all his perfect teeth. "My little sis? She's like my world! She's about six years younger than me, so in other words she's twenty... Anyways, she's a real softy you know? A shy one at that, she only ever really talks to her close friends. She's a bookworm that one, I swear she's read more than a thousand books in her lifetime. Always has her nose in a novel." He chuckles, shaking his head as he looks down.

He cares for her, that much is obvious. And that makes my heart swell, because he understands that family is a very important thing.

"She moved out a few years ago, when she was eighteen actually. As soon as she was old enough she was out, not because she hated me or anything, but because living with your brother... well. You could imagine."

I shake my head, "Only have a sister."

"Oh, well here I'll explain it. Imagine having you dad living with you. Except it's only you two and, Kat, let me tell you-" As soon as he begins his explanation everything goes black, and a memory soon fills my vision. A memory crashing down on me like a tidal wave.

_"Daddy! Come on silly! You have to chase me!" I squealed to him._

_He ran after me, acting like a big bad monster in all of his glory. "I'm coming sweetie. I'm coming!" He said chasing me, acting out of breath. Resting his hands on his knees, a smile gracing his face._

_I ran to him and tugged on his arm, "Daddy! You aren't tired! We barely ran any!" I pouted._

_He chuckled and then stood up tall, towering over me. But I wasn't scared, I knew he would never hurt me. He was daddy, and daddy was only ever good._

_"I know Kat, but daddy isn't as small and energetic as you." He poked my tummy and I giggled, squirming out of his grasp. "Come here you!"_

_I ran away, my fit of giggles following me and he ran after me. _

"Katniss! Katniss!" I hear a voice call out to me.

I snap back to the present and I blink a few times to see Finnick's worried and concerned eyes staring frantically into mine.

"Katniss, darling, are you alright? You just... zoned out. Did I say something?" He asks, his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Sorry, I just... never mind." I say, shaking my head and looking back at the beach.

"Come on Katniss, you can tell me! I mean after all, I could be your future husband." He says with a small smile.

"I don't really know, you just... you said something that brought back a flashback of my late father... I don't know why..." I trail off, looking anywhere but Finnick.

I feel his arms give me a gentle squeeze, and then his lips are on my forehead. "Darling, I never meant to bring anything bad up. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Finnick, really. You didn't know, and I'm not mad. That's the first time that's happened in a long while."

He nods and lets out a breath of relief.

"Thank the Lord, I felt like a total arse for a second there."

"Don't!" I say quickly. "You did nothing wrong!"

He smiles gratefully at me, and before I can register what's happening, warm lips are on mine, a slightly salty taste attached. My initial shock soon fades to bliss and I kiss him back. I pull away first, and raise a brow at his grinning face.

"I'd say I can get used to that." He says cheekily.

I laugh lightly and shake my head at him.

"You're something."

"A hot something." He winks.

I let out a small chuckle and look out at the vast ocean behind Finnick.

"Do you enjoy coming to the beach?" He asks, rubbing small circles on my back with the pad of his thumb.

"I've only been once or twice, I didn't live anywhere close to them." I say, and I look back at him to see him nodding thoughtfully.

"So if you said that you work at your old high school, wouldn't that be in England?" I ask, squinting over the sun.

"Yeah, I meant to say college. I was nervous..." He says sheepishly.

"You? Nervous?" I playfully scoff.

He chuckles, "Yes Katniss, you made me nervous. You're gorgeous, I know every guy in that room was beyond nervous."

"Really?" I ask, more than surprised.

He nods. "Come on Kitty Kat, you know you're beautiful. And don't even try to deny it. Most of the guys aren't used to someone as breathtaking as you."

I feel the blush on my face and I quickly look away.

Finnick chuckles, "Aw, is Katniss blushing? I'd say this a first."

I just blush a deeper red, "No, it's just, uh, sunburn. Yeah. Sunburn." I say quickly.

"Whatever you say darling. Now I have a quick question." He says, smirking at me. "Do you mind my 'British slang?'"

I laugh, "Honestly? It's actually pretty hot." I say confidently.

He grins and quickly dips his head for another kiss, only this one is much longer. We pull apart with a few small kisses here and there, and I smile at him.

"I think we should go back to the beach, I'm pruning."

He laughs and sweeps me into his arms bridal style. "Let's go my darling."

After that we lay out in the sun, and once lunch time comes around, we go for a walk on the boardwalk. We find a cute little diner and decide to eat there, I get pizza while he gets a burger. A simple meal, which I was happy for. I'm more into the little things I will be doing on this show. Because that's what it will be most like when I do marry one of the guys.

We won't be doing any extravagant things like flying on jets or eating at five star restaurants. We will be eating burgers and flying coach, if flying at all. So I like knowing that the guys are okay with that, it definitely reassures me in a way. To know that they are okay with that. I don't want to be with someone who expects more from me than I have.

Now we are walking along the boardwalk, sight seeing and looking for things to do.

"Oh look, this store has hermit crabs!" Finnick exclaims, abruptly turning into a store and dragging me along by the hand.

"So does every store we've passed Finnick." I say with a laugh.

"Yes, but every other store didn't have a neon sign saying that." He retorts playfully.

I roll my eyes, but I let him drag me into the store.

We end up leaving after one of them pinches his nose. How it got there? Don't ask me.

"Now I look like Rudolph." He groans, rubbing his nose while looking at it cross eyed.

I laugh and peck his cheek.

"Don't worry, _I _won't laugh and call you names." I wink.

He grins down at me and chuckles.

"Will you let me join in the reindeer games?"

I laugh at how ridiculous we are acting, but I nod. "Of course."

He pulls me closer to his side and puts an arm around my waist as we walk.

"I should have known better than to lift it to my face like that. Hermit crabs are very shy and defensive creatures." He comments, looking at the stores as we pass them.

I look up at him, "How do you know that? Or did you just make it up to sound smart?" I ask, playfully poking him.

He chuckles but shakes his head. "No, I actually majored in sea life in college. Annie was the one that got me into it."

"Really?"

He nods, "Why? Did you not take me as a ocean kind of guy?"

I shake my head and raise my eyebrows. "No, actually that's exactly the type of guy I take you as."

We walk into the more amusement park-like section of the boardwalk, and almost instantly Finnick is attracted to one of the games set up everywhere. We walk up to the ring toss after I pointed out the giant stuffed shark that was one of the prizes.

"Finnick, it's okay. I don't _need_ a stuffed shark!" I laugh as he almost runs to the game.

"Ah, but you want one." He says, turning to me with an amusing glint in his eye.

Without letting me respond, he asks for three rings and goes straight into throwing them on the bottle.

"You see lovely, it's all in the flick of the wrist. You line up like this-" he demonstrates his stance and the position of his arm for me- "and then throw."

He flicks it like a Frisbee, and it soars right over the bottle he was aiming for. It doesn't land on a single one out of the array that's set up.

I nod, "Oh yeah, I see how you do it now."

He looks back at me and glares, he doesn't mean it of course.

"That was my first go, I'll get the next one."

He doesn't get the next one. Nor the one after that. Not even the tenth one after that either.

"Finnick, it's okay. You can stop now if you'd like." I offer, but it was useless.

"No Kitty Kat, I'm going to win this if it's the last thing I do." His eyebrows are narrowed in determination, and I choose not to interfere.

"If you say so." I sigh, leaning against the post and watching in amusement as he tries again and fails again.

"This game is rigged." He all of the sudden accuses, pointing a finger at the teenager working the stand.

"No, it isn't." He says, looking at Finnick in boredom and popping his gum.

At that exact moment, the little boy next to him gets a ringer on only his third try.

"Oh bloody hell! Three more rings!" He demands, slapping the money down on the table.

He tries again, and yet again he misses. He turns back to me all the while fuming, but he softens when he sees me laughing up a storm.

"Finnick, it's okay. Really."

He nods, but smiles sheepishly at me.

"Just one more time?"

I roll my eyes with a smile and nod. He smiles cheekily at me and puts down another dollar, he misses the first to rings and pauses before throwing his last one. I walk up behind him and hug him. He relaxes in my embrace and turns around to lightly kiss me.

"Let me try?" I suggest, and he hands me his final ring.

"I'm just telling you now, don't get angry when you miss it. Like I said, this game is totally rig-

He stops short when he hears the sound of the ringer.

"You little cheater!" He exclaims to me, laughing as I shrug.

The guy hands me the giant shark, laughing at Finnick's dumbfound face. I smile at Finnick and hand him the shark.

"For you."

He narrows his eyes jokingly at me, and picks me up quickly. Spinning me around before placing me on the ground and kissing me.

"Can we pretend I won it for you?" He asks once we pull apart.

I giggle, "I suppose so."

He grins widely, "Well then, I believe this is for you." He says, handing it back to me.

"Why thank you." I say, tucking it under my arm as I take his hand again.

We go to dinner after getting changed, and we talk even more about his move from England to America. I talk a little about my jobs back at home, but I focus more on him for now.

"Now to address the elephant in the room." I say, taking the rose and smiling at him.

He straightens up a little and eyes the rose with wanting eyes.

"Finnick, today has been fun, care-free, and all around amazing. I loved getting to know you, and I hope to get to know you even more. Would you accept this rose?"

"Of course."

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too long or too bleh. Let me know what you thought, please, please, please! I absolutely love reviews! **

**For those of you who are just now reading my story, I want to let you know it's now in re-visions. I have only revised it up to this chapter, but please continue to read! Thank you for your review!**


	8. Group Date 1

**General POV**

The next day, all of the men are lounging about in the house as they wait for the group date card. When Finnick had gotten home from his date last night, he sauntered about the house while showing off his rose. Most of the guys weren't the biggest fans of that. According to them, Finnick wouldn't stop talking about how amazing the date had gone.

As soon as he got back from his interviews, he told them everything in an apparent cocky way. They all say he showed off, he says he simply told them about an awesome date. They all get interviewed on their thoughts of Finnick...

They call Peeta up first.

"What do I think of him? Well I mean, he seems like a good guy and all but he's just a show off. He was basically showing Katniss off to everyone as if she was a prize. I just don't think that's right. I got a rose too, but I didn't flaunt it around..." He shrugs, "But hey, that's just my opinion.

Then Thresh.

"I'm not one to make many enemies, but I really am starting to get annoyed by this Finnick character. You don't just go around and shove a rose in everyone's face that didn't get one. It even annoyed Peeta, and he has a rose."

Then Thread.

"That bastard wouldn't shut up about it."

Cato.

"I haven't really had a problem with Finnick yet, other than the fact he stole my idea the first night about being shirtless and all. But he is being a little bit of a show off right now, he's doing what I would have expected Gloss to do had he stayed. So yeah, he's being an ass."

After him comes Gale.

"Didn't like him from the beginning. I've always thought him to be cocky, and he's just proven me right time and time again. It's only the first week and he's already acting as if he's won this thing. Need I remind him that I got the first impression rose and didn't walk around like I owned the place afterwards? He's just being a dick."

One can guess how the rest of the interviews went... Then Finnick is called to voice his thoughts on the matter.

And you can guess how the rest of the interviews went... Then they called Finnick to voice his thoughts.

"I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to make that lovely girl fall in love with me. I'm here to win her over, not win these guys over. We're technically in a competition here, and I'm just trying to win her. I didn't mean to show off or anything, and I don't think I did. I apologize for making any of them feel threatened, but they need to suck it up."

Now Finnick is in the kitchen, making himself some lunch while a few of the guys relax in the living room.

"Seriously, Catnip wouldn't fall for that jerk. I may not know her well, but I know her well enough to know she wouldn't like a show off. I think we all can agree on that." Gale mutters to everyone as he takes a sip of his whiskey.

They all give little murmurs of agreement.

"I bet he was different on the date, because she didn't send her home or anything. And when she took him back here to get changed into the suit before dinner, she seemed pretty damn happy. He must've been quite the charmer..." Marvel says while fiddling with the remote.

"What did they do anyways? On their date?" Thresh asks.

Gale scoffs, "You didn't hear Finn boasting? They went to the beach and then the boardwalk, he wouldn't shut up about how hot she looked in her bikini." He huffs.

"Let's be honest though, that left dirty images in all our heads last night." Marvel comments, causing them to laugh.

Peeta lets out a bark of laughter, "Half of you had boners just after Finnick talked about it."

Cato rolls his eyes, "You know you had some dirty thoughts about her too, Bread Boy." Cato says, crossing his arms over his chest.

Peeta looks down as a flush of embarrassment forms on his cheeks.

"Exactly my point." Cato mutters. "She's absolutely gorgeous, we're all bound to have one or two thoughts like that."

Beetee speaks up. "The question is though, should we be having them this early on?"

They all look at each other and shrug.

"We're a bunch of guys in our twenties, I think we're allowed to these thoughts." Thresh decides.

The others laugh and agree with him, and then the doorbell rings. Marvel shoots up to go get it, and comes back seconds later with the date card.

"Date card!" He yells, and instantly the few more guys in the house all crowd into the living room.

"Cato," Cato perks up and a smirk/grin forms on his face.

"Gale," He smiles.

"Thresh," He grins shyly.

"Marvel, oh hey that's me." He chuckles to himself while they others roll their eyes.

"Boggs," Boggs nods from where he stands next to Marvel.

"And Thread, _'Let's give love a shot.'"_ Marvel reads.

"Well what's that supposed to mean?" Cato asks.

"Uhh, shot... Maybe she thinks we all have the flu?" Marvel suggests, which earns a pillow chucked at his head from Gale.

"Maybe we are going to a shooting range?" Boggs suggests.

"That seems likely." Beetee says.

"She said she likes archery..." Peeta pipes up. "So maybe y'all are going to an archery shooting range thing."

The guys who are going on the date all nod, and then go upstairs to get ready for their date.

**Katniss POV**

Today is my first group date, and to say I'm nervous is an understatement. It was a sorta difficult choice to decide who to come, mainly because I had no system of who to choose. I really just chose randomly... Hell, I didn't even know where to take them. So I texted Madge to help me out with that.

Don't get all weird but I need help. I have no clue where 2 take the guys1!

_OMG! U came to the right place!-_

_First, you could go to the pool! Bc then u could c them shirtless! ;)_

_Or you could take them to like the SPCA to see their more emotional side. _

The SPCA...?

_Eh, kinda boring ur right... Oh! Take them to archery! Show off ur skills gurl! And see if they've got any themselves... _

Archery? That's actually not that bad an idea...

Thanks Madge, I knew i could come 2 u! 

_Anytime! Luv u and good luck1!_

I may save the pool for a surprise visit to the mansion, and then the SPCA for another time. Although I have always wanted a pet when I get married, so seeing the way the guys are with animals may actually be a good thing. For today however, I'm definitely thinking archery.

I let Haymitch know, and not even two hours later I'm hiding in a tree with a bow and arrow in hand, waiting for the guys to show up.

I chose Gale because he seems like a country boy, so he may take a liking to this and or be a natural. I chose Marvel because he's definitely funny, and he makes me laugh. Plus, I feel like seeing his archery skills would be funny. Not to mention he's super sweet, and I want to see if he has more to offer than just his jokes. I picked Cato because I still think there's more to him than meets the eye, and I want to see if I'm right. Like I said the first night, I really think there's more than just his cocky demeanor, and he showed me a tiny amount of that other side. So I want to see more of it.

I picked Thresh because he seems like such a sweetheart, and I want him to be a little more comfortable around me. I want to help him drop the shy exterior so we can build a relationship. And Thread because I know next to nothing about him, I really need to get to know him. Boggs because I don't know much about him either, and I want to get to know him more. And hopefully I can get him to loosen up a little.

I see the limo pulling up and I can't hide my excitement.

This may not be my own bow, but it feels good to have one back in my hands. Sure it pulls up a lot of memories from when I was younger, but I welcome them with open arms. It's been so long since I've held a bow.

They get out of the limo and look around in confusion.

"So...what do we do?" Marvel asks.

I aim just next to him, breathe, and release before anyone can respond. The arrow lands just an inch next to him, and he jumps back at least three feet in surprise...right into Cato's arms.

Oh god that's priceless.

"Get off me!" Cato growls, dropping Marvel onto the ground.

I have to hid my laughter as to not give away my position.

"What the hell? Are we, like, under an attack?!" Marvel exclaims as he gets up.

Boggs scratches his head and is about to respond, but then I fire an arrow just about three inches from his left foot. He jumps back as well, and next thing I know they are all coming closer to one another in a protective huddle.

I decide to fire one more arrow, this one just in front of Cato. He barely flinches and follows the line of fire up into my tree. I hold my breath, and then he meets my eyes. A grin fills his lips, then just as he's about to open his mouth to tell the others it's just me, Gale speaks up.

"There she is!" He says, pointing up into my tree.

I cover my mouth and let out a small, muffled laugh at the glare Cato gives him. I begin my descend from the tree. Slinging the bow behind me as I carefully make my way down. Once I'm down, Gale is the first to hug me.

"Do I win something for finding you first?" He jokes.

I laugh lightly and hug him back.

"Sorry." I say as we pull away. I look at Cato, and he's giving Gale a look that says 'I found her first, you dipshit.'

He comes up to hug me next once his eyes leave Gale and meet my own again.

"Hey Flower, nice shooting." He winks.

I smile, "Nice finding."

He raises a brow and tries to hide a smile.

Okay, not my best comeback ever.

Boggs walks up next and wraps me in a hug, then Thresh, and lastly Marvel. Being the goofball he is, he checks to make sure I remember our handshake.

"Ah! You remembered!" He exclaims once we finish it.

I chuckle and nod, and he hugs me again. Thread just kind of stays back, giving me a very short lived hug.

"Well, I hope y'all have good aim." I say, walking back to stand in front of them all. "Because I didn't shoot three arrows at you for nothing."

"Oh yeah, thanks for not hitting us by the way." Marvel says with a cheeky grin.

I nod at him with a chuckle.

"You're welcome. Anyways, today you guys will be learning how to shoot a bow." I say, watching their reactions closely. Then I turn on a dime and jog towards the archery field behind me. It's in the woods I had been hiding on the outskirts of. A little clearing just a quarter of a mile in.

Once I reach it, I pick up a bow and gesture for the guys to do the same. They each have their own little station to do so.

Gale picks up his bow without a moments hesitation, and he looks as if he actually knows what he's doing. Cato is picking his up with his cocky smirk back on his face, but he's holding the bow the wrong way while twirling an arrow in his fingers. Thresh looks completely lost, and it's kinda cute in a way. Thread is glaring at the bow, looking as if he's waiting for it to burst into flames from his stare.

"Much rather have my whip." I hear him mumble.

My eyes widen. Did I hear him correctly?

I shake that comment out of my mind and look at Marvel who has a goofy grin on his face as always.

"Hey Kitty!" He calls to me, his little pet name for me. For some odd reason, it doesn't bother me that much.

I walk up to him as he picks up the bow with a silly pout.

"Help?"

I can't hide my short burst of a laugh and I nod. "Of course." I put my own bow in position and show him how to hold it. "Hold it like this."

He tries to copy me, but he does it all wrong. Whether he does so on purpose or not, I still help him. I walk closer to him and rest my hands on his, and he winks at me. I move his hand and fingers to the position they are supposed to be in, and give him a small smile.

"Thanks Kitty." He says, leaning down to give me a kiss on the cheek.

I walk back to where my own target is set up, and they all set down their bows.

"So, I took you all here because I have a passion for archery. I used to hunt every day when I was younger in the woods around my home and I wanted just to see how y'all go about this. I'm not judging if you suck, so don't worry." I say, which causes them each to let out a little laugh.

"Anyways, just have fun. And if you have any questions feel free to ask me. I don't bite." I end, looking at Thresh in particular. He blushes slightly and I smile at him.

Then I walk to my own section and begin to do what I do best. My daily routine with my father up until he past away, and my daily routine alone for years after. I align my arrow, lift the bow from facing the ground, block out any other noise, breathe in, breathe out, and release. I close my eyes just after letting it fly, listening to the soothing beat of it hitting the target. I open my eyes to see it embedded deep within the bulls-eye.

As relaxing as it is here... shooting a sleek, expensive bow at this high ranked archery range just isn't the same as shooting dads old and beaten down bow in the familiar woods that surround my home. If I close my eyes, I can almost picture my dad next to me with the contentment of walking towards my kill, hearing the birds chirping happily around me, the rustle of the leaves as the gentle breeze blows through.

I snap out of my trance when I hear clapping. I blink a few times to remember where I am, and then turn to guys. I give a little bow which results in chuckles ringing through them.

They disperse and go to the spots with their names on them. I stay back and watch them for a little. Gale seems to be the only one who is decent with a bow. Then I go back to shooting my bow, closing my eyes, and imagining I'm in my own woods. And instantly I'm at peace, everything is calm, I don't hear the cursing coming from the others when they fail, the frustrated sighs, or the angry huffs.

All I hear is my memories.

Then, all of the sudden, the tranquility is snatched away from me and I'm back at the shooting range with loud shouting going on around me.

I let my bow drop to face the ground instead of the target as I look around to see just what the hell is going on. I whip around to see that Thread has Marvel shoved up against a tree, an arrow pointed at Marvels throat. Gale tries to rip Thread off of him, but he elbows him so hard in the stomach that Gale doubles over in pain while clutching his stomach.

Holy shit.

At first instinct I lift my bow and point it at Thread, but before I can do anything I see Cato, Thresh, and Boggs running towards the scene in front of me from me peripheral vision.

I relax my arms and point my bow at the ground.

"Why don't you repeat what you said?!" He roars in Marvels face, spitting on him.

Marvel's eyes are wide in shock and fear.

"Dude! Calm down! It was a joke!" He exclaims, clawing at Threads hands as they grip his shirt tightly.

I reluctantly set it down on the stand next to me as the camera crew gets closer and closer to the fight. I sprint over to the fight, and without truly thinking I grab Thread's arm to try and yank him away, but he wasn't having it.

"Thread! Let him go!" I yell at him, tugging on his shirt.

Why exactly do I think he's going to listen to me?

He whips around, and I stumble back from the force. Then he raises an arm and it looks like he's going to slap me, but just before he brings his hand down on me, he's tackled by Cato.

I bet the viewers will just love this.

I rush to Marvel who is slumped on the ground, rubbing his chest. A bruise is forming on his cheek, just below his eye.

"Shit, Marvel. Are you okay?" I question frantically, kneeling next to him and resting a hand on his shoulder.

He shakes his head to rid the shock he's in, and his eyes focus on me. He gives me a somewhat forced smile.

"I'm good, but are you okay?" He asks, getting up and helping me up.

I let out a humorless laugh. "You're the one with the black eye, and you're asking _me _if I'm okay?"

He nods, "The lady always comes first."

I stand on my tiptoes and softly kiss his bruised cheek. "I'm fine, although I'm not helpless you know."

He smiles, but then our eyes avert to Cato when we hear what sounded like a punch. What I see shocks me.

Cato has Thread pinned against a tree, much like Thread had Marvel. He has a fist raised, getting ready to unleash his fury right onto Threads face. Thresh and Gale are trying to pry him off of Thread, but he won't let them.

Honestly I kind of want him to punch Thread.

"I'm going to ask you this one time, and one time only. What the fuck makes you think you can even raise a hand at Katniss?" He asks, his voice dangerously low and dangerously scary.

"Get the fuck off of me." Thread snarls.

"Were you going to slap her?" Cato growls, shoving him harder against the tree.

"Go to hell." Thread says, spitting in Cato's face.

Cato's eyes darken even more. I don't think I've ever seen someone so angry... I look around and see no one trying to break them up anymore. I don't blame them. I wouldn't get in the middle of _that._

"Wrong answer." He responds.

I watch with wide eyes as Cato lets his clenched fist slam down onto Thread's face, snapping his head to the side and making his nose gush with blood.

"I think you should apologize." He suggests darkly.

"Why the hell would I do that?" He asks angrily.

"Because you don't ever, _ever _slap her. You don't slap a girl period." Cato spits out. I've never heard that amount of venom in someone's words.

Thread lifts his head painfully and meets my eye.

"I'm sorry." He grinds out, and it's more than obvious he doesn't mean it.

Cato shoves him harder.

"Say it like you actually mean it, jackass."

"I'm sorry!" He says again, this time with the smallest amount of sincerity.

Cato must realize that's all he's going to get from him, because he lets him go and begins to stalk away.

"Bastard..." Thread mutters. Cato stops walking, tenses, but then continues to walk away.

I stand there, shocked beyond belief.

I can't tell if I should be thankful for what Cato just did, or be repulsed by it. He just saved me from getting slapped, and he punched Thread for attempting to hurt me.

I think I'm going with the former. In a twisted way, that was a very caring thing for Cato to do. It's not like he beat up Thread for saying some mean things about him or Marvel, but rather for attempting to hurt me. He defended me basically.

Is it bad that that was kinda hot?

I look at Thread who's fallen down on the forest floor. One of the camera men are helping him up, a look of disgust on his face.

"You deserved that." The man says to him as he drags him away.

I look back at Cato who's standing off to the side, still fuming. He's taking deep breathes and closing his eyes in an attempt to calm himself. I quietly walk to him and rest a cautious hand on his shoulder. His head snaps towards me and I smile gently at him. His eyes begin to go back to their original shade of blue and he looks softly at me.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He says sadly.

I shake my head. "Don't be sorry, you saved me from getting slapped. Thank you."

He sighs, "Still, I'm just as bad as him for punching him like that. I was just so...so _angry_. I saw him lift his hand at you and red hot fury took me over." He explains, then he shakes his head. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you at all?"

I give him a small smile. "I'm fine, but are you okay?"

He smiles softly at me, something I wasn't aware was possible for him. It's a good look for him, this soft smile and soft eyes thing.

"You don't have to worry about me." He says quietly.

I stand on my tiptoes and gingerly kiss his cheek. He seems somewhat surprised, and he gives me another tender smile. He surprises me by pulling me in for a warm hug.

We pull away and I walk back to my archery stand, the guys following soon after. It's like we had a silent agreement to act like that didn't just happen.

I shot some more arrows, but after that fight I'm having a hard time getting back into that peaceful mode. I decide to walk around and help the guys instead. I go to Gale first, and he's doing absolutely amazing. He even scored two bulls-eyes, all his other arrows at least landing on the target.

"Have you done this before, Gale?" I ask, startling him and making him shoot it up into the sky.

Shit.

"DUCK!" I yell.

Instantly Gale is covering me with his body and we are lying on the ground.

"Okay, we're good!" I hear one of the camera crew call out. I stand up along with Gale, and we see that the arrow landed right where Thread's post had been.

I look at Gale, and burst out in laughter.

"Is it just me, or was that just like that scene from Grown Ups?" Cato calls out, making everyone else laugh too.

"To answer your question from before, yes I've done this before. My dad used to take me to a range when I was about fourteen." He says after we sober down.

"To avoid getting killed, I'm going over there. Keep up the good work." I say, giving Gale a quick hug and walking over to Thresh.

He isn't that good.

I cover my mouth with my hand to conceal my laughter as the arrow falls off the bow before he even takes a shot. He glares at the bow and then looks up when he hears me walking to him.

He blushes profusely.

"You didn't see that, right?" He asks sheepishly.

I nod, "Oh but I did."

Thresh looks down at his shoes in and then grins at me. "Teach me?" He requests.

I smile at him and begin our lesson. Learning more about him along the way. I learn more about his little sister, and how he grew up. The hardships he went through that in no way compare to my own, but were still terrible to live through.

"Alright, I think you've got it. Give it a go." I suggest, stepping back.

He goes through the motions just like I taught him, and then-

Bulls-eye.

His eyes widen and his jaw drops. I take it he's never gotten a bulls-eye before. He looks at him with his mouth still hung open, and then he looks back at the arrow that has itself lodged in the target. He keeps looking back and forth, and then settles for pointing at it, then at himself and a smile forms on his open mouth.

I nod, my own smile forming.

"Good job!" I say, hugging him.

"I can't believe I just did that!" He exclaims. "Thank you!" He exclaims, kissing my cheek.

"Don't mention it." I grin.

He goes back to shooting, not getting anymore bulls-eyes, but he's getting damn close. I walk down the line and come up to Cato. He's not doing too bad himself. Actually he's pretty decent.

He hasn't gotten anything within the red or yellow circles, but most of his arrow holes are within the blue. I can tell he's frustrated though.

"I take it you aren't an archer?" I ask, leaning against a tree behind him with my arms crossed.

He spins around at the sound of my voice and smirks. "Nah, not really. More of a football player myself." He boasts.

I cock my head, "I can definitely see that. You look like the jock type."

And it's true, he really does. I can picture him with his letter-man jacket, walking around the school as if he owned the place.

"I see that you, however, are an archer." He says, setting down his bow and nodding his head in the direction of my target. Each one is about twenty yards from the other, leaving all the guys plenty of room in between each other. "I'm impressed." He nods in approval, and it's as if him saying that is the biggest thing since sliced bread.

I smile and nod, "That I am. I've been shooting arrows since I was only six."

"Six. Like how there are six guys on this date?" He asks.

I blink and shake my head. "You thought way too far into that."

He laughs and looks down. "Yeah, I thought so too. So, on a different topic, how are you doing? Did the whole Thread thing scare you at all?" He asks. "Or did you find it hot? A buff man like myself defending you like that?" He smirks, crossing his arms cockily.

I roll my eyes and decide to ignore the last part of his question. "No, not too much. I mean it scared me a little I guess... I'm just glad we found out he's violent now instead of later." I say.

Cato nods his agreement. "Yeah, he was kinda a dick."

I let out a short burst of a laugh. "I would have to agree." Then I meet his eyes. "Thank you again, for tackling him."

That soft smile he gave me earlier comes back and he steps closer. "You don't have to thank me. I would do it again if I had to, he shouldn't be hitting you. No one should." He whispers.

Only now do I realize how close we are. I can feel his hot breath on my lips, if I move up barely an inch our lips will be touching.

I want to kiss him.

His gaze flits from my eyes to my lips and he licks his own. Then he kisses me. Tentatively at first, waiting for a response from me, which he gets. Almost instantly I kiss him back. Every brush of his lips against mine is tender, gentle. He lifts one hand to rest lightly on my cheek. His other arm is wound protectively around my waist, holding me tightly yet delicately at the same time. He tastes faintly of mint, his lips slightly chapped.

I would never have thought for him to kiss me so gently. This cocky, burly man who always wears a smirk, kisses me tenderly and passionately.

I pull away first and he smiles at me. He lets his thumb brush lightly over my cheek, his palm cupping my face delicately as he lifts his lips to kiss my forehead.

"How about some archery lessons?" I suggest.

He nods, brushing his lips against mine again.

We pull all the way apart and walk back to his bow.

"Show me what you've got."

"Oh I've got." He states with a cocky smile, grabbing the bow and winking at me.

He sets up all wrong, and goes for the bulls-eye. Instead he hits it two colors away, he turns to me and sighs.

"You could help me instead of just standing there you know." He says.

I roll my eyes but walk up to him, taking the bow and demonstrating.

"Like so."

Then I line up and shoot the arrow with no trouble, I don't even look at the target. I look at a gawking Cato. When he sees me looking, he quickly closes his mouth.

"Whatever" He says, making me roll my eyes playfully.

"If you ask me nicely I may help you." I smirk.

He narrows his eyes at me, I just shrug at him.

"Just have to ask."

"Will you show me how to shoot a bow?" He mutters.

I tilt my head. "That didn't sound very sincere."

He rolls his head to look at me and I smile innocently at him. He sighs and then shakes his head with a smile at me. "Oh Flower! Please, please, please help me! I would be forever in your debt! Please!" He then gets on his knees and begins to beg me. I can't hide my laughter when he takes my hand and pleas with me to teach him.

"Okay!" I say through my laughter. "Here, I'll help!"

It took him awhile to get it, but when he does I walk over to Boggs who is just taking positioning himself.

"Hi Boggs." I smile at him.

He sees me and gives me a small smile before going back to his stance. He doesn't seem to want to talk much right now, so I walk over to Marvel. He's sitting down, throwing a rock up in the air and then catching it as it comes back down.

"Hey." I say, plopping down next to him.

He looks over at me and grins broadly. "Hey Kitty!" He throws the rock behind him and wraps his arm around my shoulders, kissing my cheek.

"Take a break from the bow?" I ask.

He nods, "Yeah, you know I pretty much suck at this. I somehow managed to get the arrow to hit _me."_

I feel the laughter bubble within me. "That takes serious skill, Marvel."

"Well in that case you should applaud me for my awesomeness."

I begin to clap, and being the goof he is he stands up and begins to bow.

"Thank you, thank you. I try."

My laughter stops as soon as I see the left side of his face. He has a black eye and a bruise just below it.

"Marvel!" I exclaim, hopping up and examining it. "Did no one give you ice?"

He shakes his head, "I don't need any. Really, it doesn't even hurt."

I lightly touch it and he winces as if I punched him all over again.

"Doesn't hurt huh?" I smirk.

He grins sheepishly at me and I sigh, "Come on." I say, taking his hand in mine.

"Where are we going?" He asks.

"I'm taking you to go get ice or meat or something! It's swelling up already, Marvel. Why didn't you go get something for it before?" I scold him.

"As much as I love that you're caring for me, I'm not helpless either Katniss. It's just a small bruise, no need to worry about me." He leans down and kisses my forehead. "But I do appreciate your worry."

We walk inside the building and I ask for ice. The lady working the front desk directs us, and Marvel takes the lead.

"Race you." He says once we reach the last hallway from the front desk lady's directions.

I laugh and try to catch up to Marvel, but he's just too fast. He stands outside the ice-room with a victorious smile on his face.

"I believe I won," he states with a cocky grin.

"Congratulations." I say, walking around him and down the hall.

"Awww, is the wittle Kitty sad?" He asks, jogging up to me.

"No." I say.

"Sure you aren't, and Kitty?" He asks while stopping, I keep walking.

"Yes?"

"You're going the wrong way." He says, and I can tell he is barely containing his laughter.

I turn around, barely hiding my blush, and grab his hand.

"Then come on, we need to get some ice on your eye. It's swelling even more now."

"No!" He says in mock horror. "Is it ruining my beautiful features?" He cries.

I laugh and roll my eyes. "No_ Gloss,_ you're fine."

At that remark he bursts out into a fit of endless laughter. He clutches his side as the laughter shakes his body.

I didn't realize I was that funny.

"Oh god Kitty, that was a good one!" He exclaims once he sobers up, wiping the tears from his eyes.

I snort and we walk farther down the hall. I find the ice-room and walk inside to get him some ice. I fill up a bag and instruct Marvel to sit down so that I don't have to stand on my tiptoes to reach his eye. Once he sits I carefully place the ice pack over his bruise, but he still flinches.

"Ouch, that was a little rough there Kitty." He tries to laugh off the pain.

He takes the ice pack from me and holds it to his bruise himself.

"Sorry, my mother and sister have always been the nurses of the family." I mumble, sitting next to him.

"Don't be sorry for caring." He tells me, and I look at him to see him smiling at me. Not his usual toothy grin, but a nice, gentle smile. "You're beautiful you know" He says quietly.

I avert my eyes to the ground, a small blush lighting my cheeks. I feel his lips on my temple.

"Thank you." He says, smiling warmly at me. "You know, for the ice."

I smile softly back, "You're welcome."

"I hope you know that I was trying to get up and stop Thread when he lifted his hand. I was ready to tackle him just like Cato did." Marvel reassures.

"I'm sure you were," I say honestly.

"He shouldn't of done that, no one should hit you Katniss. Just the thought makes my blood boil. And if they try, well they will have to go through me. And I'm not going to brag or anything, but... look at these guns." He says, lifting an arm to show off his muscles.

I laugh and playfully shove him. Goofy Marvel is back.

"I'm sorry he hurt you, that kinda pissed me off. What did you even say to him to set him off like that?"

"I, uh, well... He was doing quite terrible with the bow, even worse than me, and he was cursing at it. Saying something about a whip, I don't know." He shrugs.

So I was right, he _did _say something about a whip!

"And so I was being a fake announcer like at a football game or something. You know, announcing what he was doing. It was meant to be funny, not mean. But he totally took it the wrong way. And when he stormed over to me and started to cuss me out I just told him to take a chill-pill and that sent him over the edge. So that's about when you came." He sighs.

"I'm sorry, I would have laughed. I know it wasn't meant to be offensive, you're too nice and funny to do anything mean." I tell him, kissing his non-bruised cheek.

"You are too sweet, you know that?" He asks giving me a warm smile.

I shrug and look at my nails in a mock bitchy way. "I try."

He laughs and puts his free arm around my shoulder.

"I'm glad you're okay. Even if it wasn't me, I'm glad someone stopped Thread before he could have even touched you." Marvel says gently.

I smile softly at him, "You act as if I was in a war."

He shrugs, "War or just a simple jackass, I can't say I ever want you to get hurt."

I look up at him, and see his face a lot closer than it was before. My eyes flit down to his lips and back to his green orbs that are now focused on my own lips. We both begin to lean in, and our lips meet half way. The hand that was holding the ice pack comes up to rest on my cheek, letting the ice pack fall to the floor. His hand is surprisingly warm as it cups my cheek.

His lips envelope my own; slightly chapped and tasting of bubblegum, yet warm all the same. His kiss is not at all like his goofy personality, he kisses me seriously and passionately. Leaving no room for doubt.

I pull away first and he rests his forehead on mine, letting his thumb lightly stroke my cheek. He pecks my lips one more time before speaking.

"Best date ever."

**oOo**

When we found our way back to the group, they were all laying around talking. They had basically given up on the whole archery thing. Other than Gale, who was just now making his way over to us after setting his bow up. But I can't blame them, it had been around 4 hours and it was getting dark.

"Well, today's date is over and I look forward to seeing you all at dinner!" I say, and they each get up to hug me.

I leave in my mustang and go back to the house to get dressed in my dinner dress. Then, not thirty minutes later, I'm back on the Archery field. Only now there's a seating area up on a hill overlooking the forest. It's a nice little set up. Three couches, all facing a small table in the middle that has the rose sat right in the center.

I meet the guys there, and as I arrive they each stand up to give me a hug. It's amazing how hot men can look in suits. Hell, these guys look hot in anything from what I've noticed.

I sit in the only empty spot which is next to Gale and Boggs.

"So... What do you think'll happen to 'Ol Thread?" Boggs asks. He takes a sip from his whiskey while looking down at me.

I shrug and sigh. "After what he did to Marvel and after what he tried to do to me-" I hear a growl from the guys-"I talked to Haymitch and we both agreed that he won't be coming back. Ever."

They all nod thoughtfully, and then Thresh speaks up.

"Do you think Thread would try to come back?" Thresh asks.

"If he tries, I'll kill him." Cato said stabbing his food with his fork.

"Me too."

"Same here."

"Count me in."

"Bastards' goin down."

I laugh lightly and send them each a grateful smile. Even if I'm not helpless it's nice to know they would protect me, even if I don't need it.

"Does that mean you won't be sending anyone home?" Gale asks.

I let my gaze wander to meet his. "Two were supposed to go home this week, now only one I guess."

"Well, I guess that's not as bad."

Since no one really tries to start up a conversation, I stand and smile at Gale.

"Can I steal you for a moment?"

He smiles up at me and nods. "Certainly."

I walk him to another seated area down at the bottom of the hill and we sit down.

"Wow, this is great." He breathes, looking around at the scenery around us.

I nod and look around myself. "It really is."

He looks at me and smiles, taking my hand in his own.

"So how are you, after the whole thing that happened today?" He asks, rubbing this thumb along my hand.

I sigh with a shrug. "I'm fine, honestly. I was a little shaken up that he would do such a thing on TV, that he would do that in general, but... I'm not even really mad about the fact he tried to hit me, I could have handled that easily had Cato not come to my rescue. I'm more angered that he hit one of y'all for the stupidest of reasons."

"Well, I know everyone else is saying this, but I'm glad you're okay. I wish I could have put Thread in his place like Cato had, however. I may not have had as much restraint though, I may have just beaten him senseless." He says with a nervous chuckle.

"No! You?" I joke. "You wouldn't harm a fly!"

He chuckles, "That's not true actually. I told you that first night that I used to hunt for sport. So... I've harmed more than a fly."

"Is that where your experience with the bow comes into play?" I ask, getting more comfortable and turning more towards him.

"Sort of, I used a crossbow. So like those really nice ones, not a traditional bow and arrow like we were using today. But I usually stuck to the guns and traps. The bow was never my strong suit."

"I remember you talking a little about that." I don't remember much from that first night honestly, with everything that had been going on and all.

"I used to hunt with my father day in and day out, my brothers would come sometimes too. It was like me and my dads thing before he passed away." He smiles sadly.

My eyebrows draw together and I frown sympathetically.

"It's exactly the same way for me. My father and I, we used to hunt all the time. Whenever he had the free time from work he would take me out and teach me how to use the bow before he sadly passed away."

Gale frowns and hugs me so that my forehead is resting in the crook of his neck. I don't cry though. I won't cry.

"I'm sorry Catnip. I know the pain that comes with losing a parent. And it's nowhere near fun." He whispers sympathetically. "How old were you?"

"Eleven." I whisper into his neck.

He holds me a little tighter. "No one should have to go through that, especially at that age."

"Hold old were you?" I ask, pulling back so that I can look at him.

He sighs deeply and looks down. "I was fourteen."

My frown deepens by a considerable amount and I lean forward to place a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper, smiling sadly at him, my eyebrows drawn together in concern.

He shrugs. "I've come to terms with it. I mean, I can't bring him back, right?"

I nod and look down. "Right." I say, barely a whisper.

Then his finger gently lifts my chin and his lips are on mine.

He's the third guy I've kissed today, slut much? That judgmental thought slips away when Gale gently parts my lips with his own and his tongue meets my own. His kiss is hesitant, but sweet all the same. His hand caresses my cheek with gentle care, and I place my hands shyly at his waist. We pull apart and he gives a small grin.

We stand up and he takes my hand in his as we walk back to the others. Before I can sit down, Boggs stands and offers me his arm.

"Mine if I take you away now doll?" He asks, and I smile at him.

"Not at all."

He walks me in the opposite direction to another location homing a cushioned bench.

"So, did you have a good time today?" I ask, turning towards him. He softly takes my hand in his calloused one and nods.

"It was fun, aside from the thing with Thread. I'm not much of an archer myself, but seeing you shoot with it... I have to admit that was a good time." He winks, and I laugh lightly.

"I'm glad, I was worried it may bring stuff up from your time over seas..." I trail off, and he shakes his head gently.

"My PTSD went away shortly after I got back, all because of one girl." He says, and at the mention of said girl his eyes uphold a sparkle they hadn't housed before.

I raise a brow, and he lets out a small, throaty laugh.

"That came out a little worrisome, didn't it? I mean my daughter." He ends tenderly.

"You have a daughter?" I exclaim, smiling at him.

He nods, smiling himself. "She's my little angel. I got deployed just after she was born."

"Do you have a picture?" I ask, and instantly he takes out his wallet. A picture of her is the first thing I see when he opens it, and I feel myself smiling gingerly.

"She's so cute." I comment, looking at him.

He's staring at the picture, his eyes giving all his emotions away.

"She is, isn't she? I miss her so much." He sighs, closing his wallet and placing it back in his pocket.

"Who is she with right now? Her mother?" I question, but he shakes his head.

"My sister." Boggs corrects. "Her mother is out of the picture, she left when I came home with PTSD the first time. She couldn't handle it. That's when I moved in with my sister, and she got us back on our feet. My little girl helped me get over my PTSD." Would you believe his eyes are beginning to shine with proud tears? "I tried to get back with her mother, but she had found someone new. She dropped me and little Bella." He sighs, shaking his head with anger and disappointment.

I frown and squeeze his hand. "How old is she?"

"She's four today."

My eyes widen by a considerable amount and I gently push his shoulder. "It's her birthday?!"

He laughs lightly and nods. "It is."

"Boggs! Call her!"

He raises a brow, "You think I haven't already?" He asks playfully.

"You're right. I'm sure you have." I comment back, smiling at him.

After a little more talk of his daughter, Marvel comes up and Boggs walks away. Not after setting a kiss to my forehead. I honestly don't know how I feel about him having a daughter. I've never been up for the idea of kids, but I'm hoping one of these guys could change my mind. Maybe Boggs could be the one, from the way he talks about Bella I know he would never continue this without knowing I would be on board with the idea.

The only experience I've had with babies was when Prim was younger. When...things happened... I was forced to take care of her while we were out on the streets. She's my sister though, and I care for her more than I care for myself. Would it be different with someone else's kid? Do I feel comfortable that he has a kid with another women?

In my time with Marvel I find it hard to focus on him rather than these thoughts of Boggs's little Bella, and my conversation of my father with Gale. I don't even realize when Cato comes and takes me to another place in the vast field. He takes me to the outskirts of the woods, he leans his back against one of the trees and pulls me with him, resting his arms around my waist.

"What's wrong?" He immediately asks, brushing some hair from my face.

I blink, "What do you mean?"

He gives a small, sad smile. "You're here physically, but not mentally. You're eyes look like they're elsewhere. What I want to know is where?" He asks, lightly brushing his thumb along my forehead.

I sigh and look at our feet before meeting his eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He suggest lightly, and I smile slightly.

"I'm just thinking about everything."

"Such as?"

I look to the side, back towards where the other men are. "This show, my decisions, my future."

He nods thoughtfully and purses his lips slightly.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I joke lightly, and he smiles.

"Just thinking about that kiss." He winks.

I chuckle, "I'm sure you are."

He grins and tilts his head down to give me a small kiss.

"Have you talked to your sister recently?" He asks, and my eyebrows go up.

"No, actually I haven't. What about you, do you have siblings?" I ask, resting my arms comfortably around his neck.

He grins and nods. "I do. I have three younger siblings. The oldest is Castor, he's six years younger than me. He's 22, and is a junior in college. He went a year late, he's up at UNC actually. Then I have two really younger siblings, they're twins and are each six years old. Caleb and Caroline."

"I'm sensing a pattern of 'c's." I laugh.

He chuckles and nods.

"My parents had them a little late, they were actually a mistake. Or rather a surprise, but the best damn surprise ever. I've been told I spoil them, but that's what I big brother is for, right?" He asks, laughing softly.

I tilt my head with a small smile. I don't think I've ever seen Cato's eyes so soft then right now as he addresses his family.

"I think that's cute." I comment, and his eyes meet mine. "Do you live with them?"

He shakes his head. "Definitely not. I have my own house about ten minutes from them, but Caleb and Caroline visit _very _often and sleep over most nights. They have their own rooms at my place."

My eyebrows raise.

I never would have taken him to be a family man.

"They mean a lot to me." He comments.

"I can definitely tell." I smile. "I know I already thanked you, but I'm going to say it again. Thanks for tackling Thread. Although I could have handled it myself. I don't want you to think I'm defenseless."

Cato's lips curve up slightly. "I don't doubt that you could and would have given him what he deserved. I just couldn't help but do it myself."

I laugh softly. "You know what, I'll be right back." I comment, pulling out of his grasp to go back to the guys. They all stand when I come, but I just awkwardly take the rose. "I'm just gonna take this." I say and begin to walk back to Cato. When I get back, he's still against the tree. His arms are crossed and he is looking off to the side. When I arrive his head snaps to me and he smiles.

"I almost thought you weren't coming back." He jokes, standing up straighter and uncrossing his arms.

I shake my head, "I just had to grab this." I say, revealing the rose from behind my back. His eyebrows go up in surprise, and he smiles giddily. "You 'saved' me today, and that showed me a protective side of you that I have to admit I liked. I'm seeing a different side of you from when I first met you, a... less arrogant side if you will. So Cato, will you accept this rose?"

He still seems a little shocked as he nods, and I pin it on his suit.

"Thank you." He says, leaning down and kissing me. I place a hand on his chest, the other casually hanging at my side. He pulls away and I take his arm as we walk back.

I gave him the rose for all the reasons I explained. I'm honestly seeing him as a slightly different person from who I first assumed he was. My guess that there was more beneath his cocky exterior is proving right, and I hope to further explore this part of him.

When the night ends and the limo takes me back to my current residence, I trudge tiredly into the living room. To my surprise I see Haymitch and the producer of this sow; Plutarch.

"Hey sweetheart." Haymitch roughly greets.

"What's going on?" I ask, eyeing Plutarch.

He chuckles and holds out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Katniss. I apologize for the thing with Thread. His interview seemed harmless as ever."

I shrug and warily shake his hand. "It's all good. He didn't get to really hurt me, and Marvel is okay. Nothing else to it."

Plutarch shakes his head. "Actually there is more to it than that." His voice all of the sudden becomes more authoritative.

"What? Is Cato in trouble for defending me the way he did?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

The two chuckle. "No, that was good entertainment. It will help when the show airs, bring in more viewers. But as you know, we sent Thread home." He begins, but instead of leaving it at that, he speaks up again. "And since we did, you will be inviting someone back."

Wait what.

* * *

**Please, please, please comment.**


	9. What will the guys do?

"Excuse me?" I asked in bewilderment. Did he just say that I was going to be bringing someone back? Can they even do that?

"Due to the behavior of Thread, you will be taking someone back. Choose wisely because you can't send him home tomorrow. Actually, you won't be sending anyone home tomorrow. I'll let you tell the guys tomorrow when you arrive. But I will need your answer before the end of the night so that I can contact him. Whoever you choose will be here by tomorrow afternoon." He stated.

What?

No one was going home this week, that was good. I think... And someone was coming back.

I looked at Haymitch and he looked just as surprised as me, obviously this was a last minute decision.

"Okay, uh. How do you expect me to know by then end of tonight? That's only," I looked at the clock, "like an hour away! I'm tired and need to sleep!"

I saw Plutarch smirk and I felt my stomach drop, that couldn't be good.

"Well, I suggest you bring Gloss back." He said nonchalantly.

"What?!" I exclaimed, "Are you nuts?"

No, I am not. This is for the best."

"Uh, no! No I really don't think it is!" I said, who the hell does this guy think he is?

"Katniss, bringing Gloss back will create more drama. More drama means more viewers, and more viewers means more money for you and the boys. See? Trust me it's for the best." Plutarch said, ending the conversation. He then got up, shook hands with Haymitch, and then walked out of the house.

I slumped back on the couch, Gloss was coming back.

What the hell.

"Don't look so depressed sweetheart, who knows? Maybe you'll have a change of heart and maybe he changed a little." He said taking a swig of his beer.

"Yeah, and maybe you'll stop drinking." I snorted, to which he shrugged in a non-convincing way. "That guy was a douche, I don't think he'll be changing any time soon. As soon as he went home I bet you he hooked up with someone." I groaned.

"We don't know that for sure." Haymitch added.

I gave him a look and he chuckled, "Okay, that's most likely true. But what the producer says, goes. I would argue but I really don't want to loose my job. Sorry sweetheart. Think you can deal with him through all of next week?"

I sighed, "As long as I have the other guys to keep me sane, then yes."

Haymitch gave me a faked look of interest and nudged me, "And what guys are you talking about?" He asked in a feminine voice.

I burst out laughing and he gave me a smile, when I calmed down I answered. "I don't know, I really like Peeta, Finnick, Marvel, and Cato."

"And what makes them stick out?"

"I... I don't know really. They just did." I mumbled looking down at my hands and fiddling with my thumbs.

"Oh come on! Do tell, do tell!" He said in his girly voice again.

"Haymitch, let's agree on something." I said trying not to smile and he nodded, "You stop acting like a teenage gossip girl and I'll tell you."

He let out a chuckle and nodded, "Done." He said back into his normal voice. "But I can't do anything about Effie." He said pointing his bottle towards her figure in the kitchen, who had apparently been listening to our whole conversation.

I laughed and then turned back to Haymitch, "So, I'll start with Peeta." I said and Haymitch nodded, making a gesture with his hands for me to continue.

What the heck am I doing? Since when do I talk about boys?

"He is so sweet, he's adorable and kind. He's so thoughtful, barely knows anything about me yet still did something really thoughtful. Which was the cake with the Katniss flower. And when we kissed-" I didn't have time to finish because Haymitch held up a hand and then got up.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I'm _not _cut out for this talk." He said and then walked away, Effie coming to take his place.

"Keep talking! What was the kiss like?!" She asked, taking off her high heels and bringing her legs up onto the couch, sitting on her feet.

I smiled at her and then got comfortable, "His lips were so soft and warm, the kiss gentle and sweet. Full of passion and promise, which is really good for a first kiss. And I'm going to be honest, I've only ever kissed maybe three other boys. And my first kisses with them were nothing compared to my kiss with Peeta."

She squealed and I nodded, "I know right!"

Jeez, something is happening to me. I'm squealing with Effie.

"So he's the one?" She asked anxiously.

I sighed, "I don't know. I thought so because, like I said, the kiss was the best I had had. But that was before I kissed Finnick." I said biting my lip sheepishly.

I heard Effie gasp and I looked up at her, her eyes were wide with interest.

"His kiss was so... I don't know how to explain it. It was just... casual but good. It wasn't necessarily better than Peeta's just more casual. Which I don't know if that's a good thing or not. It didn't have the same effect Peeta's had on me. I loved that kiss though too."

She nodded, "So he's a good kisser?"

I nodded, "But so was Peeta, so there's was actually a close contest. With Peeta's kiss I felt more, but Finnick's was just... I don't know! I think I liked Peeta's better."

"Finnick seems like he would have more experience. Not saying Peeta isn't hot and adorable, just saying Finnick looks like the type to date a lot." She said.

I agreed with her, that was the difference! "That's it! His kiss was just so well rehearsed. Like it was just another kiss, but it was a good kiss because he is a _really _good kisser. But Peeta's felt like it meant a lot to him, he put a lot in the kiss."

Effie shrieked with a smile on her face, "So Peeta wins that department!"

"Well..."

"Shut. Up!" She squealed.

"I also kissed Cato, yesterday. On the group date." I said and she nodded vigorously, telling me to continue. "His kiss was so... different."

She cocked her head to the side like a dog, "What do you mean?"

"My kiss with Cato, was nothing like I would have expected from him. When you first saw Cato what did you think of him?" I asked her.

She thought for a moment before replying, "Boy with a hard cover, he seems like a mean, tough guy. Like I said, hard cover. And he seems cold and maybe a little heartless."

I nodded, "Exactly, that's what I thought. But then he tackled Thread for me, I thought maybe he just wanted to knock him out for the fun of it. Because he never liked Thread... But then I walked over there and heard what he was saying. He was pissed because Thread had tried to hurt me. Not because he was just... there. No he was mad because he attempted to hurt me."

Effie was sitting there like a little kid, staring at me with wide eyes.

"When he was done he was fuming, beyond pissed. But when he saw me his features softened almost instantly. He apologized for me seeing him so... violent. He wasn't sorry he did it to him, he just didn't want me to see. And he told me that no one should hit me. He basically let me know that he respects me, in a way. And then later I talked to him and he was worried that it had scared me. But it didn't, I don't know why but it didn't."

"So he's soft around you?!"

I nodded, "After only knowing me like two days I'm already his soft spot, and that is so sweet. And his kiss, so unlike his personality! Not cold and hard like his outer exterior, but soft and slow. Gently but showing all the strength he held."

Effie was so into my story now I think she was holding her breath.

"I kissed Marvel too, oh god. Now I feel like a slut!" I exclaimed hiding my head in my hands.

"No Katniss, this IS a show to where you find true love! And you have to kiss them to find out!" Effie said patting my back. I gave her a great full smile which she returned. "Well, tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"What was the kiss like?" She asked, getting back into her intrigued look.

I let out a chuckle, "Okay, well his kiss was... Sloppier than the others but still good. He's a good kisser too, definitely a good kisser." I nodded to myself.

"But he was sloppy?"

"I didn't say that. I just said that it was sloppier than the others. But Marvel is joker, I kinda thought it would be a little sloppy. And it was, but still a wonderful kiss. And it wasn't necessarily like his personality. It was sweet and serious, exact opposite of his joking manner. I could get used to it. But that's the same with the other! Ugh, how the hell will I ever choose?" I asked yet again burying my face in my hands, and yet again I felt Effie's hand on my back rubbing comforting circles.

"Don't worry Katniss, just follow your heart." She said and then got up to leave.

Huh, who knew Effie was so wise?

I got up soon after and went up to bed, at least I didn't have to worry about who would come back. Since the stupid producer chose for me, but I guess I shouldn't complain. They've given me a car, an IPhone, and so much money for the dates.

**OoOoOoO**

I got dressed and rode over to the guy's house, tonight was the night the rose ceremony was supposed to be and I felt like I should spend some time with those who didn't get a date. Even if I didn't have to send any of them home, still. They deserved one on one time.

I pulled up and walked inside, not bothering to knock. I saw a few guys, Beetee, Boggs, and Claudius to be exact, hanging out in the extra room. They hadn't noticed me walking in so I walked into the room and smiled as Beetee waved. He walked up to me, as did the other two and they each gave me a hug.

"Katniss, it's wonderful to see you. How are you?" Claudius asked, giving me a toothy smile revealing crooked teeth.

"I'm good, how are you all?" I asked looking at Boggs and Beetee.

They all responded the same with 'good' and 'fine'.

"So, may I ask, why are you here?" Beetee asked, trying not to sound rude.

"A few of you got no one on one time whatsoever, so here you go." I said laughing a little at the end. "Beetee? Can we go somewhere to talk?"

He nodded and I took his outstretched arm as he led me to someplace where we could talk. We ended up just going to the pool side under the awning since there was a light drizzle outside.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked sitting down on the chair across from me.

"Well, I want to know a little about you." I shrugged, "Tell me whatever you think I should know."

He nodded thoughtfully and then was silent for a few seconds, most likely collecting his thoughts.

"Okay, well. Let's see... I graduated from Ohio State about two years ago. Majoring in Science, Math, and Technology. I work a lot with computers and stuff like that. I currently live in Ohio, just forty five minutes away from my old college. My parents live about twenty minutes away from me. Well, I should say parent. My father passed about two years ago." He said getting quite towards the end.

"I'm sorry Beetee, I know how it is to loose a parent." I said reaching across the table in front of us to give his hand a comforting squeeze.

He gave me a questioning gaze and I took a deep breath, "My father passed when I was ten, only a day from my eleventh birthday."

His features softened and he got up to give me a hug, I gave him a grateful smile and got up to hug him back. The hug was awkward at first, him patting my back awkwardly trying to comfort me. I pulled away and let out a really small chuckle that Beetee didn't catch.

Most awkward hug ever.

We talked some more and then went back inside, he went back to Boggs, Claudius not with him anymore. I walked to the living room and saw most of the guys in there. Cato, Marvel, Thresh, Finnick, and Claudius.

Marvel saw me first and his face broke out into his goofy grin, he hopped up and ran to me. Bringing me in for a hug and holding me as if he hadn't seen me in ages. He pulled back and faked crying, giving me a quick kiss and pulling me back in.

"Oh Katniss! I missed you!" He cried.

I laughed and pulled back, "I missed you too Marvel." I said rolling my eyes.

He gave me a toothy smile and gave my cheek a big, fat, wet kiss. I stuck out my tongue and wiped my cheek off while he cackled next to me.

Then Finnick was in front of me, Cato glaring at him from behind. I'm guessing they were racing to get to me.

"Katniss, darling! Oh how I've missed you! It's been ages lovely, ages!" He exclaimed jokingly. I heard Cato snort and I silent laughed at that. "Come here Kitty Kat!" Finnick said engulfing me in a hug.

"Kitty Kat?" I heard Marvel question with a growl.

Finnick pretended not to notice, but I know he did. If I heard it, he definitely did. He pulled back and then leaned down to kiss me. I figured it would be a quick kiss like Marvel had given me, but no. He went in for a long, make out session but I pushed him away. Finnick was just trying to get the other males in the room jealous, at least Marvel had the courtesy to make it a quick kiss.

As soon as I pushed Finnick away he just leaned back down to capture my lips again, I heard Marvel and Cato growl from their places and I tried again to push Finnick away. But he just wasn't having it. Finally I felt his lips leave mine but he didn't pull away. No, he was forced.

I saw Cato, who matched him in size, maybe even a little bigger, was holding him back.

"Bloody hell! What the hell are you doing Cato?" He exclaimed, pushing Cato off of him.

"She was trying to push you away, I was only helping her." Cato responded calmly, crossing his arms over his chest and shrugging nonchalantly.

"What makes you think she was pushing me away?" He asked, throwing his arms in the air and then slamming them back by his side.

Cato was still calm, opening his mouth to respond before Marvel beat him to it. "Finnick! She had her hands in your chest pushing against you! She wasn't even kissing you back!" He said storming up to him, he had at least three inches. What he lacked in muscle against Finnick and Cato he made up in height.

Finnick didn't back down, his calm green eyes lighting up with anger.

"You don't know that!" He said, his voice rising. "She loved it, she always does. Besides, I didn't see you kiss her."

Cato took a step forward, his blue eyes darkening into a raging storm.

"I think we do know that. She most certainly did _not _love it. And that's only because you got to her before me." He said, his calm expression leaving his features.

Finnick let out a breath of air and then turned to me, his angry exterior turning soft when he saw me.

"Katniss, are they right? Did I go too far?" He asked softly.

I nodded.

He sighed and frowned, "Katniss, darling, I'm so sorry. I just... I don't know. No excuse. I'm really sorry." He said again, hanging his head low.

I stepped up to him and gave him a hug, his apology seemed genuine enough. "Okay." I said and then let him go. I turned to Cato and saw that his eyes still held rage while he glared at Finnick. I touched his shoulder gently and his eyes softened and he relaxed his shoulders.

"How about that kiss?" I asked leaning up and he leaned down. His kiss wasn't as quick as Marvels but definitely not as long as Finnick's.

"You okay?" He asked me when he pulled away.

I nodded, "I'm fine. It's not like he tried to slap me like Thread." I joked smiling at Finnick who gave me a smile back. But I felt Cato's arms stiffen around me and I glanced at him. His jaw was set and his shoulders were tight again, as were Marvels.

"Too soon?" I asked with a shy smile.

Marvel and Cato both looked at me and then they both smiled, Cato let go of me so that Claudius, who had just been standing there watching the whole thing, could hug me.

"A little, still want to kill his sorry ass." Cato muttered and Marvel agreed.

I walked up to Claudius and gave him a hug, "Can we talk?" I asked with a sweet smile. He nodded vigorously and I led him to where Beetee took me.

"I'm guessing I have to tell you about myself?" He asked sitting down, bumping his knee up and down nervously.

I nodded.

"Okay, um. I graduated from a smaller college, George Mason. I started off at New York University but I got kicked out." He said avoiding my gaze.

"Why's that?"

"I, uh, well... Um. I kinda, maybe sorta sold drugs around campus and cheated on my exams." He said.

I gasped and my eyebrows shot up, "Y-you what?"

"You heard me." He snapped and my eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" That was one thing I would not take. If you are a bastard to me, then fuck you.

"I said 'you heard me'. I really don't want to repeat myself." He groaned.

"Well then."

"What? Did I make you mad?" He asked coldly.

What the hell is his problem.

"Jerk." I muttered and then walked out only to be met with Finnick inside.

"Katniss, I really, really, really am sorry. I don't know what came over me, well I do. Lust... But I shouldn't of done that. Please forgive me?" He begged, his eyes showing just how sorry he was.

I sighed, "I forgive you, just don't do it again."

He smiled widely and then leaned down to give me a, quick, kiss.

"Better." I laughed and then kissed his cheek. I walked past him and into the kitchen to get myself some food real quick, only to be met with Peeta baking something.

"Now that smells delicious." I said, startling him. When he looked up and saw me his face lit up.

"Katniss!" He exclaimed running to me and giving me a warm hug.

"Hey Peeta, what are you making?"

"Cheese buns." He smiled.

"Never had one before." I admitted.

"Really? They are one of my favorites, come on. They should be done in about five minutes." He said taking my hand and pulling me to the bar/counter.

He went back to making something else and I leaned back in my chair, I guess he was making lunch or something. Considering it _was_ like 12.

"I heard about Thread, that true?" He asked, not looking up from what he was doing and his voice tight.

"Oh, uh yeah." I said looking down.

He turned to me and I was surprised to see rage hidden behind his usually calm blue eyes.

"So he _did _try to hurt you?" He asked, the rage building. But I wasn't scared, I may barely know Peeta but I know him enough to know he would never hurt me.

I nodded solemnly and he clenched his jaw, which was very hot. He walked up to me and pulled me out of the chair, surprising me by giving me a hug. He pulled back slightly and removed one hand from around my waist to caress my cheek.

"I'm sorry that happened, I wish I had been Cato. Because I would have loved to beat the every living crap out of that bastard for every trying to hurt you. And if I had been there, that's exactly what I would've done. I even thanked Cato for doing that. And you know I'm not a violent person." He said, his voice strong yet soft.

"Yeah, I know that." I said surprised, I had a warm feeling inside, though, when he said that.

I'm his soft spot, as well as Cato's. But Peeta is the exact opposite of Cato. Cato is hard, tough, and cold when he isn't around me, anything but sweet. But when he _is _around me, he's one of the nicest guys I know. He respects me and is always soft and sweet around me. Peeta is sweet around everyone, he's a kind person. A loving person, but when someone messes with me he turns into a cold, hard, person.

And I like those features in both of them. I just don't know which I like more.

"I guess I should say thanks to you for that." I said quietly.

He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion, "What do you mean? Say thanks for what?"

"For being protective."

"Oh, well you deserve that. You _don't _deserve someone trying to hurt you. I would never in a million years hurt you." He said seriously, his sky blue eyes boring into my stormy ones.

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything at all. Instead I closed the small gap between us and pressed my lips to his. Yet again I felt the spark, I saw the fireworks, I felt the butterflies and warmth within me. He kissed me back with passion and want, us only pulling apart when the oven went off.

He had the same smile on his face that he had before, his eyes in a slight daze of pure bliss.

"I could get used to that, your amazing." He breathed, resting his forehead against mine.

"Peeta, the cheese buns?" I asked, only now noticing the smile I have.

His expression showed that of disappointment, but only for a split second. He pulled away reluctantly and went to the oven, glaring at it as he did so. He pulled them out and set the tray on the table. I reached out for one but was stopped by his warm hand on my own. I glanced up at him and he smiled.

"Still hot."

I nodded and retreated my hand, or tried. But Peeta had it in a firm grip and then walked across the counter, pulling it up to his lips and placing a kiss on it. My cheeks heated up and he smirked, taking my other hand.

"I make you blush?" He said, but it was more of a statement than a question.

I looked down and he chuckled, "Don't look away, you're cute when you blush."

"Thanks." I muttered, though is compliment only made me blush more.

He laughed again, "So what's gonna happen to Thread anyways? Kicking him out I presume."

Oh yeah. That's why I had come here, to tell them about the whole Gloss thing.

I pulled back from Peeta as a pout presented itself on his face and I pulled him into the living room. Gale, Beetee, Marvel, and Cato were already there.

"I need everyone in the living room, does any of you know where everyone else is?" I asked as Peeta joined them all.

They all shrugged except Gale, "Yeah, pretty sure Boggs and Finnick are in the other room, along with Thresh. Claudius is still outside and the others are upstairs in the indoor pool."

"Indoor pool?"

"Yep, pretty nice too." He said shrugging, and then he took a swig of his beer that was in his hand.

"Okay, can someone go get them?" I asked sweetly and then Marvel shot out of his seat.

"I got this!" He said winking at me and then went to get everyone.

Once they were all there, Marvel sat back down. Next to me actually, him on my right and Peeta on my left. Peeta was holding my hand and Marvel had his arm slung around my shoulders.

"What did you need us in here for?" Beetee asked, looking at me above his glasses.

I took a deep breath, "I have important news involving all of you."

That got there attention, although I had most of it before.

"Go on." Cato said, leaning forward in his chair. Resting his bent elbows on his legs.

"I'm pretty sure you all know about Thread, right?" I asked and I was met with growls and death threats all around and a squeeze on my hand from Peeta. "I'll take that as a yes. So that means you also know that he left. Well last night when we got home from the group date, Plutarch, the producer, talked to me. He told me that no one would be going home this week." Cheers from all around.

"What's the catch?" Beetee asked.

"What do you mean 'catch'? No ones going home! Be happy!" Finnick exclaimed, clapping him on the back.

"There is always a glitch, always a reason for something to be good." He said eyeing Finnick.

"He's right." I said to Finnick, who's face paled. "There is a catch. Someone I sent home is, well, coming back. And I know you all will hate who it is."

Marvels arm around my shoulder tightened, as did Peeta's grip on my hand. But not enough to where it hurt.

"Gloss." I said.

"What?! Why the hell would that bastard come back? He has NO chance!" Finnick and Cato said jumping up.

"Never said he did. But the producer is making me take him back. To add some more 'flavor' to the show." I shrugged.

* * *

**Next update soon! Please let me know what you think! And if you have any ideas for what Gloss may do when he comes back, feel free to let me know. Whether that's by reviewing or PMing me! **

**Thanks!**


	10. Filler (Ignore)

This is not a real chapter, sorry for the confusion.


	11. Cato One on One

"Flavor, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Cato roared jumping to stand up.

I flinched a little and he immediately sat back down, calming himself.

"I don't know, ask the stupid producer." I grumbled. "All I know is that he's coming back and I can't vote him off tonight since no one is going home tonight."

"When is he getting here?" Boggs asked in his scruffy voice.

"That I don't know." I said standing up. "But I do know that I have to be here when he does. So until he comes I'll be here. Don't suffocate me by clinging to me." I jokingly warned.

They laughed and then I went to the kitchen to grab some of those cheese buns, I had totally forgotten about them. My stomach was growling and their cheesy scent was filling my nose. I all but ran to the kitchen.

I snagged one up and took a bite, my taste buds singing out with joy. I groaned with pleasure as the flavor filled my mouth.

"Someone likes cheese buns." I heard Cato's deep voice say.

I whipped around and saw him leaning against the door frame, an amused smile on his face.

"Don't worry, I love 'em too." He said walking towards me and taking one for himself. "Bread boy sure outdid himself, these are amazing." He said, pulling it apart so that the cheese spread out.

"Yeah he did, I have to remember to thank him later." I said taking another gigantic bite.

Cato walked closer to me, setting his cheese bun down. He was only inches from me now and he reached out then he wiped his thumb over my cheek.

"You had some cheese there." He said quietly, a warm smile on his face.

"Thanks." I said, my cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"Of course." He said, still close to me. He reached out again and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear, his hand brushing past my cheek as he did so. He then closed the small distance between us and kissed me, a soft and sweet kiss. So unlike his personality, and I loved it. It was actually like Peeta's kisses, maybe even better. He brought his other hand and rested it on my waist, pulling me closer to him and deepening the kiss.

But I wasn't going to do that with all the other guys in the house. So I didn't allow him entrance and he pulled away.

"Sorry, kinda got caught up in the moment." He said, retracting his hand from my cheek.

"Don't be sorry, I loved it. Just don't want to get to into it when there are like 18 other guys in the house." I explained resting my forehead against his.

"I understand, but I officially can't wait when we get some alone time." He breathed, winking at me.

I giggled and then pulled away, "Now go on, let me eat my cheese bun!" I laughed shooing him away.

He put his hands up in surrender and then walked out, laughing as he did so. Then, as I finished my cheese bun, Peeta walked in smiling widely when he saw a few of his cheese buns gone.

"I see you ate my cheese buns, how were they?" He asked sitting at the bar/counter thing.

"Delicious! I've never had anything that amazing! You, my friend, have a gift." I complimented reaching for another. "Thanks for these."

"Yeah, you like them so much I'll make them all the time. Make sure I always have one with me when I see you." He joked taking one himself and taking a bite. "Mhhhmm. I'm not going to lie, I _did _do an amazing job. These are good."

I laughed, taking a huge bite. "Not good, fantastic. Please make these more often!"

"Alright, done." He said giving me a million dollar smile.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Why are you so kissable?" He asked leaning down and his lips captured mine. We jumped apart when we heard a door slam.

"You all are in luck, Gloss is here!" We heard someone yell.

Great. He's back.

I looked up at Peeta and saw that he had his, sexy, jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed.

"I have to go greet him." I said reluctantly.

He nodded and then stiffly let me go, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then went to the Fourier to greet Mr. Full Of Himself.

"Katniss! You're in luck! I have come back!" He said coming to me and hugging me. His hands, yet again, too low. I pushed him away and took a step back.

"Hey Gloss." I said awkwardly as Cato, Marvel, Peeta, Finnick, and Thresh walked towards us. Cato had most of his weight on one foot with his arms crossed, a scowl on his face. Same as Marvel, Finnick was leaning against the wall his arms crossed as well, a look of disgust on his face. Peeta was standing there glaring at Gloss. Thresh, sweet Thresh, was glaring at Gloss with so much rage and disgust while leaning against the wall next to Finnick.

"Guys, how good to see you!" He said walking up to Finnick, tossing his luggage at Peeta. "Take it to my room, will you Bread Boy?" He said, not really a question.

Peeta caught it with a grunt and then gave Gloss a disbelieving look. He threw the luggage on the ground and it landed with a loud thud.

"No." He said.

Gloss turned to him, "Uh, excuse me? Bread Boy, I said take it to my room."

"And I said no." Peeta said, standing up straighter.

Gloss glared at him but Peeta didn't back down, then Gloss finally cracked.

"Fine, Thresh. Here ya go." He said heaving it up and then tossing it to him, not looking away from Peeta.

"Nah, I'm good. Do it yourself." He said and the pushed off the wall walking into the other room.

Gloss snorted and then took his bags, "Katniss, show me to my room. Will you?" He asked, looking back at me.

I sighed, "I don't know where it is."

The guys all breathed a sigh of relief but Gloss just stood there looking dumbfounded.

"He's rooming with Claudius! Second room on the left!" One of the camera crew said to me.

I gave him a look, as did the other guys well, other than Gloss, and he cowered away.

"Perfect! Katniss sweetie, I didn't quite hear that! Mine taking me there?" He asked winking at me.

I rolled my eyes and walked up to him, walking by that stupid camera guy.

"Thanks." I mumbled sarcastically. I was almost to him when I felt someone grab my elbow, I turned to see Marvel standing there. His normal goofy grin replaced with a snarl.

"I know where his room is, let me take him." He said letting me go his eyes boring holes into Gloss.

"Thank you!" I breathed hugging him and then running back to the other guys.

Gloss snorted and then walked up, Marvel trailing behind him.

"You alright there, Flower?" Cato worried.

"Yeah, just so super happy that Gloss is back!" I said in a mock happy tone.

Finnick laughed and walked up to me, "Don't worry darling, we won't let that ass harm you." He said throwing an am around my shoulder.

"Yeah, he bothers you in any way just call us." Cato said.

"Or just never go near him." Peeta said, only half joking.

I nodded, "Thanks guys."

**OoOoOoO**

The next day I was scheduled for another one on one, so I had chosen it for Cato. We were supposed to be going to an ACDC concert and then meet them afterwards. Pretty awesome, I know.

The limo was picking us both up and then taking us, it had already picked me up and now we were getting Cato. We pulled in front of the house and I saw Cato come out of the house. His cold expression on his face until he got in the limo, as soon as he saw me his face instantly lit up.

"Hey Flower!" He said closing the door and scooting in to sit next to me.

"Hey Cato, I hope you are a fan of music." I said as he put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me a bit closer to him.

"Depends on what genera." He said as I snuggled into his side, a smile gracing his face.

"Classic rock."

"Then yes, I _love_ classic rock." He said looking down at me, his hand rubbing up and down my arm soothingly.

"Good, because we are going to an AC/DC concert." I said happily.

"Are you kidding me?! I've loved them for, like, ever! Are we seriously?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

"Katniss, that's amazing! And going to it with you, that's even better." He said.

I kissed his cheek, "We should be there in about an hour."

"Great, even more time to spend with you." He smiled kissing my forehead.

"So, how was Gloss?" I asked.

I probably shouldn't of said that because Cato's whole demeanor changed. His jaw clenched and his hand stopped rubbing my arm, instead tightening into a fist.

"You really wanna know?" He asked, his eyes trained ahead.

I nodded reluctantly, I brought it up. May as well carry it out and find out.

"Okay. He, uh, well after you left he came downstairs while Bread Boy, Beetee, and me were watching T.V. He just walked right in, ripped the remote out of my hands and changed the channel. Then, before we could protest, he walked to the kitchen with the remote and did whatever it is that Gloss does. So we all just looked at each other, confused on what really happened.

"And then I decided to go get the remote because we had been watching the game with only like two minutes left. So I get up and go to the kitchen, where I saw Gloss eating _my_ sandwich. I made it earlier that day so I could eat it for dinner. I didn't want Bread Boy to be making my dinner. And he was eating it, I wouldn't of been mad if I hadn't put my name on it. But I did. My name was on the bag I put it on, and he just ate it.

"I asked him if he had seen my name and he said yeah. So I was getting angry, but whatever. It was just a sandwich and I could make another. So instead of getting angry I asked for the remote, he smirked and instead of answering he started to talk about you." His said taking a break to look down at me.

And I saw rage in his eyes.

"Must I continue?" He asked.

I nodded, "I wanna hear what that jerk said about me."

He sighed, "If you're sure." He said and I nodded. "Well, he just said how sexy you were. And I agree, you are. But the way he was saying it and what he was implying disgusted me. He's known you for what? Maybe a week? He was saying dirty things about you and I... I kinda maybe punched him in the jaw." Cato said, kind of shyly at the end.

"You what?" I asked, but I wasn't angry I was actually laughing.

He saw me laughing and his angry expression turned into one of amusement, "Yeah, I punched him. One punch was all it took too, he fell and was almost unconscious. I didn't like what he was saying about you. So let's just say that we ended up watching the game."

I playfully slapped him, "You didn't!"

"I did! And I don't feel too bad about it." He admitted, "I'm really not that violent. I know that I've only been here a week and I've already beat up two guys but that was only because they did something bad to you. And I would do it again if it meant protecting you."

I felt warmth spread within me and I kissed him, he was surprised for all of a millisecond and then he kissed me back. This time when he deepened the kiss I let him, his tongue entered my mouth and it felt amazing. Our tongues battled for dominance, him winning out.

"Ms. Everdeen and Mr. Anderson. We are here." The driver said and we jumped away from each other, both out of breath.

"Let's go." I said after I caught my breath and I took his hand to lead him into the concert. It was already crowded, but we had some of the best seats, two rows in front of the stage.

**OoOoOoO**

The concert had been amazing taking four hours, they played all my favorite songs and Cato was having the time of his life. I learned that his favorite song was 'For Those About To Rock (We Salute You)' And he learned that my favorite songs were 'TNT' and 'Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap'

"Okay! For this next song, I want you to take that special someone and hold 'em close! Rock with 'em to the beat and never let 'em go!" Brian Johnson, (lead singer), yelled into the mic.

Cato looked down at me and then took my hand, his other hand wrapping around my waist. Holding me close as the music began to play. Angus working wonders on the guitar as he started to play 'Nigh Prowlers' in a much slower and softer way.

"You know, not necessarily a slow song." I said as Cato rocked us back and forth.

"For now, it is." He said, burying his face in my neck and holding me tight.

It wasn't just us swaying around, everyone was. The chairs were so spread out so that there was enough room to do so. As Brian's voice sent a sweet melody through the air, Cato and I danced.

"Katniss?"

"Yes?"

"Is this even real? It feels too good to be true." He chuckled.

I smiled and nodded, "I know, but it's real."

"Good, this is amazing. Being here with you, honestly being here with anyone else wouldn't be as fun." He said kissing my neck.

I didn't say anything else and we just listened to the song, letting the sweet melody fill our ears. And when it ended we still held on to each other, swaying to nothing at all.

We pulled away when he announced the concert was over and then Cato placed a sweet kiss on my lips. And when he did I realized something.

I was falling in love with him.

* * *

**OMG! She's falling in love with him! And the beginning of next chapter will be in Cato's POV! Just for the rest of this one on one date though! Then it will be back to Katniss' POV!**

**Next update will probably be this weekend, no sooner. Sorry but I have a really busy week, I may be able to squeeze it in on Thursday or Friday!**

**Review!**


	12. Part 2 to Cato's One on One

Cato POV

Holy shit, it had only been a week and I've already kissed Katniss multiple times. She isn't like any girl I've ever met, she's unique in the best way possible. I'm starting to think she's perfect, I know she is.

And her kissing, oh lord her kissing. Again, unlike any girl I've ever met. With other girls, I feel a spark. With Katniss, I see fireworks. And when we kiss warmth spreads within me, and I've never felt this before.

The other day, when I tackled Thread. I don't know what came over me... Because I've seen that happen more than once, as much as I hate to admit it. I didn't grow up in the, uh, safest part of town. But seeing him even attempting to hurt Katniss, _my _Katniss, I felt rage consume me. I was on top of him before I even knew what was happening.

That's when I realized I was falling for her, and I was falling hard.

And then the incident with Gloss, that bastard was saying things I _did not _like. So I punched that son of a bitch square in the jaw. He's all talk, he's not even that tough! He fell from just one punch, although I _did_ put a lot of strength into it.

But being here with Katniss at this concert, it's been one of the best nights of my life. Dancing with her even though there was no music, that was even better. She fit so perfectly in my arms, like two pieces to a puzzle.

And when my lips met hers was when I realized I was already in love with her. I wasn't used to this feeling... But, I liked it, I could get used to it. Being with her made me happy, I was in love with her and I loved it. And that scared me to death.

I could only hope she felt the same way. I may have 18 other guys to beat to be able to win her over, but I _would _win her over.

That was a promise.

**Katniss POV**

After we met the band, which was hilarious because Cato almost fainted, we ended up going out to eat since it was dinner time. Besides, Cato didn't have to be back until 10, show rules. Well, unless the date is designed to go later.

So I asked the show-fer to drive us to what he thought was a really good, common restaurant. Where we wouldn't have to be all dressed up. Considering we were wearing AC/DC shirts, not the best for fancy restaurants. So we ended up going to a local place called El Zarape, it was Mexican food.

"Would you believe me if I told you this was the only time I could remember coming to a Mexican restaurant?" I asked as we walked inside, our hands intertwined.

He scoffed, "You mean to tell me you never had Mexican?"

"I never said that. I just said we never went to a Mexican place to eat, we didn't have a lot of money. Most nights we just had, like, toast. Or maybe I would of caught a squirrel and, if we were lucky, I would snag a deer or a rabbit . Those were the best nights, that's another reason I took up archery. So that I could feed my family." I said, then I looked up at him and he had a frown on his face.

"Katniss, Flower, that's not good. If I had known, I would have-" He started but I cut him off.

"No, Cato. It's not your fault, you can't change the past. I'm fine now, we have money." I reassured, but he didn't look too convinced.

He opened his mouth to respond, but the server beat him to it.

"Hola, how many?" The lady asked.

"Two." Cato said and I nudged him. She got two menus and we followed her to our seat.

"What?" He asked, looking down at me. He was a good four inches taller than me, if not five.

"It's dos. Not two." I said.

He chuckled and then stuck his tongue out at me.

"Real mature Cato." I said rolling my eyes.

He winked, "You know it."

We sat down and ordered our drinks. Cato got a light beer as well as a water, and I got Pepsi. I scanned my menu, I read through all of the food choices but nothing really sparked my interest, until I saw something that looked delicious. "What's a Fa-ge-tay?"

Cato looked at me while drinking his beer and almost did a spit take from laughing, he put his drink down and swallowed before bursting out laughing. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What?"

He just kept laughing until there were tears in his eyes, then finally he took a deep breath and wiped a tear away. "Sorry, Flower! But, oh boy that was good. Fa-gee-tay? Katniss, it's pronounced fajita."

My face turned a deep crimson and he just laughed again.

"Is that what you want to get?" He asked taking another swig of beer.

I shrugged, "I don't even know what's in a fa-gee-" Cato started to snicker- "Oh whatever it's called! I don't know what's in it!"

He explained it to me and I decided that's what I would get as did he, and by the time we ordered and we got our food. I started on mine, putting it in my mouth before I heard Cato's warning.

"_HOT!" _I exclaimed opening my mouth and taking his water and chugging it while he tried to hide his laughter in front of me.

"Sorry Flower! I tried to warn you..." He said with a small smile.

I was holding my tongue out of my mouth because it was burnt so my response was a little jumbled up. "Jwupt shwut ulp."

"What was that?" He asked putting his food into the tortilla and putting sour cream on it.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed, taking a bite.

"Isn't it hot?" I asked after examining my tongue, which probably looked _very _unattractive.

He shrugged, "That's what the sour-cream and lettuce was for."

"What."

"It made it cooler."

"Oh, I knew that." I said looking down and doing as he did.

The rest of the date went well, we ate dinner and took a stroll through the city. Stopping every few blocks to kiss, he was just so soft... And the way he looked at me, it just gave me a warm feeling inside. He looked at me as if I was the most precious thing in the world, but Peeta did too, as did a few of the other guys...

How was I ever going to choose?

* * *

**SO sorry that this is so short and so sorry it's been so long! But I've had test after test and with the play and all I was booked! But I'm back now! So yay!**

**Review please! **


	13. Marvel one-on-one

After the group date with Cato, I took him back to the house and talked to a few of the guys before going back to the house. I was met with a half drunk Haymitch and a peppy Effie to plan out the next day. We decided I would be taking Marvel bowling and to the arcade, we decided on that after I chose Marvel.

I just woke up and was getting in the shower, only having 20 minutes before I had to go and get Marvel. I don't think bowling and the arcade will take all day, but Haymitch thinks other wise. I honestly think he has something up his sleeve, he probably has something else planned for us.

I took a five minute shower and then quickly got dressed, running to the kitchen for breakfast. I glanced at the clock.

11:09

I had eleven minutes left, a new record for me. I actually had time to have a decent breakfast, I started to make pancakes. I should have enough time... I really needed to remember to set my alarm for earlier...

"Mornin' sweetheart. You gonna eat something other than cereal this mornin'?" Haymitch asked, grabbing a pancake I had made.

I grabbed it from him before he ate it, "_I _am. But you, you have to make your own." I said taking a bite and turning off the stove top.

Haymitch stalked away mumbling incoherent words, I didn't have time to make them out because Effie came galloping down the stairs and took one look at me before sighing heavily.

"Katniss, dear, what in Lord's name are you wearing?" She asked walking to me with her arms outstretched.

I still had pancake in my mouth and I looked down at my outfit. "Uh, leggings and a JMU sweatshirt?" I said, my mouth half full.

She put a hand on her hip and tapped her foot. "And why do you think you may wear that?"

"Because it's my choice?" I asked hopping up and going to get the keys, Effie one step behind me.

"Young lady! You need to change your top! A lady does not just wear a sweatshirt on a date!" She scolded.

I groaned and turned around, "Effie, I don't think Marvel will care."

"But-" She started but Haymitch cut her off.

"For Christ's sake women! She's going to be late! And she looks fine, Marvel won't give a damn!" He said. "Get out of here, Marvie's waiting." He grumbled taking Effie away with him.

I silently thanked him and then hightailed it out of there, I was going to be late as usual. Great. I got there to the guys house and saw Marvel waiting for me.

"Morning Miss Kitty." He said hopping in the car and greeting me with a kiss.

"Hey Marvel." I said driving away.

"So, where are we going today?" He asked lounging back in the car, putting his feet up on the dashboard.

I smiled at him and then looked back at the road, "You'll see."

He gave me that goofy grin when I snuck him a glance and I felt heat rise onto my face.

"You're cute, you know that?" He asked leaned over and kissing my cheek.

I giggled and my blush deepened, "I'm _not _cute." I chuckled.

He shook his head, "Fine, you're hot, adorable, sexy, beautiful, gorgeous. Need I say more?"

I rolled my eyes although I was smiling, "Thank you."

His smile grew, his shiny teeth almost blinding me. He reached down and turned on the radio, changing it to the local pop station. "I'm the man" was on and Marvel started dancing.

"This is my _jam!" _He exclaimed. "I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man, I'M THE MAN! Yes I am, Yes I am, Yes I am!" He started to sing off key.

"Lord! Marvel, what the hell?" I asked laughing slightly.

"What? You don't like my beautiful voice?"

"No. Not really." I stated and he pouted.

"Fine. You sing then." He said crossing his arms.

"To this crap? No thanks." I said eyeing the radio, I wasn't really into the 'latest hits'.

"Then what?" He asked reaching for the radio.

"I don't really sing very often, at least not along to anything." I admitted.

"Cato told me you sang a little at the concert." Marvel grumbled.

I glanced at him and frowned, "Fine. But I don't sing to music."

He shut off the radio and then looked at me expectantly.

"Marvel..."

"What's wrong Katniss? It's just me, there are no cameras right now. Please?" He asked, for once he wasn't joking.

"It... just doesn't feel right." I said, I don't sing for just anyone. I don't really sing at all, last night wasn't really singing. I was just yelling the words along to AC/DC.

His expression dulled but he quickly covered it up with a small smile, "Okay, another time?"

I smiled, "Sure." That I could do, Marvel was a good guy. I feel like one day I could sing for him, just not today in this car. We arrived at the bowling alley and his face lit up.

"We're bowling?" He asked getting out of the car and looking up at the place in awe.

I nodded, "Lets go."

He nodded and then took my hand, practically running into the place.

"Hi!" He said to the clerk.

"Shoe size?" The old man asked.

"I'm a 10." He said and then looked down at me, pulling me closer and letting go of my hand to wrap it around my waist.

"Size 8, please."

The man nodded and then went to get our shoes.

"You're going to be jealous of my bowling skills." Marvel boasted.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Really now? Are you a bowler?"

Before he could answer the man came back. "Here y'all are, have fun and no PDA please." He joked, or at least I think he was joking, while looking at Marvel's arm around me.

Marvel and I tried to hide our laughter as we walked away, "Did he seriously just say that?" Marvel asked once we got to our lane, finally bursting into laughter.

I shrugged laughing as well, sitting down next to him to tie my shoes, "Apparently so."

He stood up and pulled me up with him, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him. Leaning down so that he was only an inch away from my face.

"Well he's not gonna stop me from doing this." He whispered and then pressed his lips to mine, so much for no PDA, and again his kiss was nothing like his personality. The kiss was not silly or sloppy, it was soft and meaningful. I pulled away first and smirked.

"Let's bowl."

He put our names in the machine thing, letting me go first. We bowled without bumpers first and I got a gutter ball, I turned to Marvel and smiled sweetly.

"Bumpers please?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "I'm not letting you off that easy!" He said taking his own ball. He let it go and...

Strike.

He turned back to me and shrugged while smirking.

"So you _are_ a bowler." I commented, nodding my head in approval.

"I did a little in high school, it was big where I grew up. Kinda cheesy, right?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

I shook my head and walked up to him, "No, that's actually really interesting. And cute."

His arms wound around my waist, my hands resting on his chest. "So you think I'm cute?" He smirked.

"Yeah, I do." I said and then kissed him, and he did not disappoint. He kissed me back but I pulled away quickly, I had to redeem myself on this whole bowling thing.

"I'm gonna win, just to let you know." I said taking the ball and getting in my 'stance'. I bowled and...

Gutter ball.

"I'm an archer! Not a freaking bowler!" I yelled and then turned around to see Marvel snickering. "Oh shut it."

He put his hands up in surrender and then walked to me, "Let me show you the right way to do it." And of course he got a strike.

"Teach me?" I asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, anything for my little Kitty." He winked.

So we bowled for the rest, eventually putting up the bumpers because I was a lost cause. We went through two more rounds and I finally got a strike.

"YES!" Marvel cheered, "Finally!"

"I am the bowling queen." I said and took a bow, Marvel took out my joking side.

"And I your king." He said taking my hand and we danced to the crappy music bowling alleys play.

"We'll see." I said, too quietly for him to hear.

"What was that?" He asked, taking a bowling ball and resetting the pins for the next round.

"I just said that I was going to beat you." I smirked and took the ball from him, knocking down all but one pin.

He whistled, "Damn, I'm a good teacher."

"Of course I did nothing." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Eh, you did a little." He said shrugging and I huffed. "Oh come on Kitty, I'm just playing. Katniss, one girl is worth more then twenty boys."

"Really. Peter Pan?" I asked sauntering to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I thought you wouldn't notice." He said closing the distance between us.

He pulled away, the goofy grin back. It's always there after I kiss him, and it's really cute.

"One more round?" He asked letting me go.

I nodded.

**OoOoOoOoO**

We had ended up playing three more rounds before our PDA was 'too much' for the manager. All we did was kiss after every game. Not that much... but whatever. I was ready to leave anyways, and I think Marvel was too.

I drove to a Bojangles so that we could eat before the arcade that Marvel didn't know we were going to. Marvel got a chicken biscuit and I got a few pieces of chicken. We each got a sweet tea as well.

"So where are we going?" He asked, finishing up his food.

"Arcade."

"The arcade? Awesome!" He said fist pumping the air.

We arrived at the place called _"Tom's Arcade"_ and he hopped out, grabbing me again and sprinting to the arcade that was lake front.

"Sweet! It has all the old fashioned games!" He exclaimed running to one of them and gawking at it.

He was right, it wasn't an old arcade though. It had the latest games, as well as the old classics. Like the old Pac-man, texas holdem, and the old creepy clown game, as well as a few old Sega games.

"Kitty! Come on and lets get some tokens!" Marvel whined, coming to me and dragging me to the token machine. I took out the 50$ that Haymitch gave me and put it in the machine. Luckily it took it.

"Fifty? Shit we are going to have a lot." He said taking a few of the cups the arcade supplied. We ended up filling five of them, Marvel held them all for me. Except one, I took that one and we walked around trying every machine.

"Oh my god. This is the best game _ever_!" Marvel exclaimed, going back to the Texas Holdem.

Great. A gambler. That was a downside...

"So you're a gambler?"

His head shot up at me and he ignored the game, and ended up drawing due to lack of involvement. "Oh god, I made it seem like that... Didn't I?"

I nodded and he sighed, face palming. "Sorry, I'm really _not _a gambler. That's my dad, not me. I've never been to Vegas, okay... maybe once. But I didn't gamble, I refuse to be my father."

I nodded and didn't realize I had been rubbing his back in a soothing notion. He gave me a grateful smile and then got up.

"Let's play a different game?" He asked.

"Sounds good, which one?"

We played every game they had twice, some more than that. When we ran out of coins, it was already 5 o'clock and we had 9 thousand tickets.

"What would you like, my Kitty." Marvel asked, taking our little ticket up to the prize counter.

I looked around and couldn't decide... "Oh! I know!" I exclaimed, Prim was going to love this. "Get the little doctors kit!"

"Really?" He asked looking up at it.

I nodded, "My little sister will love it."

He smiled widely and then asked the man for it, but we still had a thousand left. So he decided to be sweet and got me a stuffed teddy bear.

"Aww, thanks Marvel." I said standing on my tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"Of course, anything for you."

After we ate dinner at a local diner and then I took him back.

"Bye Katniss, I had the best time ever." He said leaning across the seats and kissed me. Then, when I pulled away, he went inside.

That was a fun one-on-one.

* * *

OMG! **Sorry it's been so long, but don't worry! I'm back, play's over. And the 'strike' is done with. Plus I don't have three tests in one day, so that's good.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I'm thinking of making a new story, "Begging For Your Attention"**

**It will be an Everlark story about how Peeta and Katniss are good friends. She's the only one out of the 'populars' he actually likes. She's nice to him and they hang out fairly often, they're friendship was always strong, and they hit if off right away. Becoming best friends right away, he's always loved her. Love at first sight as he would call it. But he was too much of a coward to make a move, even if he had the courage he couldn't have her because she was dating Cato. The man-whore of the school. They say they are in love, but he doesn't believe it. He doesn't treat her the way Peeta would. When rumors spread that Cato is cheating, will Katniss find out? Will Peeta finally find enough courage to make his move? Eventual Everlark.**

**(Told in Peeta's POV)**

**Let me know if you think I should post it!**


	14. Group Date 2

The next day was the group date, I ended up choosing Peeta, Finnick, Gale, Thresh, Claudius, and I was forced to take Gloss. I decided to use one of Madge's ideas and I was taking them fishing. I wasn't really a fisher myself, but apparently Finnick is. Peeta went fishing one time with his dad, but he's more into baking. Gale had been on a boat and had done this before, but he wasn't necessarily a fan of it, and Claudius just doesn't fish.

So it looks like Finnick has the upper hand as of right now.

I was already on the boat, it wasn't a long drive to the gulf. The guys should arrive soon and I was talking to the captain, I'm not gonna lie, I was scared. I had never been on a boat to where you can't see land, hell, I've never been on a boat.

Yeah, I know. It's sad...

"Kitty Kat!" I head a British voice call my name and I snapped my head around to see that the guys had arrived.

"Hey Fin." I said as he gave me a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Katniss." Peeta said and I felt my insides warm when he hugged me, he even risked a quick kiss.

"Hey Peeta." I said kissing his cheek and making him blush slightly.

"Catnip!" Gale said coming to me and giving me a tight hug.

"Gale." I nodded when he pulled away.

"H-hey Katniss." Thresh greeted shyly, giving me a tentative hug.

"Hello Thresh."

"Katniss." Claudius nodded, not coming towards me.

"Cla-" I was cut off by someone sweeping me up and giving me a hug before carrying me bridal style.

"Gloss. Put me down." I ordered, glancing at the others and saw they were all pissed off.

"Not a chance, baby." He said twirling around.

I was about to retort when I saw Plutarch come up by the camera man and shook his head 'no'. I groaned and let Gloss carry me to the, wrong, boat.

"Here we are! Paradise!" He said plopping me down on the yacht.

"This ain't our boat." I said walking away and to the boat we _were_ taking.

"What?" He asked still standing in the yacht and looking at me with a dumbfounded look.

"This is our boat." I said standing in an older, smaller, boat.

Peeta, Finnick, Gale, Thresh, and Claudius all came to the boat that I was in.

"Nice boat Kitty Kat." Finnick said as he looked around. He spotted the captain and then walked up to him and started a conversation.

I felt an arm wrap around me and I looked next to me to see Gloss smirking down at me.

I pushed him off of me and went to go see the rods and stuff at the front of the boat. I looked back to see Gloss standing there with a frown on his face, Claudius walking up to him.

"So this is what we'll be using?" Peeta asked walking up next to me and taking a rod.

I nodded.

"Huh, well. I'm screwed."

I looked up at him and laughed, "Do explain."

"Well, as you know, I've only ever fished once. And that was in a local lake... not an ocean or gulf or whatever you wanna call this thing. And I was on land, not on a boat. I mean I've been on a cruise, but that's totally different. Good thing I don't get seasick though. What about you?" He asked, putting down the rod and taking my hand.

"I don't know, I've never been on a boat." I admitted and he looked down at me with shock.

"Never?"

"Never."

"Never ever?"

"Never ever ever."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. I know, it's pitiful."

He shook his head, "No, just shocking. Well... don't worry. If you get seasick, I'll hold your hair back."

I smiled and then rested my head on his shoulder as the boat started, then we were off.

Since I had never been on a boat before, I didn't know that it was going to get that bumpy or windy. Thank god Peeta was holding me or else I would have flown off the boat by now.

"Can we go sit down?" I asked, yelled, above the wind.

He looked down at me and nodded, carefully taking me to a seat on the side of the boat.

Finnick was with the captain, Gloss and Claudius were at the back of the boat chatting, Gale was sitting across from us his eyes closed as if he was enjoying the wind in his face and the salt stinging his face, and Thresh was standing in the middle of the boat while holding onto the rail. Looking into the water thoughtfully.

"You enjoying your first time on a boat?" Peeta asked me, holding me tight.

He was sitting in the seat and I was sitting in it sideways, my legs tucked under me and my head on Peeta's shoulder. His arm was around me and his other arm was holding onto the boat. He was blocking most of the wind from me though, so that was good.

"So far... not so much." I said, snuggling closer to him as his arm pulled me closer.

"Yeah, that wind isn't too much fun."

I agreed and then looked over at Gale who was now watching us intently. I gestured for him to come over to us and he did so, almost falling when the boat jumped.

He plopped down next to me and Peeta shot him a quick look, i guess he thought I didn't see. But I did, I rolled my eyes and lifted my head from his shoulder to sit up.

"Hey Gale."

"Hey Catnip, you enjoying yourself?" He asked, amusement in his voice.

I gave him a look and he laughed, "I figured you weren't."

He then wrapped an arm around my shoulders, though Peeta's arm was wrapped around my shoulders as well. I glanced up at Peeta and saw him giving Gale a look of disbelief. But Peeta wasn't about to move his arm, instead Peeta took my hand in his other one, letting go of the railing, and then brought it up to his lips to kiss. And I knew he wasn't doing it to make Gale jealous, he was only doing it to make me blush. And he succeeded.

"Do either of you know when we'll get there?" I asked/groaned after Peeta let go of my hand and then held onto the railing again.

Gale looked at Peeta and then back down at me. "I'll go check for you."

"Thank you." I said and he smiled.

"Anything for you." He said and then leaned down to kiss my cheek and, unlike Peeta, I could tell Gale was doing it to piss Peeta off and to 'mark his territory'. Which I was _not _happy with, especially since I was _not _his 'territory'.

"Is it just me, or do you seem really annoyed?" Peeta asked once Gale walked away.

Could he really read me that easily? I'm usually good at hiding my emotion...

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, burying my face in my hands.

He shook his head, "No, at least I don't think so. I just had a feeling, plus your lips are in a tight line."

"They're always in a tight line."

He smiled, "But not like that." He let go of the railing once again and then traced my bottom lip, quickly retracting his hand and his cheeks lighting up in red. "S-sorry!

I was shocked, I wasn't angry or disgusted or anything, just... surprised. I actually kinda liked it, it made me really want to kiss him. So that's what I do, I kiss him.

He was a bit surprised at first and then quickly responded, the kiss with him is nothing like my kisses with Cato or Marvel or Finnick. No, Peeta's kisses are more meaningful and gentle. Not that Cato or the others aren't gentle and aren't meaningful, just that Peeta's were more so than the others.

We pulled away for air and he just smiled at me, smiled at me with that shy smile of his.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He asked quietly, and that's when I realized the boat had stopped because I could hear Peeta clearly.

I looked away to see Gale standing there, staring at us with a fuming rage in his eyes.

"Just came to say that we were here. Was supposed to be funny, now it's just awkward." He said and then turned and walked away.

I sighed, great. Gale was mad at me.

Wait... He couldn't be mad at me! I was allowed to do that, I mean yeah I feel a little bad for kissing Peeta in front of Gale. But I'm allowed to kiss Peeta if I want! Hopefully Gale would understand that...

"Wooohooo! Come on Lady and gentlemen! Let's go fishing!" Finnick exclaimed jumping down onto the deck, everyone else filling in after him.

Gloss muttered something under his breath that only Claudius heard and he burst out laughing.

"You know, even though I've grown up on boats. I always feel like I'm bladdered." Finnick said, holding onto the side.

"Uhhh, what?" Thresh asked.

"Oh drat, what do you Americans call it? Shoot... Ah! I feel 'drunk'." He explained.

Everyone nodded in understanding and then the captain came back with a few rods. He handed everyone one and explained how to use it and what do to.

"Here, Kitty Kat I'll help you." Finnick said walking up to me and then bringing me to the back of the boat.

"So you're going to cast it like... this!" He said and then cast it out for me.

For the next half hour he explained everything for me and then let me go ahead and do it. He reeled his in and then went to do something.

"Ah bloody hell!" I heard him yell, I quickly snapped my head around and saw that the hook was kinda in his hand.

"Finnick!" I gasped. "How the hell did you get that in there?" I asked seriously, examining his hand.

"I don't know, I kinda looked up at you because your beauty is mezmorizing." He said and I blushed. "And next thing I knew this bloody thing was in my hand!"

"Okay, well you're lucky. It's not in here deep. I should just be able to take it out and then you will just need to clean it. You only got about a centimeter in here." I said. "I'm going to pull it out, alright?"

He nodded and then bit his lip and looked away. "Count to three?"

I chuckled and nodded, "Okay, one...two...THREE!" I said and then pulled it out, a gush of blood following.

"Uh! Bloody blood!" He said and then ripped his hand from mine to suck on it.

"No! Finnick, it's dirty! Go wash it!" I said and he walked away, but not before giving me a quick kiss.

I walked back to my line and saw that I had something.

"Shit!" I yelled and then the whole weight of the boat was around me because all the guys were crowded around me.

"What?" They all asked.

"I have a fish." I said and then I felt a pair of arms come up behind me and Gloss was holding me. "Wh-"

"Just incase the fish is too strong for you. Don't want you to fall out of the boat." He smirked because he knew I couldn't argue with him.

I kept reeling in and after a good fifteen minutes, I pulled in a Wahoo.

"Wow, Kitty Kat! Great catch darling!" Finnick exclaimed, just coming down after cleaning out his hand and putting some band-aids on it.

He weighed it and it was 98lb's.

Everyone congratulated me and by the end of the day, I had been the only one with a catch that big.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**Plus I didn't get many replies about that other story... Let me know what you think please!**

**"Begging For Your Attention"**

**It will be an Everlark story about how Peeta and Katniss are good friends. She's the only one out of the 'populars' he actually likes. She's nice to him and they hang out fairly often, they're friendship was always strong, and they hit if off right away. Becoming best friends right away, he's always loved her. Love at first sight as he would call it. But he was too much of a coward to make a move, even if he had the courage he couldn't have her because she was dating Cato. The man-whore of the school. They say they are in love, but he doesn't believe it. He doesn't treat her the way Peeta would. When rumors spread that Cato is cheating, will Katniss find out? Will Peeta finally find enough courage to make his move? Eventual Everlark.**

**(Told in Peeta's POV)**


	15. Filler Chapter

**So I agreed with 'justpeachy221's review. I think I should complete this story before I upload the other one. But to be fair, I'm going to upload the other one towards the end of this story. That was y'all won't have to wait too long!**

**And, to answer some questions, this is only an everlark fic if that's who you vote for. So far its an everyone fic because it _is _the Bachelorette after all...**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

After the group date, the guys went home but I ended up coming with them. What can I say? I wanted to see Cato as well as a few of the other guys. So I walked inside and saw Cato and Marvel in the living room. I walked up to them as Gloss, Gale, Peeta and Claudius all went upstairs to change due to sea sickness. Not a pretty site... Though Peeta was a good sport about it. He was really embarrassed too, every time I talked to him he would apologize and talk about how embarrassing it was.

"Flower?" Cato asked, averting his gaze from the TV to me.

"The one and only." I said smirking and then I felt arms wrap around me from behind.

"KITTY!" It was Marvel, who else?

I chuckled and turned around in his arms, "Hey Marvie."

"Marvie? I like it!" He said winking at me and then he quickly kissed me.

I wriggled out of his grasp and then went to hug a waiting Cato, who had a huge scowl on his face. But it quickly went away and I hugged him and I felt his warm, strong arms encase me in a gentle yet strong hug.

"Hey Flower, you look stunning by the way." He whispered into my ear.

I smiled against his chest, because that's where my head hit since he was so tall.

"And I missed you." He said as he loosened the embrace so that I was looking up at him with his arms still around my waist.

"Missed you too." I said, and I really did. So far Cato was the one guy who really stood out, he was the one who I never thought I would end up falling for...

"So Kitty, how was the deep sea fishing?" Marvel asked just as I was about to give Cato a quick kiss. I mentally groaned and then Cato let me go so that I could sit down, a frown back on his face.

"Eh, it was alright. I caught a nice fish, so you know. That was good." I said, taking Cato's spot on the recliner.

"What was it?" Cato asked, sitting on the couch across from me.

"Uhhh, a whopper? Something like that." I said.

"YOU MEAN THAT THING AT MC DONALD'S?!" Marvel exclaimed and Cato sighed loudly, clearly annoyed.

"First of all it's not a Mc. Donald's, it's at Burger King, and secondly no. She caught the fish, and no Katniss. It's actually called a wahoo." Cato said, his voice brightening up at the end.

"Oh, well whatever." I said, looking down and blushing.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure it's at Mc. Donald's." Marvel argued.

Cato rolled his eyes, "Yes Marvel, I'm sure,"

"You're positive?"

"100% positive." Cato said and I could tell he had about had it.

"are you SURE?" Marvel asked again.

"For the last fucking time Marvel, yes I'm sure!" Cato growled leaving Marvel sitting there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"No need to be such a dick." He muttered, Cato got up but I spring up and grabbed his arm. Holy shit he was ripped, and that was really sexy...

"Cato, come on. He was just confused." I said calmly, I should know better than to Be around Cato when he was pissed. But honestly, I trusted him. I trusted him and I've only known him for what? Two weeks?

He snapped his head around tI glare at me and then relaxed, "Yeah, you're right." He said and then turned to Marvel, "sorry dude."

Marvel smiled and shook his head, "Nah man, we're cool." Then he went to the kitchen to do who knows what. Probably to get something to eat...

"Sorry Flower." He said and then pecked my cheek.

"Why are you apologizing to me? You didn't do anything to me." I said as he took my hand and intertwined it with his.

"But still, I shouldn't have gotten mad." He argued.

"You weren't even your full out mad." I said taking his other hand and interlacing that one with mine as well.

"Trust me, you don't want to see me full out mad." He sighed, looking away from me as a look of regret filled his eyes.

"I think I have." I said, successfully getting him to look back at me with a confused look.

"What? When?"

"The day Thread tried to hurt me." I shrugged.

His eyes widened in realization, "Oh yeah, when I beat that assholes ass. But I don't regret that, he deserved it. But you should know something." He said hesitantly.

"Go on, you can tell me anything." I said as he looked down at our joined hands and he smiled.

"I can, can't I?" I nodded, "Okay, well... I guess here goes nothing. I have anger issues, and I know it's obvious but I mean it's really bad. It's gotten better since I've seen the counselor though." He said and then flinched and held my hands a little as if he expected me to smack his hands away from his.

"Cato, a lot of people have anger issues. Myself included, not as bad as you but I do. When I get mad, you don't really want to be around me." I admitted.

"Oh Flower, I would always want to be around you." He all but whispered and I thought I wasn't supposed to hear it. And it made my heart melt with emotions I couldn't describe.

"But the funny thing is, is that when I'm around you it seems to be better. I can control it, like just then. I was ready to punch Marvel and knock the idiot unconscious and usually people can't stop me from that. But you could, all I needed was your soft touch and it pulled me out of the rage that had me consumed." He said, letting go of one of my hands and then caressing my cheek.

I didn't know what to say...

"Well, uh, that's good, right?" I asked, so unsure of what to say.

He chuckled, "It's even better than good, no ones ever been able to pull me out of my anger trances. But, but you can."

Really? Just me, holy shit. That must mean something, right?

Instead of answering I just smiled and then kissed him. He was surprised for only a millisecond and then his lips moved against mine, stirring that warm feeling within me.

We pulled apart when we hear a cough and I snapped my head to see Peeta standing there, a heartbroken look on his face. I felt like a jerk, I couldn't believe I had just done that. But I didn't know Peeta had been standing there, and I certainly didn't regret kissing Cato. Ugh, all these feelings are just too confusing!

I looked up at Cato and saw that he was glaring at Cato and I silently chuckled. This boy was not one for sharing.

"Hey Peeta." I said, pulling out of Cato's grip and ignoring his small growl of disapproval.

"Hey Katniss, and Cato." Peeta said stiffly.

"You alright now? No more sickness?" I asked, I didn't mean to embarrass him, I really wanted to make sure he was okay.

But by the way his jaw clenched and his hands became fists, I had a feeling he didn't want Cato to know what had happened.

"Yep, I'm good as new." He said through clenched teeth, I had never seen Peeta mad before so this was very new to me.

I didn't like it.

It wasn't like Cato's angry and I can't really describe the difference. But there was definitely one there.

"Peeta, you got sea sick?" Cato asked, a hint of humor in his voice.

I saw Peeta stiffen even more and his hands were clenched so tight that his knuckles were a ghostly white. I guess those two didn't get along very well. I turned around and gave Cato the 'don't' look and he nodded.

"Whatever, happens to us all." Cato said and then Peeta relaxed, his face filled with confusion. "I'm gonna go get a beer, Flower you want anything?"

"A Pepsi please?" I asked.

"Anything for you, and you Bread Boy?" He asked as he started to walk towards the kitchen.

"No."

Then Peeta walked to me and gave me a hug, he smelled like Old Spice.

"I'm surprised he didn't say anything about the whole puking thing."

"Why's that?" I asked.

Peeta snorted, "Please, he's a jerk."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

He looked down at me with shock, "How could you not?"

"He's nice to me."

Peeta guffawed, "Katniss, do you know how much of a jerk he is to me?"

"Maybe it's just because he's jealous."

"I guess." Peeta grumbled. "So Kat, tell-"

But that's all I heard because I quickly went into a flashback of me and my father.

"_I'll be back tonight, okay Kat?" My father said as he knelt down to kiss my forehead._

_I nodded and then wrapped my tiny arms around him, "Okay daddy. Be careful!" _

_"Of course." He said and then gave me a tight hug. He stood up and then kissed my mom and my little baby sister Primrose who was in my mothers arms._

_"I love you." He said to them both and then picked me up quickly. "And I love you my little Kat!" He said twirling me around while I giggled like a maniac. "But I really do have to go now, bye love you."_

_"I love you too daddy!" I said._

_Those were the last words I ever said to him._

"Katniss!" I heard someone yell and I was pulled back into the present by Cato's arms holding my shoulders, a concerned look on his face and a worried Peeta behind him.

"W-what?" I asked, shaking my head to clear it.

"Oh thank god." They both said and Cato enveloped me in a hug and then Peeta.

"What the hell happened?" Cato asked.

"I-I had a flashback." I whispered, looking away from them both.

"Of...?" Cato pressed for more but I just shook my head and bit my lip to keep the tears from escaping.

"Cato, don't push her. She'll tell us when she's ready." Peeta said and I was grateful.

"Of course, sorry Katniss."

"It's fine. I... I just don't want to talk about it right now. I actually think I'm gonna head out. I'll see you all tonight at the rose ceremony." I said and then walked out of the house.

* * *

**I know, uneventful chapter. But it was just a filler because I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry. But school is being a bitch and I haven't had time.**

**But the next update will be this weekend, I promise you that!**

**Don't forget to review and favorite!**


	16. Gloss Going Home? Or Nah?

**For the title of the chapter, I had too. Don't judge, I just had to... Read and review! And don't forget to add it to your favorite list! **

**Love you all!**

* * *

It was time for the rose ceremony and I was going to be a little early going to the guys house. As I walked out the door, I was stopped by Haymitch who was going later.

"Listen sweetheart, I know you want to send Gloss home." He said getting straight to the point.

"Well... yeah." I said unsure of what he was going to say.

"Plutarch says no. Gloss needs to stay for the views again, sorry." He said and then walked away, leaving me fuming.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed in frustration, now who the hell was I going to send home?

I got into my car and angrily drove over, I was still early. I slammed my car door and before I walked inside I tried to calm down and put up my mask of no emotion. I walked inside and was greeted by Thresh, Cato, Gale, and Peeta.

"Hey Katniss." They all greeted.

"Hey." I said through clenched teeth, Cato was the first to notice.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

Damn, how did he read me? It's usually hard to see past my mask of emotion.

I gave him a forced smile, as well as everyone else who's expressions turned into ones of curiosity.

"Nothing, just tired." I replied and everyone leaned back in their seats, believing and satisfied by my answer. All except for Cato, that is.

His eyes were still full of doubt and concern as I walked past them all and outside, I was still beyond pissed.

**Cato POV (You're welcome)**

She may say she's okay, but I know she isn't. And she may think that she's fooling everyone with that front she puts up to hide her emotions, but I know better. There's something bothering her and that's bothering me. Because I don't like seeing my Flower stressed.

So I follow her.

"Cato, dude, sit down. She said she was fine, don't worry about it." Gale said taking a sip from his Dr. Pepper.

I turned to face him and rolled my eyes, "No she isn't."

He scoffed, "Yeah, she is. And I wouldn't argue with Catnip. If she says she's fine, she's fine."

"And how would you know?" I asked, clearly annoyed. Why was I standing here talking to Gale when I should be out there comforting my Katniss.

"Because I know Katniss, and I also know she's fine." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whatever." I muttered and then left the room.

I saw Katniss sitting outside under a tree near the forest that outlined the house, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. I walked up to her and sat down next to her, and if she noticed me she made no sign in showing it.

"You okay?" I asked again, looking down at her.

She didn't look at me, "I already told you I'm fine!" She snapped, but I wasn't surprised.

"No, you aren't fine. Come on Katniss, you can let me know what's wrong. I'm here for you." I said, throwing an arm around her.

She finally looked up at me, those beautiful grey orbs piercing through me. Making me love her even more, and I didn't know that was possible.

"I'm just really stressed out, and pissed. Not a good combination." She said and I chuckled a little.

"What happened?" I asked as she leaned against me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Plutarch, the producer, told me that I couldn't vote Gloss off." She groaned. "I'm mad because I thought that this show was for me to find my true love, and not being able to vote someone off that I have no chance with? I mean, what the actual fuck? All that's doing is making me send someone home who has much more a chance at getting me to fall for them than Gloss, but I would never know. Because the fucking producer is making me let him stay!" She exclaimed.

I just held her tighter, she had a point. But as long as she didn't vote me off I was good.

"Sorry, that's a really stupid reason to be so angry." She said, laughing slightly at herself.

"No it's not. But don't worry, I'm still here." I said winking at her.

She giggled and I felt my heart flutter in my chest, I would never get tired of that beautiful noise.

"That's true." She whispered.

I didn't want to ask her, but my curiosity got the best of me.

"If you don't mind me asking, who _is_ going home?" I asked quietly.

She was silent for a moment and I was worried I asked the wrong thing. But then she spoke up.

"Honestly? I have no clue, and that's why I'm so stressed. The stupid ceremony is in like 30 minutes and I feel screwed." She said, exasperated.

"Well just, please, don't send me home." I joked, a lame attempt to get her to laugh.

I succeeded and I was blessed with the opportunity to hear her angelic laugh.

"Don't worry, I won't be sending you home anytime soon." She all but whispered, I barely heard her.

But I did, and that brought a huge smile to my face.

"That's a relief." I said.

"You thought I was going to send you home?" She frowned.

"No. But still, it's nice to be sure." I said and then kissed the side of her head.

She blushed and I chuckled, "You look cute when you blush."

"I do?" She asked.

"Yeah, but you look cute all the time." I said softly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Her cheeks got redder and she looked away.

I softly grabbed her face in my hand and made her face me, I then leaned down to kiss her. I was not disappointed, when my lips touched hers she immediately kissed me back. Making a smile grace itself onto my face, and onto hers. We pulled away and then she laid her head on my shoulder again as I held her close. Neither of us spoke, we just sat there with each other in a comfortable silence.

"I still don't know who I'm going to send home." She said after a while.

"Want me to help?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I don't think that's a good idea."

I nodded, a little disappointed. "All right, come on. We should head back inside." I said getting up and offering her my hand.

She took it without a moments hesitation and I smiled to myself. I seemed to have relaxed her a little bit, although she was still stressed because she didn't know who to send home.

I secretly hoped that it was Claudius, I've over heard him and Gloss talking about her multiple times. Not always in the... cleanest way. He annoys the hell out of me, he's like a mini Gloss. Just not as self centered, nor do they look the same. I let go of her hand only to replace it by wrapping my arm around her waist and holding her close.

When we got inside Haymitch greeted us before we walked into the living room.

"I see you ain't sending the brute over here home." He said with a smirk nodding his head towards my arm around her waist and then smirking at me.

I smiled and looked down at Katniss who was blushing like crazy and had a pout on her face. She was just so damn cute!

"No, I'm lucky enough to stay." I said, snickering when Katniss blushed a deeper red.

"You know who you gonna get rid of?" I frowned at his choice of words. 'Get rid of'? That sounded harsh...

Her blush left her face and she looked down, "No." She said.

"Well you better hurry that up, sweetheart." He said and then walked into the living room, carrying the scent of alcohol with him.

"Sweetheart?" I echoed in confusion.

Katniss rolled her eyes, "It's his nickname for me."

"Ah, well I'm going to go see what's going on in there." I said nodding my head towards the living room. "I'll see you soon, and I know you'll make the right choice." I said and then kissed her forehead tenderly.

She smiled at me and then before I walked away she grabbed my hand and pulled me to her for a kiss. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, filled with passion. I could smell the scent of firewood and a mixture of perfume on her as I wrapped my arms around her waist, hers finding there way around my neck.

I could taste the bubble gum flavored gum she loved on her, my new favorite taste and new favorite flavor of gum. I was about to drag my tongue across her bottom lip to grant access into her mouth until she pulled away, leaving me wanting more. Much more.

I would never get enough of this girl.

**Katniss POV**

What was this boy doing to me? He was making me blush, giggle, act... girly. And he knew I was upset, that was a first. I'm falling for him and I'm falling fast. I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing either...

But when he kisses me, I know it's a good thing.

All of his kisses show his soft, caring side. The way he holds me shows how strong yet gentle he is. I could smell the cologne on him and it was really hot, I could taste the mint on his breath. One of my new favorite tastes.

I couldn't get too into this kiss because I still had to do the ceremony, so before it got too serious I pulled away. Leaving us both with smiles on our faces and our foreheads pressed together.

"You should get in there." I said.

His smile got smaller but he nodded, kissing my nose and then giving me a quick peck on the lips before pulling away completely.

"See you soon, Flower."

I laughed and nodded, going towards the room of pictures...

**OoO**

I finally chose who would be going home after twenty minutes. I walked into the living room to see all the guys smiling at me, in suits. They must've just changed.

Haymitch brought over the roses, then he proceeded to say all the rules for the camera and winked at me.

"Go ahead." He said gesturing to the roses.

I nodded and then picked up the first rose. I took a deep breath.

"Cato," he smiled widely and then walked over to me, barely keeping his cool. "Will you accept this rose?"

"Of course." He said as I pinned it on him, he gave me a hug. "Thank you." He whispered, only loud enough for me to hear.

"No need to thank me, I want you to stay." I whispered back, only loud enough for him to hear.

He pulled away and kissed my cheek before walking back to everyone else who were trying not to frown. I picked up the next rose and then turned back to the guys.

"Peeta?" I asked and he practically ran to me, a huge grin plastered on his face and his blue eyes lit up.

"Will you accept this rose."

"Yes." He said proudly and then hugged me just as I finished putting the rose on him.

He walked back to the group after giving me a quick kiss.

I went through the rest of the roses until there was only one left. It was between Gloss and Claudius, luckily I knew who had to go.

"Gloss? Will you accept this rose?" I asked and I heard gasps from all over the room, other than Cato. Who was giving me a tiny smile basically saying he was happy with my choice and he was happy for me. Gloss walked up to me while accepting the rose.

"Thanks babe, next time let's not make it so close. All right?" He asked while giving me a kiss.

Ugh.

He walked back after I pushed him away, still smirking.

Haymitch came up to me and put a hand on my back.

"Looks like all the roses are gone. Sorry Claudius, but you're leaving. Go ahead and pack your bags." He said.

Claudius was lit up with rage, but Cato and a few of the others were just staring at him. Obviously happy he was leaving.

He stormed away while muttering 'slut' under his breath. My eyes widened, I was shocked... I looked back at the guys and saw Cato, Finnick, Marvel, and Gale, the four who were the closest to hear, glaring at him. Each looking as if they were going to pounce on him and kill him. Even Haymitch looked pissed, but that's just because he likes me. He's kind of my guardian while I'm here, he's like my fatherly figure.

"As for the rest of you, congrats. You are alive for one more week." He winked at them all, who now had champagne, and then raised his glass before chugging it.

* * *

**For the other story I want to make, I was thinking of changing Cato's character to Gale instead. Or Gloss, because I like Cato and creating him as a jackass is going to be hard. But it will be easy with either Gale or Gloss. **

**So what do y'all think? Please let me know!**

**Review and favorite!**


	17. Thresh One-on-One

**Authors Note: For this story I changed some rules on the original Bachelorette. Instead of having a rose ceremony every week, there will be one every other week since I have a lot less guys. **

**I mean there's only like, what? 10 guys still on here? Not a lot.**

**So it will go like this, two one-on-ones per week and then a group date. Then the next week will hold ONE one-on-one and TWO group dates. Then the rose ceremony.**

**Then the process will repeat itself. **

**Read and review! Don't forget to favorite!**

* * *

Today was my next one-on-one, and I chose Thresh.

He hadn't had one yet so I felt that it was fair to give him one. Plus I wanted to know more about him and let him be more comfortable around me.

He would be meeting me at the tennis courts.

I had no clue why the hell we would go to the courts, I've never even played tennis and it looks hard. But it was Haymitch's idea, which explains everything.

"Thresh!" I greeted him once he got there, dressed in the appropriate tennis wear, as was I.

"H-hey Katniss." He shyly said, giving me a hug. "So, tennis?" He asked after I pulled out of his grip.

I nodded and then turned around to face the courts, "I have _no __clue _why."

He chuckled, "You really know nothing about me, do you?"

I turned back to him and gave him a confused expression, but instead of answering he just took a racket and tested the grip. Giving a nod of approval, he then walked onto the court and turned on the tennis ball machine that was conveniently sitting there.

He looked at me and smirked before walking to the opposite side and getting into the tennis stance, bouncing on his feet. The ball came flying at him but he was ready, he turned and put his racket back before whacking the ball across the net, skidding across the court at a fast speed.

He hit a few more, leaving me speechless. Then when he was done he turned to me and smirked walking back to me.

"I got a scholarship for tennis, top player on my team in college." He said, leaving me gaping.

"What? HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS?!" I exclaimed.

He shrugged, "Never got around to it."

"Do you still play?" I asked.

He nodded, "Not as much as I used to though. I tore my Achilles once I got offered to go to Wimbledon, took me two years to recover and they didn't want me anymore."

I gasped, "I'm sorry, that's stupid though. It's not fair!"

He just smiled sadly at me, "Sadly many things in life aren't fair. But you learn to live with them. Besides, I always remind myself not to be sad because it's over. But to smile because it happened."

Who knew Thresh was so deep?

"I think that's great advice." I said smiling at him.

"Yeah, it leads to a happy life."

We went to play tennis, needless to say he beat me 8-1. And that one game was only because I begged him to play left handed for one game.

"You know, you actually aren't that bad." He admitted, getting a drink of water while I got my own.

I scoffed, "Puh-lease! I sucked! You beat my ass!"

He laughed, "No, I'm just really good. You are actually a natural."

I shook my head and laughed, "That's funny, that's a good joke."

He sighed, "Katniss, I'm not joking." He didn't say anything else about the topic though.

We ended up playing a few more games, instead of a whole match we just played best 2 out of 3. It's pretty obvious who won...

After that it was already six so we decided to go out to eat. We ended up just going to Chipotle because we both love that place.

"Can I have the burrito bowl?" He asked.

"And for you, Katniss?" He asked looking down at me and our intertwined hands. How did that happen? Oh well, I kinda liked it.

"I'll have the same."

We got our food and sat down.

"So, I just realized I know basically nothing about you. So tell me some more. All I know is really about your family; Rue and your mother."

"What do you want to know?" Thresh asked as he took a bite from his burrito bowl.

"I don't know, tell me about past relationships?"

He looked up at me from his food and then frowned.

"All right, I dated this one girl for a while. We were pretty serious, her name was Marissa. We were in love, but it didn't work out." He said sadly, and if I knew any better I would think he still loved her.

"May I asked what happened?" I slowly asked.

"Uh, she had to move away. It was sudden and I haven't seen her since." He said his eyes looking glassy.

I decided to change the subject.

"So, what are you into?"

He smiled at me, "I'm into poetry and quotes."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Mind telling me a few?"

His face lit up and he nodded, "'I want to be like water. I want to slip through fingers, but hold up a ship.' That one was by Michelle Williams."

"Wow, yeah. I liked that one." I said.

"I have plenty more."

But when I asked him to say some more, he seemed hesitant. I have a feeling I wasn't the only one who he had said these too. But I didn't feel anything more than a friendship for Thresh, and honestly I don't think he felt anything more for me. So I wasn't jealous when I thought about Marissa and how she would be watching this.

I reached across the table for his hand and took it in mine, and smiled at him sadly.

"You still love her." I stated, not as a question but as a fact.

He looked at me and then gave me a sad smile, "I do, I do very much."

"Well, tell me about her." I said and his face lit up once again.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, well other than you. But she has long, wavy red hair. She has a beautiful smile, she's a very smart person. Graduated top of her class, no surprise though. She... she's the best thing that ever happened to me. And I love her more than anything."

I smiled, "Then why did you come on this show?"

"I thought I could forget about her, she hurt me a lot by leaving. She didn't mean to, I know. But I haven't been truly happy without her... I-I just wanted to be happy again and have that feeling with her, but have it with you. I still love her, and a wise person once said 'Once someone's hurt you, it's harder to relax around them, harder to think of them as safe to love. But it doesn't stop you from wanting them.' And I still want my Marissa."

I smiled, "Then go get her."

He seemed surprised, "I can't just leave."

"What are we waiting for? Come on, let's go! You can go and pack, then go find her. She'd be lucky to have you." I said honestly.

He got up and then pulled me in for a hug.

"Thank you Katniss, I will always be grateful for this."

"Of course."

* * *

**There you go! One more person gone! But that means one more person to come back... :/**

**Who will come back? **

**Stay turned for the next chapter to find out! **

**Read and Review!**

**Again, who do you want to replace Cato in my new story, the everlark one? **

**"Begging For Your Attention"**

**(that will be uploaded soon)**

**Gloss or Gale?**


	18. Gloss Say What!

After Thresh got this stuff, I informed Haymitch of the situation and he agreed with me on what I was doing. The limo was going to take Thresh to her as soon as he contacted her. He didn't want it to be televised so I wasn't going, plus that would be really awkward...

"Where's Thresh going?" I head Peeta ask.

"He pissed her off man, you don't want to mess with Kat." Gloss said.

i didn't hear anymore of the conversation. God damn Gloss and calling me Kat...

_"Sweety, we can't buy that." I heard my mother say as I stared through the glass of a candy store._

_"But mommy!" I whined._

_"No Katniss." She said sternly._

_I pouted and then daddy came to the rescue. _

_"Oh come on Katherine! She's young, let's get her some candy." _

_"Mark..." My mom complained. _

_"Come on Kat! You want some yummy candy?" He asked me and I jumped up and down with a smile on my face._

_"Yes please!" _

_"let's go then." He said and then hoisted me up onto his shoulders. _

_"_Katniss!" I heard a voice say and I felt warm arms pull me towards a flat chest.

"What?" I asked, blinking to get the memory away. I was in Marvels arms...

"Kitty, don't scare me like that! You were just standing here, your eyes all black and you weren't responding..." He said, were his eyes... glassy?

"Marvel, are you crying?" I asked slowly, a frown evident on my face. I don't ever want to make him cry...

He quickly blinked and the glassy part of his eyes was gone, "Psh, what? No!"

I chuckled, "Okay, sure you weren't."

"I have to ask you something, everyone wants to know really." He began.

I made a gesture with my head to let him know to continue.

"Why's Thresh leaving? Did that bastard hurt you? Cuz if he did I can go kick his ass for you."

I shook my head, "As, uh, sweet as that is of you, no. He didn't do anything to hurt me. Just neither of us were feeling anything about each other, other then a friend ship. Besides, his heart lies somewhere else."

He nodded slowly, "And he's going to find her?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sad at all?" Marvel asked, walking me to the couch and sitting with me.

"No, not at all! Thresh and I decided to stay friends because he is a really sweet guy. I actually convinced him to go after her. I'm happy for him, besides it never would of worked out between us. The only downside to him leaving, is someone is coming back." I said/groaned.

He chuckled, "But you'll pick the right person."

I looked at him and frowned, "That's the thing, I don't get to choose who comes back. I swear the producer is the one sending people home and bringing people back. Not me."

"Don't worry Kitty." Marvel said and then leaned in closer to me.

His lips met mine and I felt myself relax, I wasn't worried about who would be coming back anymore. It didn't matter who came, I already knew who I liked here. I already knew my top five, so the others could come and go.

As selfish as that was, it was true.

Marvel pulled away before pulling me closer to him and then bringing a hand up to caress my hair.

"So beautiful." He whispered and then kissed me again.

We pulled apart when someone cleared their throat. I looked over to see Thresh standing there, smirking at us.

I got up and then walked to him and gave him a hug as he set down his bags.

"I'm gonna miss you Katniss, but I really hope you find your true love here." He said into my ear.

I pulled away slightly and kissed his cheek, "I do too, and I also hope you find Marissa. She'll be lucky to have you."

"No, I'll be lucky to have her." He said and I smiled.

"That right there is why I think it the other way around, Thresh."

By now everyone was gathered around us, all looking confused.

"Uh, what's going on here Kitty Kat?" Finnick asked, his arms crossed and confusion written all over his face.

I looked up at Thresh and he nodded, "Thresh is leaving."

"Well obviously." Gloss snorted and Finnick glared at him.

Thresh leaned down and whispered into my ear, "I'm not too sad to be leaving that asshole."

I tried to hold back my laughter, as did Cato who had overheard Thresh. Cato nodded at Thresh and then gave him a thumbs up. Thresh just shrugged while smirking.

"But seriously, why is he leaving?" Finnick questioned.

"His heart lies somewhere else." I said shrugging.

Finnick sighed and then turned to Thresh, "Mind going into further detail. Unlike my little Kitty Kat over here."

I glared at him but he just gave me an award winning smile.

"While Katniss and I were on the date, she asked about past relationships. So I told her about one girl that I loved with all my heart. And she somehow saw that I was still in love with her, and she is right. I love my Marissa more than anything. So I'm going to find her, thanks to Katniss." He explained, smiling down at me gratefully.

"So you're just leaving?" Beetee asked.

He nodded, "But Katniss and I decided to stay friends."

I nodded, "Couldn't just let this one out of my life for good." I winked up at him and he blushed.

"Well, man, I hope you find Marissa." Finnick said, walking up to him and shaking his hand.

"Yeah, good luck." Cato said giving him a 'bro hug'.

"Thanks." Thresh said to the two of them.

"It was nice getting to know you Thresh, I hope you find her." Peeta said and then they shook hands. They were never really close.

"Good luck to you." Beetee said and then nodded at Thresh.

"I'd better be invited to the wedding." Marvel joked making everyone laugh.

Everyone said there goodbye, other than Gloss who just looked confused.

"I don't get it. Why would you leave to go find someone else when you had _her _right there. I mean dude! You're just letting this one go?" He could have left it at that and it would have been somewhat sweet. But of course he was Gloss, and Gloss isn't sweet. "You are seriously going to let this one go knowing you could have steamy hot sex with her in the near future? I mean come on!"

Cato walked up to Gloss and then pushed him into the other room, obviously not wanting the cameras or any of us to know what he was going to do.

"Okay then, uh... bye everyone. And Katniss, we'll keep in touch." He said and then gave me one last hug.

Just like that Thresh was gone.

**Gloss POV**

Cato took me into the room and next thing I knew, his fist connected with my face. If I was being totally honest, I was a little afraid of this dude. I mean he already knocked me out one time and he had a very uncontrolled temper.

He didn't do anymore though, thank god.

"You had better be more respectful to Katniss, or else that pretty little face of yours is going to get demolished. I can't wait for the day she sends you home." He said and then stalked out of the room.

It was a miracle Catpiss hadn't voted me off already. I was grateful though, I really wanted in this girls pants. And to do that I have to make it to the final two for that night we spend together. But I didn't want her as a wife, no. That just wouldn't do, so I would just make it to the final two and then give up the bravado. And I would just leave, leaving her with whoever else.

She obviously didn't like my actual personality, being cocky and all. So I was going to have to make up the nice, caring, and sweet Gloss.

And I was a pretty good actor.

* * *

**And scene! **

**Please, please, please review!**

**Thank you all!**


	19. Everlark VS Catoniss

**Get ready for a lot of Everlark and Catoniss!**

* * *

The next day I met with Plutarch so he could tell me who was coming back.

Joy.

Note my sarcasm.

"Katniss, how are you?" He asked, standing as I walked into the room.

I nodded at him, "I'm alright, and you?"

He gave me a smile showing his yellow and decaying teeth, "I'm doing quite well. Let's get down to business." He sat down and I sat across from him.

"I know that you think this is unfair, Ms. Everdeen. But I assure you that it is, indeed, in your favor."

"How so?" I asked, my eyes narrowed.

"These boys are coming back merely to make the show more entertaining and to add a little more drama. But them being here just shows you how much you like the other guys. Like Cato or Peeta for example. I know you already have a connection with them both, so the others being jerks just let's you see how much you like, or love, the others." He explained with a smirk.

What?

Holy shit, he was right...

"But it also makes the other guys, the ones that I like, have a worse time while here. Because the douches are pissing them off." I said.

"Ah, yes. But when they see you it instantly makes there day better. Helping them realize how much they like or love you."

"You are a smart man." I said leaning back in my seat.

He winked at me, "I try my best."

"So who's coming back?" I asked, I had to know.

"Snow."

"Why him?"

"Because, my dear Ms. Everdeen, some of the other guys had a problem with him. Mainly Boggs, and we need some drama. Don't worry, you may send him home next week if you wish. And don't forget that after next week we will start traveling around the world." He said and then got up, I got up as well. "I'll be seeing you." Plutarch said and then shook my hand before I left and went back to the house.

Today was my one-on-one with Beetee, and I was taking him to a space laboratory. He may be more into electricity, but I really liked astronomy. So that's what we were doing.

He was meeting me there in a half hour so I had to get going. I quickly got changed and then hopped in my car and drove there.

I arrived just before he did and he greeted me with a swift hug.

"We are at the laboratory." He stated looking up at it.

"Yeah, I'm into astronomy." I said and he smiled at me.

"Interesting."

We went through most of it and Beetee took my hand, so we walked around holding hands. I could tell he was a lot more into advanced technology because he went up to one of the holographs and told me he was trying to figure out the system that made it and he studied it for a half hour.

I didn't understand what the hell he was doing.

And I'm pretty sure that was his highlight of the date...

We went to dinner afterwards at Red Lobster, although I'm not a fan of that place.

"So Beetee, tell me a little about yourself." I said after we ordered our food.

"What would you like to know?"

"Tell me about you family."

His eyes grew dark and I was afraid I asked the wrong thing. "I don't have much family. My older brother passed away two years ago due to aids and my mother left us when I was three. And my father has Alzheimer's. I'm an only child and so was my mother, my father only having one brother who I never met. And my grandparents passed a long time ago."

Yep, that was the wrong thing.

"Oh my gosh, Beetee I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, taking his hand from across the table.

He shrugged, "Don't be, it's not your fault. Any more questions?"

I sighed, "Past relationships?"

He gave me another sad smile, "Yes, Wiress. I was engaged to her, we had been dating for a long time. We had fallen in love in high school, but she got into a car accident leaving her a little... nuts. She wasn't able to function on her own and her parents wouldn't let her stay with me. Though I would of taken care of her."

Good job Katniss, your bringing up all sad memories.

He let out a chuckle, "I guess I'm making myself sound depressed. But I'm not, she's actually the reason I'm in my profession. She noticed that I loved it and convinced me to go to college for it."

I smiled, "That's nice. Okay, one more question. Why did you come on this show?"

"I got lonely." He said and I let out a small laugh.

"Really?"

He shook his head while smiling, "That and I saw your picture and you are very pretty."

I blushed, "Thank you."

"Of course."

**OoOoOoO**

That night I went to the guys and hung out with them for a while, that was kind of the routine. I would go over to the guys house after a date and I would just hang out until I had to go back to my house.

Right now we were all watching a movie and I was in between Cato and Peeta. I didn't sit between them, they were just the first ones to sit with me. It was actually kind of funny to see them race each other to get to me. Cato's arm was around my shoulder and then Peeta was holding my hand, they were both so close so that I was kind of squeezed in the middle of them.

We were watching Disney's Tangled. I had already seen it because Prim made me, but I'm sure most of the guys haven't.

Cato started laughing when she hit Flinn with the frying pan and so did I. Peeta just looked at me and then smiled warmly at me.

Boggs was in the kitchen getting popcorn because we had run out really quickly and the Gloss got us all a bottle of water, except for himself and Boggs. They got beer.

"I've got to go to the bathroom, be right back." Cato said and then kissed my temple before hopping up and heading to the bathroom.

Gloss and Boggs came back in with the food and drinks and Gloss eyed the spot next to me. He started walking towards it but then Cato came back and hopped in it before Gloss had the chance too.

"Well that was a quick bathroom break." Marvel commented.

Cato glared at him and he chuckled, "I had to pee, peeing doesn't take very long."

I started to laugh and he looked down at me and gave me a goofy smile while putting his arm back around me. Peeta looked at us and he had a sad expression, so to make him feel better I laid my head on his shoulder. Boggs gave us our bowl of popcorn and I put it in my lap for Cato, Peeta, and I to share.

Cato ate like a friggin pig.

I looked up at him and he chomped down on the popcorn, his mouth wide open. He looked down at me and then worry filled his expression when he saw that I was glaring. He looked at Peeta and I guess Peeta pointed to his mouth because he quickly closed it and gave me a shy smile.

"Sorry, I really need to work on that." He whispered.

I nodded, "Yeah, it's stupid of me to get so annoyed though."

He shook his head, "Nah, that's perfectly fine. I'll stop."

I smiled gratefully at him and then directed my attention back to the TV. With Peeta rubbing small circles on my hand and Cato's warm arm around me, rubbing my arm, I fell asleep.

I woke up in someones arms, my head against their chest.

Peeta.

I nuzzled closer and then I heard someone snort.

"Come on Peet, let me take her!" I heard the voice of Marvel ask.

"Why? She's already asleep and already in my arms. What's the point in shifting her and making her wake up?" He reasoned.

How _did _I get in his arms?

"She's only in your arms because her head was resting against your shoulder. And as soon as I was about to pick her up you jumped at the opportunity and took her yourself." Cato growled.

Shit.

I felt someone shift me and I snuggled closer to Peeta's warm, firm chest while whimpering.

I could practically hear the smug grin on his face.

"See? She doesn't want to move, so come on. Move and let me take her back."

"How the hell do you expect to do that? Walk her back?" The voice of Boggs questioned.

"Well, uh, no?" Peeta said shyly and I had to bite back a laugh.

"Gentlemen, let's just call Haymitch to come get her. Lay her on the couch until he comes and then whoever can take her to his car." Beetee said and everyone muttered their agreement.

I soon felt the warm arms of Peeta being replaced by the soft cushions of the couch, my head on a nice plump pillow. Everyone sort of dispersed, or at least I think they did. I just heard less and less murmuring and less footsteps. I started to shiver and then I felt a blanket being put on me.

"Sleep tight Flower." Cato's soft voice whispered into my ear and then his lips were on my head giving me a kiss. I felt myself smile at the notion. He started to comb through my hair and I almost fell back asleep.

I could barely hear the phone call in the other room, but I could tell it was Peeta on the phone.

"Yes she's asleep. No, we were watching Tangled and she fell asleep. Yes in my arms, okay well maybe not really but I picked her up. Now she's on the couch, yes she's still asleep. Yes, I'm sure. Okay, yeah bye."

I heard his footsteps getting closer and then Cato stopped combing through my hair.

"He'll be here in ten minutes." Peeta said.

"Alright, look at her." Cato said softly, you could tell he was smiling.

Peeta let out a happy sigh, "I know, she's beautiful."

"She defines it, and she's so peaceful when she sleeps." Cato said.

"She really is, how lucky are we to be here." Peeta asked with a little chuckle.

"You have no clue, if I wasn't here with her I'd be back at home doing nothing. I want nothing more than to be here with her right now." Cato whispered.

"This girl is a blessing, I still can't believe I'm here right now with the chance of marrying her. It just seems unreal, it seems like a dream come true." Peeta said softly.

Wow, this was a tender moment.

"You know something Cato?" Peeta asked quietly.

"What?"

"I think I'm in love with her." He said it so softly I almost didn't hear.

Cato let out a soft chuckle, "Way ahead of you."

What did that mean? Is he in love with me too?

Oh my gosh, Peeta is in love with me.

And I think Cato is too!

Before they could say any more, someone knocked at the door and one of them went to see who it was. Then the part of the couch by my feet went down due to someone sitting on it, the smell of alcohol drifting into my nose.

"Sweetheart, you really asleep?" I heard him ask.

I really wanted one of the guys to carry me so I decided not to answer.

"Told you." Peeta huffed.

"Alright, one of you take her to my car and set her down in the backseat. Sit with her and then take her inside when we get to the house. I'll take you back here afterwards." Haymitch said and then the dip in the couch was gone.

I heard him lean over to me though and whisper so that only I could hear.

"I know your awake." Then he walked away.

"I'm taking her." Cato's deep voice said.

"Oh no you don't. _I'm _taking her." Peeta said.

I don't really care which one takes me, I would be more than okay with either one of them.

"Come on man, you got to hold her earlier!" Cato exclaimed.

"Yeah for like five seconds!" Peeta said, raising his voice a little.

"Would you be quieter? If we wake her than neither of us get to take her!" Cato whisper shouted.

Silence.

"Rock paper scissors?" Cato asked and I had to resist the urge to snort.

"YES! Paper beats rock!" Peeta said.

"Two out of three?" Cato begged.

"Haha, nope." He smirked and then I felt myself being lifted into someones arms.

"Fine, but how about this. You sit with her in the car, but I take her to her room?" Cato asked sweetly.

"I think we should both carry her to her room instead."_  
_

"What? How the hell does that even work?" Cato asked, getting a little angry.

"Fine, you carry her to her room but I'm coming." Peeta said and then I was carried out to the car.

"Good lord we sound like stalkers." I heard Cato mutter.

I smiled to myself and then shifted a little in Peeta's grip to get more comfortable, and his grip on me tightened. He was probably worried I was going to fall out of his grip. I nuzzled closer to him and I could feel Cato's eyes on me.

Whoops...

"I see Peeta won." Haymitch slurred.

Should he be driving?

As if Cato read my mind, he spoke up. "First of all it was rock paper scissors, and second of all you aren't driving."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I don't want Katniss to be killed in a car accident by you because I don't think I could live with myself if that happened." He said the last part quickly and I felt something stir within me, making me feel all warm inside.

"I agree with Cato, Haymitch give him the keys." Peeta said.

I heard Haymitch mumble something but I didn't quite catch it. Then we were in the car, my head resting on Peeta's shoulder.

Okay, if I really was asleep I would of been awake by now.

"Man, she sure is a deep sleeper." Haymitch said, and I could hear the smirk on his face.

No one answered, I guess Cato wasC just really focused on the road. I could feel Peeta's eyes on me and then I felt his thumb brush against my cheek as he put a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"She may be a deep sleeper, but she's a peaceful sleeper." Peeta said kind of loudly.

"Bread boy, how many times do I have to tell you to talk quieter? Your gonna wake her up." The beginning of Cato's sentence was harsh but the end was softer and more sympathetic.

"And Lord knows she needs her beauty sleep!" Haymitch joked.

Oh he was so going to pay for that.

Cato let out a chuckle, as did Peeta.

"Here we are." Cato said, turning off the car. "I'll take her inside." He also said.

I felt my weight being shifted into Cato's arms. I could recognize his strong, caring hold anywhere. And as I buried my face in his chest, I could smell the cologne on him mixed with mint.

The rhythm of his heartbeat almost lulled me to sleep, but I was quickly jerked awake when lights came on. Obviously my eyes were closed, but I could still tell it was bright.

I groaned and tried to turn over in Cato's arms, but he just chuckled and then kissed my forehead.

"Why does she have to be so god damn cute?" Cato asked.

"I don't know, but I sure do love her." Peeta answered cheekily.

I, again, felt that warm feeling come back.

"Haymitch, where is her room?" Cato asked.

"Up that stairs, her's is the third door on the left. And make sure you avoid Effie, she will have a fit if she see's this." He said and I inwardly laughed.

Soon I was bumped up and down by the steps, I knew Cato was trying his best not to make me rock like that. But he couldn't help it.

I heard the creak of a door and then I was engulfed by the comfy, soft mattress that was my bed.

"Uh, what about her clothes?" Cato asked, scratching his head.

I knew Peeta was blushing at even the thought of undressing me and I felt my own cheeks heat up.

"CATO! Are you _seriously _hard just by thinking of changing her?!" Peeta exclaimed.

"Uh, well... I-I uh..." He stuttered.

Well that's awkward.

But it was actually flattering.

"Let's just take off her shoes, let her keep her clothes on. They seem comfy enough." Cato decided after regaining his composure.

I assume Peeta nodded because next think I knew my shoes and socks were off. Then a blanket was thrown over me and someones lips, who I recognized as Peeta's, on my forehead, the warm feeling was back.

"Goodnight beautiful, I'll see you tomorrow." He murmured against my forehead.

Cato's lips were on my forehead next and I felt butterflies come and the warm feeling spread within me.

"Good night Flower, I'll see you tomorrow gorgeous."

Well weren't they just so sweet?

Then the light was cut off and the tell-tale sign of the creak of the door showed that they were gone.

**Peeta POV**

I was head over heels for Katniss, if only Cato hadn't come with us. I would of had her all to myself, I'm not a selfish person but who wouldn't want Katniss all to there self?

She was perfect.

She was beautiful, and her eyes spoke wonders.

I was in love with her, that was that.

I could only hope she loved me back, or at least would love me back someday.

**Cato POV**

Why did Peeta have to come?

It was still amazing because I got to put Katniss to bed and she was really cute when she was sleeping, but still.

I even admitted to him that I was in love with her.

What if she was awake? What if she heard me... I guess that wouldn't really be a bad thing, at least she would know. God, she was so cute tonight.

That's all I could think about for the rest of the night, her sleeping form in my arms. So relaxed, and when she snuggled into me I felt my heart melt.

What was this girl doing to me? Whatever it was, I liked it.

I liked it a lot.

* * *

**This chapter was really long, obviously. **

**So I'm expecting a lot of reviews!**

**But it was long because I won't be able to update very much this week, next update may not be until this weekend. So I wanted to give you something really long to re-read to keep you satisfied.**


	20. A Group Date With Disaster?

**Gloss POV (YAAAS bitches!)**

Those two bastards took her back.

And they ruined my plan, I was going to take her back and then wake her up and charm her with a sad "true" story.

Looks like that would have to wait for tomorrow, because that bitch _will _be mine.

I _will_ get in her pants and make her scream my name, that's a promise.

**Katniss POV**

Today was the group date, I was taking them to an amusement park. I was already there, so they were to meet me there.

Who's they?

Gale, Gloss, Finnick, Boggs.

I wanted to take Cato as well, but I could only take four and I haven't had much time with these guys.

"Catnip!" I heard and then I look up to see Gale smirking at me, his arms open for a hug.

"Hey Gale." I laughed going into his arms and hugging him.

"I expect that first kiss today." He whispered in my ear.

My eye brows shot up and he pulled away, winking at me.

Gloss came next and hugged me, his hands, for once, in there respective place.

"Good to see you again Katniss, can't wait to spend some time with you." He said... and not in a cocky way.

What the hell is going on?

It's like he and Gale switched, but Gale was a much hotter and sweeter cocky.

But Gloss wasn't being, well, himself.

He gave me a charming, sweet smile making me wonder what the hell happened to him.

"Uh, good to see you too. I think." I said awkwardly as he pulled away with a soft smile.

I looked at Boggs who was just as confused as I was, he looked at me and I shrugged before hugging him. He gave me a peck on the cheek.

Finnick was fuming at Gloss with confusion and anger. He looked like he was about to pounce, but I went up to him and he relaxed.

"Hey Kitty Kat." He said kissing me.

I smiled but pulled away, I didn't want the others to get too jealous.

"Finnick." I greeted with a smile.

I turned to all the guys, "Let's go ride some rides!"

They all cheered and we were off, Gloss right by my side.

"So Katniss, I just kind of wanted to apologize for my behavior recently." He said, catching me off guard.

"I, uh, well. Um. It's okay?" I spluttered.

He shook his head, "No it's not. I shouldn't of been that rude to you. I really am sorry though."

I was so shocked that I was speechless, I just stood there staring at him.

He smiled at me, "Come on, let's go."

Then he took my hand and for some odd reason I didn't pull away.

Finnick was on my other side with Gale, both of their jaws agape and eyes wide.

It was clear what they were thinking because I was thinking the same exact thing.

What the fuck?

**Gloss POV**

This was working, ha! She was falling for this, how do I know? Because she never pulled her hand from mine, and knowing her, she would of been ten feet away from me by now.

But she was believing my apology!

What a naive little girl she is...

**Katniss POV**

This was weird, I didn't understand what was going on. I found myself not bothered by Gloss' presence, but to be safe I still hung around Gale and Finnick more.

"So darling, what would you like to ride first?" He asked looking at the map.

"The big ones."

He smirked down at me, "I thought you hated big roller coasters."

I shrugged, "I like them now."

"Couldn't be because of me? Could it?" He asked wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I laughed, "No, not at all!"

Gale was at my side nudging me, "I didn't know little Catnip liked roller coasters."

I smiled at him, "You learn something new every day."

He nodded, "That's true."

"Holy shit we are riding that!" Finnick yelled dragging me and everyone else to a ride called the 'Boomerang'.

"Uh, maybe this one is a bit too big?" I asked as we got in line.

Finnick smirked at me, "I thought you weren't scared, darling."

I stuck my chin up, "I'm _not _scared. I'm just, um, worried about the others is all."

He laughed, "Sure, I'm sure that's totally it."

I pouted, "It is!"

"Catnip's scared?" Gale asked coming up behind me and winking at me.

"No!" I whined.

"Don't worry, Gale's here to protect you." Gale said, standing up straight and puffing his chest out.

I laughed and lightly shoved him, "I'll be sure to call you if I ever see a bug in my house."

He pouted, "So not cool."

Finnick laughed and threw an arm around my shoulder, "Come on Kitty Kat, don't worry."

"I'm not worried!" I snapped pushing him away from me.

"Wow, Katniss I was only joking." He said.

I just ignored him, Gloss came up to me and put an arm around me, pulling me in for a hug.

He leaned down so that his lips were right next to my ear, "Are you okay with this ride?"

I smiled at him when he pulled away slightly, a true and genuine smile too. Not a fake one for the cameras like I would usually do.

"I think I'll be okay."

"If you're sure."

I nodded and the pulled out of his hug to walk back to Finnick who was running his hands through his hair.

"Shit Katniss, I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-" He started but I cut him off with a quick kiss.

"No, I'm sorry. I kinda overreacted."

He just shook his head, "Let's just forget about it."

We waited in that line for another thirty minutes and then we were only about five minutes away from riding it when Finnick started to jump up and down.

"Fin, what the hell is wrong?" Gale asked, annoyed.

He smiled sheepishly at us all, "You are going to blow your top."

We all shook our heads no.

"I really have to spend a penny." He whined.

"Excuse me?" Boggs asked in his scratchy voice.

"Shoot... I have to use the restroom." He said holding his crotch and quickly moving from one foot to the other.

"Finnick! We have been waiting for like an hour!" Gale exclaimed.

"But Gale! I have to go to the restroom! Like really bad!" He whined.

"Make it fast and be back here in five minutes or else we will go on the ride without you." I muttered and then he ran out of the line.

Five minutes passed and we got on the ride, the operator went through his 'speech' and we got strapped in. I was in between Boggs and Gale, Gloss was next to Boggs. Then next thing we knew someone was yelling for them to stop the ride.

"Stop! Stop the ride!" The masculine voice yelled. "Oh blarmy! I just had to spend a penny!"

Finnick.

"Sir? Could you please open up that seat for him? He's with us." I asked the ride operator nicely.

"For you? Of course." He said and then winked at me.

Gale, Boggs, and Gloss all growled at him and he quickly opened the seat then ran away from us as Finnick got on.

"Thanks darling, thought I was going to be left behind for a second there." He said out of breath.

"Fin, x y z." Gale muttered.

"What?" He asked looking at Gale as if he had three heads.

I chuckled and then looked at Gale, "He's from England, he has no clue what you are saying."

"Forgot." He said and then turned his head as much as he could to Finnick due to the rides restraints, "It means examine your zipper."

I could barely see Finnick but from what I could see his face was a deep red.

"I knew that." He quickly said.

"Of course you did." I snorted.

And without warning we were going up a hill.

"Well shit." Gale laughed.

I was frozen in my spot and then I felt a warm hand engulf mine. I looked down to see Gale holding my hand, I looked at him and he smiled at me, giving my hand a small squeeze.

"It's alright Catnip, enjoy it."

I gulped and nodded, "Yeah." I said, though my voice sounded nothing like my own.

"Kitty Kat! Don't be afraid! If we die at least we die together!" Finnick yelled to me.

"Real nice Finnick!" Gale angrily yelled.

I chuckled, "Really Finnick? Dark humor?"

"Only for you darling."

I could practically hear the wink.

"Don't worry Katniss, we are all here for you. And I can promise you this ride is safe." Gloss yelled to me from beside Boggs.

Boggs didn't say anything so I strained my neck to see him. He was frozen just like I had been, so I took his hand and he gave me a grateful smile while giving my hand a quick squeeze.

"You don't want your daughter to see you scared, do you?" I joked and he let out a small laugh.

"I guess not."

The ride was amazing.

We got off the ride and went on a couple more when the argument started.

"Back the fuck off!" Finnick yelled to Gloss.

"Calm down." Gloss growled.

"No! I don't know what type of game you are playing, but you had better not hurt Katniss!" Finnick seared.

"Finnick, calm down." Gale said although he seemed like he agreed.

"What? No! I don't want him hurting Katniss!" Finnick said.

"Neither do I! But just don't cause a scene!"

"A little too late for that." Gloss muttered.

"Shut up!" Boggs yelled for the first time.

"Jesus, cool it." Gloss muttered.

"Would you all just stop?!" I asked, irritated as hell.

They all muttered their apologies and we went on with our day.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short...**

**New chapter tomorrow, and it will be a relief to all the stress and tension in the air on this!**


	21. Extra Chapter

**This chapter is just kind of an extra chapter, just here as some relief to all the love tension and stuff. **

**It's basically just the guys interviews, like when they go on camera during the show. What's that called? ****I don't even know, but anyways it will also include what chapter it was in and stuff.**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

_Gloss (Chapter 2, 'Meeting The Lucky Fellows')_

"So Gloss, what did you think of Katniss?" The person behind the camera asked me, we were in the courtyard. That's where we went before we went inside to wait for Katniss.

I smirked and shrugged, "She was hot, so that's always good. Seems like she's got a lot of fire, I like that in a girl." I said, crossing my arms to keep up my 'doesn't give a shit' bravado.

"I see, and what are you looking forward too?" The man asked.

I sighed, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "It means exactly what I asked. What are you looking forward to with Katniss."

I scoffed, "I don't know, uh... I look forward to when I can get her alone with me in a bedroom. Hint hint I am looking forward to the sex."

The man, who's name I learned was Todd, spluttered and shook his head frantically. "We cannot use that! Give us something else!"

I rolled my eyes and then put on a fake charming smile, "What do I look forward to with Katniss? I look forward to spending time with her and getting to know her. I look forward to falling in love with her and her falling in love with me. I just look forward to her in general." I said all dream like.

None of that was true though, but the viewers didn't have to know that...

"Much better." Todd said and then made a hand motion for me to go as the next guy showed up.

He didn't have a shirt on.

Damn, why didn't I think of that?

_Gale (chapter 2, 'Meeting The Lucky Fellows')_

"So Gale, tell me what do you think of Katniss?" A man asked me.

"What do I think of Catnip? Well, I-" I started but he cut me off.

"Catnip? Her names Katniss."

"I gave her a nickname." I said with a triumphant smile.

He seemed to get an idea, "Tell us about that."

"Okay, well I didn't hear my mother when she told her her name. I thought she said Catnip, and I promised I would make that her nickname." I said recalling the memory.

He nodded, "That's good. Okay, now what do you look forward to while you are here?"

"I look forward to a lot, mainly just getting to know her and getting closer with her. And I look forward to seeing her in a bikini, she's got curves. But mainly the getting to know her and getting closer to her." I said, not wanting to sound like a total dick.

"Alright, go on. Next!"

Well I think that went well.

_Cato (chapter 4, 'Learning a little Bit About Me)_

"So Cato, what did you think of Gloss' question?" Todd asked me.

I felt my blood boil and I clenched my fists.

"What did I think? I think that he's a little fucker who needs to get his ass beat. He shouldn't ask a girl that, I don't care who it is. And since it's Katniss? Makes me even more pissed, I was barely able to hold my tongue and just tell him to stop. I was ready to jump up and slam him to the ground, but I don't think Katniss would really like that..." I answered, and it was true. I was lucky I got a rose today, if I had done that I may not have gotten it and I could of gone home.

Missing this once in a lifetime chance with this one in a million girl.

"Good, good. How badly do you want that first one on one?" He asked me and I tilted my head in thought.

"I want it just as much as every guy here if not more. But let's be honest, either Peeta or Gale is going to get it. She seemed to have the most interest in them. I really want to get to know Flower though, I can definitely see me and her together in the future." I spoke only the truth.

"All right, you can go back to the house. Thank you."

And with that I left to go back and see the beautiful I would hopefully be able to call mine.

_Peeta (chapter 3, 'Learning A Little About Me')_

"Okay, Peter t-"

"It's Peeta." I corrected.

"Whatever. What do you think about Gale getting the first impression rose? Everyone thought you would and they were very surprised." The man, Todd, asked me.

I sighed and frowned, "I wished it was me, as did everyone. But I guess I'm happy for him, he got what every guy wanted. I thought my cake would win me that rose, but I'll settle for the second rose. And to be honest, I don't even think she got a piece of the cake. The guys all attacked it first." I chuckled, "I guess it was good."

"What do you think of Katniss?"

"What do I think of her? I think everything of her, her natural beauty amazes me, her curves and perfect body make my heart flutter. Her smile instantly lights up the room and her laughter can cure any bad mood. All I know is I'm already falling for her, and I'm falling hard."

_Finnick ('Who's going home first?')_

"Are you happy you didn't get sent home?" He asked.

I smiled at the camera and nodded, "Who wouldn't be? My darling out there is perfect and I look forward to getting to know that piece of art. She's obviously every boys dream, and I'm just lucky enough to be one of the lucky few to try to win her over. And hopefully I will be _the one."_

_"_What do you think about Gloss going home?"

I let out a chuckle, "I'm happy, that little prick had no chance. Bastard cannot be asking a beautiful girl like Katniss those questions. Although I _would _like to know, I'm not just going to ask her. I may ask her when we get closer and she is more comfortable around me. But not yet."

He nodded, "Good to know, you can go. Unless you want to say anymore."

"Nah, I think I'm good."

"Alright then, you can go." He said motioning for me to go.

_Peeta (chapter 4, 'First one-on-one Part 1'- 'One-on-one part 2')_

"What did you think about Katniss on the date?" He asked as I went to the 'interview room'.

"Katniss is hilarious, that's all I can say. I don't think she was trying to be but she was, and I loved that." I answered with a smile.

"You can't give me anything else? What about the car ride there?" He asked, trying to work something out with me.

"Uh, something bothered me about her not knowing how to work a GPS. The fact that she didn't know was just weird, I mean it's not like it matters if she knows how to use it, it's just that almost every person our age does know. And so do frigging 7 year old's. Her _not _knowing means something, and I have a strange feeling we grew up very differently..." I said trailing off.

"And that is?" Todd pleaded for more.

"I grew up, well... basically rich. We had a huge white house in the Merchants part of town. We were the upper class because of our bakery. I never went hungry and I never couldn't get something I wanted. I wasn't spoiled, my father tried to spoil me but I don't think he succeeded. And I just think she grew up with a lot less than I, especially the way she looked when she drove that car. As if she had never driven anything that nice. I don't know, it's just a thought." I said taking a in a big breath afterwards.

"Will that change the way you feel about her?"

Wow, they were eating this up.

I shook my head frantically, "Not at all, if anything it will make me love her more."

"Love?"

"Of course, isn't that the reason everyone comes here? To fall in love? I know I will with Katniss, I've only known her for what? Twenty four hours? And I'm already falling, very fast and hard I might add. There's just something about her that makes me have that warm feeling inside." I said recalling our kiss while smiling.

He nodded, "Alright, that was good. Good job Peter, I mean Peeta." He corrected himself and the let me go back to the house.

_Marvel (chapter 9, 'Group Date One')_

"Hey Marvel." The guy said as I walked up, Todd was his name.

"Hey Todd, haha that's a character in Fox and The Hound!" I laughed and he sighed, staring at me blankly.

"Uh huh, just tell me about what happened at the group date." He said and then scowled at me.

I don't think he likes me, whoops.

"Ah man, what happened today? I don't even really know! I was just joking around and next think I know Thread has his hands on me, pushing me against the wall and was yelling in my face. And I was like 'dude, calm yo tits.' But I had a feeling that would have made him angrier. And it hurt! I have bruises, but what really made me mad was when he tried to hurt Katniss. I was ready to tackle his ass but Cato got to him first."

"I know that you scrambled to Katniss after Cato tackled Thread. What exactly was going through your head then?" Todd, haha that name though, asked me.

I felt the anger boil in me again, "I was worried he had hurt her. Even if she only fell, she could have fallen on like a sharp rock or something. I just wanted to make sure she was okay, cuz if he _had _hurt her then you outta bet I would have kicked the ever living crap out of him. Bastard." I muttered.

He laughed, "We all would have."

I agreed.

_Cato (chapter 9 'Group Date One')_

"I'm sure you know what I'm going to ask."

I let out a dark chuckle, "About the thing with Thread?"

Todd nodded and I smirked.

"Asshole deserved it. The minute I saw him go for Katniss he was dead meat, no one should be hurting her. I saw him raise his hand and red took over my vision, all I could think was that I had to tackle his ass and beat him up for ever attempting to hurt her. I'm just glad I got to him in time. Do I regret not comforting Katniss? Yes. Am I happy I beat that ass's ass? Yes."

Todd nodded and let out a small laugh, "Do you have anger problems or something?"

He must've seen the look that crossed my face because he quickly changed the topic.

"Anyways, I know you and Katniss kissed. What was that like?"

I smiled a real smile, "_That _was awesome. I don't know what she felt, but I felt everything. It was perfect, at least that's what I thought."

He nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you see a future with Katniss?"

I laughed, "Is that even a question? Of course I do! I may have only known her a little while but I already have many deep feelings for her. I not only want a future with her, but I can picture it as well."

I _was_ in love with her after all...

_Marvel (chapter 13, 'Marvel one-on-one')_

"What did you think of the date?" Caesar asked me.

Wait... Caesar?

"What the hell are you doing here? What happened to that Todd from Fox and The Hound?" I asked, bewildered.

He shrugged, "He got demoted and I took his place."

"Aw, I liked that guy." I said, still slightly in a daze.

"What did you think of the date?" He snapped.

"What did I think? I thought it went great! I got to bowl and I got to teach her how to bowl. And we got to go to the arcade, how is that _not _fun?" I asked still giddy from the date.

"Yes, how was the bowling?"

"I wasn't really focused on the bowling part, I was more focusing on how beautiful Katniss looked. And how cute it was when she was frustrated. Plus I was trying to find the right time to kiss her, because she is an excellent kisser." I said sighing like a boy in love.

Maybe I was. Maybe I was in love with Katniss...

"The arcade? I know she said something about gambling." Caesar started.

"No. I am _not _gambler. That's my father, and I'm _not _my father." I growled.

"Okay, alright. Calm down Marvel, it was just a simple question. Care to explain some more?" He questioned.

I just glared at him, "No, if I'm going to share it with anyone then it will be Katniss. Not the likes of you." I hissed.

He seemed taken aback and I just stalked out, maybe I was too harsh...

_Peeta (chapter 14, 'Group Date 2')_

"Tell me, what did you think of the fishing experience?"

"Caesar?" I asked.

He sighed, "Yes I know who I am, now get on with the answer."

"Jeez, okay. I wasn't a fan of it, I puked. And, well, that was embarrassing. Though Katniss, being the angel she is, did her best to make me feel less embarrassed. I was just glad I didn't puke on her, because I was close to it." I chuckled nervously while blushing.

"And how's that?"

"I was hugging her from behind after she caught her fish and everyone had congratulated her then gone back to there lines. I just kind of gave up, fishing isn't really my thing. And just the rocking of the boat-" I paused to shiver, "It was too much to handle. I let her go quickly and ran to the side of the boat, throwing up my entire stomach there."

He was trying to hide a laugh, I could tell.

"Ah, I see. You can go."

I practically ran out of the room...

_Cato (chapter 14 'Filler Chapter')_

"Cato, tell me, what was going through your head when Katniss, uh, zoned out?"

"What happened to Todd?"

"He's not here anymore!" He snapped.

"Okay, sorry I asked." I muttered.

"That's alright." He said smoothing out his suit, "Now answer the question please."

"I was terrified, not for myself but for her. I didn't know what was happening and I didn't want her to be hurting. But she wasn't responding to anything I would say. My heart was beating a million miles a minute, I didn't know what was happening. And it lasted for like five minutes, me and Peeta shaking her and yelling her name. But to no avail. Then she was with us and was talking."

"And how did you feel at that moment?"

"I felt relieved, like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I have never felt more relief in my life, I saw the clouded look in her eyes, I saw what Peeta couldn't. I know she was seeing something from her past, I know because it's happened to me before. I never want her to go through that, and she needs to talk to someone!" I exclaimed.

"Is that why you questioned her?" Caesar asked.

I nodded, "Yes, but then Peeta told me to stop. So I did, but I'm going to talk to her about it sooner or later. I know what those are like, and they aren't that fun. I just didn't want my Katniss to go through that."

"_You're _Katniss?"

I nodded, "In my mind yes."

"Well we all heard the little comment about you being in love with her, mind explaining?" Caesar asked.

I smiled sheepishly, "I only speak the truth." Then I got up and walked out, I didn't want the public to know what Katniss didn't. My love for her was for her and her only...

* * *

**What did you think? You like? *tongue click* or nah?**

**Hahaha, I'm sorry I couldn't resist...**

**But seriously, review!**


	22. Fluff To Fill

**For those of you who were wondering what happened to Katniss' father, here you go! **

**Some Catoniss in this! ;)**

* * *

After the group date I did the usual routine, I went to the guys house to spend time with everyone. It was around seven and the men who I took on the date and I had just eaten dinner.

"Hey guys." I said walking through the door and going straight to the living room where I knew everyone would be.

I was right to assume that, because literally everyone was in here. Other than Haymitch and Effie, obviously.

"Hey Flower."

"Hey Katniss." Peeta smiled getting up to give me a hug, along with everyone else.

It was a little awkward with the two of them though because I hadn't really talked to them since they took me home the other night. It wasn't that I minded they did that, it's just they don't know I know.

"So tonight I'm going to try not to fall asleep." I joked, taking a seat on the couch, Gloss and Gale were the first to sit next to me.

Gale threw his arm around me before Gloss had the chance and I thought Gloss would flip on him. But he just stayed calm and took my hand in his.

What.

He was acting _really _weird all day today. I hadn't one hundred percent accepted his apology yet but I wasn't too wary around him anymore.

He smiled down at me as Marvel popped in a movie, it was kind of just what we did now. I came here after dates to watch a movie. And the days we didn't have dates I still came over. I basically spent every second of every day with these guys.

Of course Marvel had to put in a scary movie, 'The Ring'.

"Noooo! No scary movies!" I whined hiding my face behind a pillow I had picked up.

They all laughed and then Gale whispered in my ear, "Don't worry Catnip, I'll keep you safe."

I blushed and saw him wink at me, Gloss squeezed my hand and smiled down at me, "Don't worry, nothings gonna get you. I won't let 'em." He whispered.

Good God I'm confused.

This guy goes from jerk, to jerk, to an even bigger jerk, to a caring person.

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded and then directed my attention at the TV.

We were only five minutes in when I screamed, throwing all the popcorn, from the bowl that was on my lap, into the air as I buried my face in Gloss' chest.

I heard Gale snort at me, but I was too scared to scowl at him, then I heard laughing and I glanced over at the others.

"Kitty Kat, no need to throw the popcorn everywhere. I have to clean that up!" Finnick scolded with a smile.

I stuck my tongue out at him as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"I got you." Gloss murmured in my ear, kissing the top of my head.

"Okay. What the hell?" I heard Cato growl.

I peeked out of Gloss' chest and smiled sheepishly at Cato who was fuming.

"Cato," Gloss smirked at him in a cocky way.

There's the Gloss I know and don't specifically like.

"Calm down, she's scared. You got a problem?" He dared him.

I looked back at him and he was staring at me with hurt eyes, oh yeah. I told him about how I didn't like Gloss... Instead of answering he just got up and walked out of the room, the hurt look never leaving his eyes.

I tried to get out of Gloss' grip to go get Cato, but Gloss held me close to him.

"Gloss, let me go."

"Kat, just let him g-"

_Silence._

_The occasional sob, occasional hiccup from all the crying was the only thing that interrupted the silence._

_I was in the hospital, walls of white surrounding me. My mother and everyone else thought I was too young to fully understand what was happening. But I knew, I knew what was happening._

_My dad was dying, and __there was nothing I could do about it._

_He had been shot in his job, he was a cop. He had been a cop for six years, was supposed to become sheriff in a few months. __But all that was gone because of that stupid drug dealer. Dad had gone with his partner, Thom, and both their dogs. My dad's dogs name was Spike, I had named him. Thom's dog was named Vicious, a good name for an attack dog._

_They didn't know how many people would be there. They had expected there to only be one, that's what the boss had thought._

_He thought wrong, and that cost both my father and Thom their lives. _

_There was a chance for my father, he had been shot twice in the stomach. No chance for Thom, he was killed on sight. But they thought they may be able to save my daddy, and again they thought wrong. He had lost too much blood and died right there on the hospital bed._

_I remember the heartbroken voice of my mother as she worked on her own lost cause husband._

_"Time of death; 5:36 pm." The broken voice came from her, tears streaming down her cheeks coming from her puffy red eyes._

_I never even got to say goodbye to him. _

**Cato POV**

I had stalked out of the room, why was Katniss snuggling with _him? _Surely she wasn't falling for whatever shit he was pulling, was she?

No, my Katniss was smarter than that. She wasn't a fool.

But then why was she snuggling up to him? I would of rather that of been Gale than him!

"Argh!" I yelled punching the wall, sufficiently making a hole in it.

She couldn't be this naive!

One more punch in the wall and I was still fuming. I whipped my head around at the sound of footsteps and saw the worried face of Gale.

"Cato, she's not responding to anything we say. It's like she's in her own world, I... I don't know..." He said but I was already running back towards the living room, all anger vanished into concern.

I ran to Peeta who was gripping her shoulders and was shaking her.

"Peeta! What happened?" I demanded.

"I-I don't know! Gloss was holding her-" I felt the rage come flooding back- "and she just went blank when he said something to her."

"God damn it!" I yelled and whirled around to face Gloss, I walked up to him and shoved him up against the wall.

"You little fucker, I know you are playing some sort of game with Katniss. Probably to get 'with her' or something. But you _don't _hurt her!" I growled.

"I didn't do anything! I was just holding her and she went rigid!" He argued, trying to struggle from my grasp.

I just let him go and then ran back to Marvel who was now trying to get Katniss.

"She's having a flashback." I stated, startling him.

"What?"

"She's having a flashback, we need to get her out of it. She's done this before, but I don't think it's been this bad. She's remembering something miserable in her life. This is a particularly bad flashback." I said hurriedly, I needed to help her.

"And how do _you _know?" He asked.

"Just get out of my way." I growled and he stepped back.

"Katniss." I said slowly, looking into her blank eyes.

"You think we didn't try that?" Gale snapped.

"Shut up!" I snapped and then looked back at Katniss who was now shaking.

I cupped her cheek with one hand and then had the other around her waist, pulling her to me.

I leaned down and was now just whispering in her ear. Only so that she could hear, not even the cameras could pick this up.

"Katniss, come on. It's just me, it's just Cato. It's just a flashback, you're here with me. In the Bachelorette, here to choose your future husband. Katniss, Flower, come back." I whispered, trying to stay calm.

She was coming to it, I could tell.

I kissed her cheek before kissing her on the lips, maybe that would get her back. I was right, she started to kiss me back after a few seconds.

"Oh thank god!" I said quietly, pulling back from the kiss.

But Katniss was crying, and that was _not _good.

I wiped away her tears and then made her face me.

"C-Cato?" She asked shakily.

"Yes, I'm here Katniss. I'm here. You're okay." I pulled her back to me for a hug and she wrapped her arms around me and we both held on for dear life.

We pulled away and I turned to the other guys, "We'll be right back."

They just nodded, confusion written all over their faces. I led Katniss outside, and sat her down on a chair and sat next to her, she was still in a daze.

"Katniss, tell me what happened. I know you had a flashback." I said quietly and her head snapped to me.

"How do you know that? Maybe I just zoned out for a while." She snapped and I shook my head.

"No Katniss, I get them too. Not so much anymore, but they used to come all the time." I said reaching for her hand.

She looked at me, tears in her eyes.

"T-This one was the worst I've h-had... in a while." She whispered.

I got up from my chair and then took her into my arms, holding her bridal style while sitting back in my chair to hold her as she sobbed.. This was all very new to me, but if felt right. Being here for her felt right.

"You... you don't have to tell me."

Though I wanted to hear about this, I needed to help her.

She shook her head, "No, I trust you."

I nodded and she took a deep, shaky breath.

"It was the day my father-" another deep breath- "Died."

I felt my heart break for her, it's bad enough that happening once, but reliving it?

"I'm sorry." I said sadly.

She just gave me a sad smile and then continued, "I was only ten."

"Katniss-" I started but she just cut me off.

"He was a cop, one of the best. They went inside the building and... and-" She couldn't continue because this strong girl in my arms was breaking and she was letting me see this side of her.

I just shushed her as I kissed her temple and rocked her back and forth. "It's okay Flower."

She nodded after she recomposed herself and gave me a weak smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, what causes them?" I asked hesitantly.

She shrugged, "I don't know."

I thought for a second, "What was the last thing you remember Gloss saying?"

"Kat, just let him g- and then I remembered it and relived it." She whispered.

I nodded thoughtfully, "How many other times has this happened?"

She shrugged and looked down at the ground, "You mean while I've been here?"

I said yes and she thought for a moment, then she spoke up.

"About five times." She spoke in a soft voice and I held her a little tighter, combing through her hair with one hand to calm her down because her body was still shaking with sobs.

Well that wasn't all that bad, not good but not bad.

"Do you remember the last thing you heard before those times?" I asked.

"Uhm, the last time it was something Peeta said. I don't remember exactly but it was something like 'So Kat, can you tell me' or something like that." She said, resting her head on my chest.

I kissed the top of her head, "Okay, can you remember any other time?"

She nodded her head against my chest, "The other night with Haymitch, he was too drunk to really notice, he was just slurring his words." She stopped and I felt my shirt get wet with her tears.

Bless her heart.

I whispered soothing words to her and kissing her temple and the top of her head until she calmed down.

"H-he said something like 'Listen here sweetheart, you will make the right choice. All right Kat?' and then the flashback bombarded me..." She said, sniffing during her sentence.

I pursed my lips, deep in thought. I needed to figure this out for her, knowing her she won't go to anyone professional. She didn't even want the cameras to see this right now, which I was perfectly fine with.

"Anymore?" I asked.

"Cato, I don't want to remember any of them!" She snapped.

"I know, but you need to. We need to see what triggers it, that way we can avoid doing whatever that is." I explained.

She sighed, "Fine. T-there was another time with Thresh, we were on the date and he had gone to the bathroom, but before he left he said 'be right back Kat.'"

And then it clicked.

"Ah-ha!" I yelled and she jumped at my sudden outburst, standing up in front of me.

"What the _hell _Cato?" She hissed.

"Katniss! I know what causes it!" I said happily and then picked her up and swung her around.

She laughed in my arms, "Well then what is it?"

"When someone says then end of Finnick's nickname for you and only the end of it." I said, trying to avoid the name.

She thought for a second. "Ling? From darling?"

I face-palmed, "No Flower, Kat."

Well that was stupid of me... Right away her eyes went blank and I scolded myself, quickly getting her back.

"Katniss, come on. Flower, it's me! You're here with me, not there." I said as I held her.

She snapped back quickly and then slowly nodded, "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." I apologized.

She just kissed my cheek, "Thank you for figuring that out, and honestly you're the only one, other than Madge, who even know's I get flashbacks."

I felt honored, maybe it was stupid of me too feel that way. But I did, she trusted me with that information.

I smiled softly at her and then leaned down to kiss her, softly and sweetly. Nothing like a make-out session, just a kiss to let her know I was here for her and that I was always going to be there for her.

She smiled before pulling away, "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Flower. I'd do anything for you."

**Katniss POV**

He said he would do anything for me, and I believed him. He helped me pinpoint the cause of my horrid flashbacks, that alone was enough to make my strong feelings for him grow.

I was in love with Cato.

I just leaned up to kiss him again in answer, I wasn't ready to confess my love for him. He didn't even know that I knew he loved me.

For now I was going to keep it that way.

"Hey! You fix Katni- okay. This is, uh, well... Um." I heard the voice of Snow.

Fix? He 'fixed' me? I was never fucking broken! But... maybe I am.

Cato must have noticed me stiffen because he whipped his head to Snow.

"No."

"But she's fine." He objected.

"Yeah, I helped her. I didn't 'fix' her. She doesn't need 'fixing'." He growled.

Did he read my mind or something?

"Right, sorry. Everyone is asking for you two, so yeah." He said, not leaving and waiting for us.

Cato took my hand and then walked me back inside, glaring at Snow as we passed him. Snow surprised me by coming up the rear and put a hand on my back as if to guide me into the living room.

Was that really necessary?

We got into the room and I let go of Cato's hand.

"Kitty!" Marvel exclaimed running up and engulfing me in a hug, all the while kissing my cheeks.

I giggled and lightly pushed him off, "Hey Marvel."

"You okay?" Gale asked coming up and giving me a hug.

I nodded and then turned to everyone, "I'm fine, really. But I think maybe I should go back."

They all agreed and I gave them all a hug before leaving, before I got in my car Cato took my arm. I didn't even know he had followed me out here...

"Hey, how do you want me to tell them?" He asked.

I blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Not to say K A T." He whispered and I let out a light laugh.

"Just tell them I hate it." I said and then kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Cato."

He gave me a heartwarming smile, "Goodnight Flower, sleep tight and be safe driving back."


	23. Group Date At The Gym

**I believe I owe you all a group date! So the next chapter shall be two one on ones and one group date! I know I kinda mixed that up from what it had been originally but whatever! **

**So it will go like this, one more group date this week. Then next week two one on ones and ONE group date! **

**Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Cato, Snow, Peeta, Marvel, and Beetee were all coming on the group date with me today. We were going to the gym, Madge's idea. She said this was a 'good chance to see their muscles'.

I rolled my eyes at her, but I'm still using the idea.

"Hey guys."

They nodded at me, most too enthralled by the huge gym behind me.

"As you all see, we are at the gym." They just kept looking at it.

Men.

"And we can go in." I sighed turning towards it, I was shocked to feel a pair of arms scoop me up and start running towards it.

"Peeta, what are you doing?" I laughed.

"Going into the gym, what does it look like?" He joked.

I just shook my head with a smile as he went through the automatic door. I looked around at the huge gym and then looked up at Peeta, then the others behind us. I dropped from Peeta's grip and saw that Cato and Marvel's jaws were agape, along with Peeta's.

"This place is _huge_!" Marvel exclaimed.

Everyone agreed and then Cato took off his shirt, showing his really hot six pack as he went to the 'Unica' to work his abdominal muscles. Marvel did the same as he went to the bench press station, he could bench 170, pretty impressive if you ask me and he had a four pack, it was hot. Peeta looked around and then smiled shyly at me, he took his shirt off because he had a tank-top on under it. He went over to the stationary bikes with Snow and Beetee.

Shit they all looked hot, especially Cato, Peeta, and Marvel. Cato was still working his abs, sweat forming on him brow, Marvel was pushing hard, using fifteen more pounds. Peeta and the others were just on the bikes as Peeta changed the level of difficulty.

I went over to the treadmills and took off my shirt to reveal my sports bra as I plugged into my music. I was listening to Queen, 'Bohemian Rhapsody' it was one of my favorites. I had almost all their songs, so I was just listening to that playlist. I had my water bottle in the holder as I started at a light jog.

I looked over at the others after fifteen minutes to see that Cato and Marvel had switched places. Cato was benching 210, his muscles straining, which was very attractive. I mean, I knew he was ripped but seeing it was even hotter. Marvels abs were straining as well as he worked at that station. Peeta lifted up his tank to wipe his face from the sweat and it showed that he too had a six pack. Not as defined as Cato's but definitely there, he saw me staring and winked at me.

I quickly looked away and silently thanked Madge for this idea.

I focused on running as I went through all my queen songs, now I was listening to 'Killer Queen'. I lifted the water bottle and took a big gulp before putting it back down as I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked over and saw Cato staring at me with something in his eyes that most of the guys here were staring at me with and something Gloss always stares at me with.

Lust.

But there was also something else, something deeper and more serious. I smiled at him and he smiled back, he was taking a break and was sitting down, using a towel to wipe off his face. He got up and walked over to me as I turned off the treadmill.

"Someone's in shape." He commented looking at how many miles I ran, it was only 4 1/2.

I shrugged, "I guess, but I mean look at you. Someone's ripped."

He chuckled and then flexed for me, "You know you want some." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I laughed, "You wish."

"I do."

He was glistening with sweat, it was dripping down his chest and onto the floor. But for some reason I didn't find it disgusting.

"So what were you listening to?" He asked, taking my water bottle from my hand and taking some.

I glared at him and he handed it back giving me a small sorry.

"Queen."

"Ah, a girl with good music taste and beauty. I like it." He complimented.

I laughed and gently hit his shoulder. He faked hurt and it was a little too loud so everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him. I burst out laughing as his face reddened.

"What the hell are you guys looking at? Huh?" He roared and they all looked away quickly.

"Cato!" I scolded.

"What?" He asked innocently.

I just rolled my eyes, "I'm going to go to the work out ball station."

He wiggled his eyebrows again at me suggestively and I laughed, smacking his on his arm again. "God you have such a dirty mind!"

He laughed with me and then put his hands up, "I was only kidding! You are one abusive girl."

I glared at him as I tried to keep the smile from my face, "Again, only kidding."

I just rolled my eyes and then walked over to the station, but it was packed with other girl who are most likely members here so I went to the abs section.

"Hey Kitty, I heard that we can't call you a certain name so don't worry I won't be saying ka-" He said but then cut himself off. "Whoops, that was a close one!"

I just agreed with him and then went to one of the machines, I was never really one for gyms or big machines so I had no clue whatsoever as to what I was doing.

Marvel laughed and then came over to me.

"Here, I'll help you." He offered.

"O-okay." I said as he came up behind me and helped me with the machine.

As he helped, he ended up holding my waist from behind me and he was whispering in my ear. My back pressed against his chest, I could feel the sweat on him.

"And then you just pull back, and it will work your abdominal muscles." Marvel said, then noticed our closeness and smirked.

"See? Easy, but maybe you should, uh, take a break." He whispered, giving me goosebumps.

I gulped and he turned me around in his arms, his face only inches from mine.

"Yeah, a break sounds nice." I gulped and he chuckled before leaning down to press his lips to mine. The kiss only lasted a few seconds because he stepped forward and accidentally hit the machine, starling us both and everyone else in the gym started to stare at us.

We both blushed and then he stepped back and scratched the back of his head, "So yeah. That's how you use it."

I nodded and then walked over to a different one of the same type of machine, a little farther away from Marvel. I was acting childish, all we did was get caught kissing! I walked back over to him and then used the machine right next to his.

"I saw you running on the treadmill, you were on there for a while you're one in shape girl. I would have been dead after two minutes." He joked as he used the machine.

"I used to run all the time back at home, every morning I would wake up at dawn and would go for a run." I said, copying the way he used his machine since I wasn't really paying attention to his explanation.

"Really? I don't see you as a morning person."

"Relieves stress." I shrugged.

He nodded, "You a stressed out person?"

"Uh, when you live the way I do, yeah." I said.

"Oh, well okay." He said and the conversation went down from there, leaving an awkward silence.

After a few minutes he spoke up, "What did you mean 'live the way I do'?"

I sighed, did he _have _to bring that up now?

"Unless you don't want to talk about that, I totally understand." He quickly said, noticing my discomfort.

"Another day."

I went back to the treadmill and started to run again, the stress of having to tell the others about my home life, slowly going away as I ran and plugged into my music. Then I felt a presence next to me and I looked over to see Peeta running right next to me.

I took out me earbuds when he started to talk.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked.

He chuckled, "I was only saying you listen to your music rather loud."

"Oh." I blushed, "Well, yeah. I guess I do."

"You'd better be careful, you could go deaf." He winked.

I just laughed and then put my Iphone down.

"How many miles have you ran?" He asked.

"Including before?"

"Hmmm, nah."

"Three."

"And including before?" He asked.

"Seven and a half."

"Good Lord, you are in shape. I can barely run one!" Peeta exclaimed.

"How come everyone has been saying that?" I asked.

"Because you are!"

"I never said I wasn't." I joked, winking at him.

He was now breathing a bit heavy and I looked over to see he was at a mile and a half.

"Want to stop?" I asked, taking some water from my water bottle.

He nodded, "Yes please."

I turned mine off, as did he and then I offered him my water. He accepted it with a thanks and when he caught his breath he sat down on the bench.

"I'm not out of shape, I'm just not much of a runner." He said, handing me back my water bottle that was now empty.

"Uh huh, sure."

"I'm not! I'm very in shape!" He argued.

"I'm sure you are, I saw you on the bike. How many miles did you do?" I asked.

He laughed, "About five, so yeah I'm more of a biker."

"I'm not, I'm not at all." I told him.

"Why's that?"

"I've only ridden a bike once in my life, and that's when I was teaching my sister. Hated it and never tried it again." I wasn't about to tell him the other reason, I didn't feel like ruining the mood.

He chuckled, "Well I'm going to have to change that."

A part of me was irritated he said that, but another part was happy he said that. The part that was irritated just didn't like that he thought he needed to change me, I don't need changing. But the part that was happy, was happy because he was talking about a future with me. And being with me long enough to teach me and that he wanted to go on bike rides with me.

Silly, I know.

"I guess you will."

He smiled his beautiful smile at me and I couldn't help but wonder how many girls he's ever wooed with that smile. How many girls he had been with and loved.

Again, silly, I know.

"Something wrong?" He asked hesitantly.

I shook my head, "No, nothings wrong." I lied.

Truth is, is that I was a little insecure now. I needed to ask him about that, just not right now.

"Alright, but you know you can tell me anything right? I'm here for you." He looked deep into my eyes and I knew he was telling the truth, and that helped with the insecurity a little.

I nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

He smiled and then leaned in for a kiss, and I complied. I kissed him until the sound of my phone ringing made us pull apart. I quickly picked it up and hit answer.

"Hello?"

"_Katniss!" _

"Madge?"

_"Who else would it be?"_

"Madge! I'm on a group date right now!"

_"Oh! Did you use my idea?"_

"Maybe... Okay, yes. And let me tell you, good choice."

I heard her laugh on the other end, _"I told you! Did I interrupt anything?"_

I glanced at Peeta who held an amused expression on his face, I guess he could hear her... I smiled sheepishly at him and then answered Madge.

_"_Yes."

_"Then what are you talking to me for?! What did I interrupt? Who did I interrupt?" _

I laughed and then rolled my eyes at Peeta mouthing 'sorry'.

He just chuckled and mouthed back 'it's fine'.

"Well, I was just talking to Peeta an-"

_"So all I stopped was talking? I though it was something important!" _

Peeta was trying to hold back a laugh and I sighed deeply.

"I wasn't done. We were also kissing and then you called. So thanks." I said sarcastically.

It was really hard for Peeta to hold back his laughter now and I just shook my head at him and then looked at the phone doing the crazy thing.

_"Ohhhh! Well hang up so that you can get back to that hunk!" _

"Bye Madge." I said and then hung up the phone.

"Sorry about her." I apologized to Peeta.

"Don't worry about it! She seems, uh, nice." He carefully chose his words.

"She's crazy but she's a good friend." I spoke, and it was true. Madge could be a handful, but she was a true friend. "She is the one who got me on this show you know."

This perked his interest, "Really now?"

"Yeah, she's the daughter of the mayor in our small town. But he knew a lot of people so he had connections, and Madge was worried for me because I was single. Which makes no sense because she's single too, but whatever. Her dad made some calls and here I am." I explained.

"Well I need to tell her thanks."

I gave him a puzzled expression, "Why?"

"If it weren't for her, I never would have met you or fallen in love with you."

His eyes widened once he realized what he just admitted, and so did mine. I mean I already knew, but him telling me was a much bigger thing.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to... I mean... Shit, I'm sorry Katniss!" He exclaimed.

Why was he apologizing?

"Peeta, shhh. It's okay, don't be sorry for loving me."

He nodded and then looked down at my lips and licked his own before leaning down to kiss me. It was short and sweet, but he poured as much emotion into it as he could. Showing how much he loved me.

"Just so you know, I'm not expecting you to say it back. I understand if you need time, take all the time you need." He whispered before kissing me again.

Was I in love with Peeta?

* * *

**I hope you everlark fans are happy now, but I have a surprise for you next chapter! **

**Read and review!**

**I appreciate them all and love them all! **


	24. Oh No He Didn't!

**My previous rules have been... revoked. **

**Authors Note: I said that there would be someone sent home every other week. Instead of every other week it will be EVERY WEEK IN THE STORY! And the week after next, in the story, they will be traveling. The reason someone will be sent home every week is because this already has so many chapters and I don't want it to have too many! This week will still consist of two one on ones and a group date, but after the second one on one, someone will be going home. And the same thing will happen the next week. And the next week, and the week after that, you get it.**

**Read and review! I love all my reviews and appreciate them all!**

**BTW, Everlark fans, that surprise will come towards the end of the chapter. Don't hate me though, please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Today was my one on one with Gale, we hadn't had one yet and I had given him the first impression rose... So I felt like this was necessary. This idea was actually something I had found off the internet, not from Madge.

We were going to learn how to dance.

"Catnip!" Gale greeted with a smile, he had been a little disappointed that he hand't gotten his first kiss at the amusement park. He was most likely expecting it today.

"Hey Gale." I laughed as he engulfed me in a hug and kissed my cheek. He winked at me and then looked past me at the building. "Dancing?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, never done it before. Thought I would try it."

"Well I've never danced before either." He admitted.

I smiled and took his hand, "We can learn together."

**OoOoOoO**

I learned something new today, Gale _cannot _dance. He can't keep a beat or dance at all, me, now I was okay. I'm not going to brag but I was actually pretty good. Gale seemed impressed, he sat out for a while realizing there was no hope for him.

"Shit Catnip, you sure you never danced before?" He asked, taking a long swig of water and staring at me with wonder.

I laughed, "I'm sure. I used to go to Prim's ballet rehearsals, but I never did anything myself."

"Impressive."

I laughed, "The only reason you can't is because you can't keep a beat."

He put his hands up, "Guilty as charged."

"I don't see what's so hard about that though. All you do is listen and then it floods within you, it's like it's all around. It... speaks to you." I explained weirdly.

"Maybe for you, Catnip, but for me... It's just something that is background music at parties or background music while driving in my jeep." He said, leaning back.

I continued to dance and he started at me, his eyes starting to fill with what Cato had been looking at me with yesterday.

"You're amazing at that it's really hot actually." He said, getting up and walking to me.

I gulped as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "Very sexy." He whispered in my ear, dragging his lips across my neck and then his lips met mine. His lips were not at all what I thought they would feel like. They were more chapped and more... slobbery than what I had expected.

He pulled away and smiled down at me, "Finally." He said, letting out a breathy laugh, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

I smiled, "I don't know why you just did it the night I gave you the first impression rose."

He shook his head, "Neither do I, I didn't know what I was missing."

**Gale POV**

I'm not going to lie, seeing Katniss dance really turned me on. This girl was amazing, and in what she was wearing... Let's just say I hope to shower tonight when they guys are all busy, my little friend will need some attention. And seeing Catnip dance replaying in my head should be more than enough...

I decided it was time to kiss her, I had waited _way_ too long. I walked up to her and whispered in her ear, dragging my lips across her cheek and stopping at her lips. Her lips were just as I imagined and she tasted as I expected, even more than I ever could have though actually.

It was perfect, I pulled away and smiled at her.

After having a quick chat I pressed my lips to hers again, but I couldn't go too far. If I did than my little friend was going to pop up and embarrass the living fuck out of me.

"Why are you so perfect?" I asked against her lips.

She pulled away and looked down.

"I'm _not _perfect." She said stubbornly

"What? Katniss, yes you kind of are. I haven't found a single flaw in you, other than the whole flashback thing there is nothing wrong with you." I said, but shit. I made that sound really bad.

Her eyes snapped back to me and I had a feeling she noticed how bad that sounded as well.

"See? I _do _have flaws, and many more than just the flashbacks. You can say whatever you want about me, just _don't _call me perfect. I don't need to be lied to." She replied.

"But Catnip, you really don't see how the others look at you. We all think you're perfect." I said.

"Then you all are wrong." She whispered.

I didn't really feel like arguing with her so I just pressed my lips to hers and thanked the Lord that she kissed me back...

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Katniss POV**

After the group date with Gale, I went to the house with the guys but I had to step out because Madge called me.

"Hey Madge."

_"Katniss! Didn't you have a triple O today?"_

"Excuse me?"

_"Ugh, a one on one! Get with it!" _

I laughed and shook my head at her, though she couldn't see me.

_"_Yes I did, with Gale."

_"Ooooohhhh with that cutie? How did it go? Is he a good kisser? Give me the details!" _

"Uhm, he's alright..."

_"I heard some doubt, on a scale of 1-10!" _

I rolled my eyes, "A six and a half."

_"Really? That low? I would have thought he would be an eleven! I mean look at him! He's sooooo handsome and strong and tall! And he looks like he produce the best babies, he would be such a good husband! And I assume he's got abs, and have you seen his eyes? And oh my god those lips! He-"_

"Madge? If I didn't know any better I would think you would like him." I smirked.

_"Wh-what? That's c-completely ridiculous!" _She spluttered.

"Uh huh, sure."

_"Fine, if you don't want that hunk then I'll take him!"_

I laughed, "I'll see what I can do."

_"Love you girly! Talk to you tomorrow after your next one on one! Wait, who are you taking?"_

"I don't know, maybe Boggs. He hasn't had one yet. Or Peeta, or Cato. I just don't really know..."

_"Well you'll figure it out! GTG!"_

Did she seriously just say 'gtg'? I hung up and then face palmed. I heard someone behind me and turned to see Peeta with his boyish smile on his face.

"Oh, hey Peeta."

"Hey Katniss, Madge?"

I nodded.

"So how was your date?"

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, leading him to a seat in the room. This house had so many rooms that probably no one had even been in this one. It seemed pretty abandoned, we sat down on the couch and he threw an arm around me.

"Not really, I was just starting a conversation." He chuckled.

"Well, you've started one. What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't really know, just wanted to talk to you." He said shyly.

"How about I ask you some questions?"

He nodded, "that sounds good."

"This is going to make me sound insecure, but have you been in love before?"

He tensed and I knew the answer was yes.

"You don't have to answer."

"No, no you need to know these things. Yes, I was in love. Very in love actually, everyone thought we would be that high school couple who would get married."

"What happened?"

He sighed, "She moved in the eleventh grade. Neither of us thought we could maintain a long distance relationship so we ended it the day before she left."

I nodded thoughtfully, "What was her name?"

"Delly Cartwright."

I froze, I knew that name.

"Are you serious? Delly Cartwright?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I would remember the name of my first love." He said.

"I know her."

He was shocked, "You do?"

"Yes, she made my life a living hell." I hissed.

Peeta was really surprised now, "No, not my Delly."

_'My' _Delly? He still referred to her as 'my'?

"Do you have a picture?" I asked and he nodded, pulling out his phone showing me a picture of her right away.

Well that didn't seem like a good sign, why would he still have a picture of her?

I felt my blood boil, "Yep. That's her, she bullied me all through out eleventhand twelve grade!" I seethed.

"I find that hard to believe." Peeta argued, his jaw clenched.

"No, that was her. That's the bitch wh-"

"_Bitch?!__" _Peeta roared, jumping up, startling me. "Delly is _not _a bitch! She was the sweetest girl I knew! _Don't _call her a bitch!"

"You obviously don't know what she did to me!" I yelled back, not caring if anyone else could hear us.

"I bet you started it all! Delly was the best thing that happened to me! Don't you ever call her a bitch again!" He seethed.

I had never seen Peeta this mad, and seeing him stand up for the girl who spread rumors about me and my sister really hurt. I could feel the tears prick at my eyes, at least I could answer my question.

I had loved Peeta, I wasn't in love with him though. And him yelling at me like this, I wasn't even sure I loved him anymore.

I didn't even respond, I whipped around and stalked out of the room, seeing a few of the guys staring at us. Including Cato. He was just as mad as Peeta, but Cato wasn't mad at me. No, he was glaring at Peeta, you could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears.

"WHAT THE HELL PEETA?!" He roared, I just kept walking. I walked out of the house and to the pool area, sitting on the edge giving up holding back the tears and just let them flow freely.

I heard loud footsteps behind me and felt arms wrap around me. I smelled the faint smell of salt water on him.

Finnick.

"Hey Kitty Kat, don't worry. I'm sure he didn't mean it." He said, pulling me into his lap.

It was weird, when Finnick called me Kitty KAT, it didn't do anything. It's just the name by itself...

"He's a jerk, don't let what he said get to you." He whispered.

I couldn't talk because if I did then all that would come out would be a sob. So I buried my head in his chest and soaked his shirt with my tears.

"Shhhh, Katniss it's okay. If it makes you feel any better Cato is in there setting his straight. I left before anything happened though." He said kissing the top of my head.

I tried to let out a laugh but it came out as a strangled sob.

"Oh darling, it's all right."

I nodded against his chest, letting his heart beat lull me to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Please don't hate me! I only did this to get some more drama! But don't worry I may fix the whole thing with Peeta, maybe.**

**Make sure to leave a review! Love them all!**


	25. The Confession

Don't hate me

* * *

I woke up thirty minutes later, still in the same spot with Finnick dosing above me.

"Flower." Someone whispered, shaking my shoulder lightly.

"Hmm?" I blinked, "Cato?"

He was kneeling next to me and Finnick, and he smiled softly at me, "You okay?"

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, carefully getting out of Finnicks lap as to not disturb him. Cato held his arms out for me and I crawled into his arms, yawning again.

"Come on sleepy head, we can talk tomorrow. Let's get you to bed." He joked, picking me up bridal style and standing up, taking me back. I snuggled into his chest and I felt a smile creep onto my face, this was nice. I liked being in Cato's arms, he made me feel safe.

"Sorry Flower." He chuckled, "But where are your keys?"

I whined, "In the car." I mumbled against his chest.

"What was that?"

I lifted my head, my eyes still closed, "In the car."

"Oh, sorry. Probably could have just looked..."

I lifted my hand and pressed my finger to his lip, "Shhh, I may really like you and you may be really hot, but don't talk."

He laughed, "So I'm hot?"

I groaned and he kissed the top of my head, "Fine, sorry." I felt him set me down on the seat and I gripped him harder, he was warm and the seat was cold.

"Flower I have to drive." He scolded.

I let him go, still not opening my eyes.

He drove to the house and then I heard the car shut off.

"Come on." He said lifting me up with no struggle.

He took me upstairs with little questioning from Haymitch.

He set me down on the bed and moved a piece of my hair behind my ear before kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight Katniss, don't think Peeta got away with that either. But I'll talk to you tomorrow." He whispered.

I smiled and then threw my arms around where I assumed his neck was, considering my eyes were closed it wasn't surprising that I missed and hit his face.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked, though by the tone of his voice he was keeping back a laugh.

"I-I'm sorry! I was t-trying to wrap my arms around y-your neck." I said in between laughs, "my eyes were closed!"

"Well that was my face and not my neck." He said wiping his face.

I tried again and pulled him down for a kiss, "Do you have to go?" I pouted after we pulled away.

He smiled softly at me and then kissed my cheek, "I wish I could stay, but if I did then I may get kicked off."

I let him go reluctantly and then he turned off the light and left.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The next day was my one on one with Cato. We were going to Wimbledon to see Federer and Djokavic in the tennis finals. It was like a four hour flight in the private jet.

We sat down on the couch, his back was against the armrest and my back was against his chest so I was sitting in between his legs.

"How did you sleep last night?" Cato asked me.

But as soon as he asked, the plane took off and he held me tighter because he knows how much I hate this part. He let me go a little bit but he was still holding me.

"You good now?" He asked and I nodded against his chest.

"Cato?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" I asked quietly.

He got serious and turned my head slightly, "Katniss, you can ask me anything. You should know that."

I smiled at him, turned around and rested my head against his chest.

"What happened yesterday when I was outside?"

As soon as the question left my mouth he stiffened and I sighed. He didn't respond, leaving a very uncomfortable silence. After a few minutes he spoke up.

"Why do you need to know?" He asked stiffly.

"Because... I just need to know." I answered.

"Okay." Cato took my hand and started to rub tiny circles on it with his thumb before taking a deep breath and telling me.

"Well... first let me ask you what happened between you two. I only came in when he told you never to call someone a bitch again. I don't know what the hell happened, all I know is you ran out crying and that was enough for me to kick his ass." He seethed and I could practically see the clenching of his jaw even though the back of my head was facing him...

"So you kicked his ass?" I questioned.

"Answer my question first." He said and I could hear a hint of playfulness.

"We were just arguing about his past girlfriend, Delly." I answered shortly.

"That just brings up a million more questions." He stated bluntly, "What else happened?"

I took a deep breath, "I knew Delly because she moved to my school in eleventh grade, apparently the same year she and Peeta broke up because she was moving. They were in love, and I believe he still loves her, and she made my life a living hell." He stiffened again.

"What the fuck did she do?" He asked, trying to stay calm.

"Too long of a list, lets just say she's a bitch. And Peeta wasn't a fan of me calling her that..." I trailed off.

"So he started yelling at you because someone was a bitch to you? And he started to scream at you all because you held a grudge for a girl that was a complete bitch to you." He asked.

"Pretty much sums it up." I stated.

"Then I'm glad I broke his nose."

"WHAT?! Cato!" I exclaimed, whipping around.

"Katniss, no one should be yelling at you like that." He said softly.

I leaned down to kiss him, forgetting about the whole Peeta incident. He kissed me back before pulling away and lifting me up to make me have a more comfortable position. He lifted me with his hands, which was hard considering we were both sitting down.

He pressed his lips to mine and then pulled away for a moment.

"You don't even realize how much I like you." He whispered, holding me close to him.

"You don't realize how much I lo- like you." I responded, kissing his jaw line and then his lips again.

After a good hour of kissing, and another two hours of the plane ride, we pulled away and changed positions in sitting so that I was laying sideways, my head on his chest right under his chin. We were both laying down, our legs tangled together. I was about to fall asleep because the sound of his heartbeat was lulling me to sleep.

"So what are you going to do about Peeta?" He asked, rubbing my back.

"I don't know, I'm going to give him the chance to apologize and explain his self." I said, nuzzling in his chest.

"You may kill me, but I have to take a piss." He laughed.

I groaned and he chuckled, "I'm sorry!" He gently lifted me off and ran to the bathroom, holding his crotch the whole way.

I burst out laughing and laid down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Then the co-pilot came in and smiled at me.

"Only about another hour, where is Mr. Anderson?" He asked with his deep country accent.

"Cato?"

"Yes ma'am."

"He's in the bathroom right now." I told him and at that moment Cato came back out.

"Look at this toilet paper! It's so lush and so- oh. Hello sir." He said awkwardly holding a roll of toilet paper.

The co-pilot looked at him like he was nuts and then shook his head and gave a forced smile, "Hello, uh, yes. The toilet paper is very nice..."

I tried to hold in a laugh and Cato glared at me playfully.

"I was just informing Ms. Everdeen here that there was another hour left until we land. Have a nice trip." He said stepping back into the control room.

"God that was embarrassing." He groaned, sitting on the couch and throwing an arm around me.

I patted his chest, "Don't worry big boy, he won't think any thing of it."

He looked down at me, "Big boy?"

I nodded, "Correct."

"Flower, I don't think tha-" He started but I cut him off.

"And about that Flower thing, we need to change that." I stated.

He pouted, "Why?"

"Because flower's are beautiful and perfect, I'm anything but." I said, looking away.

He gently grabbed my chin and made me face him, "Kantiss, you may not be perfect, but you _are beautiful_. You may have flaws, but I'll learn to love them as much as I love you." He said, and he just smiled softly at me, as if it was no big deal he just admitted his love to me.

**Cato POV**

Was I going too fast? Already being in love with her, already _admitting _my love to her? Maybe, but all I can say is that if felt right, everything with her felt right. Her here in my arms, kissing her and comforting her.

"Y-you love me?" She choked out, surprise written all over her face.

"Of course, I'm in love with everything about you. I'm in love with your smile, I'm in love with your laugh, I'm in love with your body, I'm in love with your voice, and I'm in love with your eyes. I'm in love with _you_." I answered honestly, caressing her cheek.

She bit her lips unconsciously and shook her head, "How could you love me though?"

"Katniss, how could I not?"

She snorted, "Touche."

I smiled, "Why thank you."

Then her face got serious again and she looked anywhere but my eyes, she was nervous. She didn't know what to say either, and I wondered if anyone has ever admitted their love to her before.

Other than Bread Boy...

"Flower I-"

"Come on Cato, not Flower."

"Why not?"

"I already told you!" She said exasperated.

"And I already told you what I thought of that." I remarked with a light smile.

"I don't know how I'm beautiful, but whatever."

With other girls, this may be annoying. Mainly because they would do it just for the attention, but Katniss truly believed this and that made me sad.

"Have you ever even looked in a mirror?" I asked, pushing a strand of her hair back.

She didn't answer me, just looked deep in my eyes as did I with her. Then she said the words that I have been dreaming of her saying for a while.

"I love you too."

At that moment all I wanted to do was kiss her, so that's exactly what I did. I didn't know three words could give me this much joy.

For the rest of the plane ride we kissed and whispered sweet nothings, ending up on laying on the couch making out, nothing more though. I was on top of her when the pilot came back in, pausing in the middle of his sentence.

"We are h- oh. Sorry to interrupt y'all... But we are here..." He said awkwardly as the amazing girl beneath me blush like crazy.

"Okay, we will be right out. Thanks." I answered for her and I winked at her as he left.

I got up off of her and sat next to her as she sat up, burying her face in in her hands.

"Oh god, Cato! That was so embarrassing!"

"Oh, I didn't know kissing me was so embarrassing." I faked hurt.

Her head shot up and she shook it vigorously.

"No, no, no! That's not what I meant at all!" She exclaimed.

"Katniss, don't worry! I was only kidding." I calmed her down and kissed her cheek.

"Ms. Everdeen and Mr. Anderson, you should get going now!" The pilot said through the door.

I got up and held out my hand for her, I fixed her hair before we left the jet.

**OoOoOoOoO**

After the, long, tennis match, which Federer won like I said he would, we went out to eat.

"We aren't going to be back until like twelve." She complained.

I chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll keep you awake."

She blushed as we got seated at the 'Olive Garden'.

"Wow, I've never been here before." Katniss said, looking around in wonder.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious." She snapped.

"Whoa, calm down." I said reaching across the table for her hand.

"I didn't know it was such a bad thing that I had never been here."

"I never said it was a bad thing!" I argued, squeezing her hand. "I don't care, I was just surprised. That's all."

She nodded, "Sorry... I'm just, uh, used to people-" She paused to try and find the right words, "-judging me for the way I live."

"Which is?"

She shook her head.

"Katniss, you should know I would never judge you. I love you don't I?"

"Yeah, sorry. I just didn't grow up like Peeta." She mumbled.

"How am I supposed to know how that little shit grew up?" I growled.

Katniss looked at me and gave me the 'seriously?' look.

"Okay, maybe it's obvious he came from a wealthy family. But I don't care about that. I came from wealth too, although now I live on my own." I said.

"Well I didn't, the exact opposite actually."

"What do you mean?" I questioned just as the waiter came for our drinks.

We ordered both our food and drinks, but she never answered me.

"Look, if you aren't ready to tell me then that's fine. But I would love to know, I want to know as much about you as I can. And nothing you say is going to change the way I feel about you. It may make me love you more, but I honestly don't think that's possible." I smiled, lifting her hand up and kissing it.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Love all the reviews you give! Please keep em coming! I appreciate every single on of them!**

**Next update next week!**

**Don't forget to favorite too! ;)**


	26. Bye Bye

**Katniss POV**

I don't know why but for some reason I was okay with telling Cato about my childhood and the way I lived. I've always been ashamed of it, still am.

"Okay, I'll tell you." I gave in to him, taking a deep breath but then our waiter came back with the drinks.

"You are the fastest waiter I've ever met." Cato said, and not too nicely I might add.

He shrugged with a smile, "For a pretty little lady like this one? Didn't want to take too long." He said winking at me.

Cato growled and the guy ran off after one look at Cato's angry face, if looks could kill then Cato would be wanted for murder.

"How about I just tell you back on the plane?" I asked before having a sip of my drink.

His eyes softened, "Whenever you feel would be a good time."

I smiled gratefully and nodded.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Once we got on the plane, we went back to the same positions we had been in before. My head on his chest with his arms around me, gently massaging my back.

"Ready to tell me?" He asked.

I sighed, "I guess... I mean there isn't much to say. Just that I was kind of poor and, um, I guess we were starved most of the time. I basically raised my sister after my father died. We had all the torn clothes, the messed up clothes. Greasy hair and smelly bodies because my mom never paid the water bill. My sister actually lives with me now, so does my mom. I made her get a job as a local nurse. But I do most of the work."

He was quiet for a few moments before asking, "So if we were to get married, where would we live? Would your sister and mother live with us?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean... I guess we would live together, my sister possibly living with us. Only because I'm more of a mom to her than my actual mother."

He nodded thoughtfully, resuming rubbing my back.

"Well I'd go anywhere with you."

I smiled but never responded, just fell asleep in his arms.

**OoOoOoO**

It was the day of the rose ceremony and I was not looking forward to it. I mean obviously Cato, Marvel, Gale, Finnick, and Peeta weren't going home. Peeta had apologized and felt really bad about being mean to me. Though I still believe he meant all of it, he still loves her. That much was clear as day.

I wasn't even sure about sending Gloss home.

So that just leaves Snow and Beetee, that was a very obvious answer.

Snow was going home.

"Okay, so you all know the drill. There are seven roses here, all seven will go out. Whoever does not get a rose is packing up, good luck to you all." Haymitch said, putting the roses next to me.

I took the first one, "Cato, will you accept this rose."

I know that was not very surprising, him and I really clicked this week.

He smiled a smile that made his eyes light up and nodded, leaning down to give me a quick kiss and then walked back.

I took the next rose, "Finnick?"

He came down to me with that huge cocky grin on his face that I honestly found very hot.

"Will you accept this rose?"

He nodded and winked at me before kissing me and walking back. I always felt something with him, I don't really know what but I also feel it with Marvel and Cato, and I used to with Peeta.

"Marvel?"

He came up to me with a bright grin and gave me a huge nod. I put it on his suit and leaned up to give him a small kiss, standing on my tip toes and still barely reaching his lips.

"Gale?" I asked next.

He smiled his half grin and walked up to me.

"I knew you loved that kiss, Catnip." He said in my ear before giving me another quick kiss.

He walked back and I picked up the fifth rose, leaving only two left with Peeta, Beetee, Gloss, and Snow.

I took a deep breath and said a name that had really hurt me this week, "Peeta?"

His eyes showed relief as he walked up to me and smiled sheepishly at me as I put the rose on him.

"Will you accept this rose?"

He nodded and then gave me a hug, kissing me too.

"I'm so sorry for the other day Katniss, I love you." He whispered before walking back.

I took the second to last rose and said the name of someone very surprising, "Gloss? Will you accept this rose."

He smirked and chuckled before walking up to me, "You know I will baby."

I had to resist rolling my eyes, I was going to regret this.

He gave me a kiss on my cheek and then walked back.

Haymitch walked up, "Final rose, whoever doesn't get it get's to go."

I took it and looked down at it to add some drama to the show, a tip Madge told me to do. Even though I knew exactly who was going home.

"Beetee?"

He smiled and fixed his glasses, walking up to me and accepting the rose.

"You know what that means, Snow sorry but Katniss has not chosen you. Go ahead and pack, the limo will pick you up in a half hour." Haymitch said as Snow glared at me.

"As for the rest of you, go get your bags and pack as well." Haymitch said, leaving everyone very confused. "Because we are going to Europe, though where we go will be a surprise."

They all cheered as Effie passed out champagne and we all toasted.

* * *

**I know it's short and I'm sorry! But please review! I would really appreciate it!**


	27. Welcome to Europe

Today was the day we left for Europe, I'm not going to lie I was pretty excited. I didn't know where we were going exactly but I knew it would be awesome because, after all, this was the bachelorette.

"Sweetheart, you ready to go?" Haymitch asked me.

"I guess so, where are we staying?"

"I think we are going to go to Cyprus first." He told me, taking a drink of beer.

"Okay."

Once we arrived in Cyprus, I was led to my house as were the guys. I had sat in between Haymitch and Effie, she would not shut up and he smelled of alcohol. Something new, note my sarcasm.

"Holy shit." Was all I could say when I saw where I would be staying. The place was huge!

"By the way, you will be sharing this place with the guys. But they will be staying on a different level." Effie told me.

"Thanks." I said before I unpacked, tomorrow I would take Finnick on a one on one for a mountain trek. I chose him because he was a big boy and he was in shape, he should be able to do it.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up early, ready to start my day.

"Sweetheart, the cab will be here soon to take you to the mountain, Finnick will be there soon." Haymitch told me.

"Great." I said and then went outside, waiting for it. It came within five minutes and then it took me to the mountain.

I saw that Finnick was already there, looking lost. When he saw me he immediately perked up. He ran to me and engulfed me in a hug then a kiss.

"Katniss! My darling, I was worried you had stood me up." He joked after pecking me on the lips a second time.

"I don't think that's possible on this show, besides I wouldn't do it anyways." I winked.

"So hiking?" He asked looking up at the mountain and then at the sun. "In this heat? Love, i'd say you want me to take my shirt off after only five minutes." He said, smirking at me.

My face went red and I looked away.

"N-no! I just wanted to, uh."

"Calm down Kitty Kat, I was only kidding with you."

"Oh."

"What are you waiting for? We have a hike to go on!" He exclaimed, starting to run up the slope.

That idiot was going to pass out if he started out like that.

I had been right, almost. After about fifteen minutes, he was about twenty feet ahead of me since I didn't want to run, before he just stopped and sat down.

"R...running. Not... a good... idea." He said in between breaths.

"If you were trying to impress me, that was the most idiotic way to do it." I said bluntly, getting out his water from his pack and handing it to him.

"Thanks love." He said gulping it down.

"Don't drink too much because you need to have some for later." I warned.

He put it back, "Can I have five more minutes?"

I smiled sympathetically at him, "Of course, now did you learn your lesson?"

He nodded while pouting, "Yes ma'am." The he stripped of his shirt since it was already soaked through. I couldn't help but stare, I mean have you seen his chest? Plus his abs, those were about the hottest thing I had ever seen. Aside from Cato's and Marvel's.

"Like what you see?" He asked, noticing my stare.

I gulped and looked away quickly, "Come on, we better get going. We have a long way to go."

He put his hand out and I helped him up, he kissed my cheek before starting to walk.

"Did you remember to put on sunscreen?" I asked after about ten minutes of a comfortable silence.

He stopped walking, and since we were holding hands that caused me to fall backwards into his chest.

"I cannot believe how idiotic I have been today." He said in his sexy accent.

"Let me guess, you forgot?"

He smiled at me sheepishly and I sighed, shaking my head at him.

"You are so lucky I brought some." I muttered setting down my bag and getting the sunscreen out of it.

"Spray or rub on." He asked, wiggling his eye brows.

"I have both, which do you prefe- stupid question." I said and then got out the rub.

"You know me so well, my little Kitty Kat." He joked, taking off his own pack so that I could rub it on his back.

God he was hot...

As I rubbed it on his back, I found myself really wanting to kiss him. So that's what I did, as soon as I finished rubbing the sunscreen on his back I walked to the front of him and kissed him. He was surprised at first but kissed me back nonetheless. I pulled away first, looking at the ground shyly.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to do that." _and you are super sexy and an amazing kisser_

He chuckled, still in a slight daze, "Never apologize for kissing me."

I nodded and then we continued the hike. We talked about all sorts of things, ranging from earliest memory to first kiss.

I learned what he got for sixteenth birthday, his first car. It was an old Austin Healey Sprite, it had been his fathers. He drove it until he moved here to the states, when he moved here he got a classic Mustang, the older version. A 1982 to be exact, it was a dark gold.

He learned a lot about me too.

"I cannot believe you never had a sweet sixteen!" He exclaimed as we climbed, it shouldn't have been too much longer until we reached the view.

"We just didn't have the money." I shrugged.

"I'm sorry darling."

"Don't mention it, I can't believe your sister put food coloring in your toothpaste and turned your teeth red for a week." I said laughing.

He pouted, "She paid for that, no one would come near me! And a few of the girls at my school would call me a vampire, why? I don't know, maybe they thought it looked like blood."

I just started to laugh even more and I had to stop walking because it started to hurt from all the laughing.

"It's not that funny!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, it really is."

We continued to talk until we reached the view, it was breathtaking. Words cannot describe how beautiful it was, but I tried anyways.

"It's beautiful, this view."

"Yeah, it's nice. But my view is better." He said.

I turned my head to him and saw him looking at me, my face went a deep red and I looked away quickly.

"That is so cliche." I said quietly, then I felt his arms wrap around me, my back against his bare chest.

"Cliche or not, it's true. You are gorgeous, darling. Don't let anyone tell you different." Finnick said, and I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with his hair before pulling his head down to kiss me. His tongue slid across my bottom lip asking for entrance, but I denied. I pulled away breathless and he sighed.

"Sorry, but we need to get back down before it gets dark. I mean it's already-" I looked at my watch- "four. And we need to be back for dinner, it will take us another three hours to get down."

He let me go and we started to walk back.

"How come it doesn't take as long to go down?" He asked, carefully hopping down a little slope and helping me.

"I don't know, because we are going down instead of up?"

He nodded thoughtfully, "That would make sense."

We made it down just as the sun went down, and the cab wasn't there. I looked around, nothing was there...

"What the..." I said looking around.

"I guess we were the last ones up." Finnick said. "Come on, let's go get something to eat. If I remember correctly there was a place just up here."

I nodded and we started to walk in that direction. I shivered and he quickly went in his back to get me a sweatshirt, it was his.

"Here, put this on." He said, taking my pack for me.

"Thanks."

"Of course." He said and then wrapped an arm around my waist after putting on a shirt of his own.

We got to the food joint and got seated, it was a local place. Not too fancy, and the food was amazing. It wasn't where we were supposed to go, but neither of us cared.

After the dinner I called Haymitch and he called us a cab, we rode in silence, his arm still around me.

We both got out and he walked to the elevator with me, as I got off at my floor he gave me a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight darling, I will see you tomorrow?"

I nodded, "The next date is the day after tomorrow so I may do something will all the guys. Might just come to hang out."

"I look forward to it." He said cheekily, kissing me one more time.

I got off on the floor and walked into my room, only then realizing I was still wearing his sweatshirt. It still smelled like him, I decided just to go to bed in it.

I yawned and crawled in, turning off the light as I did so. It had been a fun date involving a lot of kissing with a really hot guy.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NEWS!  
****I put my new story up! Please go check it out and leave a review!**


	28. Gloss one on one, finally

**Please check out my new story!**

* * *

Today I was taking Gloss on a one on one, I figured he's been nice enough so I may as well give him a chance. I mean why else would I keep him here? We were doing something simple, just a bike ride around this lovely place. I had no clue whatsoever where we were going, but I thought it would be fun.

He met up with me at the bikes, wearing a wife beater with a loose blue sweatshirt that was unzipped and jean shorts, along with a red fedora. He actually looked really good, really hot. Not as hot as Finnick and Cato though, there was just something about their looks that I really liked.

"Good morning beautiful." He said with a cheeky smile, kissing my cheek and giving me a hug.

I smiled shyly and took his hand, "As you can see, we will be going on a bike ride."

His eyebrows shot up and a smirk went on his face, "We are?"

I nodded, "You can have the pink bike." I smirked, laughing at his reaction.

"Please tell me you are joking." He said looking at me.

"Why? Is there something wrong with pink?" I asked.

He looked as if he was about to explode then he calmed down, "Of course not, I just think you would look very cute riding it." He said sweetly, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Too bad, you are riding it. I get the cool red one."

He shook his head and ran to me, picking me up just before I got on the bike.

"Oh no you don't!" He exclaimed, spinning me around and then placing me on the pink bike.

I laughed, "Gloss!"

"Sorry Katty, but this one's mine. It matches my fedora."

"Katty?"

"That's your new nickname, wouldn't want to take anyone else's or say, ya know, K A T." He said shrugging. "Now come on! Let's ride!"

For the next hour or two we just rode around, learning a lot about each other. I learned his sister and him opened the boxing place together in their senior year of high school. Neither of them had to go to college, though he went anyways due to a football scholarship. He was the quarterback for his team the first two years, then he left to help his sister.

"What about relationships? How many have you been in?" I asked, riding next to him.

He looked the other way before turning back to me.

"Truth?"

I nodded, duh...

"Okay, well I, um, have been in many relationships. None meant much though, mostly just lasted a few weeks, maybe two or three months. Longest relationship was about a year long. I guess you could say I haven't found the one, but ever since coming here... I think I have." He said, looking at me with a blush.

I felt my own cheeks redden at his words, did the big bad Gloss just admit he was falling for me?

**Gloss POV**

I cannot believe she is believing any of this crap, I mean sure the football thing and boxing place was true. But the falling for her? As if! This girl is smart, but apparently I'm just such a charmer and a good liar. I don't feel anything towards her, I just want the sex.

She actually thinks I care.

Ha! Wow she is clueless. I saw the way she blushed, I guess playing the insecure guy is working. But I don't think she is falling for me fast enough, maybe I need to kick it up a notch.

"Katniss, since we are getting closer, I think there is something I should tell you." I said in a sad voice, avoiding her gaze.

"You know you can tell me anything." She said, trying to catch my eyes.

I had to keep from smirking, this was too easy.

"I... I used to have a little brother." Lies. "He meant the world to me, we used to do everything together, he was three years younger than me, but we were very close. He was my best friend." I paused to take a deep breath, adding to the effect of everything. "H-he had gone through a rough break up his senior year of high school, his girlfriend of three years cheated on him. He was in love with her, his first love. He went into a deep depression, never came out of it. He wasn't the same funny, easy going, social brother I once knew. She broke him. Only three weeks after the breakup he attempted to commit suicide."

I paused and was able to collect some tears in my eyes, looking at her and then quickly looking away. Making my bottom lip tremble. She gasped and stopped her bike, getting off and giving me a hug, whispering in my ear.

"You don't have to continue if you don't."

"No, no you need to know." I said, taking in a deep, shaky breath. I still can't believe she is falling for this, but hey that was the plan. If she keeps this up, I will have sex with her in no time! Easier for me, that means I can get off this show sooner and back to banging chicks.

"He jumped off a bridge, I was only a few feet behind him. I t-tried to save him! I was so close to grabbing him, my hand inches away. But I was too late, so I dove in after him. I kept him from drowning, I saved him. He lived, but he never forgave me. He told me he hated me for saving him, that his heart was set on dying. He tried again only days later and succeeded, those words being the last words he ever said to me." I broke down crying now, and I was pretty impressed with myself.

She hugged me tighter and I felt her tears soak through my sweatshirt to my wife beater to my skin.

"I'm so sorry Gloss."

"I'm afraid to love because of it, I'm afraid to fall for someone and have my heart broken like his was. I don't want to turn into him, I'm afraid. But... I think it's too late. I think I'm in love with you." I lied, pulling away and looking deep in her eyes.

And she kissed me, her lips pressed into mine and her arms went around my neck as mine wove around her waist. As she kissed me I could only think of her lips down there, her lips all over me and mine all over hers as she wriggled beneath me a-

My thoughts were interrupted by her pulling away.

"I'm sorry."

I smiled sadly, another fake smile, "Thank you, I love you."

She smiled and nodded, I guess she would need some time. But I didn't have forever...

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnn! What will happen? Will she fall for him?**

**Please review and don't forget to check out "Begging For Your Attention" my other story!**


	29. Basketball Game

**Thank you all for the reviews! I love them all!**

**Well... except for one review from a guest.**

**"Katniss is a little slut in this fanfic how many people is she going to fall for honestly ?  
Stick to one male character who she can love."**

**First of all, I'm guessing you have never seen the Bachelorette. That's kind of the point, not to make her a slut, but so that she can get to know everyone and give everyone a fair chance. ****How is she supposed to do that without kissing a few of them and getting closer to them?**

**Sorry, that just kind of rubbed me the wrong way. I know I'm going to get some bad reviews and I understand and accept that, but at least have a good reason behind it.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

I eating my cereal after getting ready for the group date. I was wearing athletic shorts and a basketball jersey.

Hopefully you can guess what the group date was going to be, and if you haven't... Then it is going to be a basketball game.

I was taking Cato, Peeta, Beetee, Gale, Marvel. They were actually the only ones left other than Finnick and Gloss. Wow... Only 7 guys left, that was amazing.

**(If you all are watching the Bachelorette now then I'm not taking that whole idea from their basketball game! Instead of the girls from that team I'm taking in a few guys from professional teams. And they won't be competing for one on one time either.)**

I was here waiting with Kevin Durant, Melvin Johnson, Brian Bridgewater, Keith Hornsby, and James Manor. We were out on the court as they guys came in. I saw the looks on their faces and laughed, they were all very surprised. Then all of the sudden all their eyes were on me, looking me up and down. They were all practically drooling over me. I blushed and looked away from them all.

I looked back up when a pair of familiar arms wrapped around me and pulled me in for a tight hug. I recognized the familiar warmth in a heartbeat.

I pulled back enough to see his face, "Marvel, hey."

He smiled that goofy smile he always does and kissed my lips quickly. When he pulled away another pair of arms engulfed me, sending sparks all through my body. I recognized this feeling right away, the warmth that spread through me and made me feel at home.

"Hey Flower. You look amazing, as always." He whispered, kissing my temple before letting me go and pecking my lips.

I smiled up at him, "Cato." I greeted.

I hugged everyone else, Peeta giving me a bright smile.

"Hey Katniss." He said, kissing my cheek and then my lips.

He had apologized to me a few night ago and told me he loved me again and again. I still think he loves Delly though...

"Okay, so as you all probably know what we are doing today." I said backing up to the five college players. "A basketball game."

They all whooped and cheered.

Marvel was smirking and I remembered he was the best basketball player in high school and middle school. Beetee looked at the players in confusion and I realized he wasn't one for sports.

"Everyone the tall guys behind me are all college players. Kevin Durant, M-" I was cut off by Marvel walking up to them in awe.

He was actually about as tall as them. Taller than James and Melvin.

"Melvon Johnson, Brian Bridgewater, Keith Hornsby, and James Manor!" He said doing the 'bro hug' with all of them.

"If it isn't little Marvel." Brian smirked.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Cato asked, shaking his head in confusion.

Brian laughed, "Yeah! Little Marvie here and I played against each other. Our schools were rivals, they beat us in the Championship."

"Really?" I asked, interested.

Marvel laughed, "I blocked his shot at the end of the game and we were tied."

Brian shook his head and patted Marvel on the back, "And then this big shot made a three pointer as the buzzer sounded, resulting in the score 58-61. Best shot of the game."

"Nah, stop it man!" Marvel said as Brian ruffled up his hair.

I laughed, "Now who wants to get this thing started?"

They all cheered.

"What are the teams?" Gale asked, still looking me up and down.

"That's your guys' decision. We can either let you all mix with the players or we could do you against the professionals." I said with a smirk.

"What about you?" Beetee asked.

"I will play on the team of my choice, switching back and forth."

"You got game?" Marvel asked, walking back to the other guys.

I smirked, "A little."

"Oh god that's hot." He muttered along with Cato.

"Okay, so which do you all want to do?"

"Can we do both?" Peeta asked.

"Ah, so you want you cake and eat it too?" I joked and his face turned red.

"N-no I just w-wa-"

"Peeta, I was kidding!" I laughed.

His face turned even redder and that made the others laugh.

"So can we?" Cato questioned.

"What?"

"Can we do both?" He asked.

I nodded, "Sure, why not?"

"So first we will split the guys with you all." I said looking back at the college players.

They all nodded in agreement. Melvon Johnson, Brian Bridgewater, Keith Hornsby, and James Manor.

"Melvon and Keith, you two can go with Marvel, Gale, and Peeta. Brian, James, and Kevin can go with Beetee and Cato." I said, "Sound fair?"

"Ohhh little Marvie I am _so _getting revenge." Brian smirked, crossing his arms.

He scoffed, "In your dreams."

I laughed, "Let's do this."

The game went well, I played with both teams and because of Marvel, the scores were tied. His team kept going down but he wasn't about to loose to this guy.

I'm not going to lie, seeing all these guys running around was really hot. They all looked hot in general, Cato had taken off his shirt in the second quarter. He was dripping sweat but I didn't care, it was sexy.

Marvel was playing like a badass and he even gave me the ball a few times so that I could show them what I had.

Cato ran past me and winked, "Damn Katniss, you _do _got game."

I laughed and then the game continued, Gale ran to me and picked me up onto his shoulders dribbling the ball the whole time. He ran to the basket and then gave me the ball so that all I had to do was set it in.

We kept on playing until it was tied, Marvel had the ball and there was only about three seconds left.

"Just like back in high school!" Brain yelled just before Marvel made the shot and won the game, his teammates cheering.

He ran to me and gave me a big sweaty hug, twirling me around. Luckily I was on his team when they won.

"We won!" He yelled, giving me a huge kiss.

I laughed and threw my head back as he spun me. He set me down and kissed me again.

Everyone congratulated them and then Gale came up to me, "What did we win?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Bragging rights." I shrugged.

We ended up not having time to let the college players play against the guys on the show...

He pouted, "That's it?"

I raised my eyebrows, "What more do you want?"

He smirked, "I could think of a few things." He said as he pulled me closer, his hands roaming a bit too low. And by that I mean he was squeezing my ass.

Okay, that was crossing the line. I was not that comfortable with him yet.

I pushed him away a little but he didn't let me.

"Come on Catnip, we won. At least give me a little something." He whispered in my ear.

I pushed him away more forcefully this time, and I actually had a little help. James was holding the back of Gales shirt, towering over him while glaring at him.

"I believe she said let her go." He growled.

**(I have nothing against James Manor, I simply used him as a character)**

My eyes widened, did he just protect me? Where were the other guys that were actually on the show?

Gale scoffed, "And who are you to tell me what to do?"

James' eyes darkened, "Just get the hell away from her."

He rolled his eyes, "That's up to Catnip." He said looking at me.

I nodded to agree with James.

"Seriously?" Gale exclaimed.

I looked away and nodded again, "Fine. I'll see you tonight at the rose ceremony." He growled, stalking away.

James came up to me, "Sorry Dollface."

I looked up at him gratefully. "Thanks, I don't know what got into him."

James shrugged, "It's okay now."

I nodded, "Thanks again."

He smiled at me and then walked closer, "You know, I would never have done that."

I nodded and gulped, he was really close to me now...

"I actually wanted to come on the show, I interviewed. They turned me down, obviously. Ya know, since I haven't been on the show. But God I wish I was." He said, slowly leaning in so that his lips were only inches from mine.

"Uhm." I said like an idiot.

He chuckled, "Just one kiss?"

I shook my head and his eyes darkened again, "And why is that?"

I couldn't talk, I was too shocked and a little scared.

"Dude, back up." Cato's voice rang out and next thing I knew James' attention was on Cato and I slowly backed away.

James put his arms up in surrender noticing Cato's pissed expression. And when Cato's mad, you don't want to be the one he's mad at...

James stalked away and Cato looked at me in confusion.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked taking me to the bleachers ans sitting down.

"Gale was, um, doing some stuff I didn't like a-" Cato stopped me and his breathing got heavy.

"Do I have to beat his ass?"

"No! No, don't do that." I said quickly, laying a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

he nodded, "Continue."

"And James got him to leave me alone. then James was trying to get me to kiss him because he said he trued to get on this show but wasn't able to." I finished, resting my head against his shoulder as Cato rested his arm around my shoulder.

"Well I'm glad I stopped that from happening." He growled, kissing my cheek and calming down again.

"Me too, good job today. I know y'all lost but did you have fun?"

He laughed, "Definitely."

I smiled and breathed in his scent, "Well I'm glad."

"I love you, you know that?" He asked, going soft all of the sudden.

I smiled and nodded, "I love you too."

He sighed happily and with his other arm he took my hand and started to rub circles with his thumb.

"I really hope you choose me." He whispered, so quietly I don't think I was supposed to hear him.

I just buried my face in his chest as his arm pulled me even closer.

* * *

Please leave a review! Thanks!

Again, I have nothing against James Manor!


	30. A Hard Rose Ceremony

**Answers to the review!**

**Fasistaanime- Don't worry, you will find that out in this chapter, lol**

**Guest- You will have to wait to find out if it's Everlark or Catoniss**

**Guest- Wait until the end!**

* * *

Tonight was the rose ceremony and I was nervous as hell. I didn't know who to send home, I wonder if they would even make me send anyone home. Since Boggs had to leave due to a close family friends passing...

He actually left a few days ago, asking not to show it on TV. But knowing Plutarch, they probably would anyways. He left with many apologies to me and a few hugs to all the guys.

I walked into the room where they guys were waiting for their one on one time. They were lounging on the couches, each with some champagne in hand. They immediately perked up when they saw me, making me smile.

"Well guys," I started with a shrug of my shoulders, "Y'all are it. Only seven left."

They whooped and cheered, banging their glasses together and what not.

"Katniss, if I may, can you come with me for some on on one time?" Gale asked, getting up and gesturing me out of the room. We walked down the hall and into the rose ceremony room.

"Now why would you want to come in here?" I asked with a small laugh.

He shrugged, "I don't really know, maybe being in here with you and some time alone will make me feel more confident."

We sat down on the couch in the corner, his arm draped loosely around my shoulders.

"So." Gale said.

I giggled, "So..."

He smiled nervously, "I just wanted to say you look gorgeous tonight, as you do every night."

I blushed, "You don't look too bad yourself."

He chuckled and then he scooted closer and brought his lips to mine. We broke apart when Peeta came in.

"Sorry Hawthorne, times up. My turn." He said, a hand in his pocket.

He walked to me as Gale left and extended a hand to me, I took it and he helped me up.

"I want to take you somewhere else." He whispered, taking me up to the roof.

We emerged outside, the stars and the moon lighting it up. With a little help from the lights around us.

"It's so nice out tonight." I stated, looking around.

Peeta smiled and then pulled me to him, our foreheads touching.

"Not as nice or pretty as you." He whispered before pressing his lips to mine.

I smiled and kissed him back, "I love you." He said against my lips.

I sighed and pulled away, "And I really, really like you."

He nodded in understanding, "You just don't love me yet."

I sighed as I played with his hair, "Keyword being yet." I offered.

He gave me a slight smile before Finnick came up to disrupt us.

"Sorry you two, but your time is up." He winked at me.

Peeta let me go, kissing me on the cheek, before leaving.

"Hello, love." He said, picking me up bridal style and carrying me to yet another room in the house.

I laughed, "Finnick! Put me down!"

He smirked at me, "I'm good." He didn't talk anymore, just started to kiss me.

All we did was kiss until Gloss came for his time.

"What's up?" I asked him as we sat down on the couch. He sat right next to me and pulled me a little closer, one arm around my shoulders and then other resting on my thigh.

"How are you?" He asked sweetly.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm doing alright. I mean I'm in love with the perfect girl so you know. Life's pretty good for me right now." He whispered, looking at my lips as he talked.

When he said that I felt my cheeks flare up, I don't think I would ever get used to all these guys loving me.

"I... I'm getting there." I lied, truth is I didn't think I was getting there. But maybe I would one day, hopefully soon.

He nodded, "I understand, I don't want to rush you but I sure as hell don't want to loose you either."

He leaned forward to kiss me, and then Marvel came in to get his own alone time. I had one on one time with the rest of the guys, Cato being last.

He came up to me and Beetee, telling Beetee to leave.

"You know you could have been a little nicer." I scolded.

He shrugged, "Sorry, I just wanted to spend some time with my girl." He trailed off, "And I wanted to talk to you about something that's been bothering me."

I got more comfortable, curling up against him on the couch. I guess you could say I was most comfortable with him out of all the others, other than maybe Peeta or Marvel. Possibly Finnick...

"I don't like you and Gloss together." He grumbled.

I pulled away and gave him a 'wtf' look.

"Cato, this _is t_he bachelorette. I know none of you all like seeing me with anyone else. But it's the way this show works." I explained to his stone hard face.

"I know that, I just hate it when you are ever with him." He said sternly.

I scoffed, "What are you going to do? Not let me talk to him?"

He seemed to think about that.

"Cato! I was joking! You know, Gloss isn't that bad a guy once you get to know him."

Cato rolled his eyes at me, "God dammit! Katniss stop being so naive! That bastard is playing you! He just wants to get in your pants! Don't you see?" He yelled, causing me to jump away from him and stand up, him getting up as well.

"And how do you know that? Huh?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

"Because! I know what he's like! You have to stop being so clueless!"

"Me clueless?" I questioned, really pissed off.

"Yes! He's just going to hurt you if you let him! And so far you are because you can't see what's in front of you!" He exclaimed.

"Just go." I said just pointing away and looking away.

"But Katn-"

"No!" I snapped, "Just go. I will see you at the rose ceremony."

He sighed, and I looked back at him only to see him looking defeated. "I only say these things because I care and I don't you to get hurt. I love you Katniss, you know that. I'm just worried."

"Go." I repeated.

He had the saddest expression on his face as he walked out, his shoulders slumped and his head hung low.

"I'm sorry." I thought I heard him say as he walked out.

**OoOoO**

The guys were all standing in front of me as Haymitch brought over the roses, only 6 on the plate. He gave me a small smile and then looked at the guys.

"As you all know, one of you will be going home tonight, there are six roses. Whoever does not receive a rose will be asked to leave immediately. Good luck to you all. Katniss?" He asked, gesturing to the roses.

I picked up the first one and looked back at the guys, I held it as I looked at all of them. Who should I relieve first?

"Finnick, will you accept this rose?"

He sauntered up to me and nodded greatly, giving me a hug and a small kiss.

I picked up the next one, "Peeta?" He walked to me with a bright smile. "Will you accept this rose?"

"With great pleasure." He whispered, pecking my cheek.

"Marvel?"

He came to me with that silly love struck look as I gave him the rose and he pecked my lips.

"Gale?" He walked to me and I put it on his suit.

"Thanks Catnip." He said before kissing my quickly.

I took the next rose, second to last...

"Gloss?"

He came up to me with that cocky smile that I hated, but it went away as our eyes met. It molded into a small smile that may have seemed forced. I saw in his eyes a victory, not a sweet caring look.

Was Cato right?

I pinned the rose on him as he gave me a hug and gave me a kiss.

"Thanks." He said, I looked past him at Cato to see him glaring at Gloss and then his eyes caught mine and they turned soft and sad. They were basically saying he was sorry and that he loved me.

I took the last rose, looking between Beetee and Cato. I wasn't close with Beetee, I knew almost nothing about him. But Cato and I had that fight... Even if we did, I still love him and I understand he was only looking out for me.

I took a deep breath, "C-Cato, will you accept this rose?"

He almost ran to me and nodded, I could swear I saw the beginning of tears in his eyes.

He gave me a giant hug, "Don't scare me like that Flower." He whispered.

I let out a breathy laugh.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing my forehead once he pulled away.

I nodded and he walked back to the other guys.

Haymitch walked back to the front.

"Beetee I'm so sorry but you did not receive a rose. Say your goodbyes and then you will have to leave." He said and then came to me and gave me a hug.

"I know that was hard, sweetheart."

"It's always hard." I whispered.

He pulled away and gave me a sad smile, "I know."

I said my goodbyes to Beetee and he left. Then Marvel made a toast to all the remaining guys.

"We all get to stay with this beautiful, wonderful girl another week. One of us the rest of our lives, here's to Katniss!"

We all toasted and I looked at Cato, who was smiling lovingly at me as well as the others. But in his eyes I saw worry and he quickly looked at Gloss then back at me with a smile. I averted my eyes to Gloss as well and I saw him staring at me with lust, and for the second time tonight I couldn't help but wonder.

Was Cato right?

* * *

**How did you like the ending to this chapter? Will Katniss be fooled? Or will Cato knock some sense into her? **

**And for Cato basically knowing about Gloss' plan, you will see more of that in the next chapter!**

**Stay tuned and review! **


	31. Wait, What?

**Cato POV (During rose ceremony)**

I was freaking out, she was pissed at me and there was a rose ceremony about to start. I was screwed, I had a very high chance of going home. I know her decision tonight was going to be hard, but now that I royally screwed myself she was going to send me home. All I was trying to do was help her and look out for her, I was hoping she would believe me and send Gloss home.

But no.

She get's pissed off at me and now I'm leaving the one I loved. Maybe she wouldn't send me home, I mean after all I was in love with her and she loved me. That has to count for something, right?

I've never been this insecure or nervous about a girl, but then again no other girl was like Katniss.

I didn't think she would be this naive and fall for him, he was just playing her. I shouldn't be taking though because I did think he actually liked her before I found out his 'plan.'

_I was walking upstairs to Gloss' room to get him because the date card was here. I wasn't going to knock because we were all guys and I honestly didn't care if I walked in on him jerking off. I mean, who doesn't do that? _

_Psh, not me..._

_I was about to open the door but I heard him talking in a hushed voice, he was on the phone. I pressed my ear to the door to listen. And what I heard made my blood boil._

_"Nah, I don't love her. I don't even like her, I'm just playing her to get in her pants. I mean, have you seen this chick? She's fucking smoking hot, like wow."_

_A pause._

_"Is she one of the hottest girls I've seen? Let's put it this way, "On a scale of one to Glimmer, she's Glimmer and a half. I wouldn't be trying this hard if she wasn't hot as hell." _

_I heard some laughing and I wanted to claw his eyes out. I clenched my teeth and my fists, trying to calm by breathing because right now it was really heavy. How dare he talk about Katniss that way, she is hot but still! _

_"Yeah, I'm gonna stay with her and fake my love until it's just me and whoever else. Because the final two get to spend the night with her, and then I can bang her. Then the next day I will leave and tell her it's just not working. Then she can have her happily ever after with whomever she chooses. It's a win win situation." _

_I had to bite back a growl, I was so ready to go and punch his face in. I was reaching for the knob when I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned to see Marvel._

_"How much did you hear?" I asked in a whisper._

_He shrugged and then stuck his hand out doing the 'a little' gesture. _

_"What did you hear?"_

_"All I heard was that he wants sex with her and then he will leave her to give her, her happily ever after." Marvel said slowly, anger coursing through him as well._

_I smirked as I cracked my knuckles, "Shall we go break a few of his bones?"_

_Marvel's eyes widened, "Cato!" He whisper shouted, "Not a good idea!"_

_I stood up straighter, "Why not?" I pouted._

_"Because! We could both get kicked off the show and then neither of us will have her!" _

_I sighed, "Fine. Then what do we do?"_

_He thought for a moment, "Let it be for now, I don't want to cause drama. We can tell Katniss when we think the time is right." _

_I nodded, "Okay, deal. Are we going to tell anyone else?"_

_He shook his head, "I don't see the point in that."_

_"Alright, sounds good. Go back down, I will get him." _

_He seemed skeptical and I rolled my eyes. _

_"I won't hurt him, as much as I want to I won't." I said, rubbing my hand down my face._

_He nodded and then walked downstairs as I got Gloss._

I was snapped back to reality as Haymitch wobbled up, "As you all know, one of you will be going home tonight, there are six roses. Whoever does not receive a rose will be asked to leave immediately. Good luck to you all. Katniss?"

Oh my god, I was sweating through my jacket my nerves were so bad. She picked up the first rose and my heart was beating rapidly.

"Finnick, will you accept this rose?" She asked and he sauntered up to her, a wide smile plastered on his face. Oh how I would love to smack that up.

She picked up the next rose and her eyes skimmed over me, making a small smile come. See? All she has to do is look at me and it brightens my mood.

Her eyes left me and then they went Peeta who was standing next to me.

"Peeta?" He walked up to her with a bright smile, "Will you accept this rose."

She went through more names, each time a name other than my own my heart would sink. Then she called Gloss' name.

I growled and her eyes snapped to me for a millisecond, when she looked back at Gloss I saw worry cross her features. She looked like she was thinking and having a battle within herself.

Did she think I was right?

I knew my face had a frown on it and my eyes full of despair as she went through the rest of the names until it was just me and Beetee.

I tried to get her to look at me so that she could see in my eyes how much I love her, but she wouldn't look at me. Finally she did and I tried to muster as much love into that one stare.

She had a small smile on her face as she looked at me, maybe she did see how much I love her. My angel took a deep breath. I felt the tears come to my eyes as she looked back at Beetee, this was it. I was going home and loosing her. But then her eyes snapped back to me and that smile came back.

"C-Cato will you accept this rose?"

I practically ran to her as I nodded and engulfed her in a hug.

"Don't scare me like that Flower." I whispered into her hair, hugging her like she was my lifeline. "I love you." I whispered, kissing her forehead as I pulled away.

I was staying, she was letting me stay.

Thank God.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

The next week brought us to Madrid, Spain. I was currently unpacking my stuff into my room in this mansion, the guys staying in a neighboring mansion. I had almost finished when there was a knock on the door to my room and Haymitch walked in.

"Hey sweetheart." He said coming in.

I nodded to him, still unpacking. "What's up?"

"Well, for your one on one tomorrow there has been some... trouble." He said, sitting on my bed.

I sighed, "What does that mean?"

"You can't go to that museum because apparently someone rented the whole place out." He said with a groan.

I turned to him with a confused expression and he shrugged, "I don't even know, they just gave me a call to let me know. So you have to choose another place and you have to choose it soon. I have to deliver that card tomorrow morning and it's getting late."

I groaned and looked up with a frown, "Okay, I will figure something out."

"Who are you taking?"

"I will have to figure that out too..."

He gave me a disapproving look, "Sweetheart, you should know that you need to figure these things out and not last minute."

I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Just to make you happy I will help you pick someone out." He said, patting the spot next to him.

I walked up to the bed and plopped down next to him, "So, have you taken all of them on a one on one already?"

I thought about it before nodding, "Yeah, so it will be one of there's second one on one."

He nodded, "Who did you take last week?"

"Uh Finnick and Gloss."

"So they are off the list."

"Yeah, so that leaves Peeta, Marvel, Cato, and Gale." I said going through the remaining men.

"Okay, any favorites out of the bunch?" He asked.

I thought about it for a few seconds, "All except Gale, I mean he's great but I just don't see him as... as future husband material. I love him more like a brother or best friend when I like or love the others in a romantic way."

"Wow, that's like an answer for a rose ceremony. Maybe keep that in mind for the one at the end of this week." Haymitch said, patting me on the back.

I let out a little laugh, "So Gale's out of the one on one."

"Unless you want to give him a chance to get to know you a little better." He suggested.

I groaned and laid back, "This is too hard!"

"Look at it this way, there is still another one on one at the end of the week." He reasoned with me.

I nodded, "Okay, so maybe I should just give Gale this one and... give who the one at the end of the week?"

He thought for a second, "Cato? You seem to really like that boy."

I sighed, "He kind of pissed me off at the rose ceremony so no. Plus he has gotten two one on ones. As well as Finnick."

"Okay, so that leaves Marvel and Peeta."

I nodded, "Marvel hasn't been getting much one on one time with me lately, so Marvel it is!"

"Alright, glad we finished that. Now onto the other problem at hand, where are you taking the oh so lucky Gale tomorrow?" He asked, lounging back and laying his hands behind his head.

I groaned and shoved my face in a pillow.

"Hey, I don't want to do this any more than you sweetheart, but it has to get done." He said in a somewhat comforting tone.

"You can go though, you already helped. I don't want to make you stay, thanks for the help though." I said, shooing him away.

"If you're sure..."

I nodded and he left the room, hopefully to go to bed. It was 10:30 after all. I took my phone and called up Madge, she answered on the second ring.

"_Katniss!" _She exclaimed.

"Hey Madge." I sighed.

_"What's up girly? Having any boy troubles?"_ She asked, amusement evident in her voice.

I laughed, "A little, nothing to worry about though."

I could picture her nodding while she checked her perfect nails, "_So what's up?" _

"I don't have anywhere to take Gale tomorrow." I said with a sigh.

"_WHAT? Where are_ _you?" _Madge demanded.

"Madrid, Spain. Why?"

_"OH MY GOD! That is perfect! Take him to a bull show thingy! Just make sure not to wear red!"_

"A bull show? Seriously Madge?" I asked, she had to be joking.

_"Yes Katniss! He will love it don't worry!"_

_I_ nodded then remembered she couldn't see me, "Ugh, when can you come and see me?" I asked.

I heard her sigh, _"I don't know, why don't you ask?"_

"Good idea, HAYMITCH!"

He ran into my room, with only a tank top and boxers on.

"AH! Haymitch! Put on some clothes!" I exclaimed, covering my eyes.

He looked down and then ran back to his room, coming in with sweatpants on and a baggy T-shirt.

"I was worried! I ran in here to make sure you were okay!" He said, his face still red.

"When can Madge come?"

_"Does he even know who I am?" _She asked frantically.

I laughed, "Yes, he does."

"I suppose she can come by the end of this week, does she have enough for a plane ticket?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Madge? Did you hear that?"

_"Yeah, and I do have enough. Just tell me when and where and I will be there." _

I looked at Haymitch and repeated what Madge said, "Wednesday here at this hotel."

"Okay! Thank you sooooo much Haymitch!" I exclaimed, jumping up to hug him.

He was taken aback but hugged me back.

_"_Y-you're welcome." He said before walking out.

I quickly told Madge the good news and then sent her the address, we talked for basically the rest of the night.

* * *

**Authors Note: So I won't be updating either of my stories for the next week because I'm going to be away. So please review and bare with me! That's why I gave you a long chapter, let me know what you thought! I may update Begging For Your Attention tomorrow. **

**Thanks!**


	32. Another One on One

**_Okay, just to clear this up. This story is not anything right now, it's not an Everlark, Karvel, Catoniss, or Finniss. That's still up to y'all. And since it's coming down to final four, (she sends two home at the end of this week), I need you all to vote! Leave your vote in the reviews! Thanks!_**

* * *

I was taking Marvel to the Bull thingy, as Madge described it. I decided to give Gale the one on one at the end of the week, I had a plan formed in my head. The next one on one was on Friday, so Madge would be here. And since I only really saw Gale as a friend or a brother, I was going to set the two up. I didn't know the whole parts of the plan but Madge would help me with that when she get's here Wednesday. Today was Monday so two more days until she arrives and helps with the plan.

I just hoped it would work... I'm pretty sure this has never happened in Bachelorette history.

Marvel was supposed to be meeting me here shortly, so I was waiting for the limo to pull up. I looked up as I heard the sound of tires on the gravel road, I saw the limo come into view and it stopped right in front of me. Marvel got out in all his glory, smiling widely and coming up to me for a hug.

"Hey Kitty." He said cheekily and kissed me quickly.

I smiled and then leaned up to kiss his cheek before taking his hand, I noticed he wasn't wearing red. That was good.

"So, I'm sure you can see where we are." I said as we got at the entrance.

He looked up and smiled, "We are watching the idiot go in the ring with a bull and yell things at the bull to get it pissed while waving a red blanket?"

"The 'idiot' is a matador." I said with a small laugh.

"That makes such a difference." He chuckled, letting go of my hand to wrap his arm around my waist.

We walked in just as the show started, we had front row seats. And let me tell you, this was scary! Every time the bull got close to the matador my heart stopped and I buried my head in Marvel's chest. It didn't bother him though, he would just rub my back and kiss my head.

I actually think he enjoyed the show, as soon as we walked in though he looked around us to make sure that no one even remotely close to me was wearing red. Because for some odd reason bulls hate that color, and since we were in the front row, who's to say the bull couldn't jump up here if he saw red?

"Kitty, it's fine. Look! He got the bull!" Marvel exclaimed, pulling me out of his chest to look.

I turned and looked with a look of awe as I saw the matador holding the bulls horns.

"That guy is crazy." I muttered, resting my head on Marvel's shoulder.

He pulled my closer to him and kissed my forehead, "I have to agree, but it makes quite the show."

I nodded and before I knew it, the show was over and we were on our way to dinner. We were having dinner in the royal palace. How the producer made that happen beats me, but this place was beautiful!

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful here." I whispered, looking up at the amazing building.

Marvel smiled down at me, "Not as beautiful as you."

I blushed and slapped his shoulder playfully, "That's so cheesy."

He gave me another toothy smile, "But you love it."

That comment made me think, did I love Marvel? I wasn't sure, I think I did. But I think I'm still falling for him, not yet in love with him.

He froze, realizing what he said.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to insinuate th-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"Relax Marvel, it's fine. I'm not there quite yet. I'm falling, but..." I trailed off and he gave me a small smile.

"I'm not rushing you darling." He whispered, and then pulled out my seat for me as we arrived at the table.

I thanked him and we ate, and then it occurred to me that this was the home town week. I was meeting every one, who stayed at the end of this week's, families. And I had to send, not one, but _two _guys home...

"What's wrong?" Marvel asked, noticing me thinking.

We had finished dinner and were sitting on a couch, I was snuggled up to his side and he had his arm around me.

I shook my head, "Nothing, I'm just thinking about how whoever goes home at the end of the week, I won't get to meet there family. And everyone who stays, I will meet y'all's families."

He started rubbing up and down my arm, "Don't worry about it right now, you still have a whole week to think about who's leaving."

I smiled at him, but that wasn't what was bothering me.

"What if the families don't like me?" I asked.

"I can't speak for everyone else's family but I know mine will love you, like I do. I mean come on, who wouldn't?" Marvel questioned, leaning down and capturing my lips in a kiss.

I pulled away first, "What would your parents ask me?"

He leaned back and thought for a moment, "What an amazing girl like you was doing wasting her time on me."

I looked at him in confusion and he laughed, "That came out kinda harsh, it was my attempt at a compliment."

I giggled and kissed his cheek to let him know I appreciated it, "But really, what would they ask me?"

"Well, my mom would ask all about your family. And I warn you, she doesn't know when to stop. So you would have to tell her if anything got uncomfortable." He said, looking down with a light smile.

I nodded, "What about your father?"

"My dad? Well, as you may know, my parents are divorced and he may not show up. We can only go to one house and I chose my moms if you keep me here... He's really not a fan of my mother. But, he is an awesome dad. And my mom is awesome as well. But my dad's a goofball. He would ask you silly questions and joke around with you." He said, his smile widening and his eyes shining.

"What about siblings?"

"I have my older sister and a younger brother, my older sister has her husband and their son. But she would just smile and talk a lot." He chuckled. "And my brother would just probably embarrass me as much as possible."

I smiled, I could see the adoration in his eyes for his sister, anyone could see it. And the emotion in his voice when he talked about his family was so strong, he must be close with them all.

"You really love your family, don't you?" I asked.

He looked at me with a duh look, "Of course I do." He chuckled, "They are my life, and I know they will accept you. They would accept anyone they knew I loved."

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. He kissed me back right away and smiled against my lips.

"What's your sisters name?" I asked, laying my head on his shoulder yet again after we pulled apart.

"Delilah, and my older brother is Dennis Chris, we all call him D.C. though." **(See what I did there? Marvel and DC?)**

"How old is your brother?" I asked, playing with Marvels fingers as he held my hand.

"Thirty one, but he looks like he's my age according to everyone else."

"So he's a thirty one year old who looks twenty seven year old?" I asked.

I felt him nod, "Basically."

We talked a little more about his family and I have to say I was feelings better about maybe meeting his family. At the end of the night when I got back to the hotel, I called Prim.

She picked up on the second ring and my ears were instantly filled with her high voice.

_"Katniss!" _

"Hey little duck." I smiled.

_"How are you? Have you found true love yet? Have you found prince charming?"_

I chuckled at her childish behavior.

"No, not yet. But I have a few guys in mind."

_"Yay! Well I hate to say this but I have to go soon, mom needs me to help her with something. Bye, love you and I can't wait to see you!"_

I sighed, "I love you too little duck, be careful."

I hung up and put my phone on the bedside table, getting ready for bed and then falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Leave a review! Thank you all!**


	33. Madge Comes For A Visit

**Warning, LONG chapter! And a lot of talking between Katniss and Madge...**

**And Everlark fans, don't kill me.**

* * *

Today was Wednesday, and Madge was coming. But not until tonight, right now I had my group date with the guys... I was taking them for a lie detector test, **(If you are watching the Bachelorette now, then you know I took the idea... I just really liked it.)**

I saw the guys drive up and I smiled as they all got out, except for Marvel and Gale since they had one on ones. Finnick came up to me first and pecked my lips.

"Looking pretty as ever, lovely." He winked.

Then Peeta came to me and hugged me, also pecking my lips.

"You do look beautiful." He said, kissing my cheek.

Gloss kissed me next, "I think you look sexy." He whispered in my ear. I looked beyond him and saw Cato glaring at him.

I pulled away from him and he gave me a kiss. A longer kiss than the others... I pulled away completely. Cato came up to me and pulled me to him in a hug, he kissed my temple.

"You look gorgeous, as always." He whispered before pulling away and giving me a quick kiss.

I walked to them all as they looked behind me at the doors, other than Cato who was staring at me with words that were left unsaid the other night. And Gloss who was staring at my body... I shook off their stares. "I'm sure you all are wondering what is beyond the doors behind me."

They nodded, "Well. I'm not going to beat around the bush, we are all having a lie detector test."

They all froze, Gloss looked terrified when the others looked shocked. Made me think even more about what Cato had said.

"Who's first?" I asked, clapping.

They let out a nervous chuckle and Finnick raised his hand, "I've got nothing to hide, darling."

I raised my eyebrows, "Really? Well okay then, go ahead and go in. They will be waiting for you."

He kissed my cheek as he passed me.

**Finnick POV**

I walked in and saw two big burly guys waiting for me.

"You here for lie detector test?" He asked in a very thick Spanish accent. Makes sense, we _are_ in Spain.

"Yes sir." I said nervously, maybe volunteering first wasn't a good idea.

"Ah, a Brit. Well come on then."

I felt my blood boil a little but I bit back a remark, let's just get this over with. The two men led me down many hallways and up a set of stairs before we came to a room. They hooked me up to the machine and sat across from me with the clipboard.

"You will have a series of ten questions. And if you lie, we will know." He growled.

Shit I was nervous.

"Nervous?" He asked with a smirk.

I gulped and nodded, "Is she getting these results?"

They nodded, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"First question, have you cheated on any of your past girlfriends?"

I took another deep breath and answered honestly, "Yes."

He looked at me with another smirk, and raised an eyebrow before looking back at his clipboard.

"Second question, have you ever been arrested?"

"No." I answered easily.

"Third question, have you had sexual intercourse with more than ten people?"

I felt the sweat dripping down my back, "N-no."

The guy working the machine looked at me and shook his head in disappointment.

"Yeah, sure." The guy muttered.

"Fourth question, have you ever fought in public?"

"Yes."

"Fifth question, do you have any sexually transmitted diseases?"

"No."

"Sixth question, are you here for the right reasons?"

"Yes."

The rest of the questions were easy, nothing hard at all. I went back out with my shirt almost soaked through with my sweat though. The two men came out with me and with a smirk asked;

"Who's our next victim?"

**Peeta POV**

"I may as well go." I volunteered, walking up.

Finnick patted my back, "Best of luck, mate."

I nodded and then walked into my doom.

They led me into a room and hooked me up, they wasted no time in getting straight to it.

"Okay, you will be given a series of ten questions. Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said, taking a deep breath.

"First questions, have you cheated on any of your past girlfriends?"

"No."

He nodded, "Second question, have you ever been arrested?"

"No."

"Third question, have you had sexual intercourse with more than ten people?"

"No."

"Fourth question, have you ever fought in public?"

"Yes."

"Fifth question, do you have any sexually transmitted diseases?"

"No!"

"Sixth question, are you here for the right reasons?"

"Yes."

"Seventh question, have you been in love before?"

"Yes."

"Eighth question, are you still in love with any past girlfriends?"

"..."

The guy snapped his eyes up to mine, "You need to answer."

"N-no."

The other guy looked at me with surprise and looked at the man with the clipboard.

"He's lying."

His eyes widened and he marked his clipboard before finishing the rest of the questions.

**Cato POV**

I was going in next, and from the look on Peeta's and Finnick's face, I was scared to death. I didn't have anything to hide, but still.

"First question, have you cheated on any of your past girlfriends?"

"Yes." I said and looked down, it's not something I'm proud of. Although I wouldn't have called any of them girlfriends.

He nodded, "Second question, have you ever been arrested?"

"No."

"Third question, have you had sexual intercourse with more than ten people?"

"N... Yes." I sighed, again, not something I was proud of. And I haven't been with someone in a few years anyways. But I was a man whore in high school. But I stopped because it was hurting my family, they were too disappointed in me.

He shook his head in disgust.

"Fourth question, have you ever fought in public?"

"Yes." I did it while I was here...

"Fifth question, do you have any sexually transmitted diseases?"

"No!"

"Sixth question, are you here for the right reasons?"

"Yes." Of course I was, I wanted Katniss to be with me forever.

"Seventh question, have you been in love before?"

"No." That was an honest answer, I may have thought but Katniss is really my only love. It was always fuck and leave, as much as I hate to admit it.

"Eighth question, have you lied to Katniss?"

"No."

He smiled and nodded, they finished it all up and I walked back outside, a smile on my face. That hadn't been too hard, other than the sleeping with too many girls part.

**Gloss POV**

They walked me to the room, and I was pissed. I mean what the fuck?! Why did she pull this now? Why did she do this at all? God dammit, this ruins all my plans!

"First questions, have you cheated on any of your past girlfriends?"

"Yes." No need to lie, they would know anyways.

He nodded, "Second question, have you ever been arrested?"

"Yes."

"Third question, have you had sexual intercourse with more than ten people?"

"Yes." This was just going great so far! Note my sarcasm.

"Fourth question, have you ever fought in public?"

"Yes." Everyone has.

"Fifth question, do you have any sexually transmitted diseases?"

"Not that I know of."

He raised his eyebrow and nodded, "Good enough."

"Sixth question, are you here for the right reasons?"

I hesitated on that, maybe if I convinced myself right here right now that I was, it wouldn't come out as a lie. "Yes."

The guy working the machine snorted, "Bastard." He muttered. "He's lying."

They both shook their heads.

"Seventh question, have you been in love before?"

I scoffed, "No."

**Katniss POV**

Once all the guys were done, I went in for mine. It was quick and easy, I had nothing to hide. I just hoped the guys didn't too.

The two men came out and handed me the envelope with the results, and as much as I wanted to open them... I knew it would be wrong. So I turned to them and smirked.

"Should I trust you all?"

They all nodded vigorously and I was about to tear it before Cato looked at me and shook his head, "Katniss, before you do that can I have some time with you?"

I nodded, very confused.

He led me away from everyone else, his eyes pleading with me.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he sat us down.

"Katniss, what I told you the other night about Gloss was true. I know you don't believe me, which is why these results will let you know that. If you don't want them to know you looked at them, then I will tell them you ripped them all up. Just... please read his." He begged.

"C...Cato... I don't... what's going on?"

"I heard him on the phone. I heard him." He said, dragging a hand through his hair.

"What did you hear?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Flower, he just wants to get in your pants. He said it himself, he's going to leave after he get's in your pants! I... I don't want that jerk to hurt you Katniss." He said.

"Cato, it's okay. I... I've been thinking about what you said, and I believe you." I admitted.

His eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yeah, I don't need to read these. Unless you have something you're hiding."

"Katniss, I will tell you everything I said right now. I will go get them and you can be in the room with me when they re-do it."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him, "It's okay, I trust you."

He smiled and then took the envelope, opening it, "I still want you to see, I know you will think about it if you don't. Even if you trust me."

I nodded, taking his test from his hand and reading over it. He had his arm around me, rubbing my back soothingly.

My eyes widened as I read over it, "You've slept with more than ten girls?" I asked quietly.

He nodded, looking away, "I'm sorry... I was in a bad place in high school. I haven't slept with someone in a while though. Not since high school."

"Why did you stop?"

"My family were disappointed in me, I couldn't bear to see my sister disgusted by me."

I nodded, "Are _you_ disgusted by me? Because that's all that matters." He asked.

I shook my head, "Not at all, I actually really appreciate you telling me."

"If it makes you feel any better, I hope for you to be my last."

I blushed deeply, Cato chuckled and leaned down to capture my lips in his own. It started off slow and sweet but full of passion, he poured everything he had into the kiss and I did too. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I opened up and our tongues danced together. Making a moan come from within me, creating one come from Cato as well.

"Do you really want to rip these up?" He asked after we pulled apart, needing air.

I shook my head and he nodded, taking them and hiding them in his coat. We walked back to everyone and Cato smiled.

"We ripped them up!"

I looked at Gloss and saw him relieved, a smirk on his face. Peeta looked relieved as well.

What was he hiding?

* * *

It was finally time for Madge to get here and I was ecstatic, I couldn't wait to see her! After all she was my best- only friend. I was in the limo getting ready to pick her up, we were currently driving to the airport.

When we got there, I asked the driver if I could hold the sign to show her that we were her chauffeur. He laughed and let me, I was holding the sign with a huge smile on my face. I looked around at everyone getting off the plane but didn't see her, then I heard her high pitched voice.

"Damn bag! Ugh, why did my dad have to give me the broken suitcase?" She complained, pulling her gigantic suitcase in my direction, though she hadn't seen me yet.

I laughed and waited for her to turn around, she did and when her eyes landed on me she dropped the suitcase and ran to me, jumping on me and giving me a huge hug.

"KATNISS!" She exclaimed, hugging me so tightly to where I couldn't breath.

"M.. Madge. Can't... breath." I heaved and she quickly let me go.

"I'm sorry! But O.M.G! Here we are, in Spain! And you, oh my Lord! You look the happiest I've seen you in forever! I can't believe this!" She squealed, pulling me back in for a hug.

The driver took her luggage and she smiled sheepishly at him, "I have a lot more."

I sighed and looked at her, "How much is a lot?"

She gave me a shy grin and then pointed to the conveyor belt that had at least five other pink suit cases.

"Please tell me those aren't all yours." I groaned.

"Okay! I just won't tell you!" She smiled, bouncing to them and taking the smallest one for herself.

The driver got two more, a rolling one and a duffel bag. I got the rest and we loaded up the limo.

"Girl, this is crazy!" She said once we pulled up to the hotel I was staying in.

"Wait until you see the suite we are in." I smirked, two men helped us with her bags. And she kept flirting with them, I just laughed and shook my head.

We got upstairs and I found myself smirking again as I opened the door to the suite. She walked in and her mouth fell open as she looked around in awe.

"Holy. Shit." She breathed.

"You may catch flies with your mouth open like that." I joked and she quickly closed it.

"HAYMITCH!" I yelled for the old drunk that I've grown close to.

"WHAT?"

"COME HERE!" I yelled again.

I heard some cursing and then he appeared in the living room, his hair all over the place.

"Who's this?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"This is Madge, my best friend." I said introducing the two, "Madge, this is-"

"Haymitch Abernathy! Oh my gosh! You are, like, a celebrity!" She said running to him and hugging him, taking out her phone and snapping pictures.

I sighed and then laughed at the look Haymitch gave her. He looked at her like she had three heads and had sprouted horns and a tail.

"Okay, well good talk Haymitch, but we are going to my room." I said, grabbing Madge's hand and dragging her into the room. Earning a yelp from her.

She looked around the room with wide eyes, "I want to go on this show."

I laughed and she jumped on the bed, "Oh my god! It's _so _soft!"

I smiled, "That it is."

She sat up abruptly and then she got a serious look, "Now, tell me about the guys."

I raised my eyebrows, "Who and what do you want to know about?"

"Tell me about your relationship with... hmmm, let's start with Finnick. He's one juicy hunk of meat." She winked.

I chuckled, "I can't disagree, he is like a sex god."

All of the sudden Madge burst out laughing, she fell on the floor she was laughing so hard.

"What?! What is so funny?" I asked leaning over the bed and looking at her laughing figure.

"Y... You!" She couldn't finish her sentence before bursting out in a fit of laughter again.

I pouted and sat back up, crossing my arms over my chest as I waited for her to calm down. She finally did and then got back on the bed, wiping away her tears.

"Oh man that was funny."

"_What _was funny?" I asked in a huff._  
_

"Y-You said sex god, I just never thought I'd see the day when _Katniss Everdeen_ would call someone a sex god." She said, and I could tell she was keeping herself from bursting out in a fit of laughter again.

I rolled my eyes, "That's all? It wasn't _that _funny."

She nodded, "Honey, yes it was."

"Whatever." I muttered.

"So, tell me about Mr. Sex God."

"You are never going to let me live this down, are you?" I grumbled, hiding my face in my hands.

She shook her head and I groaned, "Now tell me!"

"What do you want to know?"

She got all serious again and put her hand on top of mine, "Is he a good kisser." She asked, way too dramatically.

Now it was my turn to laugh, so I did. Just not as much as she did, "Yes, he is a pretty good kisser."

"But?"

"What do you mean 'but'?" I asked.

"It sounded like there was a but in there." She said with a shrug.

"There kind of was, he's an amazing kisser but he's not... I don't feel as much with him as I feel with some of the others."

"Like who?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Cato or Peeta, I even feel more with Marvel than I do with Finnick." I said, avoiding her gaze.

"Why do you think that is?" She questioned.

I thought for a second, "He just honestly doesn't seem husband material. Sure he's hot, like really hot, but that's part of my dilemma. Girls would always be looking at him, and I know he's a flirt."

She nodded thoughtfully, "I guess I could see where you're coming from." We were quiet for a few more seconds, "Tell me about Marvel, he seems like a goofball and I know you are not one to joke a lot. But you seem to have something for him."

I nodded, "You're right, I'm not much of a jokester. But Marvel is just so sweet, and he's protective of me. Not to the extent of Cato, but enough to show he cares. He's a cutie pie, and he can make me laugh. He's so cliche and corny, but it's what makes him so sweet. Yes I am falling for him, but the problem is I've already fallen for someone."

"Okay, that's all very sweet. He does seem like a good guy."

"He is." I agreed.

"And Peeta? Tell me about him."

I felt a smile come to my face at his name, "Peeta is definitely something alright, he had my eye from the moment I met him. That cake me gave me was the cutest thing ever. He was one of my favorites through this whole journey. At least until he snapped at me that one day. I know that if we were to get married we would have fights and stuff, but just what the fight was about..." I trailed off, was it a bad thing I felt tears coming and there was a huge frown on my face?

"How come I never heard about this?" Madge asked, her eyes narrowed.

"I didn't tell you, I didn't tell Prim either. I just let it be, and I honestly kind of forgot about it when I went on my date with Cato. Anyways, you remember Delly?"

"The one who was a bitch to you, little Sluty , Delly?" She growled.

I nodded and looked down, not wanting to see her reaction to what I was about to tell her. She hated Delly just as much as I did, "Apparently she was his first love, and I think he still loves her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _what?_ Please explain." She demanded.

I took a deep breath, "He told me that she was his first love and the only reason they broke up was because she moved away. So basically he could still love her. And the reason I think he does still love her is because when I told him about what she did to me, he wouldn't believe me. He said 'no, no _my_ Delly.'"

I looked to see Madge's reaction, "_His _Delly? He still referred to her as his?"

"That's what I though, and he even had a picture of her right away when I asked to make sure it was the same person. I mean come on, he pulled a picture up right away! And then when I called her a bitch he completely exploded on me."

"How so?" She asked slowly.

"He said it was probably all my fault, that I probably started all the arguments between us two. Telling me never to call her a bitch again, basically making me out to be the bad guy. Saying how Delly was the best thing that ever happened to him. After he exploded on me, I debated on whether or not I even loved him anymore. And I came to the conclusion that I didn't. And he knows that I don't love him, that I just really like him."

I now had tears in my eyes, but I wasn't going to let them fall.

"Oh Honey, it's okay." Madge said, pulling me in for a hug. "May I ask why he is still here?"

"I don't even know, he apologized a million times. But he never took back what he said about me. He didn't take back anything, just kept saying sorry. And I thought that was enough. Honestly, I'm still holding a grudge against what he said, it really hurt me."

"Do you think you could have a relationship with him, like a marriage?"

"I don't know." I whispered.

There was an awkward silence for a while before she spoke up again.

"What about Gloss, why is he still here? I know you called me a million times about how annoying he was. Is the producer still making you keep him?" Madge asked me, her voice soft.

I shook my head, "No, but... he's been acting really sweet lately. And... he's in love with me. Or so he says."

"What do you mean?"

"That's actually something I really wanted to talk to you about." I said quietly.

"Go on."

"At the last rose ceremony, Cato came up to me and told me that Gloss was just playing me. That he was acting every time he said he loved me and he was only trying to get in my pants. And if he was, he is a damn good actor. He seemed to want to say a lot more but I cut him off and made him leave. Because I believed that Gloss really was in love with me."

"You said _believed, _as in past tense. Do you not believe him now?"

I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"What Cato said got in my head and I couldn't get it out. And then when I gave Gloss a rose, Cato growled and I looked at him to see him disappointed and worried. I looked in Gloss' eyes when he came to receive the rose and instead of seeing loving, caring eyes, I saw eyes filled with victory and smugness. His cocky smile on his face, the smile that I despise. But when he saw me looking at him he quickly covered it all up with a smile. But I could tell it was fake, though it was like every other smile he's ever given me. So I think Cato was right... And today, he gave me more on the story and I took it all in and I believe him. I mean, I don't think he has a reason to lie to me. It took all I had not to kick Gloss off this show right then and there."

She nodded and patted my back sympathetically before speaking up again.

"What about Cato, now he's one Sex God if I've ever seen one. And from what you've told me about him, he's a good catch." She wiggled her eyebrows and I laughed, though I felt my heart warm when she mentioned his name, and a smile came onto my face instantly. Even when he wasn't even here that smile was on my face.

"He is, Cato... he's a really amazing guy. I fell for him so fast and so hard, but I also fell for Peeta, even though I quickly fell out of love with him... I even fell for Marvel a little."

"Tell me about Cato, what do you love about him?" She asked, sitting crisscross on the bed.

I sighed dreamily, there were a million things I loved about Cato. "His eyes for starters, they are an icy blue that would scare you at first. When I first met him they were an emotionless void, but now... Now I can easily see all his love for me in them. It's like they only show emotion for me. Other than anger for the other guys. His protectiveness is also good, I mean at the very beginning of my journey he was there right away when Thread attempted to hurt me. He even hurt Gloss for saying something about me, as well as Peeta.

"I know that it may not be a good thing that he is overprotective, but honestly I like it. It makes me feel loved, sure he can take it to extremes, but... I don't know. I just think it really shows he cares about me. Because even though he puts up that bad boy act and that tough front, he's so sweet and gentle to me. He's like a gentle giant to me, but he's that sweet and caring only for me. Like I said before, it makes me feel special.

"And don't even get me started on his kissing, oh Lordy his kissing. When he kisses me, it's just the two of us. No one else, and as cliche as it sounds, when I kiss him, I feel all the sparks and shit. I feel the fireworks and the bombs go off. His lips are like, the most inviting things ever. They make me feel at home, like when I'm in his arms.

"His body, I also love his body. As shallow as it may be, his body attracted me too him as well. Mainly his love and adoration for me and the way he won me over, but his body as well. I mean have you seen his abs? He has like a six pack and when we went to the gym..." I shivered in delight at the though. I looked at Madge to see her with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"You sure did have a lot to say about him." She whispered.

I looked down with a small smile playing on my lips, "I sure did."

* * *

**Long, long chapter! I know, you're welcome.**

**Don't forget to leave a review and favorite!**


	34. Love At First Sight?

**Almost at the home stretch of this story! **

**Read and review.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What's the plan with Gale?" Madge asked as she put on her make-up.

It was Thursday and tomorrow was my date with Gale, and we hadn't even mentioned the plan until now.

"I have no clue whatsoever." I sighed, laying back on the bed.

She turned to me, shock written all over her face. "I thought you made a plan!"

"No! I was waiting for you to come and help!" I said looking at her half done mascara. I got up and started to get dressed.

"Well we may as well think of a plan now, because I want that juicy hunk of meat." She said getting all dreamy eyed on me.

"Is that what you say for every hot guy you see?" I joked.

Madge looked at me a shrugged, "It's better than Sex God."

I sighed, "It was _one time _I called _one person _that! Let it go!"

She smirked and shook her head, "Nope. Plus you called Cato that."

"No, _you _called Cato that." I argued.

That stupid smirk was still on her face, "But you didn't deny it when I said so."

"Fine." I said defeated while picking out a simple outfit for the day, shorts and a baggy T-shirt. I wasn't going to see the guys today anyways, no need to get all dolled up. I don't usually anyways, I just put on a little make up and wear a dress that Cinna puts out for me. Or clothes that go with what we do that day.

"But seriously, Gale is a hottie. Have you seen his face? And those lips." She sighed with that love struck look on her face.

I smirked, "I have, and I've also kissed those lips."

She glared at me for a second before letting out a small laugh. "Is he a good kisser?"

I shrugged, "I don't know." I was playing with her.

"Katniss!" She whined, "Telllllll me!" She begged.

I laughed, "Yes, he is a pretty good kisser. I just didn't feel anything with him."

"Did he use tongue?" She asked, her voice low and serious.

"Madge!"

"What? I need to know these things..."

I sighed, "Yes, he used tongue."

She thought for a moment, finishing her make up, "How big do you think his-"

"MADGE!" I exclaimed, shutting her up before she could finish. Who asks that before even meeting the guy? Ugh, as much as I love her she can be disgusting at times.

She looked at me innocently, "What? I was just going to ask how big you think his _tongue _was. You have a dirty mind, my friend."

My face was a deep red as I quickly averted my gaze from hers. "Well... What was I supposed to think?! No one asks someone how big another guys tongue is!"

"Hey, I like a big tongue. When you french kiss it feels really good." She said.

I made the most disgusted face in the world and she started to laugh, "Calm down Katniss, I was only kidding!"

I let out a breath of relief and nodded.

"Maybe." She muttered.

I groaned, "Let's just make the god damn plan."

"Wait! Does he have abs?" She asked, sitting down on the bed next to me, her face serious as if this question would determine life or death.

I looked at her like she was some boy crazy girl, wait... She is!

I slowly nodded, "Yeah, not big and buff like Cato but he's like the slim abs kind of guy."

She clapped her hands in glee, a huge smile on her face, "Yay! That's just what I like! Okay, what are they? Like a six pack? Eight pack?"

I thought about it for a second, last time I saw him with his shirt off was when we went on the boat. And that was forever ago, "I think it was a four pack, almost a six pack."

She took a deep breath, "Okay, I can deal with that. God he's so hot."

I rolled my eyes, "So for the date I was thinking of just taking him to the park."

"Okay, so what? I should I just happen to be at this park?"

I nodded, "Good idea, and th-"

There was a knock at my door and Haymitch came in. "What's a good idea?"

"Me going and meeting Katniss and Gale at the park." Madge said in her high, happy voice.

"What? Why would you meet up with them?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

I sighed and ran a hand down my face, "I know I'm not going to marry Gale, he's actually one of the two going home this week. But, Madge thinks he's a hottie and wants to meet him. So, today on the date I'm going to play matchmaker."

He was quiet for a while, looking at us with a blank stare.

"You are the bachelorette, finding a husband, and you are playing matchmaker? Isn't that the producers job? Isn't that _my _job?" He exclaimed making Madge laugh and agree.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Then come help."

Oddly enough he _did_ come into the room and help us. After an hour of non stop arguing we conformed a plan.

I was taking Gale to the park and Madge was going to meet us, I was going to introduce them and hopefully he would really hit it off with her. If he did, I would say I had to go to the bathroom and leave them for a while. Then I would come back and tell him that I wasn't feeling it or something like that. After he processes it all, Madge would tell him how she felt and that they could give it a try. I would leave the date to the two of them, if he really liked her then he would stay until the end of the week so that I could send him home. And he would just go home with Madge.

Hopefully it would work.

**OoOoO**

Today was the day that Madge and Gale would meet each other, and by the way Madge was pacing back and forth I could tell she was nervous.

"Girl calm down, you are making me dizzy." I joked to lighten her mood.

"_Calm down?_ Katniss! How could you tell me to calm down?! What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm annoying? What if... What if he thinks I'm _ugly?!" _She exclaimed, her eyes wide with worry.

I got up and put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her pacing. "Madge, he will like you because everyone does. He won't think you're annoying because you really aren't. And he definitely won't think you're ugly because you are gorgeous."

"You really think so?" She asked with a small smile.

I nodded, returning the smile. "I know so."

"Okay, when do we leave?"

"You leave now because you have to be there before us, you remember where we are meeting up with you?" I asked, taking out my phone to check the time.

She nodded, "The park."

"Do you know where in the park?" I asked.

"By the lake, right?"

"Right, now go on! We should be there in twenty or thirty minutes." I said, shooing her out the door. "There's a taxi waiting for you." I shouted after her.

She turned and sent me a kiss as a joke, "Thanks bae!"

I froze, did she really just call me bae? How childish can she get? I love her but God... I shook my head and walked back inside.

**OoO**

"What do you have in store for me today?" Gale asked, he had just arrived and we were walking to the lake, I could only hope Madge was there already.

I shrugged, "Something you won't expect."

He raised his eyebrows, "I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

I let out a nervous laugh, "That's up to you."

I know I had him super confused now, but we were super close to the lake and I could see Madge. She had her back turned to us, I looked up at Gale to see him looking in her direction. When we were closer I put the plan in action.

"Madge!" I called, letting go of Gales hand to run to her. "Oh my god hi!" I exclaimed.

She smiled a wide smile, "Katniss! I was wondering how long it would take you!" She joked.

I snuck a glance at Gale and saw her looking at him. Okay good, this was going good so far.

"Uh Catnip, mind introducing me?" He asked and I could tell he was nervous.

I smirked as their eyes met, can I say love at first sight?

"I'm Madge." She introduced herself, shaking his hand.

Once their hands met, they both looked at each other in shock. I'm guessing they felt something, like shocks or something. You know, that cliche stuff. I have to admit I felt it with Cato and Peeta when I first met them.

"I... I'm... uh." How cute, he forgot his name.

She giggled as he just stared at her in awe, a grin plastered on his face.

"This is Gale." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, that's me." He said breathless. I guess her looks took his breath away.

"Well I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I said, though neither of them heard me.

As I walked away I smirked, that worked out well.

By the time I came back, he had his arm around her shoulders and they were laughing together, they really looked like a couple. And I wasn't jealous at all, I was happy for them both. But now I had to tell Gale that he could have her and tell him the rest of the plan.

I walked up to them and tapped his shoulder.

"Gale? Can I talk to you." I asked as he looked up at me.

"No need Katniss, I already kinda told him the rest of the plan." Madge said sheepishly.

"Oh." I said surprised, "So Gale, friends?"

He got up and gave me a hug, "Of course, I mean we kind of have to be anyways considering you and Madge are best friends. I would have stayed friends with you anyways Catnip." He said, ruffling my hair. "And just to let you know, the feelings are somewhat mutual, I kind of see you as a good friend." Then he added quietly so that only I could hear, "As crazy as it is, I think I'm falling for Madge, if not in love with her already."

I nodded, "I'm glad to hear that. I will just leave you two then."

Madge got up quickly and hugged me. "I can't thank you enough Katniss, he's really something. I'm falling for him and we just met like thirty minutes ago."

I smiled and hugged her back, "That was the plan."

Gale smiled when Madge went back to him and wrapped his arm around her.

That couldn't have worked out better.

* * *

**Little bit of Gadge there! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Just so you know, Gale is staying until the end of the week. But he will be going home with Madge.**

**Stay tuned for next chapter!**


	35. More Interviews

**Sorry, I just needed a little break to plan what was happening next. So here's a filler chapter, really just a fun chapter, nothing too serious.**

* * *

**Gale **_"Fluff To Fill"_

"What do you think about Gloss' new behavior?" The interviewer dude asked me, I think his name was Todd.

I scoffed, "It's bullshit."

Todd nodded, "He seems to care."

"As if, he's a jerk. He doesn't care about her like the rest of us do."

"Thanks, you can go."

**Cato **_"Fluff To Fill"_

"Now what do _you _think about Gloss-"

I growled at his name, and cut Todd off, "Anything that dick does is for himself."

Todd raised an eyebrow at me.

"I think he seemed to care." He shrugged.

I looked at him as if he was an idiot, which he was.

"Then you are a dumbass. That bastard only cares about himself, he's so self-centered that he doesn't have the ability to care for anyone else."

"That about sums it up?" He asked.

I nodded, "I could go on, but you would have to bleep every other word. So I'll just stop here."

"Thanks. You can, uh, leave."

**Snow ** _"Fluff To Fill"_

"Snow, what did you think about walking in on Cato and Katniss' make out session?" Todd asked me with a smirk.

I sighed, "It was disturbing, I wasn't expecting it. I didn't care all that much, I knew she didn't like me. But when he snapped at me, _that_ was uncalled for. The little prick." I muttered.

Todd laughed and then shooed me out of the room.

**Beetee **_"Group Date At The Gym"_

"Tell me Beetee, what did you think of Katniss' choice for the group date?"

I scoffed, "It didn't seem like something Katniss would choose, tho she was definitely enjoying the built guys' bodies."

He chuckled, "I see, but you weren't one of the guys she was ogling at?"

I shook my head, "I don't have that nice a body, they were all wearing wife beaters or no shirt at all and I was wearing my baggy T-shirt from college."

Todd nodded, "Understood, I mean look at me..." He said standing up.

It was true, Todd wasn't a fat man but he wasn't a skinny man either, and he was balding.

**Cato **_"Group Date At The Gym"_

"I know you loved the group date today, but tell us what you liked the most."

"For starters, I got to take off my shirt in front of Katniss and see her staring at my body."

When I saw Todd's disgusted expression I laughed.

"I'm kidding, that's like something Gloss would say. But I did like that she got to see me work out, I'm not a perv or anything but come on. Most girls think it's hot when guys work out."

"And you are very confident with your body?"

"Obviously, but some of the other guys had nice bodies as well. Damn, that sounded weird."

Todd laughed, "Eh, it's true. Anything else?"

"I liked seeing Katniss there, I know she's an athletic girl but I never really knew she was that much of a runner. She was running for more than half the group date, I swear she ran a marathon on that treadmill."

**Marvel **_"Group Date At The Gym"_

"Tell me, and everyone watching, what did you think of the group date."

"I loved it, just like anyone else would. She got to see my body, I'm not a cocky jerk, but that is definitely a plus to the date. I also liked that I got to help her with the machine, when she got all flustered... that was a good feeling. Made me feel pretty awesome." I laughed.

He nodded, "Good, good. Any other comments?"

"Well, I wish I hadn't hit the machine when we were kissing." I said, blushing a little and scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.

He smirked, "Yeah, pretty embarrassing."

I nodded, "It really was... But hey, I got to kiss Katniss and everyone saw. I guess there was kinda a good to that."

"How so?"

"The other guys know she likes me, that way they aren't too cocky. But it's also bad because now they may see me as a threat."

"Okay, one more question."

"Go on."

"What about that awkward silence before she went back to her treadmill?"

I sighed and buried my head in my hands, "I asked about her past and she got very uncomfortable. I didn't mean to make her feel that way, I was just curious. I think she will tell me eventually tho."

**Peeta**

"So Peeta, I think the viewers are all very happy with your little confession."

I chuckled and looked down, "I guess they are, I wasn't supposed to tell her already but it just kinda slipped."

"Is that why you apologized?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if it freaked her out or not." _And I'm not 100% sure I was in love with her._

**Gale** _"Oh No He Didn't"_

"How do you think your first one on one with Katniss went?"

I smiled, "I got to make out with her, so I'd say it went pretty well."

"That's all you care about?"

My eyebrows shot up in surprise, "No! I'm just saying that was a bonus. I mean she's a great, amazing girl."

**Boggs **_"Oh No He Didn't"_

"What do you think about what happened with Peeta? How he and Katniss got in an argument."

I snorted, "More like yelling match, but I think he's a dick, but I don't think he deserved everything he got from Cato. I understand he still loved his past girlfriend, and I know it's hard to get over your first love. But he's here, so he _should _be over her. And he shouldn't have talked to Katniss like that."

Todd nodded, "Interesting, I agree."

**Finnick** _"Oh No He Didn't"_

"What about you, what do you think about what went down today."

"I think the same as everyone else does, he's a dick. I for one think he deserved whatever Cato did to him. I don't know because I went to comfort Katniss but I heard it was bad. And Peeta hadn't looked too good either."

"Speaking of you comforting Katniss, tell us about that. How you comforted her instead of doing the same as Cato."

"Trust me, I wanted to kick his arse just as much as the next guy. But I felt that Katniss came first in the matter."

**Cato** _"Oh No He Didn't"_

"Tell us what you thought about tonight."

"I think Peeta is a dick and I lost all respect for him, I don't know what he did but he made my Flower cry." I growled looking down, teeth clenched.

Todd nodded, "So your first instinct was to beat up Peeta, not go after Katniss?"

My head shot up and my eyebrows rose then narrowed, "No! Katniss will always come first, it's just that I didn't see anyone talking or attacking Peeta for what he did. They all just stood there, and I saw Finnick going after Katniss. Plus I was just so angry that I couldn't let Peeta get away with hurting her."

"What if Finnick hadn't gone after her?"

"Then I would have, no questions asked. I would have dealt with Peeta later."

**Snow **"_Bye Bye"_

_"_Were you expecting her to send you home?"

"Quite honestly, yes. I knew I was never going to be the one to make her smile. I didn't really want to anyways, she had too many problems for my liking."

Todd raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Really? How long have you felt this way?"

"Since a few days ago, I probably would have left anyways if she hadn't sent me home."

**Finnick **_"Welcome To Europe"_

"Your thoughts on today are...?" Todd asked me.

I sighed dreamily, "I got to make out with this amazing girl with an amazing view, and she rubbed sunscreen on me." I winked at the camera.

Todd chuckled, "Ah yes, the cliche rubbing sunscreen flirting."

I nodded, "Only instead of the guy rubbing it on the girl, the girl rubs it on the guy." Another wink at the camera.

"I'm sure you loved that." He joked.

I shrugged with a boyish grin on my face, "I mean I'm no Gloss, but yeah. I enjoyed that a lot, honestly it kinda turned me on. But again, I'm not like Gloss. He would have tried to strip her of her clothing right then and there." I said, rolling my eyes.

"You seem very concerned with people thinking you are like Gloss." Todd noted.

"Well...yeah. Anyone would be, he's a dick. Excuse my language, but it's all true."

**Gloss **_"Gloss One On One, Finally"_

"Gloss, please tell us about the date. How did it go? You admitting all those things."

I inwardly smirked, if only he knew it was all fake.

"I-it was hard for me. But I trust Katniss with all my-" _fake _"-secrets."

"I'm sorry about your loss, by the way."

"What lo-" _Oh yeah, my fake brother story. "_I mean, thank you. It was tough for me, but I'm glad she knows now. I'm glad the world knows why I'm so afraid to love. That's why I came on this show,"- _to get Katniss in my bed- "_you know to get over my fear."

_Come on Gloss, get some fake tears. _I had to hide a smirk by looking away from the camera when the tears came, that way it looked like I was only hiding the tears.

I was _so _gonna get in bed with this girl and half of America in no time.

* * *

I'm stopping the interviews here, haha. I'm sure y'all aren't very entertained with them, it's just I needed a break.

As if I didn't already take a long enough one... Sorry about the wait, I've just been really busy.

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	36. Who's Leaving?

The rose ceremony was tonight and I knew who was going home. Gale was going home with Madge, because he apparently lives only twenty minutes away from us. I know, the whole time he's been here that hasn't once come up in conversation.

The other guy going home was, obviously, Gloss. After what Cato had said and the signs I've noticed, he makes me want to vomit because he's so disgusting. I can't believe he would just come on this show to get me in his bed, actually... I can believe it.

We had more time than usual before the rose ceremony, which I was happy for. Because I'm just now remembering that this is the hometown rose ceremony. I'm meeting whoever stays' family, and that's nerve racking.

I was wearing a long, green sparkling dress. Compliments to Cinna, he always chooses the best dresses for me to wear. Anything he puts on me works, he's really amazing. Madge was going to accompany me too, she was wearing a shorter pink dress, she looked gorgeous.

I walked into the room and all the guys stood up, I hugged them all and they all said I looked great. We sat down with them, Madge going straight to Gale, before they each took me for some alone time. All the guys knew about the whole thing with Madge and Gale, so it was okay for them to be all cuddly together. Finnick stood up and smiled at me after a few moments.

"Darling, can I steal you for a moment?" He asked, getting up and fixing his suit before taking my hand and helping me up.

"Of course." I said and he led me down the hall to another room, not before Madge winked at me and mouthed '_Sex God', _making me snort and shake my head. We sat down by the fireplace, he set his glass of champagne in front of us and leaned back on the small couch. I sat down and laid my head on his chest, his arm around me, I hadn't brought my champagne with me when Finnick asked for one on one time.

"Okay, I'm just going to go straight into this. If you, hopefully when you, give me the rose then we will be going to my home in Long Beach, California." He said with a proud smile.

"Who will I be meeting?" I asked, playing with his suit.

He sighed, "I'm afraid it will just be me and my sister, my parents... they aren't very supportive of me."

I smiled sympathetically, then leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Where does your sister live?"

He smiled and started to rub my back, "She lives in San Francisco, it's about a five or six hour drive. She would have moved closer to me, but she had a really good job offer there."

"What does she do?"

"She's a marine biologist, and they had a really good program there for her. She lived only about ten minutes from me when she first moved out, but then that job came along. And I've supported her the whole way through, I even lent her some money to be able to move out there."

I picked my head up and gave him a quick kiss, "That's nice of you, I would have done the same for Prim too."

I looked up, startled by a knock on the doorway to the room from Peeta.

"Hey Finnick, mind if I borrow Katniss for a minute?" He asked with a charming smile.

Finnick mumbled something and got up, "Not at all." He said and then pecked my lips before grabbing his glass and stalking away.

Peeta took his spot and I sat up a little bit, he put his arm around my shoulder and held his glass in the other. Taking a sip of his champagne before speaking up.

"So, hometown roses." He stated, and I nodded.

"What about 'em?" I asked, fixing my dress.

"I don't know, I just wanted to tell you who you would be meeting. If you are to give me a rose, that is." He said sheepishly, taking another gulp of champagne and avoiding my eyes.

I don't understand why he was so nervous, all he was doing was asking about the hometown roses.

"Then tell me, who _will _I be meeting? And where will I be going?"

"Let me think..." He paused, swirling his drink, "We will be going to my home in Chicago, Illinios. My mom, dad, and my two older brothers will be coming to meet you." He took _another _sip of his drink, mumbling his next words. "And Delly."

"I'm sorry, _what?_"

He kept avoiding my gaze, "I said that there is possibly, maybe, kinda, sorta a chance that you would be seeing her there."

I shook my head to try to rid my mind and make sure I was hearing him correctly, "Did you just say what I think you said?" I shot up from the couch as I spoke, "Because what I think you said is completely insane!"

He got up as well and set his glass down for the first time tonight, "Let me explain."

I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes, "This outta be good."

He finally met my eyes when he explained, "Delly called me a few nights ago, saying she wanted to meet up with me for old times sake. I told her I was here, she hadn't known. We talked for a little and the only time she can come, is when the hometown dates are." He explained and I scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? You _actually believe _her?!" I exclaimed in disbelief, "I can't even believe you've been talking to her!"

"So you are going to control who I can and can't talk to?" He accused.

I just looked at him, not believing this. Was he really trying to turn this all around on me?

**Peeta POV**

"Look, Katniss, nothing happened on the phone. I told her I was here, that's it. And she just wants to meet up with me, and she's coming. But please, don't let that stop you from giving me a rose." I begged, what I told her was partly true. I did tell Delly I was here on this show to try to marry Katniss, but we also talked about a lot more. The hometown date week really was the only time she could come, and it was the only time I could meet up with her. She's actually coming for that whole week, so I'm hoping to talk to her _before_ the date with Katniss. Spend some time with her because... well, I still love her.

Don't get me wrong, I love Katniss. I really do, I just love Delly more. The think is, is that I need to see Delly before the date with Katniss because I need to ask her about some things. My plan is to ask her about what Katniss told me that night, tho I don't think any of it is true. I just can't see my Delly doing that to anyone, especially not Katniss. If what Katniss said is true... then I want to know. This talk with her will be very important, I will be able to see if all those feelings are still there for the both of us. I'm willing to bet they are though.

I'm in a tough spot right now, loving two women and one possibly not being what I thought she was. That's why I'm counting on that time with Delly, I just hope I get a rose tonight. We all know Gale is out, so that leaves one more guy going home and I'm praying to God that it's Gloss.

**Katniss POV**

I was processing this, and I didn't believe most of it. I wanted to believe him, I really did! I just couldn't believe most of it. So I simply nodded and thankfully Marvel came in to save me.

"Sorry Bread Boy, but I believe it's my turn for some time with the lovely lady." He had his hair jelled back, a nice tuxedo and a bright yelled bow-tie. He was holding his glass of wine in one hand and had his other in his pants pocket.

Peeta looked over at him and sighed before backing away, "Yeah, she's all yours." Then he walked out of the room, a scowl and worried look on his face.

If Gloss wasn't such an ass and Gale wasn't going home with Madge, I think I would have just sent Peeta home tonight after what he told me.

Marvel led me to another room of the house, which I was thankful for. That room was getting stuffy or something, he took me up another level and then we were out on a deck over looking the city. I smiled as he led me to a couch that was out on the deck, he set his glass of red wine in front of us and then took my hand and started to rub his thumb against it with his other arm around me.

I decided to start the conversation, as he was just enjoying the view in a calm state.

"Tonight, the hometown rose." I said, looking up at him to see his reaction. His jaw clenched and then unclenched. "Who will I be meeting and where am I going if you get a rose?"

He laughed a little and smiled down at me, "That would be nice to know, wouldn't it?" Marvel joked.

I let out a light laugh and nodded, "Yeah that's kind of important."

He relaxed a bit more and looked back at the view of the city. "Well, you will be going to my home in Jacksonville, Arkansas. I'm not one hundred percent sure who you will be meeting, my dad definitely but my mom may not be able to make it. Then my older sister and her husband, their son, my nephew, Joey. And my little brother who plays football at JMU, he will be talking _a lot _about football."

"Okay, and I hope I get to see your mom. I'm sure she will make it." I said before pecking him on the lips.

He smiled and had a small blush on his cheeks, "I hope so, but she has a big book thing going on. I don't even know that much about it. I haven't talked to her much since the divorce."

I nodded and didn't say anything because I know that the divorce was a touchy subject for Marvel. He barely told me about it before, but he doesn't know much about it himself since he was away at college.

"You know it affected my brother the hardest because he was still in high school at the time. He just didn't understand it, none of us did really. Thirty five years of marriage gone, just like that. And it's a weird case of one leaving the other, usually you hear about the father leaving, not the mom. But whatever, we all got over it. My brother is okay now, we are all okay."

I sighed and then kissed him again, I didn't know what to say, I wasn't good at these things, I wasn't good at giving advice.

When we pulled away, he pulled me in for a hug. "I love you, you know that?"

I nodded against his chest, "I know."

We sat there for a while and then we got up, he led me back downstairs to where I saw Gloss standing with a smirk. As soon as he saw me it disappeared and a smile appeared in its wake.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! We thought you two ran off together." He joked, taking me from Marvel and wrapping his arm around my waist. He led me to the first room he saw and sat me down on the couch, sitting down next to me.

I wanted to surprise him by sending him home tonight, I didn't him to see it coming. So I played along with his whole lovey dovey act.

"Okay, when you give me that rose you will be meeting my sister, the workers at the gym, and my parents. You will be meeting up with us in Carson City, Nevada. That's where my gym is, I think you will love it there. And I know you will love my sister."

I sighed and put on a fake smile, "I'm sure I will if she's anything like you."

I saw a tiny smirk on his face but it quickly went away, "Thank you, and just to let you know. I have fallen in love with you, I'm terrified but I'm in love."

I mentally scoffed but put on a fake smile and kissed him, it felt so wrong and was disgusting in so many ways. Especially when I thought about what he wanted to do with me. I shivered and luckily he thought it was from delight. But if he really loved me, then I would feel it through his kiss like I do with Cato or Marvel. But all I feel is lust from him, nothing else and it disgusted me. Why would they let this guy on this show?

A knock was heard and I pulled away from Gloss as Cato walked in. His own confused look on his face.

"Gloss, I'm stealing her from you." Was all he said, he glared at Gloss the whole time he left the room.

I walked up to him and hugged him, I don't know why but I just needed the hug.

"I feel so disgusting." I whispered, I heard him set his glass on something next to him and his arms wrapped around me as he held me close.

"Why in the world would you have any reason to feel disgusting?"

"Because I just made out with Gloss." I deadpanned, holding back tears. That's how much I hated that dick and how gross he made me feel.

Cato pulled away slightly and caressed my cheek, "It's okay, it was only for the cameras right?"

I nodded and he kissed my forehead, "Don't worry about it. I don't find you disgusting at all, as a matter of fact I find you as the complete opposite."

I let out a small laugh and led him to the couch where we sat down and talked, I had my head on his chest and his arm was around my shoulder rubbing my arm.

"Just so you know, you will be meeting my brother, my youngest brother, my mother, my father, and my little sister. If you give me a rose, that is."

I smiled, "Caroline and Caleb, right?"'

He nodded with his own small smile, "My little Caroline, she's my world you know. Well, other than you."

I blushed and nodded, "I know, Prim is my world too."

"I can't wait to meet her." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"She can't wait either, and I can't wait to meet your family. I just hope they will like me."

"Don't worry, they will love you. I know they will, because you are the only girl I've ever loved. And you are amazing, that automatically makes you the most lovable person I know." He said before leaning down to kiss me.

It was a small and sweet kiss, that made my insides warm. But then Gale came into the room and told me Haymitch was waiting for me.

"Okay, I'm coming now." I told him before getting up and making my way to the room.

Haymitch greeted me there and then took me to a back room for me to decide who was leaving, though I already knew. He then took me to the rose ceremony room where the guys were waiting. I smiled when I saw that Gale was purely focusing on Madge across the room, his eyes glanced to me and met mine for a split second and he smiled at me before directing his gaze back at Madge. I glanced at her and she had a huge blush on her face as she looked down.

I shook my head with a small smile on my face, those two were gonna be the cutest couple ever.

Haymitch walked up to me and leaned down to whisper something in my ear, "I know you know who you are sending home, but make it dramatic for the cameras. Maybe whip up some tears as a request from Plutarch."

I rolled my eyes but agreed to try.

"Okay boys, you know the drill. Only now two of you will be going home, as you already know. So, good luck I guess." He said before walking over to Effie and letting me start handing out the roses.

I took the first one and looked at each guy, then my eyes stopped on Finnick and I smiled as his eyes lit up and a small, hopeful smile formed on his face.

"Finnick, will you accept this rose?" I asked, he nodded vigorously and then walked up to me as I put it on his suit.

"Thank you darling." He whispered, kissing my cheek before sauntering back to the rest of the guys.

I took the second rose and looked back at the anxious men in front of me, Gloss looked confident as ever and I couldn't wait to burst his bubble by not giving him a rose.

My eyes flicked to Marvel, "Marvel, will you accept this rose?"

His toothy grin that I loved appeared on his face as he walked up to me.

"Of course I will." I pinned it on him and he walked back, that grin still on his face causing me to giggle.

I took the next rose and my eyes immediately went to Cato, who looked nervous. He was used to getting the rose sooner, but when his eyes met him his demeanor instantly calmed and a warm smile formed on his face.

"Cato-" I said and he walked up to me before I could finish what I was saying.

"Yes I will accept this rose." He said eagerly, making me giggle again. Then he leaned down and kissed my forehead, letting his lips linger there for a few seconds and making my whole body instantly warm before walking back to the other guys..

Haymitch walked in front of me, "Alright guys, last rose of the night. The two of you that don't receive a rose get to say a quick goodbye before leaving." He turned to me and winked, mouthing the word 'tears' before walking back to Effie.

I sighed as I took the next rose, twirling it in my fingers as I thought about something that would make me cry. I couldn't think about my dad because that would make me zone out, and who knew how long that would take? So I thought about the next worse thing.

My little Prim dying.

Just saying those words in my head made the tears instantly come, I looked back at the guys and I saw all their eyes wide and filled with worry. Except for Gloss, he looked impatient. The others all looked like they were ready to run to me and comfort me, though during a rose ceremony I don't think it was allowed.

I took a deep breath and let my eyes linger on Gloss, making him even more over confident. I opened my mouth and he started walking forward. But then my eyes averted to Peeta's and I smiled.

"Peeta, will you accept this rose?"

He looked surprised but relieved as he walked to me and nodded, I pinned it on him and he hugged me. Then he walked back to a fuming Gloss.

Haymitch walked back in front of me and opened his mouth to speak, but Gloss cut him off.

_"Peeta?!" _

Haymitch gave him a look of annoyance and nodded.

"Why the hell did you give _him_ a rose? I mean what the fuck Katniss! I deserve that rose you bitch!" He yelled, starting towards me. But before he could even take three steps Cato, Marvel, and Finnick were holding him back. Peeta just kind of stood there wide eyed and Gale was with Madge.

"Let go of me! I made a promise to myself I was gonna fuck that bitch! I don't break my promises!" He seethed.

"Well this one you're going to have to break unless you want me to break your goddamn arm." Cato said as he pulled Gloss' arm back to where one wrong move by Gloss and it would break.

"Just shut the fuck up Gloss." Marvel muttered.

I don't think I've ever seen any of the guys this mad, not even when Thread pushed me that time.

Effie had gotten security and they took Gloss from the guys, escorting him out. They all glared at him on his way out.

"Well, I'm sorry Gale. But you are going home..." Haymitch said in kind of a daze from surprise.

He nodded from where he was with Madge, but kept talking to her.

"You okay Katniss?" Cato asked.

I nodded and then they all three walked up to me and hugged me, it was a group hug and it was comforting.

* * *

**I know it was a terrible ending TO THE CHAPTER, but I was kind of rushing. **

**Reviews are highly appreciated! Not begging but I do love to read them!**


	37. Jacksonville, Arkansas

**Get ready for a REALLY long chapter.**

**Answer to guest reviewer: Maybe**

**A/N: I've decided to make each home town date into it's own chapter because as I was writing this, it because over 4,000 words. And I didn't want to have all the dates that would be around the same amount of words in one chapter. **

**So it's going to be split up!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The first family I was meeting was Marvel's in Jacksonville, Arkansas. The taxi just dropped me off at Burns park where I would be meeting Marvel. Needless to say I was excited, it's only been a few days but I miss him already, I miss all the guys.

I walked through the park until I came across a picnic with a rose but no one near it. I stopped looked around to see if this was anyways, but no one was in sighed. My eyes went back to the picnic and I felt myself smile, I didn't think it was for me. It was really sweet, whoever did that really put some thought into it. It was just a regular picnic but it had a certain feel to it. It had a large red blanket laid out and the basket of food in the middle, it also had a bottle of champagne with glasses. It was on a small hill that over looked a beautiful lake with a fountain in the middle. I don't know, something about it was just really romantic.

Next thing I knew arms wrapped around me from behind and the scent of cologne filled my nostrils. A smile came upon my face as a familiar and sexy voice whispered in my ear.

"I missed you Kitty." Marvel whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

I turned in his arms and saw his bright smile, "I missed you too, it's only been a few days but I'm so used to seeing you guys every day." I said as I put my arms around his neck and hugged him.

He looked behind me at the picnic once we pulled apart. "I'm glad you found it, I was worried you wouldn't show up and would be wandering around randomly." He chuckled nervously.

I turned and looked at the picnic then back at Marvel who's eyes were shining. "You mean this was you? You made this?"

He nodded, "Why else would there be a random picnic right where you found me?"

I blushed and gave an embarrassed laugh, "I guess that makes sense then."

He took my hand and led me to the blanket where he sat down and pulled me down with him. I situated myself next to him to where I was looking out at the beautiful lake.

"Champagne for the lovely lady?" He offered in a hilarious attempt at a British accent.

I laughed which made his eyes light up even more.

"I would love some." He took my glass and poured me some while still chuckling.

"You have the best laugh, you know that?" He asked as he poured his own, giving me a sheepish grin.

I blushed and drank my champagne, giving him a once over. I have to say he looked really hot, he was wearing a dark red plaid flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with jeans. The cologne smell was very inviting as well.

"So, I have something simple for us." Marvel said, going into the basket and pulling out our lunch. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

I took it from his outstretched hand and grinned, "Thank you, these are my favorite."

He chuckled, "Good thing, because I make the best."

I smirked, "I'll be the judge of that."

I unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite, moaning in delight. I looked at Marvel in embarrassment after I moaned to see him biting his lip looking at me with something more than love.

_Lust_

I snorted a little and snapped in front of his face to get him out of whatever daze he was in, "Marvel, all I did was moan."

His cheeks lit up and he avoided my gaze, "S-sorry! You just, um... You know, you're beautiful and all so I'm bound to think about that at some point." He said shyly.

I laughed and leaned over to give him a quick peck on the lips, "I'm flattered."

"You aren't disgusted by me?"

I shook my head, "You are a guy, I know what goes through your mind. As long as you aren't as extreme as Gloss I won't have a problem with it."

He shook his head rapidly, "I swear on my sisters life I will _never_ be as extreme as Gloss, he's just a douche."

I let out a sound that was a half laugh half snort thing, "You can say that again."

"Okay, I swear on my sisters life I will _never _be as extreme as gloss, he's just a douche." Marvel said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes with a smile and shoved him a little, he just laughed and put his arm around my shoulder. He took a bite of his own PB&amp;J and sighed with delight.

"I must say, I'm an amazing cook." He joked slightly, though I could tell he was very pleased with himself.

"I have to agree, but what else can you make?" I asked after taking a few more bites of my PB&amp;J

He looked at his sandwich in thought, "Anything you want, I can make it. All you have to do is ask."

"Really?" I was actually surprised, Marvel didn't strike me as the cooking type of guy.

Marvel nodded, "In college I took a cooking class, the college was known for its cooking classes actually."

I finished my sandwich and Marvel got out the watermelon that was cut into small pieces and he handed me a plastic fork.

"I thought you went to college for business school?" I asked, forking the watermelon and eating it.

He leaned back so that he was laying next to me on his side, his head up and leaning on his arm that was bent up at his elbow.

"Well... I was. I got my degree in business, but cooking was just a side thing for me. I enjoy it much more than I enjoy business. But business get's more money, and more money means stability. And that's important to me, I don't want my family to struggle for money." He said, looking down at his fork as he twirling it in between his fingers.

I put my fork away since I was full and then laid down next to Marvel, "I like that, that's good because I want the same. Everyone does really. And you know, I like a man that can cook." I smirked slightly up at him and he kissed my nose.

He smiled and pushed the watermelon away and opened his arms for me to snuggle up to him, "And I like a girl that will cuddle with me, and love my cooking." He said once I was cuddled up to him.

We laid down, doing nothing but being in each others company. I had my head resting on his chest with his arm around me and my arm draped across his stomach as I listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat and drew shapes on his stomach through his shirt.

"Marvie?" I asked, snuggling my head closer into his chest and stopping my hand, just letting it rest on his chest.

I felt his chuckle deep in his chest, I know he loves my nickname for him and that he finds it funny. "Yes?"

I lifted my head and rested my chin on his chest looking at him, "Should I be nervous to meet your family?"

He looked down at me, his eyes narrowed in confusion. "Why would you be? Just be yourself and they will love you." He kissed my forehead to reassure me.

I sighed and then lay my head back down, "Okay, if you say so."

**OoO**

Marvel led me to his apartment where we would be meeting his family. Before we got there I was assuming it wouldn't be big enough since he had a lot of people coming because apartments that 27 year old's buy tend to not be huge. But we got there and I was shocked.

It wasn't gigantic, but it most certainly wasn't small. It was small enough to have that cozy feeling, but large enough to have a lot of people over.

"I'll give you a tour." He said, taking my hand and pulling me with him.

It had only two bedrooms, but his room was very large with a king size bed and a very nice bathroom. The bathroom had a Jacuzzi and a long counter with two sinks. He also had a spacious closet next to the bathroom in his room. It was a small walk in that had his four suits and a lot of button ups as well as T-shirts.

The other bedroom was a guest room, it was painted a lighter shade of blue that was almost like a grayish white with a regular bed and a smaller closet.

Because it only had two rooms, that left more room for a large living room, and large it was. It had a long leather couch that was an 'L' shape facing a 50' in. TV that was hanging on the wall and was on the walls that were next to the windows and door leading out to his small terrace. In front of the couch was a glass coffee table, and he also had a love seat there too.

Then the kitchen which was probably my favorite out of the whole apartment. Since Marvel was a cook, he had a beautiful kitchen. It was also large, larger than most apartment kitchens. I looked at Marvel and I guess he noticed my confusion and wonder so he spoke up.

"There was a third bedroom, but I had it taken out and it the walls were knocked down to make more room for the kitchen." He explained.

I nodded and walked around the kitchen, he had granite counter tops with black cupboards. His microwave was above the stove and the stove was to the left of the fridge. The counter across from the stove had bar-stools so that you could eat at it. It really was a beautiful kitchen, and right off of it was a long table where we would be eating tonight.

"So, what do you think?" He asked, walking to the middle of the kitchen and looking at me.

"I think that this apartment is beautiful! It's amazing, I love your kitchen."

He walked back to me and directed me to the living room, sitting down on the couch and pulling me with him. I was sitting next to him with my head on his shoulder and his arm around me, our other hands interlocked.

"Kitty if you were to choose me, which I 100% hope you do, where would we live?"

I sighed and played with his fingers, "Well, I would move out here I guess. Prim is going to college at the end of this summer, right after meeting two of you guys. She is going with her boyfriend, which happens to be Gale's younger brother." I said, it was sad that I had only figured it out about two weeks ago.

"Are you being serious? Your little sister is dating Gale's little bro?" Marvel exclaimed with a laugh.

I nodded with a small laugh of my own, "I know, and I just figured it out a few weeks ago."

"How did you not figure that out?" He asked, still laughing.

I felt my cheeks heat up, "I figured there were multiple families with the last name Hawthorne. And I never knew he lived so close to me, I never put two and two together."

"And Prim going into college? What about that little tyke nursing kit we got at the arcade?" He joked, kissing the top of my head.

I shrugged, "It was just for shits and giggles. But anyways, I would move out here, I just don't know about my mother. I don't know what she would do. I guess she would have to go to the nursing home. She is 68, I just think that's too early."

"She can't take care of herself." Marvel reminded me. "It would be for the best."

"I know. And during the summer, where would Prim go? I mean, I guess she could go to her boyfriends but I feel as if that's too much to ask."

Marvel let go of my hands and I felt his finger directing my head to the side so that he could press his lips to mine. "Katniss, we can cross that bridge when we come to it. And it would be your sisters decision as well, let her figure it out with you."

I nodded, "Okay."

There was a knock at the door and Marvel was quick to get up and open it, me trailing behind him in my white dress. I had changed into it before we came back to this apartment.

He swung the door open to reveal a man standing there with his arms outstretched. I assumed it was his dad, tho he didn't look at all like Marvel. Just maybe the height.

_(If you want to see what his dad looks like, it's just Jack Quaid's dad in real life "Dennis Quaid")_

"Dad!" Marvel exclaimed, opening his own arms and hugging his father.

"It's good to see you son." His dad said after they pulled apart.

"It's good to see you too." Marvel said, walking back to me and putting his arm around my waist. "Dad, this is Katniss. Katniss, this is my father. Dennis."

I stepped forward and went to shake his hand but he pulled me in for a hug instead, surprising me.

"Katniss! It's great to meet you!" He said, letting me go.

"It's good to meet you too Mr. Johnson." I said, still slightly shocked from the hug.

"Please call me Dennis! Mr. Johnson makes me sound like my father!" He said with a huge smile that was very similar to Marvel's.

Marvel's arm went back around my waist as he led his father and me to the kitchen.

"Now that you're here, I guess I will start making dinner. Delilah and Harry should be here soon with Joey. And D.C will be here probably last minute. As for mom... who knows." He sighed, walking to a closet that was next to the kitchen and came back with an apron on that said 'Caution: Extremely Hot'. He walked up to me and I laughed at the apron.

"You like?" He did a little spin for me.

I nodded, "I'm not going to lie, you look really hot in that."

He winked at me, "I have another one for you to wear." He said, pulling it from behind his back. He gave it to me to put on and my eyes widened in shock.

"Why did you give me an apron?" I asked nervously.

"I don't want you to get your dress dirty." He said, walking back into the kitchen.

"Why would it get dirty." I asked hesitantly and skeptically.

He turned back to me and smirked, "You are helping me cook."

"Oh God." I said, stopping dead in my tracks. "Are you sure you want me messing it all up?"

"You won't mess it up, now put on your apron." He ordered.

I sighed and put it on, I looked down at myself and snorted. My apron had a caution sign and below the sign it said 'Hot stuff coming through!'

"I see a pattern in the aprons." I joked.

Marvel laughed as did his father, "Little Marv here loves designing aprons."

I nodded, "He's mentioned it a few times."

"Just a few? The reason this dork majored in business was because he wanted to own an apron business. A personalized apron place to be exact. Since he loves cooking, he incorporated it into his business."

I snuck a glance at Marvel who busied himself in getting everything ready for cooking.

"He never told me all that." I said, still looking at Marvel from the corner of my eye.

His dad shook his head, "He doesn't like telling people because it may not happen, it's a lot of money to do that. That's why he's working as an accountant for the business downtown. He's saving up I guess."

Marvel turned and walked back to me, "I was actually planning on telling you tonight, it was supposed to be a surprise." He gave his dad a short glare.

"Oops, sorry son." He said, looking away.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You didn't know. But... I think it's going to happen. In a few months I may be the owner of an apron business, and you too if you wanted." Marvel offered.

I gave a small smile and looked down, "I'll think about that."

Marvel kissed my temple and then looked back at his dad. "Anyways, you want some wine or something to drink?"

"Got any Captain Morgan?" Dennis asked in his gruff voice.

Marvel laughed and got it out, "Just for you." I walked up to Marvel and took it from him.

"I got it." I poured it for his father and then handed it to him.

"Thanks darling." He said, drinking it straight up.

"Welcome." I walked back to Marvel and he smiled at me before leaning down and kissing me.

"Yeah, I've got to agree with the apron." He said, looking me up and down slowly.

"Did you make this one?" I asked, looking down at it.

"Kitty, do me a favor and go look in the closet that I got these out of." He answered instead.

I nodded and walked towards it, I opened it up and it was like apron wonderland. It was a small closet but there were aprons everywhere. I closed it and walked back to Marvel who had a grin on his face.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked, pushing off the counter to wrap his arms around my waist.

"You've started making them?" I answered with another question.

He shrugged, leaning down for a kiss "Gotta start somewhere."

"So son-" Dennis called from the living room, where which he moved to while I was looking in the closet. "-what's for dinner?"

Marvel sighed and let me go to answer his dad.

I looked at everything he pulled out, "Yeah, what _are_ you making?"

"What are _we _making? We are making Pasta Siciliano." He corrected me.

"And I'm supposed to know what that is?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

He laughed and explained the dish so soon enough we were cooking it together. He was standing behind me with his arms around me, helping me cook. Soon enough we heard another knock on the door.

"Keep stirring, I'll go get it." Marvel said, kissing my cheek before walking to the door. I had a view of it from where I was standing so I looked and I saw a women, a man, and a little kid no older than seven come in.

"Delilah, hey sis." Marvel said, enveloping her in a hug.

"Marv, I've missed you!" She said, hugging him back. His sister was about my height, she had long, wavy, dirty blonde hair and you could tell she was fit. She was gorgeous, I must say. She looked no older than 33.

"And Harry, you treating her right?" Marvel asked, shaking Harry's hand. Harry was a really big guy, not big as in fat but big as in muscular. He was close to Cato's size, just a bit shorter and not as bulked up. I guess he was more like Peeta in muscular appearance He had sleek black hair with a five o'clock shadow and bright blue eyes that his darker hair complimented.

"Of course." He responded, looking down at his wife with the utmost love and adoration. His voice was deep, he seemed to be around the age of 35.

"Uncle Marvel!" The little boy squealed, running to him and hugging him. Marvel smiled and lifted him up.

"Hey Squirt!"

"I'm not _Squirt_! I'm Joey!" Joey said with a pout.

Joey had his dads black hair a bright blue eyes, he was smiling and was missing one of his front teeth and a bottom tooth. He was an adorable little boy.

"Of course, of course." Marvel said, putting him down and taking them all to the kitchen. Marvel walked up to me and took my hand, turning me around to face them.

He introduced me to everyone, "Katniss, this is my sister, Delilah. Her husband, Harry, and their son, Squirt." Joey gave him another pout and Marvel corrected himself, "I mean Joey. And everyone, this is Katniss."

Delilah pulled me in for a hug and smiled at me, "It's so nice to meet you, it's not often Marvel brings anyone to meet the family."

Harry shook my hand and gave me a slight smile.

"He's kind of anti-social. Which is weird because my sister is the most out going person ever, she can't shut up sometimes." Marvel whispered in my ear, probably noticing my worry for Harry's reaction to my introduction.

I nodded and then went to Joey.

"Hi Joey, it's very nice to meet you." I said, kneeling by him.

He looked up at me with bright green eyes, much like Marvel's.

"Are you my new aunt?"

My eyes widened from shock but it quickly went away, I was going to answer but Marvel stepped in.

"Um, no Joey she isn't. But hopefully she will be." Marvel said, catching my eye.

I smiled at him and then turned back to Joey, "So, how old are you? Fifteen? Sixteen?" I joked.

He giggled and shook his head, "No silly! I'm only seven!"

"No, that can't be right! You look and act so much more mature!"

He laughed again and shook his head, "I'm sure! Just ask anyone!"

I smiled and stood up straight, Marvel standing next to me and wrapping his arm around me.

"Dad's in the living room if you want to go see him." Marvel said, pointing towards it.

"No mom?" Delilah questioned.

Marvel looked down and shook his head, I frowned and gave him a reassuring hug.

"It's okay, I'm sure she will make it."

"Don't count on it." He muttered back. "Uh, dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes."

They nodded before heading to the living room, I watched as Joey ran to his grandad and jumped on his lap. Harry and Delilah sat on the love seat together. He had his arm around her, holding her close as they watched their son play.

"They are a cute pair, aren't they?" Marvel asked from beside me, startling me.

"Oh, um yeah. They really are."

"You know, that could be us some day." He whispered, looking into my eyes. His own filled with hope and excitement.

I smiled at him, not knowing how to respond. I decided to change the subject, "Let's finish this meal, I'm getting hungry!"

He sighed and agreed, "Good idea."

Once dinner was ready, Joey helped me set the table as Marvel talked to his sister.

"You are really good at this." I said as he made sure everything was perfection.

"Mommy and daddy make me set our table every night, so I'm a pro." He said proudly.

I smiled at him and he smiled back, "Do I need to set it for seven or eight?"

I thought for a second, "May as well set it for eight."

He nodded and I grabbed another plate, handing it to him for him to set it on the table.

**Marvel POV**

"You really love this girl?" My sister asked me once I led her out to the terrace.

I nodded, "I really do, it's kind of hard not to though." I chuckled, "I mean, they told me that to get a girl to fall in love with me I needed to make her laugh, but every time she laughs it's me who falls in love." I said, looking into the apartment, I had a view of the kitchen so I was able to see her and Joey laughing together.

"She's good with kids." Delilah noted.

I nodded, "She's good with everyone."

"Do you think she will choose you in the end?" She asked me softly.

I sighed and looked back at my sister, shaking my head. "I don't know, I really don't. I hope, of course. But the other guys are great as well. Other than Peeta maybe, he loves someone else. But that's a story for another time."

Delilah nodded, "Who else does she have a good connection with?"

"Cato." I said easily, "Definitely Cato, I honestly think she has the strongest bond between him and I. So, he's my biggest competition."

My sister walked up to me and gave me a hug, "I love you little bro. Everything will be alright in the end."

I smiled softly, "I love you too big sis. Now tell me how things with Harry are going, last time we talked you told me that you two hit a rough patch in your marriage."

She nodded, "We did, we fought a lot. Just because his work was bringing him so much stress and I was tired of doing everything myself. But we talked about it and he actually quit his job, he's now the manager of a really good company. And, well, things have never been better between us. We are more in love than ever."

"I'm glad, you two really are the best when together. Apart, well you are grumpy and moody. He's even more anti-social than usual. And you don't talk much, which is very rare for you. But when you two are together you are your happiest."

**Katniss POV**_  
_

Marvel came back inside and as soon as he did the doorbell rang.

"I bet that's DC, coming last minute as always." Delilah muttered, going back to her awaiting husbands arms.

Marvel got to the door and just before he opened it, it was swung open by a younger, bulkier version of Marvel. He was about an inch shorter than Marvel but he was definitely bulked up, he looked like Harry with his body tho he had a very light brown colored hair and green eyes.

"Marvel! Hey bro!" The guy, who I assumed was DC, said. Attacking Marvel in a hug.

"DC, it's good to see you again. I see you have been at the gym quite a lot." Marvel said, giving him a once over.

DC looked down at himself and nodded with a smile on his face that sort of reminded me on Finnick's smile. Not too cocky yet not too modest. "Yeah, coach has got us all on this exercise training thing to get ready for the season."

"I see, well come here. I want to you meet someone." Marvel said, leading his brother to where I was standing. "DC, this is Katniss. Katniss, this is DC."

DC's eyes widened as he looked me up and down, by now I had taken the apron off and my dress was fully showing.

"Damn Marvel, you scored a nice one!" He stated, giving Marvel a fist bump.

Marvel walked up to me with a small smirk and an eye roll for his brother, "I really did, she's perfect."

I smiled and didn't say anything even though I wanted to remind him I was, in fact, not perfect.

"It's a pleasure to meet you DC." I said, shaking his hand.

He took and and then kissed it, "The pleasure is all mine."

"Back off bro, this one's mine." Marvel said, pulling me closer and kissing my temple.

"Alright, fair enough. I've got a lot of college chics anyways. So when's dinner? I'm _starved_!" DC exclaimed, walking into the kitchen and getting a big whiff of it.

"Sorry about him, he can be a bit of a loud mouth at times." Marvel apologized.

I simply chuckled, "You don't have to apologize for your family, Marvel."

Marvel leaned down and kissed me, I could tell he wanted more but his family was here and I didn't want to leave a bad impression. He growled softly when I pulled away but I just simply blew him a kiss as I walked to everyone else who were getting ready to sit down.

"Katniss, whatever you and Marvel made smells delicious. I can't wait to taste it!" Dennis said, sitting down at the table.

"Uh dad, I think we are going to wait a bit longer for mom." Delilah said.

Dennis sighed and nodded, "Okay, if you say so."

Marvel walked up and shook his head, "Go ahead and sit down, we will give her five more minutes. If she doesn't come then we eat. No use in starving just for her."

I sighed and walked over to him, kissing his cheek. "Don't give up on her just yet."

He gave me a small smile and then pulled out my chair for me to sit down, I was in the middle of Marvel and Joey, his father at the head of the table and his sister at the other end, Harry on her right and Joey on her left. I was sitting across from DC who was next to Harry and Marvel was sitting across from his mothers empty seat.

We waited the five minutes, and I was getting nervous. Because what Marvel didn't know, was that I called his mom and asked her to come. She told me she would, so why wasn't she here?

"Okay, five minutes is up. She's not coming, I'll go get the food. Katniss, could you help me serve it?" Marvel asked, holding out his hand for me.

"Of course." I said and took his hand, just then the doorbell rang and I smiled. "I told you not to give up on her."

His eyes met mine and he went to the door, sure enough his mom was standing there. She was wearing a long cream colored dress as she walked in the door.

"There he is, my little boy all grown up." She said, pulling him in for a tight hug.

"Mom." Marvel breathed, surprised, "you made it."

She nodded, "I wouldn't miss this, plus your girlfriend over there called me to make sure I was coming."

Marvel's eyes snapped over to me and a huge smile burst across his face, "You called her?"

I shrugged, "Maybe."

He ran to me and picked me up and spun me around before setting me back on the ground and pressing his lips to mine in a loving kiss. "I love you, you are... you're just amazing and I love you so much." He said into the kiss.

I just kissed him back harder.

A cough interrupted us, we pulled apart to see everyone staring at us with small smiles of there own. Except Joey, he was shielding his eyes with a disgusted look on his face.

Marvel laughed as I buried my face in his chest, embarrassed beyond belief. His whole family just saw us making out.

"Well mom, as you already know, this is Katniss. Katniss this is my mom, Meg." (Again, just search 'Meg Ryan' to see what she looks like)

"Katniss, it's wonderful to finally meet you in person." Meg said while hugging me.

I smiled, "Same to you."

We finally all sat down and ate, needless to say it was quite delicious. No one talked because they were all too busy devouring their food. But when everyone was done, the conversation started up again.

"So mom, you missed your book signing after all?" DC asked her.

"Yes, of course I did. I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

Marvel took my hand from under the table and squeezed it, I looked over at him and he mouthed a thank you. I simply squeezed his hand back.

"I never knew you wrote a book!" I said, joining in on the conversation. "Marvel told me you had some book thing but I wasn't aware you actually wrote a book! That's amazing, what's it called?"

"It's not a very popular book, it's more for adults like you and I. But it's called 'Black Butterfly'" (All credit for this book goes to it's actual author, I just saw it on the bookshelf in my living room and decided to use it's name.)

For a while we all just talked about her book, Delilah excused Joey to go and play with his toys while we all talked.

"Actually, Katniss, I want to steal you for a moment to talk to you." Delilah said with a warm smile.

I looked over at her and grinned back, "Okay, yeah sure. I will clean up when I get back."

"Oh no, there's no need for that babe. I can do it." Marvel reassured.

I shook my head, "Seriously, I will do it. You can help, but I'm definitely cleaning up."

Marvel grinned at me and then kissed my cheek, "Okay. Don't be too long, I'm gonna miss you!" He joked.

I gave him a small laugh, "I'll try to be back soon." I then got up and followed Delilah into the living room and then out onto the terrace.

"I just want to get right to the point, I know you have feelings for Marvel. I can tell, I don't want to ask you about your feelings with the other guys or anything like that. I just want to make sure you know, Marvel will care for you. He will love you and make sure you are okay. He care's for you a lot, I can see it. Plus he told me."

"I know, I know he will and I know he cares for me. I care for him too, a lot. I actually just found out I'm not supposed to say 'I love you' back to any guy though. So, oops because I already did. I said it to Cato and now I feel bad because even if I do love Marvel or anyone else for that matter, I can't tell them. And I already told Cato..."

Delilah laughed slightly and nodded, "What happens, happens. There isn't anything you can do about it. But if you do love him, he knows. You can always tell by a persons actions if they love you or not. And I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I believe you love my brother."

I wish I could have told her she was right. That may be, but even so I love Cato as well. And my love for Cato is completely different, Cato... he's wormed his way into my heart and it's crazy to think just how much he means to me.

"I wish I could tell you if you were right or not." Was all I responded with.

She looked down and nodded, "Me too, but sisters know best right?"

I laughed and agreed before we went back inside. Marvel and I did the dishes just like we said we would, with a few kisses here and there. By the time we were done, it was about time for me to go.

I said goodbye to his family and he walked me down to the lobby and to the taxi. His eyes were glassy and he held me tight as we hugged. Then we pulled apart slightly and he kissed me, his kiss showed that he loved me and it showed just how much he cared for me.

When we pulled away he gave me a sad smile, "I'll see you soon, I love you and be safe."

I kissed him again before opening the taxi door.

"Bye Marvel, I'll see you soon." Then I shut the taxi door and it drove off, and right before it did Marvel spoke again.

"I love you!"

I smiled at him and blew him a kiss, my way of saying it back without using words or being able to physically kiss him since we were driving away.

Long Beach, California here we come.

* * *

**Longest chapter of my life! Took me all of yesterday and half of today to write! Phew! Next few chapters should all be this long, but I don't know how soon I will be able to update... I'll do it as soon as I can!**

**Anyways, please leave a review of what you thought.**

**I'm not begging but reviews are definitely appreciated!**


	38. Long Beach, California

**Get ready for another long chapter! **

**7,000+ words! **

**Hope you enjoy, don't forget to leave a review on what you think of this chapter!**

* * *

After a 3 and a half hour long flight at nine in the morning, I was here in Long Beach, California. From what Finnick had told me, I would only be meeting his sister and not his parents. I wanted to do the same for him as I did for Marvel and contact his parents, but he didn't even have their contact information.

The taxi dropped me off at an aquarium, 'Aquarium Of The Pacific' was what it was called to be exact. I thanked the driver and then walked inside. Since it was a Thursday it wasn't too crowded. I looked all around me, trying to find Finnick. Haymitch told me he would be meeting me as soon as I walked into the aquarium, but I couldn't see him anywhere.

All of the sudden my eyes met a pair of sea green eyes that I've come to adore. Finnick started to walk swiftly towards me and I walked to him, soon enough his arms were around me and his lips were on mine, his hands traveling up and down my waist. When we pulled apart his lips lit up in his bright smile that had all the girls swooning.

"Oh how I've missed you darling." He breathed, pecking my lips again.

I grinned, "I missed you too."

He let me go, his arm remaining around my waist. "Well lovely, here we are! My summer job!" He said, looking around.

"I thought you were the co-coach for your old schools team?" I questioned as we started to walk towards the 'Ocean Exploration' exhibit.

"Key words being 'summer job'. Besides, my coaching job doesn't bring in the most money, and this place pays well. I've actually tried to get Annie to work here. But she really enjoys her job in San Francisco. It pays more than this place apparently."

"How come you don't work here full time?" I asked, leaning into his side. "I mean, if it pays more then wouldn't you want this to be your full time job?"

"Because it's actually quite a drive. And I don't enjoy it as much as I enjoy coaching high sports." He explained.

"You said sport_s, _with an 's' as in more than one. I thought you only coached swimming?" I questioned.

He smiled, "Good question, I actually also coach football. I'm in line to be the next gym teacher, hopefully I will start that job this coming school year."

"That's great Finnick! Why am I just now hearing about this?" I hugged him tightly.

He chuckled, "I don't know, I guess I wanted to surprise you or something."

We arrived at the exhibit and went to the 'Wonders Of The Deep' section, I must say it was very interesting. I tried to read through everything, but Finnick was holding me from behind and wouldn't stop leaving small kisses on my neck.

"_Finnick_, stop!" I laughed, turning in his arms.

"I can't! I missed you too much, I missed your kisses." He whined.

I sighed and rested my head on his chest.

"I know, and I missed you too. But we are in a public place."

I felt his chuckle in his chest and I pulled away and started to walk towards another plaque with information on it. Finnick followed me and put his arm around my shoulders. I heard giggling to my left and turned my head to see two blonde headed bimbos staring at Finnick. I looked up at him and he didn't even notice them, he was too busy looking at the exhibit. Then he felt my gaze and looked down at me.

"You really are pretty, you know that Kitty Kat?"

I looked down as I felt my cheeks heat up. Finnick's his arm went down to my waist and he pulled me closer to his side.

I snuck a glance at the two blondes and they were glaring at me, once they caught my eye they turned and sauntered away. Their high heels clicking on the ground as they walked.

Finnick and I looked around the rest of the exhibits, every now and then I saw girls ogling at him. Yet he didn't seem to notice any of their stares. I'm not going to lie, they got annoying because each and every one of them glared at me before stomping away. They made me feel bad for being here with Finnick, which was completely ridiculous.

"How can you not notice them?" I asked once we got to the shark exhibit.

"Notice who?" He asked, looking down at me with confusion.

"Your fangirls." I muttered.

He sighed, "Katniss, my love, I don't notice them because I'm here with you. I'm with you darling, not them."

I nodded and gave him a small smile, "Okay." I said softly.

He smiled back and then he smirked slightly, "Don't tell me you're jealous."

I scoffed, "I can promise you I'm _not _jealous."

"Whatever you say Kitty Kat, whatever you say." He said, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes with a small grin on my face, I leaned into him as we walked. He smelled of sea breeze and Old Spice mixed together.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! My best friend from college and coworker is coming to meet you as well!" Finnick said, his eyes lighting up.

I gave him a closed mouth smile, "That's great! What's his name?"

"Actually, it's a she. Johanna Mason." He explained.

"Oh." I said, nodding slowly.

"And before you jump to any conclusions, she's just a friend of mine. She's like... I would say a sister but it's different from that. But I promise you she's only a friend, she isn't my type anyways. She has a boyfriend, and I have you."

"What is your type?" I smirked.

He leaned down so that his lips were only inches from mine, "I'm into brunettes."

I giggled and he pressed his lips to mine for a short, but passionate kiss.

"Is her boyfriend going to be there too?" I asked once the kiss ended.

He nodded, "I believe so."

"And his name is...?"

"Blight, he's a few years older than her." Finnick said gruffly.

"Do you not like him?"

"Eh, he treats Johanna right. So I don't have a problem with him, I just know he's married before. Only lasted a year. But I am protective of Johanna, she doesn't like it because she's a hard ass but whatever. I protect her like a sister and love her like a best friend. Not like I love you." He explained.

My eyes widened, I don't remember Finnick telling me he loved me before.

"You love me?" I asked, looking up at him.

He smiled warmly at me, "Of course I do, it's hard not to."

I blushed and looked down, he chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

We walked around for another hour or so, leaving at about three. Finnick gave me a small smirk as he pulled me towards his car. It was actually really nice for just working as a coach at the high school, he drove a bright red hummer h1.

"Damn." I said as we got in. "This is one nice car." I breathed.

He laughed, "Yeah, I had been saving up for it for a while. Very roomy."

I nodded, "You got that right, how much does it cost to fill one of these things up?"

"Roughly fifty dollars, but they get pretty good gas mileage. I only have to fill this bad boy up once every week."

"That's two hundred dollars a month, how the hell do you afford that? From what I know, teachers salary's aren't that good." I said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

He shrugged, "I get paid really well actually. Seventy thousand a year, the school is a really nice one. If I coach I get eighty thousand a year. At the aquarium I make eighty five dollars for every nine hour day. Ten to seven or nine to six.

If I had been drinking water, I would have spit it out by now.

"_Eighty five?!_ Just for nine hours?!" I exclaimed.

He laughed, "That's correct."

"What do you do there that makes you that much money?" I asked in disbelief.

"I work with the sharks and clean the exhibits. So I'm part shark worker, part janitor."

"Holy shit." I breathed.

He smiled at me, "I live a comfortable life, and you could too."

I looked out my window, to be honest the whole beach life didn't seem my style. I didn't see the woods anywhere, at least in Arkansas Marvel lived around woods.

We drove for about forty five minutes, Finnick occasionally making jokes and telling me more about his jobs. Then we arrived at a house only a block from the beach, it wasn't huge but it was certainly nice.

On the outside it was a very light yellow color and had two levels. The stairs leading to the front door were to the right of the driveway and the whole floor level was below the deck on the top level. In the front of the house there were sliding doors on the ground level and two windows on the top level, the front door in between them.

To get to the front door, you had to go up the steps that led to the deck, Finnick took my hand and led me up the steps then unlocked the front door.

"Welcome to my home." He said, opening it up for me to see.

As soon as we walked in, we were in the living room. There was a large TV to my left, it was a huge flat-screen sitting on a TV stand, and to my right there was a long blue couch and against the back wall was another long blue couch which was facing the front door. In the corner of the room was a leather recliner. The couch to my right had a glass coffee table in front of it and the other couch had a glass table next to it.

Beyond the living room was a hallway and Finnick led me down it, at the end was a door that led to a master bedroom. It was your average master bedroom with the king bed and the bathroom attached.

"This would be our room." Finnick said, looking around it.

I smiled, "It's nice, big."

"Yeah, definitely."

He took me into the bathroom. I was surprised to see it had a full blown Jacuzzi with the jets and everything. The shower had a clear glass door, so you could see the person showering. Finnick noticed me looking and winked at me.

"I think I would enjoy the view of you being in there." He said suggestively.

I looked down, blushing madly and he chuckled, leading me back into the room and along the hallway that held three more doors. Two of the doors had bedrooms, the first room had a double bed and was painted a deep blue. The second room was across the hall and was a dull gray with a single bed.

"I never really worked on this one much, the other room is where I house guests. Johanna and Blight are really the only company I have that ever stay the night. So it's really their room."

"I like both rooms." I smiled, walking up to him and giving him a quick kiss.

The last door led to a bathroom, the walls had a seafloor mural and the shower curtain had an Orca whale on it.

"This is a cute bathroom." I noted, gliding my finger across the mural on the wall.

"Yeah, I never use it though. Again, this is more for the guests to shower in and stuff." He said, taking me back towards the living room.

Next to the couch was another door, it was another bathroom with only a toilet and sink. Next to the living room, was a dining room table and a kitchen behind that.

"The kitchen is almost hidden." I joked because it kind of was. If you didn't walk to the dining room table then you wouldn't have seen the kitchen.

You could tell the kitchen wasn't one that was used much. It was small and had white cabinets with light brown counter tops. The counter jutted out just barely for a tiny counter/bar space with stools.

"I don't cook much and this was the kitchen that came with the house. I never did anything to it, just left it the same. The fridge is the only different thing here." He explained, knowing it looked unused.

"You're not into cooking?" I asked walking back towards the living room, so far all we had seen was the upstairs. He still had a whole downstairs for me to explore.

"Not really, no. I don't have the time to cook, I just eat out or order Chinese or pizza most of the time." He said, taking my hand. "Now for the fun part."

Next to the TV there was a set of spiral stairs. There were bars around the opening in the floor for the stairs except for where you walked down. Finnick walked down first, me following.

My eyes widened when we reached the downstairs, it was basically it's own game room. He had a pool table in the middle, a ping pong table against the wall, an air hockey table on the other wall, he even had a pinball machine and a little Pacman table/machine. He had two couch/chairs in the corner of the room.

"This is awesome!" I said, looking around in amazement.

Then at the very far end of the room, there was a mini bar. It had a long black counter-top with about four cushioned bar stools.

"This is my mini bar." He told me, stating the obvious, walking behind the bar and smiling at me. "This is where my friends and I go when they come over."

I nodded, this really was something. It was actually really cool.

When you turned the corner, there was an door opening without the door. Finnick walked in and flicked on the light, it was a whole other living room with a bathroom as well. And it was a _giant_ room.

The room held a U shaped couch with a circular footrest in the middle, in front of the couch was a giant flat-screen TV that was hung up on the wall. I looked around the room and saw a speaker system hooked up. All along the walls were sports jerseys. He had jerseys from a variety of sports, he had football, hockey, soccer, and baseball players jerseys. I noticed he only had the jerseys of the teams he liked.

For football he liked the Colts team and he had #12 Andrew Luck the quarterback, #87 Reggie Wayne the wide receiver, and #44 Ahmad Bradshaw running back.

For soccer he wasn't a fan of the teams but the players, I thought this because he had jerseys of players who were each from a different team. James Rodriguez #10, Philipp Lahm #21, and Lionel Messi also #10.

He was a fan of the Pittsburgh Penguins in hockey, he only had two jerseys but they were both players for that team; Sidney Crosby #87 and James Neal #18.

Baseball he only had one jersey, it was the same one any baseball lover has; #3, Babe Ruth.

"How big of a house does one person need." I mumbled under my breath. "Finnick, this is amazing. Your house is amazing!" I exclaimed louder.

He smiled and walked to me, pulling me to him.

"I'm glad you think so." He whispered, leaning down and kissing me.

Once we pulled apart, I looked around again.

"Why do you have a whole other living room?" I asked with amusement.

"This is more for sports, it's where the guys and I can come to watch." He explained.

"And the game room?"

"That's for fun, I mean who doesn't want a game room?" He joked.

I laughed, though it slightly bothered me. Finnick definitely wasn't someone who bragged about his money or where he lived, but he used more money than was necessary. I know he didn't think much of it and that he wasn't cocky, I'm just so used to not having much. Having less than needed, when he has more.

"So what do you think? Do you like the house?"

I nodded, "I like it a lot."

His smile widened, "I'm glad, now how about a game of air hockey?" He smirked.

I thought about it for a second, "What do I get if I win?"

His smirk grew, "Depends on what you want." He whispered seductively coming closer to me and trapping me against the wall.

I laughed and pushed him away, he laughed as well.

"How about this instead. If you win, I cook dinner. If I win, you cook dinner." He suggested.

"Deal." I said.

"I think we should seal this deal with a kiss." He said, pulling me back into his arms.

I smiled and leaned up, my lips meeting his. He wanted more than just an innocent kiss, soon enough his tongue entered my mouth and I moaned. I felt him smirk into the kiss and his hands roamed up and down my waist. I pulled away first, breathless. He was out of breath as well and he leaned down to peck my lips quickly.

"So it's a deal." I said and he nodded.

"Prepare to loose." He said, running out of the room and to the air hockey table. I laughed and ran after him, he turned on the air and handed me a handle.

We played for a while, he was a tough opponent. But I ended up winning. I threw the handle up in the air and whooped.

"You just got your ass beat!" I said, pointing my finger at a pouting Finnick.

"You cheated." He accused me.

I snorted, "No I didn't, you're just a sore loser."

He crossed his arms and his pout got bigger, "No I'm not."

I walked up to him and pulled his arms down to his sides, lifting my lips to his so that they were only centimeters away. "Yes you are. And, by the way, I like my steaks cooked medium." I whispered, pulling back all the way and running back up the stairs.

"Hey! Get back here!" Finnick yelled and I heard his heavy footsteps behind me. Once I made it up the stairs his arms were around my waist. "I hate to break it to you, but you never told me what I had to cook. And since I only have my sister coming and friends, I'm not making a big meal."

I pouted and he let me go, walking into the kitchen with me trailing behind him.

"If you aren't going to cook me a steak, then what are you going to make."

"Something simple, just spaghetti with some shrimp on it." He said, getting out the pans.

I looked at the clock on the microwave and saw that it was already five. I guess the tour of his house took longer than I thought it did.

"What can you cook?" I asked, taking a seat on one of the stools.

He shrugged, "Not much, like I said before I eat out a lot. Or I order in, I don't like cooking."

I nodded thoughtfully, I remember saying the first night I met the guys that I liked a guy who could cook. I'm okay with eating out and ordering in, it's just so expensive. The cost of it all adds up, and it's fattening. I'm not a health freak but still. I like a home cooked meal, and learning that Marvel loved cooking made me love him a little bit more in all honesty.

"Would you cook more if I was to move in with you and became your wife?" I asked, playing with my hands.

"I don't know, probably not. Cooking is overrated." Finnick said, looking in each of his cabinets for something.

I sighed, oh. If he doesn't like cooking then I won't force him into doing it, but with a family I can't eat out all the time.

"Besides, we could save money on groceries." He said, turning to look at me and winking.

I forced a smile and then looked down, I didn't want this little thing to ruin my night. So I wouldn't let it.

"If you were to choose me, would you move in with me?" He asked out of nowhere.

I nodded, giving him the same answer I gave Marvel. "I would, Prim will be leaving for college at the end of this summer so she will have somewhere to live. I just don't know what to do about the summers when she comes home before buying her own home, and my mom. Where would I put her?" I trailed off.

Finnick simply smiled and came over to peck my lips, "I think you will love it here." He didn't regard my problems with family but I didn't mind.

As he started to cook, there was a knock and then the door opened. Finnick stopped what he was doing and then walked out of the kitchen so that he could see who it was.

"Annie!" He exclaimed, running to his sister and enveloping her in a hug.

Annie had her older brothers golden hair and sea green eyes, she had bangs and her hair had a little bit of a curl to it. She wasn't too tall, unlike her brother, and she was wearing a light blue dress. Needless to say she was beautiful.

Then all of the sudden someone else came through the door, a man that seemed to be Annie's age. He was tall, about Finnick's height and he had short dark hair with a scruffy beard and dark green eyes. He wasn't too muscular but he did have some muscle, a little less than Peeta. He was wearing a blazer and I have to say he was a very handsome man.

_(If you want to see what he looks like, just look up 'Brant Daugherty 2014')_

Finnick pulled away from his sister and looked at the mystery man through narrowed eyes.

"Annie, who's this?"

Annie smiled sheepishly and then walked back to the man, he put his arm around her shoulders and smiled at Finnick who was glaring at him.

The man holding Annie in his arms stuck out his hand for Finnick, "I'm Titus, it's great to meet you."

I walked up to Finnick who was staring at Titus' outstretched hand, I put my hand on his back and his head snapped to me. I looked at Titus' hand and then back at Finnick who sighed and took the hand.

"Yeah, Annie do you mind telling me why this guy is with you and why I don't know who he is." Finnick growled.

I smiled at Annie, ignoring Finnick and put my hand out. She took it with a smile of her own.

"You must be Katniss, I'm Annie. It's wonderful to meet you." She said.

"You too, and it's nice to meet you Titus." I said to the scared man. I didn't blame him, Finnick was shooting him daggers with his eyes.

"Why don't we go sit down?" I offered, giving Finnick a slight push towards the couch. He looked down at me and then wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Good idea." He mumbled.

We sat down, Finnick and I on one couch, Annie and Titus on the other.

"So, I'm sure you are mad at me for bringing a guy back and not telling you." Annie said, breaking the silence that had arisen.

Finnick scoffed, "Yeah, you could say that."

Annie looked down sadly and Titus wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him and kissing her temple. Annie smiled at him and then looked back at her brother, who's eyes had softened slightly.

"Care to explain?" Finnick asked, relaxing the slightest bit and leaning back on the couch.

"I met Titus at my job, he was the captain of the boat I went out on to tag a shark." She started and Titus smiled at her, his eyes soft. "It was rainy that day so I was in the only dry part of the boat, the captains room where the steering wheel and everything was. We talked for a while before I went down to tag the shark and we really hit it off."

"It was love at first sight." Titus said, speaking up.

Finnick scoffed but I gave him a glare.

Annie blushed and then continued her story, "The tagging went well and when we got back to the harbor, he asked me out on a date. The date went really well and then, well, we started dating. His boat became the boat we used every time we needed to go out on the water and we became a couple."

"How long ago did this happen." Finnick asked, crossing his arms.

Annie looked back at Titus and thought for a second, "Maybe six months ago."

"_Six _months? And I never heard of this?" He exclaimed.

"Finnick, that's my fault. I didn't want her to tell you because I didn't want you to get angry or anything. I guess waiting and surprising you wasn't the best idea though..." Titus trailed off, scratching his beard awkwardly. "But I do love your sister."

Finnick nodded and was quiet for a moment. "Annie, do you love him? Does he make you happy?" He asked, averting his eyes to her.

She smiled and nodded her head 'yes'. She snuggled up to Titus' side more and took his free hand to play with. "I really do, I love him very much. And ever since I met him I've been the happiest I've been in a while."

Finnick had a small smile grow on his face, "Then I guess he's alright."

Titus let out a relieved breath and I laughed, as did Annie.

"Just know that if you hurt her I will hunt you down and cut your willy off." Finnick threatened.

Titus' face paled and he nodded, then gulped and responded. "I would never hurt my Annie."

"Stay true to your word and we won't have any problems." Finnick said, crossing his legs and putting a hand on my thigh, rubbing circles with his thumb. Not in a sexual way, just in a relaxing and cute notion.

"So Katniss, tell me about yourself." Annie said, looking over at me with a smile.

"There isn't much to say... I manage a local Olive Garden and work part time at an archery place down the street from where I live."

"Archery? Are you an archer?" Titus asked.

I nodded, "Kind of, I've hunted before. A lot actually."

"Well that's cool. Finnick, what are we having for dinner?" Annie asked, directing her attention at him.

All of the sudden he jumped up, "Bloody hell! The noodles! I bet they've been boiled to mush by now!" He groaned, running to the kitchen.

"I'm actually surprised he even cooked, he never cooks. In the many years I lived here, he only cooked maybe four or five times. And each time was a disaster." Annie said as she giggled.

"Really? I knew he didn't cook, but you ate out _every _day?"

"Unless I cooked, yes."

Finnick came back in and clapped once, clasping his hands together. "Okay, I was correct. The noodles are mush, so we will be eating out. We will leave as soon as Johanna and Blight get here which will most likely be within the next half hour. In the meantime, I say we go downstairs to get a drink."

He finished his news and then came to me and helped me off the couch, then he led us all downstairs and to the bar. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 6 and I was starting to get really hungry. Annie and I walked into the sports room, while Finnick and Titus went to the mini bar.

"Katniss darling, what would you like to drink?" Finnick yelled to me.

"Just a soda please!" I hollered back.

"You don't drink?" Annie asked me, getting comfy on the couch.

I shook my head, "Not really. It's always been too expensive to buy any wine or beer, and it just wasn't necessary. As a matter of fact, this summer on the show is the most I've ever had to drink in my life."

Annie laughed, "Well that's good I guess, Finnick isn't a hardcore drinker. So I'm sure you are confused about the whole bar scene in there."

I nodded widely.

She chuckled again, "It was more Johanna's idea honestly, Finnick will have a beer every now and then but he doesn't drink often. When he _does _drink tho, he can sometimes go a bit overboard. Thankfully he's a silly drunk, not an angry drunk."

"Does he get drunk often?" I asked.

She shook her head vigorously, "No! Not often at all! In the five or six years I lived with him, he only got drunk a handful of times. And he's a funny drunk so it always left a good laugh and story."

I nodded, "That's good I guess. I would love to hear one of those stories."

"There was this one time when he-" She started her story but before she could continue Finnick and Titus came into the room, booming with laughter. Finnick handed me a classic coke bottle. He had a Bud Light for himself. He sat down next to me and put his free arm around my shoulders.

Titus handed Annie a wine glass that was filled only half way and sat down in the same position as Finnick and I. He too had a Bud Light in his hand.

"So, let's think of a restaurant to go to." Finnick said. "Katniss, where would you like to go?"

"What places are around here?" I asked, snuggling up to his side and taking a drink of my coke.

"Is there any certain thing you want to eat? Because we have everything here." He said with a slight laugh.

I thought for a second, "I could go for a steak, what about the rest of y'all?"

"Steak sounds great." Annie smiled and Titus agreed.

"So we all want steak, the best steak place around here would be... The Sky Room. They have live music as well as amazing food." He said.

Annie nodded, "I remember that place!"

"How expensive is it?" I asked skeptically.

"Darling, don't worry about money."

I sighed, "Finnick, I'm always going to worry about money. I don't want to go anywhere expensive."

Titus agreed with me, as did Annie. Finnick sighed, "Alright then, a cheaper yet yummy steak place would be 'Maderas Steak And Ribs'. Not too expensive and it's delicious. Only about a twenty minute drive."

"Wait, what if Johanna and Blight don't want steak?" I asked suddenly.

Finnick rolled his eyes, "Then they can stay here. I want to have whatever you want, this is all for you. It's your day darling."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, before I pulled away completely he whispered in my ear.

"I love you."

I blushed and then looked back at Annie who had a small smile on her face watching the both of us.

"You two are way too cute."

Finnick chuckled and pulled me closer to his side, I had finished my coke and set it in front of me.

"I've got it darling." Finnick said, taking it from me and getting up to throw it in the trashcan. He came back and put his arm back around my shoulders, I laid my head on his shoulder.

He smiled down at me and kissed my lips in a quick yet loving kiss.

We talked for another few minutes and then we heard the sliding doors open and a voice ring out.

"I'm here bitches!"

Finnick laughed and shook his head, "That would be Johanna."

"Babe! Don't say that, Finnick has his girl over!" A male scolded.

"Oh whatever, she'll get over it." The voice of Johanna said back.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Johanna! Blight! In the sports room!" Finnick hollered, next thing I know two people walk into the room.

Johanna was a tall, skinny girl with short hair. She was wearing a small leather jacket with jeans and black combat boots and had a smirk on her face.

Blight was about her height, not much taller. He was wearing a letter-man jacket from Utah state university. He had dirty blonde hair.

(To see what he looks like look up 'Bobby Jordan who played Blight' And it's his modern day picture)

Finnick hopped up and bro hugged Blight, also hugging Johanna.

"Get off of me you fat lug." She said, pushing him off.

Finnick held a hand over his heart, "I'm hurt Johanna." He feigned hurt.

She rolled her eyes and then they landed on me.

"You must be Katniss." She said, walking over to me and putting her hand out for me to shake.

"It's nice to meet you." I said, giving her hand a tight shake.

"Answer this, which do you prefer? Dresses or jeans?" She asked.

"I hate dresses, hated wearing them on the show." I said easily.

Johanna's mouth quirked up at one side, then I heard Finnick whisper in my ear.

"I happen to love you in dresses." He said seductively.

"Heels or boots."

"Boots."

"Shopping or well... anything else."

"Anything else, I prefer archery over shopping. I prefer archery over a lot of things as a matter of fact."

Johanna smiled, "She isn't a prissy girl, I like her." She then walked over to Annie and gave her a hug. "It's good to see you Annie. And who's this?" She asked with boredom, pointing to Titus.

Annie explained who he was while I met Blight.

"Nice to meet you Katniss, Finnick has never been serious about any girl so this is quite surprising. A pleasant surprise at that."

I smiled and shook his hand.

"So Brainless, what do you do for a living." Johanna asked, taking Finnick's beer and taking a swig before handing it back to his pouting face.

I hadn't realized she was talking to me until everyone's eyes were on me.

"Me?"

She nodded, "Who else?" She asked as if it were obvious.

"Why 'Brainless'?" I asked, my distaste for the nickname showing.

Johanna sighed, "You must be brainless if you are dating this idiot." she explained, gesturing to Finnick.

"Hey! I have feelings you know!" Finnick said with a frown. I laughed and walked over to him, kissing his cheek.

"I'm starved, what's for dinner?" Johanna asked, walking back over to Blight who was talking to Titus. He put his arm around her waist and she leaned up to give him a heated kiss.

Finnick sighed and looked down at me, "She's a bit crazy. But a good friend nonetheless."

I nodded with a small laugh.

"Quit your snogging!" Finnick snapped though he had humor in his voice. Johnna pulled away from Blight with an eye roll. We are going out to eat."

"Lemme guess, you screwed up whatever you were going to cook?" She asked.

Finnick nodded sheepishly.

Johanna sighed, "As always." She muttered. "Then where are we eating, I'm starved."

"Maderas. Katniss chose it." Finnick told her.

She nodded in approval, "Good choice brainless. Now let's go! I'm s-"

"Starved, we know." I piped up, she looked over at me and blinked. Then she started to laugh for some unknown reason.

"She's a keeper." She said, pulling me from Finnick and throwing her arm around my shoulders, dragging me outside. I turned my head to Finnick and he just shrugged with an amused smile on his face as he started to follow.

"I guess we are leaving." I mumbled.

"Fin! We're taking your car." She said, looking behind us at him.

"Alright. Katniss, do you wanna drive?" He asked, jangling the keys in his hand.

By now Johanna had removed her arm from around my shoulders and went back to Blight's awaiting arms.

I shrugged, "Sure, do you trust me?"

He smiled and kissed me, "Of course I do." He said against my lips.

"Hey love birds! The rest of us are hungry! Let's go!" Johanna yelled from inside the car.

Finnick groaned when I pulled away and I winked at him. He ran to open my door before I could do it myself, I rolled my eyes at him but he just smiled.

Once we were driving, I looked at Finnick.

"Where the hell am I taking us." I asked.

Johanna snorted from the back and Finnick chuckled, "I'll tell you when to turn and what exit, don't worry darling."

"It's too quiet in this goddamn car! Play some music!" Johanna groaned.

She sure was one, uh, loud person. And she definitely wasn't afraid to voice what she thought.

"Babe, be quiet." Blight said.

"Why should I, no one ca-" All of the sudden she was shut up, I looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Blight shut her up with a kiss. More like a make out session actually. Annie and Titus were in the very back, she had her head on his chest with a smile on her face and it looked like he was whispering in her ear.

"Turning on the music." Finnick announced, he had it on a modern pop channel and I groaned.

"No." I said changing it immediately.

"You don't like modern pop?" Finnick asked while chuckling.

"God no. What channel here is classic rock?"

He changed it for me and 'Rock You Like A Hurricane' by the Scorpions was on.

"Finally, a decent song." I said, relaxing in the seat.

Once we got to the restaurant, there was only about a ten minute wait. We got seated, I was sitting next to Finnick and he was next to Annie. On the other side of the table was Johanna and Blight.

The dinner went by well, we all ate until we couldn't eat anymore. Annie told me some stories of Finnick when he was drunk and Johanna made us all laugh by scaring the waiter. The others all drank but not nearly enough to get them drunk. I drove back to Finnick's and we all went downstairs to the sports room.

"Katniss, can I talk to you for a second?" Annie asked me sweetly.

I nodded and got up, Finnick whining as I left.

Annie led me outside the sliding doors to some chairs that were outside.

"I just want to flat out ask you, do you see a future with my brother?" She asked in her sweet and innocent voice.

I took a moment to get my thoughts to form a reasonable sentence. "I do, it's a blurry image but I do. The thing is though, is that I see a future with two of the other three guys."

Annie nodded thoughtfully, "I can tell Finnick cares for you." She said softly, "He's brought girls home for me to meet before, but it's different with you."

I looked down, feeling the blush rise onto my cheeks. "I care about him too."

I just don't think it's love.

We walked back into the room and then Johanna stood up.

"All right Brainless, come with me so I can interrogate you." She said, motioning her head out of the room.

I followed her and she led me to the pool table, grabbing a stick for herself and one for me.

"So, you love Finnick?" She just flat out asked me.

"Uh, I'm not allowed to answer that." I said, looking down at the pool table.

"Well, I think he loves you." She said, lining up her pool stick to the ball.

"Yeah." I said, watching her hit the ball and sinking two in.

She stood straight up and looked at the end of her stick, "But I also know the others love you."

I smiled softly, "That's true."

She made eye contact with me, "And I know you love them, maybe not all but I know you love at least one. And I'm going to be honest and say I'm not so sure that he's Finnick. I think you care for him, that much is obvious. But, I don't see love in your eyes when you look at him."

My eyes widened, she was right of course. I wasn't in love with Finnick, not in a romantic way. He was sweet and made me laugh and blush, but I didn't have as strong feelings for him that I had for the others. My feelings for him were more of a best friend love mixed with a tad bit of romance.

"And by your reaction I know I'm right." She confirmed with a sigh. "I wish I wasn't, I know he loves you. Just... I care for Finnick. He's my best friend, even though he's an idiot at times. So please promise me this, if you don't choose him at least stay friends with him. Because if I know Finnick, it's that he will get over it. But he will always want to stay connected to you somehow." She said, her eyes gone soft as she talked about her best friend.

I smiled and nodded, "I promise."

We went back into the room and talked for another hour or so before it was time for me to go, Finnick walked me out to the taxi that would take me to my hotel room.

"I had a good time tonight darling." He said, giving me a hug.

"I did too."

He leaned down and captured my lips in a hot kiss. Once we pulled away he pressed his forehead to mine, "I love you darling, never forget that."

I smiled and averted my eyes to the ground then back at him, "I know."

He pecked my lips again and then opened the taxi door for me, bidding farewell. I looked out the window as we drove away, I may not have as strong feelings for Finnick as I do for the others, but I certainly do have feelings for him.

Chicago, Illinois, lookout. Katniss Everdeen is coming for you.

* * *

**Took me FOREVER to write! I know the end was rushed but I wanted to get it posted as soon as possible! Darn thing got deleted when I was half way through because I forgot to save it and my laptop shut down on me. Got me really frustrated! But it's all good now!**

**I love all my readers! You guys are the best and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated! **


	39. Chicago, Illinois

**Everlark fans, don't kill me. Please don't kill me. **

**(But maybe instead convert to Karvel or Catoniss for this story)**

**And all my viewers don't kill me! I know it's been forever and I don't really have an excuse other than school has been really tough lately. They have laid on a lot more work than they usually do at the beginning of the year! **

**I will hopefully get the next chapter up within the next week or two. Don't give up on me quite yet!**

**And please leave a lot of reviews! They really warm me and make me want to update faster! Honestly!**

* * *

After a three and a half hour long flight, I finally arrived in Chicago, Illinois. Peeta was supposed to be meeting me at the airport. I got off the plane and went the the luggage pick up area. And much to my dislike, I couldn't find my damn bag. Took me almost thirty minutes to get my stupid luggage.

I hate flying and I hate airports. The only thing I didn't hate right now was the thought of seeing Peeta.

When I was reaching for my luggage, another hand grabbed it. I snapped my eyes up to yell at the other person, but was surprised when I met a pair of soft blue eyes.

"Peeta?" I said confusedly, all anger leaving my system.

He smiled and all of the sudden his arms wrapped around me and he buried his face in my neck.

"I missed you." He breathed.

"I've missed you too." I said, rubbing his back a little before pulling away. Once I did I felt his lips attack mine in a searing kiss.

"I've missed your lips too." He muttered against them. I giggled and pulled away, pressing another small kiss to his lips.

"My luggage please?"

He shook his head with a silly grin. "I'm not letting you carry it."

"Such a gentleman." I noted, making him chuckle.

"Only for you darling," he informed, leaning down and kissing my cheek. Then he stole another kiss on my lips, breathing in my scent. "Only for the ones I love."

I looked down with a blush and took his out stretched hand that led me through the airport.

"Are you hungry? Believe it or not this airport has some good food." He offered, smiling down at me.

"I could go for a quick bite." I said, I hadn't eaten since breakfast and that flight had made me hungry.

He walked toward a pretzel stand and set my suitcase down to get out his wallet. He got two pretzels and I took them as we walked over to a set of seats.

I handed him his pretzel when we sat down and he thanked me.

"Thank _you_ for the pretzel." I said, biting into its deliciousness.

"Anything for you." He whispered into my ear, setting a soft kiss on the top of it.

After we ate, we went to his car; a 2012 audi a7 in sleek blue. H

"Dam." I said as I got in.

He chuckled, "Damn is right, this baby is my pride and joy. Other than you of course." He said with a wink at me.

He drove me to his house that was in the midst of Chicago.

When we arrived at his house, my jaw dropped. His house, I must say was the most extravagant home I had ever seen that belongs to only one individual. The house had to have been at least three stories high and large enough to hold at least four of my own home. It wasn't wide, just very tall. It was beautiful for lack of a better word.

Even though it was in the city of Chicago, it had a large yard. The houses surrounding it were all scrunched together, his was the only one really on it's own with all that room. He even had a few tall oak trees in his front yard.

"Holy... shit." I breathed, looking up at the place.

Peeta chuckled as he held my luggage, "Yeah, that's usually the reaction I get."

I nodded slowly, "It's... huge. And it's only you living here?" I asked, turning my head slightly towards where he was next to me but keeping my eyes on the somewhat mansion in front of me.

"Yeah. When I first saw it, I immediately fell in love with it. I pictured living the rest of my life in this house with my family." He said as he led me to the front door, setting down my luggage to get the key and unlock it. "It's in a great part of the city, the local crime rate is next to none. I'm sure that's kinda hard to believe since this _is _Chicago, but it's true."

'I'm sure it's better than the crime rate of where I live now.' I wanted to say, but held the remark back. He opened the door and I gasped. The inside of the house was even more beautiful than the outside.

"Peeta..." I whispered, looking around the house. It was pristine, everything was white and clean. A few light blues and grays here and there, but it was all so... perfect. I felt that if I touched anything it would break because it was so fragile and expensive, even the couches looked untouched and unsuited for sitting. That if you even put a feather on them they would break or if you even dropped a tiny drop of water, it would ruin it to where it had to be thrown out and replaced.

He just smirked at my reaction, "Like it?"

"Yeah... it just looks so expensive. Everything in here looks costly and valuable! How on earth can you afford all of this?" I asked, turning back to him with a questioning gaze.

He chuckled and kissed my temple, "Did you forget? I co-own the best bakery in all of Chicago. I get a lot of cash, I don't really worry about money or expenses much."

"I wonder what that feels like." I said more to myself than Peeta, but I guess he heard.

"If you choose me you wouldn't have to wonder." He whispered into my ear bluntly, as if it was just that easy.

I was surprised by his forwardness and didn't answer him. Because it wasn't that easy, he should know that.

Still having feelings for Delly and all.

"Anyways, my parents and brothers will be coming over for dinner in about an hour and a half. They will be bringing over some stuff from the bakery and my mother is getting something from a Italian restaurant next door to the bakery. So I hope you like Italian." He said with a smile, putting my luggage by the staircase. "As for now, would you like a tour?"

I noticed he didn't say that Delly was coming over, but I was almost 100% sure she still was. I guess he hoped I had forgotten.

"Sure." I said, trying to hide my annoyance at the whole Delly situation. I had every right to be annoyed, but I didn't feel like dwelling on it as of now.

He walked me first into the living room I had a view of from the Fourier. The small section I had seen, was just like the rest of the room. The walls were white, the couches were white, the pillows were a very light gray with a mixture of a light blue. The drapes on the windows were the same design as on the pillows. The fire place was the only vibrant color in the room, being the auburn red brick most fireplaces are. He had a _huge _flat screen TV hanging up above it. For the seats, there were three couches and a love seat, all a bleach white.

"Remind me not to bring wine in here." I joked.

Peeta let out a laugh and put his arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry, the couches could be easily replaced or the kuchens flipped if you were to spill wine. It wouldn't be the first time."

That relieved me a little bit, "Still."

Peeta just chuckled a little more and then gave me a quick kiss before leading me to another room. This room was a pearly white, the walls the same as the living room but the granite counter-tops looking like a million pearls embedded into the counters. I was in his kitchen, and right off the kitchen was a dining room.

"Basically all I will be making in here is bread." Peeta said with a laugh.

I smiled and noticed it had a few big ovens built for heavy duty baking.

"I've had to make a few batches of bread here at home before when the bakery was too over booked. That's why the counters and ovens are so big. Though I will also be making many cakes and cookies in here too. And not just for the bakery, some for us too."

"That would be nice." I said as he led me into the dining room. The first thing I noticed was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling right above the long brown table.

"Probably the only darker color in this house." I mumbled with a chuckle.

"This is where we will be eating tonight." Peeta explained.

"That's a dazzling chandelier you've got there." I said, looking up at it. It would have taken up at least half of the room if it was set on the ground.

He looked up at it was well, "That was my moms idea. I wasn't really for it, because I'm afraid it would fall or something. Just kinda keeps me on edge, ya know?"

"I agree." I muttered.

Then I felt arms snake around my waist from behind and a chin settled on my shoulder, kissing the skin where my neck meets it.

"You know I've missed you a lot." Peeta stated, not as a question.

"I've missed you too." I said quietly, enjoying the moment as I turned in his arms.

He didn't say anything else but he did lean in and capture my lips with his own. His lips were plump and just the slightest bit chapped but welcoming nonetheless. He tasted of bread, big surprise. But he also tasted of cookies and cake, flavors that were very inviting.

He licked my bottom lip but I denied him entrance, pulling away just to be a tease.

"Damn Katniss, why'd you have to do that?" He whined, making me laugh.

"I just wanted to see the rest of the house." I said innocently.

He sighed and took my hand, "Fine, but that's going to come back and bite you in the ass."

"Uh huh."

Peeta took me upstairs and into the four bedrooms his house held. Two of the three had bathrooms attached to them and the other two had one across the hall. The bedrooms were all white and gray, except Peeta's. Even though it did have gray walls, the bedspread was orange and he had pictures of sunsets all over the wall, almost covering all the gray. His bathroom was white, but the curtains on the shower were a warm orange and there was yet another picture of a sunset. This one being over an ocean.

"Almost forgot your favorite color was orange." I said causing Peeta to snort.

"I would have painted the whole house orange, but that's not what mother wanted." He explained.

"Well I like it, could use a little more green though." I quipped.

Peeta then led me to the third story which was apparently just a work out room with all sorts of equipment I had never even used. Let alone heard of.

"Good lord Peeta, I don't think you have enough machines up here." I said with sarcastic humor.

He chortled, "I use every one of them at least once a week, each one works a different part of the body. Gotta keep this hot body somehow." He said, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes yet still had a small smile on my face.

"Oh come on Katniss, you know you love my body."

I didn't deny it.

Once the tour ended, I helped Peeta set out the appetizers in the living room as we waited for his family and Delly to arrive. As soon as I set down the last appetizer, the doorbell rang and then the door was burst open. From where I was standing in the living room I could see the front door and I saw Peeta hugging a lady who looked to be in her early 50's.

Then he hugged a man who seemed about the same age, and then hugged another guy who looked to be a few years older than Peeta.

Then they started into the living room, the lady staying back. Then I felt arms pulling me into a muscular body that I didn't recognize, I panicked for all of a second before Peeta's voice rang out in laughter.

"Rye, let go of her man! She doesn't know who the hell you are." His voice said, and then the pair of arms let me go and I felt the familiar arm of Peeta wrap around my waist.

"Sorry Katniss." The older boy's deep voice said. "Names Rye, Peeta's older brother."

I had to admit, Peeta's brother was a very attractive individual. He was taller than Peeta and was more lean than Peeta. He had more the build of Marvel than Peeta and his hair was darker than Peeta's. But the both had the same electrifying soft blue eyes.

"It's nice to meet you." Was all I had time to get out before Peeta's dad came bursting to me with a hug.

"Katniss Everdeen! So great to finally meet you!" The deep Chicago accented man spoke loudly.

"It's great to meet you too." I said awkwardly.

"Katniss, this is my dad. Chuck Mellark."

"Sorry about that, I'm a bit of a hugger." Chuck said with a bit of a blush.

"Me too." Rye said sheepishly.

Peeta chuckled and then stopped when his mother walked into the room. She was a short woman with brown hair that was pinned back and it seemed as if she was wearing a little bit too much make-up.

"_This_ is Katniss? Oh Peeta darling, I didn't know you downgraded this much from Delly."

"_Mother!" _Peeta and Rye exclaimed.

"She isn't a downgrade mother." Peeta said exasperatedly.

His mother gave him a 'really?' look.

Well. It's obvious she doesn't like me but maybe she could hide it a little bit better.

"Mother, please be nice." Peeta begged her, though I don't think I was supposed to hear.

"Fine." She said. "Katniss darling! Oh it is just _so _wonderful to meet you!" She said overly dramatic and sarcastic.

I gritted my teeth and forced a smile, "Yeah. Nice to meet you too Mrs. Mellark."

"Please deary, call me Cruella!" She said with a wide, wide smile that was more than fake.

I had to keep from laughing. Her name was Cruella. Like the lady from 101 Dalmatians, holy shit.

"Of course ma'am." I said, stepping back to Peeta who was smiling at his mom.

Did he actually think she was really being nice? Oh come on, even I know he isn't that naive.

"Now that we have all said hello, let's eat some appetizers. I can put the food in the dining room while you all talk to Katniss. And _please_ be nice." The last part was obviously directed at his mother to which I inwardly smirked.

I really didn't like this lady and if I were to pick Peeta to marry she would become my mother in law.

As we all had small talk, Peeta walked back in and I snuggled up to his side. As I did so, his mother harrumphed and I rolled my eyes.

What's up her ass?

Just as Peeta was about to say something, the front door opened and I heard a voice that made my blood run cold. A voice that used to give my little sister nightmares and the same voice that made her come home crying. The same voice that spread rumors about me and made my life even more of a living hell than it had been.

Delly Cartwright.

The shrill voice was the same as it was those years ago, and now it was yelling the name of someone that I was snuggled against. And much to my dislike, Peeta got up quickly and met Delly with a hug.

**Peeta POV**

When Delly gave me a hug, I hugged her back and glanced at Katniss to see her looking at me in disbelief. I guess I deserved it though, loving two people wasn't fun on my part nor her part.

The talk I had with Delly earlier in the week hadn't helped me much. She told me that the things she did to Katniss were true, but only to a certain extent. Saying Katniss exaggerated many of the things she said my Delly did. I believed Delly too, I'm sure Katniss could have accidentally made up a few parts of her stories.

Nevertheless, I asked her to apologize to Katniss when she saw her because what she did was not okay. I didn't want anyone hurting my Katniss and not apologizing. Not even my Delly.

Back to the talk I had with her, it didn't in any way lessen my affection for her. Made me a little disappointed in her, but I still loved her.

Although I still love Katniss as well, and being in love with the both of them was not easy. Even though this was Katniss' time with me and my family, I wanted to sit by Delly as well as Katniss. Hold Delly's hand under the table as well as Katniss'. Give Delly random kisses as well as Katniss.

But obviously I couldn't do that.

I was selfish and wanted them both, sure it would probably be the best if I let Katniss send me home and she ends up with one of the others because I had Delly to fall back to. I had Delly who would help me get over Katniss in a jiffy.

But I wasn't sure I completely desired that. If I did win Katniss over, she would most likely help me get over Delly, hopefully. I didn't want to let Katniss send me home though, I wanted her to be with me and not one of the others.

I know it was very selfish of me to be thinking this way, she could have a happy life with one of the others easily if I just went for Delly. It was not fair to the other guys, they didn't have someone else to fall back to. They all gave Katniss their full love and devotion, as I was stuck in the middle.

But I believe that I could give Katniss my full love and devotion over time. Once she helped me get over Delly, hopefully, I believe that it would happen. And that's why I didn't automatically go for Delly and just let Katniss send me home.

The more I think about it, the less sense it makes. I could save myself and these two wonderful girls a lot of heartache if I just chose one already. Myself because I wouldn't have to be just another choice for Katniss, and for Katniss and Delly because they wouldn't have to be just another choice for me.

I say Katniss has every right to be mad and annoyed with me, and she does. But if you really think about it, I'm only doing to her what she's doing to me. She is stuck trying to choose between me and other guys, and I'm stuck trying to choose between her and Delly.

It's like I'm on my own mini Bachelore show.

**Katniss POV**

I was gritting my teeth so hard I thought they would shatter, he was having small talk with Delly and I could tell when she flirted he flirted back. He seemed to be a little conflicted, which he should be.

His mothers mood was much, much happier once Delly arrived and she was all smiles. Even Peeta's dad and brother seemed happier. Tho they were nice to be before, they were a bit nicer to Delly. Not by much, but I could tell. Maybe it was just because they knew her longer and didn't know how mean she actually was.

"Delly, wasn't there something you wanted to say to Katniss?" Peeta asked, walking her towards me with his arm on her lower back.

She sighed and narrowed her eyes at me, "Long time no see Katniss." She somewhat hissed.

I decided to be the better person, "It's, uh, to see you again Delly." I said, trying not to be mean. I just couldn't lie and say it was good to see her again.

"Tell me, how's your brat I mean angel of a sister?" She asked, almost slipping up.

I looked at Peeta to see if he caught that little slip up, but he was just smiling at me and Delly. I was wrong, he is that naive. First his mom and now Delly.

"She's good, she's happier now." I said, leaving out the rest of the sentence, 'now that you're gone.'

"Well that's good, I know she had used to cut herself after you go-" She started, making my blood boil.

"You know that's not true." I said firmly, standing up and glaring at Delly. "Please stop making up those lies."

Delly rolled her eyes, Peeta's arm was still resting on the small of her back.

"Katniss, darling, it's okay to let people know the truth." She said with a fake sympathetic smile.

"I am telling the truth. Prim has never once cut herself Delly, stop spreading rumors about her and me."

"I'm not spreading rumors about you Katniss! I never told them about the little bit of whoring you did in high school!" Delly exclaimed.

Oh hell no.

She did that same shit in high school, making half the grade turn against me except for those who knew it wasn't true. I was ready to attack this bitch before she started to give out a really high pitched and fake laugh.

"Don't look so angry darling, I was only kidding around!" She said, walking into the kitchen. "Peeta, honey, would you mind getting me a glass of wine. I forgot where it was since I was here on Wednesday."

What.

Peeta's eyes widened and he looked at me in complete shock and terror. I just shook my head and motioned him over to me.

"Before I blow up on you, care you explain what she means?"

He sighed, "I had to know if she really did hurt you Katniss. The truth was going to determine a lot of things, so I asked her to come over before you came here."

I nodded slowly, I didn't even know what to think right now.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Whatever. I just hope you _determined_ what you needed to." I said harshly and then stalked into the dining room to wait for everyone else.

I heard Peeta sigh loudly and groan, tough luck.

I took my seat towards the end of the table closer to Peeta's father, and Delly sat down two seats next to me. Of course Peeta walked in and took the seat in the middle of us. I felt his hand brush mine under the table but I pulled mine back and placed it on the top of the table. If he really wanted to hold my hand he could just hold it above the table, unless he was worried about what Delly would think.

He sighed and I heard his hand come above the table and then rest on the table. And much to my liking, his hand engulfed mine and he lifted it to his lips to press his lips to it. I looked over at him and gave him a small smile to let him know I appreciated it.

But I shouldn't 'appreciate' his loving touches, I feel like appreciate is the wrong word.

I heard Delly huff next to Peeta and I rolled my eyes, but whatever. Soon his mother came into the room with a kind smile at Delly and a glare at me. When she sat down, we all started to fill our plates with the expensive Italian food that was laid out all over the table.

Peeta let go of my hand to get his share of food, and he even got Delly her food as well. I didn't get much since Italian wasn't one of my favorite meals. I had really only had it once or twice, and those were the nights the tables I waited on gave me a generous tip so that I could afford it.

From what I remember it wasn't all people built it up to be. So I barely filled my plate up and started to eat, I kept my hand out for Peeta but he didn't take it again. I looked over at him to see that he was smiling down at Delly and was holding her hand.

Well okay then.

Then his eyes flitted to me and he frowned, he let go of Delly's hand and leaned down to press a quick kiss to my cheek. Whispering an 'I love you' in my ear. I couldn't manage to smile, not enjoying those three words that came from his lips as I usually do. I simply nodded at him and stabbed my food, shoving it into my mouth.

This Italian was definitely better than I remember, most likely because it was much more expensive. A few minutes into the dinner was when the questions started up.

"So Katniss, I would love to hear more about your job." Chuck said with a welcoming smile.

"I just manage restaurants around the town, I manage actually. Olive Garden and I work at a local bar as a waitress and a manager." I said before taking another mouthful of the amazing food.

I heard bitch one and bitch two snort, "A bar?" Cruella Devil asked.

"It pays well and the owner gives me good hours; working around my Olive Garden schedule." I said calmly.

"I think that's great!" Rye said cheekily.

"Anything ever happen at this bar?" Peeta asks worriedly.

"Not usually, no. There was this one time when a small fight broke out between two men that were drunk off their asses. But my co-worker dealt with that in a matter of seconds. He pulled them apart before any blood was shed." I explained.

"_He?"_ Delly questioned, and I could hear the smirk in her voice. She would be spreading more rumors.

"Yep." I said with a smirk of my own.

"Anything every happen with this 'co-worker'?" Bitch 1, aka Cruella, asked.

"Considering he's happily _married_ to his _partner_, I'd say no." I said, emphasizing the fact that he was married and gay.

"O-oh... He's gay?" Delly spluttered.

I nodded, "Been gay his whole life."

Peeta let out a small laugh and took my hand again.

"I'm just dying to ask you why you are on this show Katniss. I mean why can't someone like you find a man on your own without the help of this show?" Delly hissed in a sickly sweet manner.

"My best friend, Madge, you remember Madge don't you?" I asked. Delly's face paled and she nodded. I inwardly smirked, Delly was afraid of Madge. "She was tired of me being single, I only am because I just don't have time for relationships, so she set me up to be on the show. And here I am."

"Don't have time for relationships?" Rye echoed.

I smiled sadly, "Between the two jobs and basically raising my little sister, I haven't had time for any commitments."

"Why come on the show then?" Chuck asked in genuine curiosity.

"Madge made some good points about the fact that I could have help with Prim, and that love would do good for me. That I deserved love. She felt so strongly about it, so I thought I would try it out." I explained lamely.

"And have you? Found love I mean?" Rye asked.

I looked over at him and cocked my head to the side, "Have I found love? Yes I have, whom with? That I'm not allowed nor willing to tell."

He nodded and looked down at his food, and I felt Peeta's grip on my hand tighten a little. The questions continued and I felt Peeta's hand leave mine again, rather abruptly.

I looked over at him and saw that he was whispering something to Delly, making her giggle. I sighed and shook my head, I don't know why I was putting up with this. I know we can't control our feelings, but... still.

Finally everyone finished and I got up to put my plate away. Delly made a move to get up as well and put her dishes away, but Peeta was quick to stop her and take her plate for her. He even looked like he was going to kiss her but thought better of it.

Really?

I walked into the kitchen behind Peeta and put my plate in the sink, he didn't even notice me until he turned around.

"Katniss! I didn't even see you there!" He chuckled, his mood seemed better than before.

"Whatever." I said, my patience worn thin. I started to walk out of the room, but Peeta's voice made me stop in my tracks.

"Katniss, wait." He said somewhat desperately. I started to walk again and I got all the way to the forier, his family still in the dining room. "Katniss, I'm sorry!" He said again, and as I was about to open the door and walk outside, I felt his hand close around my wrist and he spun me around and pulled me closer to him. "But you have to know what I'm going through, it's the same thing you are going through! I'm in love with more than one person."

I just looked in his eyes and saw that he really was conflicted. I knew he had a point, so I decided to calm down and talk to him civilized.

"You're right, we are both in the same position. But only one of really has the right to be in this situation on this show." I said calmly.

"Kat-," he started sadly and desperately; but I cut him off.

"I'm not saying you have no right to love her, I'm not saying that at all. I know you can't control your feelings, I know it all too well. So I'm really trying not to be mad. But I am, and only because you came onto this show to be able to win my love. And for me to win yours. Same with all the other guys, but you came in loving another. They all came in, and the other three left are all giving me their full love and adoration. You... you are only giving me half.

"I know I can't be selfish and make you love me and only me, but... Peeta. This show is for me to find my future husband, and you can't be my husband if you love another as well as me. I don't want to marry you knowing I could be number two when there are three other guys all having me as their number one and only one. I just... it's not fair to them and it's not fair to me."

"Katniss," he tried again, but I wasn't done yet.

"Again, I know you can't control who you love. And I don't want to say that it's wrong for you to love her. I'm only saying I think it's wrong for you to be on this show while loving another, maybe it's also my fault for keeping you here while knowing you love someone else. I can't say I'm mad, I'm disappointed and annoyed, but not mad. I know you love her, but I also know you love me. So all I'm asking is for you to make a decision. I know this is the worst thing for me to ask, but it's necessary. Me, or her?"

By now I had the door open and we were both waiting outside.

"Katniss... you can't possibly make me decide." He said in exasperation.

"You shouldn't have to. I understand if it's not me and I won't be mad if it's not me. But being on this show to give me your full love, and me return the favor, there needs to not be a choice. As greedy and bitchy as it sounds, if you are to stay it needs to be me and only me. That's the hard truth." I said, holding back my tears.

He was holding back tears too. "Please Katniss, please believe me when I say I love you. I just..."

"You love her too, I know." I said softly.

He nodded, looking down. "And when I came on this show, I didn't think I loved her anymore. That day when I exploded on you, was just the feelings I had for her coming back with a big bang. I didn't mean to yell at you, and I didn't mean to get you into this whole thing. I... I'm just so confused! I know that you need an answer, and I've been thinking of one forever." He paused as his voice cracked and I walked closer to him to hug him. He buried his face in my neck and hugged me back.

"This has to be the hardest decision I'm every going to make." He muttered against my neck.

I let out a humorless laugh, "I know, and I can honestly say I'm sorry."

He pulled back, "You shouldn't be, you have no right to be. I'm the one who should be sorry. I screwed up Katniss, I fell in love with two amazing women and can only have one."

He was quiet for some time, but by the look in his eyes when he finally looked back at me, I knew he had made his decision.

**Peeta POV**

The time has come, I knew it would. I can't be greedy anymore, I have to choose between the two most amazing girls in this whole world. Two girls that I love more than words can express.

Katniss just smiled sadly at me, un-shed tears in her eyes. She deserved better than me, she deserved one of the other guys. And maybe it would be better off for me to be with Delly. I know I love Delly, and I have more history with Delly.

Hell, Delly is the one I lost my virginity to! I had my only second kiss with Delly, she was my first love. Maybe that meant something, maybe that meant I was supposed to be with her.

Katniss must have seen my decision from my eyes, because a single tear rolled down her cheek and she let out a small sob that completely broke my heart.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

She shook her head and gave me a small, sad smile.

"One last kiss?" I asked hesitantly.

Her answer was to softly press her lips to mine for our last kiss, and I savored it as much as I could. But all too soon her lips left mine and she whispered the one word I wished I would never have to hear from her or Delly.

"Goodbye Peeta, I wish nothing but a great future for you and Delly." She whispered wholeheartedly.

And just like that she was walking away. Just like that she was getting into a taxi that was waiting outside my house. Just like that she was gone out of my life.

I heard the door open and I heard my other loves voice call out for me. Then I felt Delly hugging me and kissing my cheek saying she was sorry, but I knew she wasn't.

As I watched the taxi drive away and felt Delly's arms around me with her lips whispering half-hearted words of comfort that I could barely hear over the sound of my heart breaking. I realized something.

I chose the wrong girl.

* * *

**OMG! A month of not updating and I come back with a lot of drama! **

**So sorry to all my everlark fans, but I hope I didn't make the breakup too to bad. And who knows? Maybe we will see Peeta again, there is still the rose ceremony after all. Tho they already said goodbye, he still has to be there. **

**Don't forget to leave and review and it's great to be back my lovelies! **


	40. Greensboro, North Carolina PART ONE

**AN: I'm sure you all are wondering why this says 'Part One'. Well, that's because this chapter, before I split it up, ended being about 18,000 words. I felt like that was just a little too much for one chapter... So I decided to split it into two chapters. Even splitting them up this one is about 9,000 words...**

**And I know this one is more detailed than the others, but that's because with the others I felt rushed when writing. From now on they will all be equally detailed!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Once I got back to the hotel that night, I cried. I cried for someone who didn't love me like I thought they did, for someone who chose _her _instead of me. I cried for someone who I had seen a future with, but he didn't see one with me.

But I know we can't control who we love, I can't be mad at Peeta for loving Delly.

I managed to keep most of the tears back while I was in the taxi and when the cameras were around me, filming my every move. Though as soon as the camera crew left, the tears started to flow freely, flooding my cheeks.

I knew it was going to happen, I knew he was going to end up choosing her. But some part of me still wished he had chosen me. Maybe because I loved him or maybe just because I know Delly is a bitch who doesn't deserve Peeta.

All I know is that when I got into the hotel, Haymitch and Cinna were there right away, hugging me as I cried. Haymitch's smell of alcohol comforting me instead of disgusting me. But that may just have been because I was so stopped up from crying that I couldn't smell it nearly as much as I normally would be able to.

"It's alright sweetheart, this just makes things easier for you in the end." Haymitch said soothingly.

"He's right Katniss, it's going to be okay." Cinna said, patting my back softly.

I gave them the smallest hint of a smile and then excused myself to go to bed. After all I _did _have to get up at like seven tomorrow to be on a plane by eight so that I could go and see Cato.

Cato.

His name was all I had to think of to stop the flow of tears. I dreamed of seeing him tomorrow and the tears slowly stopped cascading down my cheeks, allowing them to dry. Leaving salt in their wake.

The next morning, I was awoken by the sound of the alarm on my phone. It was just the generic sound of the birds chirping, reminding me of the woods back at home. The woods I used to go hunting in, the woods I used to shoot my bow for fun in. That all stopped, though, when I took over two jobs. Its been two years, other than the date earlier on in the show, since I've shot a bow.

That's one of my main focuses when I get back home. To get back to my bow, the one thing that calms me.

I didn't shut off the ringer, instead got up and started to pack my clothes to the sound of the forest. As soon as I finished packing the few clothes I had brought, I was in the limo with Cinna, Haymitch, and the camera crew as we all headed to the airport. In just a few hours I would be with Cato. That thought alone was enough to made a smile unconsciously spread across my face.

I fell asleep once on the plane, and those few hours seemed like no more than a few minutes. Because before I knew it, we landed and I was shuffled out of the plane and into the airport. I sighed and rubbed my eyes before I made the trek to get my damned luggage. And, of course mine was the last to arrive.

Again.

Fucking airports and their stupid luggage dispenser thingy. I sighed and pulled my luggage off of it, I started to walk to the taxi that was coming to get me. I don't know where I was meeting Cato, Haymitch wouldn't tell me anything about it. I found my taxi and got in, hoping Effie or Haymitch remembered to tell the driver where he would be taking me. As for my luggage, the driver should go to the hotel where they will be waiting, to drop it off after he takes me wherever he's taking me.

We drove for nearly an hour, closer to forty five minutes, when we finally arrived. First we went thought a sort of park like place, and then the taxi stopped in the middle of the forest. I looked at him bewildered and he grinned at me.

"I'm not allowed to go any farther, but Haymitch told me to tell you 'Just walk for about five minutes and then you should see a small gravel road through the trees. It's easy to miss so make sure you are looking for it. Walk along that and soon you'll be with Cato.'" The driver read from a card that I assume Haymitch gave him.

I thanked him and then got out to start my journey through the park/forest. I walked for what I assumed was five minutes, and kept looking through the tree's next to me for the narrow gravel road Haymitch told me about. All of the sudden there was a small break in the tree's with dirt and gravel. I wouldn't have seen it if I hadn't been informed where it was. It was almost completely hidden by the dense forest.

It seemed like a road to me, so I started to walk down it. I walked along the middle of the dirt road that was surrounded by trees. Occasionally I would see tire marks in spots of mud, and after only one short minute of walking I knew I had arrived.

In front of me was a small dock that rested on a beautiful blue lake. Then I looked closely at the small dock a few hundred yards in front of me, and saw a tall figure standing there with their back to me. I knew who it was right away.

It was Cato, standing there in all his glory.

He was wearing a light and dark blue plaid button up that was tucked into his jeans and had the sleeves slightly rolled up. I felt my lips tug up into a smile and I felt my legs start to walk faster so that I could get to him. He must have heard me because he turned around when I was only about thirty yards away. As soon as his eyes met mine, I saw a beaming smile appear on his face and I know my face mirrored his own.

He started to walk/run towards me and met me half way, I launched myself into his arms and he instantly wrapped both arms tightly around my waist as he swung me around. When he set me on my feet his arms hugged me tighter than they ever have before. Arms that could crush me in any second and arms that held so much power, yet they held me so softly and securely. Gentle and protecting, warm and comforting. He buried his face in my neck while I buried mine in his chest. I breathed in his minty scent that was now laced with a smell I am more than familiar with.

Mixed with his minty goodness smell, was the smell of the forest. The smell of my home.

"I've missed you Flower. This past week has been torture without you." He breathed against my neck. I smiled at his nickname for me and buried my face farther into his muscled chest.

"I've missed you too," I whispered back.

He pulled back so that he could look into my eyes and that warm, gentle smile was still there on his lips. His lips met mine in an instant. He kissed me softly and with longing, relief, and mostly love. I kissed him back with just the same. I pulled back first and rested my forehead against his, our noses touching.

"Yeah, I've missed that too." He said with a breathless chuckle.

I let out an airy laugh and landed a small peck on his lips before he pulled back. The smile that he wore really took my breathe away, the look in his eyes making my heart flutter.

Cato pressed a small kiss to my forehead before he pulled back completely. He took my hand and turned to face the lake that was in front of us. Surrounding it on three sides was pure forest, green everywhere you looked. You could even see the reflection of the forest in the lakes waters.

"Is this like a public place?" I asked because it didn't seem like it since it was so hard to find and so...un-inhabited. Which led me to wonder where this dock came from.

"No, actually. My dad and I found this place, no one knows how to get here except me, you, and my dad. Oh, and this camera crew now I guess." He muttered.

I shook my head, "They had to be blindfolded on the way here, so they have no clue how we got here."

Cato looked at me in shock and blinked, "Are you serious?" I nodded and he started to laugh, "don't you think that's a little extreme?"

I shrugged and started to laugh a little myself. I looked down at my feet and the dock we were currently standing on.

"So you built this dock?" I asked, clearly impressed.

He looked down at me with a proud grin, "I did actually, me and pops did." He said, his eyes shining with pride that made me proud of him as well. "Oh, pops is my grandfather, so he's been here too," he added.

I nodded thoughtfully, "This is really something. It's a beautiful place."

I felt him squeeze my hand, "True, but I'm going to be super corny and say that this lakes beauty shouldn't even be compared to yours. It puts this lake to shame."

I felt the familiar flush of my cheeks and gave Cato a shy smile to which he returned with a kiss on the top of my head. "Nothing is as beautiful as you, especially when you blush." He murmured which only made my cheeks flare with even more color.

He then walked me farther onto the dock and from there I saw two kayaks sitting in the water on the edge of the dock. One was forest green and the other was dark blue. They both had padded seats as well as a cup holder, but the blue one had a small compartment in the front. I looked at Cato who was looking at me with eyes that screamed happiness.

"I'm sure you can guess that the green one is yours."

"I figured that much, thank you. So... we are going kayaking?" I asked dumbly.

"Nope. We are gonna go sky diving. That's why there are two kayaks in the water right in front of us." He said plainly and seriously. I looked up at him and saw the amusement that danced in his blue eyes. I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm, though my cheeks flushed up at my stupid question.

"Yes, Flower, we are going kayaking. And I hope you are hungry because I also packed us lunch which consists of a few sandwiches and a bag of chips. Not the best delicacy ever, but still pretty damn good if I do say so myself." He said as he walked to the front of the dock and picked up a picnic basket. I hadn't even noticed it was there before.

"I could definitely eat," I said with a smirk. "Though I don't know if your food is going to be edible."

He gave me a playful glare and walked back to me, "That's fine, you don't have to eat it. More for me."

I giggled and shook my head. Cato simply looked at me with that smile still etched onto his face. It seems as though it's permanently there whenever I'm around. He knelt down and untied the kayak I would be getting into. He held it so that it wouldn't float out into the open lake and then looked up at me. He outstretched his other hand for me to take.

"I'll keep it still as you get in." He said as I took his hand. I slowly started to get into the kayak, panicking as it wobbled. My panicking just made worse and I almost toppled over into the water, but Cato was quick to switch his hand from my own hand to my waist. He lowered me all the way into the kayak, his other hand still holding it steady.

"Well that could have gone a bit smoother." I grumbled, getting situated.

Cato let out a short chuckle and agreed, "You ever been in a kayak before?" He asked as he handed me my paddle.

I thought back to a time when I may have, but I couldn't seem to conjure up a memory of one.

"I don't think I have..." I said with a dumbfounded look on my face.

Cato untied his own kayak and put the paddle and picnic basket on the edge of the dock for easy reach.

"Really? What about canoeing?"

I thought again for a moment, being able to recall one time when Prim had a school field trip I had been required to chaperon. It was for her science class and was at a local lake. We had, obviously, been canoeing. That was almost ten years ago.

"Once, for a field trip of Prim's." I said, and for some reason I felt a little deprived of a part of my childhood.

Then again, I was deprived of many parts of my childhood.

I heard the sloshing of water, and I looked behind me to see Cato sitting in his canoe. He smirked at my surprised and jealous expression that I was sure was on my face.

"How the hell did you do that so easily?" I questioned with my eyes narrowed.

He reached back to the dock and grabbed it, pulling himself a bit closer to it, having drifted a little away from it while getting into his kayak. He took the picnic basket and set it in the compartment on the front of his canoe. "I've been doing this for years. My dad taught me well I guess."

He then reached for his paddle and pushed off the dock with it, me doing the same. But of course I ended up pushing the wrong way so I started to spin, and then ended up facing the wrong direction.

"Katniss, love, that's the wrong way." Cato's voice said from behind me.

"I noticed." I snapped, trying to figure out how to turn around. "How the hell do I turn around?" I asked in exasperation.

I heard Cato's laugh ring out, echoing the slightest bit in the open lake. Then I heard his paddle hit the water multiple times and before I knew it he was next to me. He grabbed onto my kayak and spun me around so that we were both facing the same way.

"Thanks." I muttered gratefully.

I felt my canoe rock a little from the small waves his was creating by coming closer to my kayak, then I felt his velvety lips on my cheek.

"Ready?" He asked, pushing away from me a little so that his paddle wouldn't hit me when we started on our way.

"Let's do this." I said with determination.

He started to paddle off and I struggled to follow closely behind him. I was definitely enjoying my view of him. From where I was in comparison to him, I could clearly see the way the muscles in his back rippled when he made a stroke in the water. The way the sun was hitting his hair made it seem golden, and his jaw line was more defined than it had ever been before.

He must have felt my stare because his eyes looked over at me, amusement flickering within them.

"Enjoying your view?" He smirked.

I smirked myself, "Very much so, the trees surrounding this area are simply breathtaking. This whole lake is beautiful."

I saw him pout and he slowed down a little so that I was next to him. He looked at me and his pout deepened. I giggled and shrugged, "Never said I wasn't enjoying my view of you either."

His pout disappeared and turned into a look of smugness. "That's more like it. Even though I have to agree with you about this place being breathtaking. This is where I come to relax and cool off at times. Mainly because of the view and the atmosphere, it's all so beautiful and calming."

I smiled and looked around, listening to the sounds of the birds and frogs. Natures song.

"I can see it, you definitely look calmer than usual." I said softly.

He looked over at me, "Well it also has to do with the fact you are here with me. Having you with me always seems to calm me down."

I returned his gentle smile, "I feel the same way when around you."

We looked at each other for a while, slowly coasting along. In his eyes I could see every emotion he felt at that time, I saw happiness, amusement, warmth, tenderness, and most importantly I saw love. The love in his eyes was more evident than anything else.

Eventually I looked away because I noticed we were about to run into a branch hanging down from a tree due to the fact we ended up going very close to shore.

"How long does this go for?" I asked, looking ahead of us at the vast lake ahead of us.

"It goes on for about another mile, then we just turn around and come back. I don't plan on making us go that full mile though, because I remember my first day out here... I don't think my arms had ever been that sore."

I gave him a grateful smile. "Well for now I'm good, but I'm guessing kayaking is why your arms are so, uh, muscular." I coughed out awkwardly.

He chuckled and winked at me, "Part of it."

We kayaked for a while longer, going at a slow speed so that we could enjoy the scenery. Cato occasionally came much closer to me while coasting so that he could land a kiss on my cheek or quickly peck my lips. Little things like that that made a smile show on my face every time.

For the majority of the kayaking adventure we were beside each other, him being as close as he could be to me without whacking me with the paddle when he made his strokes on the water.

The warmth of the suns rays hit my skin and soaked through my clothes to relax my entire body. I closed my eyes and coasted for a few moments, just enjoying the tranquil feeling of it all.

Then all of the sudden I felt cold water all over my right side, ruining the feeling of tranquility. I snapped my eyes open and whirled my head around to see Cato laughing his ass off. His bellowing laugh filling the air and echoing all around.

I saw his paddle in an angle that was facing me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Did you just splash me?" I asked slowly.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Cato said with a sly grin on his face, still slightly laughing. Then all of the sudden he whipped his paddle in the water and back out, this time the water hit my face.

I opened my mouth in shock and wiped my eyes, opening them slowly to see him holding back laughter.

"Really? It wasn't you?" I snapped with the faintest amount of laughter in my voice.

Cato's eyes glinted with amusement as he responded. "Nope, wasn't me."

I nodded, and then pretended to drop the playful lie and just keep paddling. But as I saw Cato pout and turn his head back to look in front of him, I quickly splashed him back with a huge wave of water. It got his hair and the whole left side of him soaking wet, just barely missing the picnic basket in front of him.

His own mouth opened in surprise like mine had done and he looked over at me.

I shrugged, "Wasn't me." I said nonchalantly.

He simply closed his mouth and formed a smirk, "Oh you are _so _getting it now."

Then before I knew it, we were in a kayak chase. I was kayaking for my life, and he was right behind me. Slowing occasionally to try and splash me again. Eventually I got really tired and started to slow down, my arms aching. Cato coasted right next to me and slowed down so that he was coasting the same speed as me. His kayak was so close that you would barely be able to fit a children's book between them. He was breathing a little heavier than before, but not nearly as much as me.

His eyes met mine and then he was leaning over to my kayak, his kips meeting mine in a wistful kiss. His soft lips worked with mine in a heated yet gentle lip lock.

We had to pull apart all too soon because Cato had just barely risen out of his kayak, but it started to tilt so that he lost his balance. He pulled away and quickly sat back down, saving himself from falling into the lake. His face heated up in embarrassment and I had to stifle my laughter to keep him from further embarrassment. When he saw I was holding back my laughs, he growled playfully.

I leaned slightly over and pecked his blushing cheek. Hard to do when we are both in kayaks that with even the slightest movement will tip us and we would be in the water.

We started paddling again, talking about random things. Ranging from the names of our third grade teachers to the most embarrassing moment in our lives. We even talked about the pets we've had growing up, me only naming Prim's poor excuse for a cat, Buttercup. I told him stories about the cat, that was sometimes mistaken for a very large and furry rat, and made him laugh so hard he couldn't breathe.

Eventually he looked around and seemed to be looking for something, then his eyes lit up in recognition and he grinned at me. "Up here we are going to veer off into a little path in the trees. It's really narrow and hard to find so follow closely behind me. We will be on it for a few minutes. But... I think you will like where we come out at." He said with a hint of mystery linked to his voice.

I nodded, my arms already aching, I was ready for a break soon. Plus my stomach was hurting from laughing so much as well as growling at my hunger.

"Sounds good to me," I panted just slightly.

Before I knew it, Cato took a sharp turn and seemed to just disappear into the trees. I quickly followed the wake of his kayak and turned into the trees, seeing him just ahead of me. We were in a very narrow stream running right through the forest. He was right when he said it was hard to find. If I hadn't seen him go into it I would have paddled right past it. I sped up a little, making my arms ache even more, but I caught up to him so that I was right behind him. There wasn't enough room for me to be beside him.

"Just another minute or so," he said.

I nodded and realized he couldn't see me, due to the fact he was in front of me, and said "Okay." After another few minutes of being in the dense forest, we came out at an opening that took my breath away.

"Oh my gosh," I gasped.

The little pathway of the lake had come to an ending, opening into a beautiful meadow. Just like the lake, it was surrounded by forest. The meadow consisted of thousands of Katniss flowers, ironically enough.

"This place is beautiful." I breathed out, mesmerized by how much it reminded me of a meadow at home and just how stunning it was.

I looked at Cato to see him staring at me with warm eyes, "Yeah, I had the same reaction when I met you."

I blushed and tenderly smiled at him. I watched as he beached his kayak on the grass and I did the same. I got out and then he pulled both of the kayaks all the way up onto the grass. I watched from behind him as the muscles in his back showed through his flannel that was slightly to tight, but I wasn't complaining.

He turned around and walked to me, putting his arms around me and placing a kiss on my lips.

"Are these all Katniss flowers?" I asked, looking out at the meadow in front of me.

He sighed contently and nodded, "Funny story actually, care to hear it over lunch?"

"Alright," I said and gave him a small peck on the lips. He turned around and walked to his kayak to pick up the picnic basket. He walked back to me and took my hand, walking me towards the middle of the field. He let go of my hand to open the picnic basket and then laid out a blanket, covering a patch of the flowers.

"M'lady," Cato said, gesturing for me to sit down.

I did so, "Thank you kind sir." I said with a snort, he let out a hearty chuckle and then sat down next to me. He reached next to him and started to pull things out of the picnic basket. First he pulled out two paper plates and napkins, as well as plastic forks.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Forks? I thought we were only having sandwiches?"

He shrugged, "I also brought some potato salad, compliments of my mama."

Cato then pulled out four sandwiches, each in their own plastic baggy. He put them in front of us on the blanket before getting out a container of potato salad, a bag of chips, and he even got out a tiny cooler.

"I wasn't sure if you liked Pepsi or Coke so I brought both." He said, opening the cooler to reveal two cans of both brands of soda.

I smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, and Pepsi please. Though I really can't taste much of a difference." He handed me a can of Pepsi and I thanked him.

"For the sandwiches, we have two that have turkey, ham, and salami, and the other two are chicken salad." He said, pointing to the bags of which he was talking about.

I reached down and took one of each, "Can I take two?" I asked before I actually took them.

"Why are you asking me that?" Cato asked, bewildered. I just kind of blinked at him. "Katniss, darling, you can have as many as you want. You can have anything you want, What's mine is yours. Hell, you can have this whole fucking world if you want it."

That sure was a detailed answer for such a simple question, and it warmed my heart.

"Thank you."

"Of course." He said, taking his own two sandwiches and a Coke. He opened the bag of Lays classic potato chips and poured some onto his plate. He asked if I wanted any and put some on my plate.

"Now, what about that story?" I asked, taking a bite of my sandwich.

Cato looked at his sandwich and took it out of the bag, his eyebrows knitted together. "Let's see here... Well, I found this place only about... I'd say a month or two before I came on the show," he started.

I looked at him, eagerly waiting for him to continue while I munched on my lunch. He looked at me and grinned to himself.

"And, well... I thought it was one of the most beautiful places I had seen. The flowers that surround it are what, I think, make it so spectacular because I had never even heard of, much less seen a Katniss flower before I discovered this place. As far as I know, no one else knows about this place. I was the first to discover it, I thought that was really special. This became _my _place, I came here to relax. When I wanted to be alone, this was always where I came.

"I guess it was something about the Katniss flowers or just the beauty of the place. I just know this is like my safe haven. Then, I found out about this show because of my mama. And little Caroline, of course. They have always been obsessed with it and when they found out auditions were coming here... they flipped. I wasn't really for the whole idea of the show, not seeing the point in it at all." He said with an eye roll.

I giggled, "Don't worry, I didn't either. Madge forced me on the show."

"I don't think I ever thanked her for that," he said, causing me to laugh. "Anyways, my mom was really trying to convince me to audition. I was 100% against it, refusing every chance I got. That is... until she showed me a picture of you and told me your name." He paused and looked at me with so much emotion that I got lost in his eyes again. "I had never heard of anyone having your name before, and before I found this place I hadn't even seen a Katniss flower. I knew that had to be a sign. When I saw your picture, I realized that the Katniss flower isn't the only beautiful Katniss there is." He said softly.

A soft smile came across my face unconsciously at his words. He lifted his hand and gently caressed my cheek, I didn't even realize that I leaned into his touch.

"Although, for the record, you are _much _more gorgeous than any flower, Flower." He whispered.

I didn't know how to respond, so I responded in the best way I could. I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine in a slow and sensual kiss. His other hand came to rest on my waist and he pulled me closer. I pulled back first and inwardly laughed at the dazed look he had on his face.

"Mmmmm, you taste like chicken salad." I said, licking my lips. Efficiently making him start to laugh.

"So do you." He said, kissing me again. "With a hint of potato salad."

I snorted and he kissed my nose, then he pulled back and continued eating. He finished everything on his plate within two minutes, I got full and we packed up the food. He closed the picnic basket and set it on the edge of the blanket, coming closer to me and laying down. I laid down as well, getting situated with my head in the crook of his shoulder and his arm around me. I sighed contently as we stared up at the sky.

His other arm pointed up to the clouds, "that one looks like a rabbit."

"Are we really naming the shapes of the clouds?" I asked with a light laugh.

"Of course!" He exclaimed.

"Then for your information, that one looks like a horse. Not a rabbit." I said matter-of-factly.

"How?" He chuckled.

"Look! Those are the feet, and that's his mane, and there's his tail."

"No, those are his ears!" He exclaimed, pointing up at the sky.

I shook my head, "It's clearly a horse."

He sighed in defeat, "Okay." I smirked and kissed his chest. "It's a rabbit." He muttered to himself, causing me to let out a giggle.

We stared at the clouds for a while longer, naming all the shapes they resembled. Eventually we both got quiet and laid there silently, enjoying each others company.

"You know, this whole week... I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. You have been on my mind 24/7," he said, breaking the silence.

I smiled, "I've thought about you too."

He started to rub my arm and I felt his warm lips on my head.

"Not as much as me, I can promise you that."

I grinned and snuggled closer up to him as his arm around me pulled me closer to him.

"Cato? What do you do for work?" I asked, taking his hand that wasn't wrapped around me and playing with it.

"I own an auto-repair shop, 'Anderson's Auto-Repair'. And I occasionally work at my fathers barn, giving riding lessons." He said, still rubbing my arm.

"Really? I didn't know you were a business owner." I said, pausing my playing with his hand.

He chuckled, "Now you do. Bought the property that was in the middle of the town, right off the city. It had been an old, old, gas station. Nothing worked and the whole place was rotting, was infested with termites. Half of it was completely collapsed on the inside and the gas pumps outside had bugs all in them. The weeds and plants outside were all over grown, just a disgusting place."

I sat up enough to look at him and gave him the most bewildered look ever, "Why would you buy an old run down place like that?"

He gave me a sheepish smile and shrugged, "I wasn't very smart about it... My dad tried his best to talk me out of it. But, believe it or not, I had fallen in love with the place. So, I told him I had it all under control. I had enough money saved to fix the place up. And after a year of sweat and tears, I made it into the finest Auto-Repair shop around."

I smiled widely at the pride that shimmered in his eyes. "That's great Cato!"

"If you want to go see it I could take you there later." He said, as I laid my head back into the crook of his shoulder.

"I would love to. What's it like, being your own boss?" I asked.

He sighed, "At times it's hard. Owning an car shop is hard work. Unlike most business owners, I work in the shop as well as work the bills and checks. I only have four other employees... Eddy, who calls in the parts that are needed for certain repairs. Darius, who works at the desk, and Martin and Woof who help me out in the shop."

"Woof?"

Cato chuckled, "No one knows his real name, but he's a great guy. One of my best friends."

We laid there for a few more minutes until Cato checked his phone. "It's two thirty now... If you want to go by the shop we should probably get going. It's going to take us at least forty five minutes to get back to the dock, and we will probably be at the shop for a half hour. Then it's a fifteen minute drive back to my house..." He said, his eye brows knitted together as he looked at his phone.

I sat up along with him, "What time are we supposed to be back at your house?"

"Well there's no designated time, but I would like to be home around four," he said. "My parents are coming over at about five and I wanted to give you a little tour of the house and be there with just you for a little while."

I nodded got up, Cato following after me. I helped him fold up the blanket. I looked at him to see him staring at me with a small smirk on his face, then he tugged on the blanket so that I flew into his firm chest. His arms immediately went around my waist and his lips were on mine. I pulled back first and tried not to laugh at the adorable pout on his face.

"We have to get back, don't we?" I asked with a sly grin, walking to the kayaks.

I didn't hear him come after me and he didn't respond, so I turned around to see him staring at my butt while biting his lip.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Enjoying your view?" I asked, a hint of playfulness attached to my voice.

His eyes slowly looked back into my eyes. "Very much," he said breathlessly.

I laughed as he walked to me. "Go ahead and sit down, I'll push it back into the water." He said, kneeling down.

I sat back down in it and Cato gave it a hard push. I heard a small splash and I was in the water. He handed me my paddle and started to get into his own kayak, pushing himself into the water.

We were on our way back, and I must say it was easier than the way there. Within about a half hour we were back at the dock and Cato was helping me out of my kayak.

He held out both hands for me and as soon as I took them, he carefully pulled me out of the kayak. But he either didn't know how strong he was or he didn't realize how light I was, because I went flying into him. Luckily he caught me before we both fell on our butts. Weirdly enough, he caught me bridal style.

We were both a little surprised at what had just happened. Then his laugh rang out and mine soon joined his.

"How did you catch me like this?" I asked, still laughing lightly.

He shrugged. "I have no clue, but I like it," he kissed my forehead before setting me back on my feet. He quickly grabbed my kayak that was slowly drifting away, and he hauled it up onto the dock. He pulled his own kayak up without even breaking a sweat or a single struggled breath.

"Mind holding this, Flower?" He asked, handing me the picnic basket.

I took it from him as he held both kayaks by the handle/string.

He started walking off the dock, dragging the kayaks with him, and I followed closely behind them. He walked straight to a dark blue Ford truck that I hadn't even noticed was there before.

"Nice truck." I complimented, "what year?"

"1983, it was my dads, and it was the first car I ever fixed. It's actually the reason I got interested in car repairs." He explained, dragging the kayaks to the bed of the truck. He set them down as he opened the tailgate. He winked at me before lifting the blue kayak into the truck first. I watched as his arms flexed through his plaid shirt, showing every defined muscle his arms held.

"Enjoying your view?" He mimicked me with a playful grin.

I decided to mock him back, "Very much."

He chuckled before lifting my kayak onto the truck, letting me be graced with seeing his muscles ripple yet again.

"Come on Flower, lets go." He said, grinning at me from the other side of the truck.

I got in on the passenger side as he got in his own, he started it up and drove through the forest to get back to where I had turned off to get to the dock. I rolled down my window manually and enjoyed the atmosphere of the forest. My safe haven. I felt the wind through my hair and smelt nature in the wind.

I felt Cato take my hand and I looked back to see him looking at me, his eyes gone soft.

"You seem very content." He said quietly.

I nodded, "Reminds me of my forest back at home, same with this truck. I actually have one, only mines year 79 and, go figure, it's green."

I looked at him to see him beaming, "So are you saying I remind you of home?"

I smirked, "I'm saying this forest and this truck reminds me of home."

He glanced at me before looking back at the road that was leading us out of the park, "Sure you are Flower, sure you are."

I rolled my eyes with a grin attached to my face and looked back out my window, watching as we exited the trees and entered a highway. I sighed and started to roll up my window, but only half way. We drove for another ten minutes on the highway before we broke off onto another road that took us to a small town.

He drove along the road, passing a few fast food places and a few gas stations. He passed a Walmart, a Piggly Wiggly, and a Food Lion. Then he came across a small building that had a decent sized parking lot. In big letters on the front of the building, were the words 'Anderson's Auto-Repair'

"This is it." Cato said as he pulled in, parking the car and shutting it off.

"Holy shit..." I breathed, looking up at the place that was far from the original place he had described. "From the way you described this place before... I never would have imagined it looked this good." I breathed.

"Wait until you see the inside. I think I actually have a before and after picture somewhere in my office." He said, taking my hand and walking me in through the front door.

"Cato!" I head a deep male voice yell. Then the man at the front desk was out of his seat and was in front of me and Cato.

He was a shorter guy, with bright red hair and a scruffy chin. He seemed to be in his early twenties.

"Hey Darius," Cato greeted, shaking his hand. "Darius, meet Katniss. Katniss, this is Darius, the one who mans the front desk."

Darius smiled at me to reveal a perfect set of teeth, "Hey there! Cato talks about you all the time, you know?"

I chuckled and shook Darius' hand, "Hi Darius, it's good to meet you. And no, I didn't know that."

"Oh he sure does, came in here after being away and the first words out of his mouth were 'I'm in love. I'm in love with the most gorgeous girl in the world.'"

I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked at Cato shyly, he winked at me and kissed my temple.

"Alright, well I'm gonna give her a quick tour of the place. I'll see you around Darius." Cato said, taking my hand and waving his other at Darius as we walked away.

He took me through a door that was behind Darius' desk, and it came out at the actual shop. It was huge, there were at least three car lifts with tools and parts everywhere. They were along the walls and stacked around the room. I saw two people working, but when they saw us they stopped what the were doing and both grinned widely.

"Well if it isn't our jackass boss." One of them said, his voice was deep and scratchy. Much like Haymitch's voice.

He had short brown hair and a short beard, his hair was slicked back and there were grease stains all over his face. As he walked toward us, he was wiping his hands on a towel that was almost completely black with grease.

"Woof! Hey man!" Cato said, giving him a half hug.

"I thought you weren't coming in today?" Woof asked, standing back and putting his arms on his hips.

"Katniss wanted to check the place out," he responded with a shrug.

Woof chuckled and slapped Cato's back, then his brown eyes landed on me and they widened.

"Damn Cato, when you told us about Katniss you forgot to mention how drop-dead gorgeous she was!" He exclaimed, looking me up and down.

"I told you she was too beautiful for words, man." Cato explained, a proud smile on his face as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"That you did." Woof said, giving me a welcoming smile. "Well it's great to meet you Katniss."

I smiled back at him and then returned the small hug he gave me.

"Woof here is my best friend, and my best employee." Cato said, smacking his friend on the back in a friendly pat.

"Oh I wouldn't say your _best _employee." Woof said, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Ey' boss!" I heard another voice ring out. This one was a bit higher than the other, sounding much like Marvel's voice.

"Hey Martin," Cato said, nodding at his other employee.

Martin looked straight at me and his own eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Shit... How the hell did _you _get _her?_" He asked, looking me up and down much like Woof had done.

Cato chuckled and his arm went around my waist, "I have no clue man, she's way too good for me."

Martin narrowed his eyes at me and a mischievous smile formed on his lips. "How much is he paying you?"

I heave a heavy sigh, "Not enough."

Martin instantly starts laughing and he pulls me to him for a hug.

"I like her Cato, good job." He laughs, smiling at me as he sobers from his laughter. "I may even like her too much." He winks at me and wiggles his eyebrows at Cato.

"Shut the fuck up Martin." Cato growled, though I heard the laughter in his voice.

"Well alright then." Martin said, scratching his head. "I just find it hard to believe you would want him when you could have this." He said and then decided to strike a pose, making us all erupt into laughter.

"You're right." I said while giggling. "Cato, darling, I'm sorry. But do me a favor and tell the others I've dropped the show to be with Martin."

He rolls his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. "As if, you wouldn't lose this for that." He whispers in my ear, pressing a quick kiss to its top.

"All right Martin, get back to work you little shithead." Cato said, his eyes glinting with amusement.

"Ay ay Captain," he saluted Cato, "and it was a pleasure meeting you Katniss." He said, winking at me and bowing slightly before running back to the car he had been working on.

"Well he seems..." I trailed off, not having the words to describe Martin.

Cato and Woof chuckled, "Yeah, he can be a bit of an ass but he's a good, trustworthy guy." Cato said and Woof agreed.

"Well, I gotta go show her my office before heading out, looks good in here. I'll be back tomorrow but after that I'm gone for another few weeks." Cato said before taking me to a door that was on the side of the shop.

"See ya later Anderson! Have fun, but not too much fun!" Woof hollered.

"I need new friends." Cato grumbled to himself, shaking his head with laughter. "Anyways, here is my office." Cato said, opening a door.

It wasn't a very large room, and it wasn't very filled in. There was just a small desk, an old TV, and a small radio.

Cato sighed, "I'm not in here much. Usually when I'm here I'm only working in the shop. All the paperwork gets done at home."

I looked around the room and one picture really caught my eye. I walked up to it and on one of the picture I saw an old, disgusting, run down, molded building. On the other side was Cato's shop. It took him telling me to realize it was the before and after pictures of this place. I was speechless, it was amazing what he had done with the place.

"Yeah, I'm pretty proud of what we did." He said, looking at the picture with me.

"You did this?" I ask, turning and lifting my head to look at him.

"Took me a year and a half and a lot of stress, but yeah. I did." He states, pride shining behind his icy orbs.

I stand on my tiptoes and kiss his jaw, the only thing I can kiss from where I stand. Then I look back at the picture.

"Cato, that's truly amazing."

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you." He said softly, and I turn fully so that I can properly kiss him.

We exited the shop and got back in Cato's car. We drove for a while, Cato holding my hand the whole way.

"What did you think?"

"I loved it! Cato... I'm speechless at how well you fixed that place up."

I saw him blushing slightly, "And what did you think of Woof and Martin? Those two are my best friends, ya know. Martin... well as you saw, he can sometimes be a little over the top." Cato said while chuckling.

"I thought Martin was pretty funny actually, and Woof was too."

"So they didn't offend you at all? I felt that Martin kind of made you sound like a prostitute, and if he did I'll turn this car around and have a... 'talk' with him." Cato growled, gripping the steering wheel tighter than before.

I put a hand on his shoulder, relaxing him. "It didn't even cross my mind, I found it funny actually. I've never seen you let someone give you shit without yelling at them."

He sighed, "Well. I've known Martin since I was a junior in college and Woof since we were only freshman. We were both on the high school football team together, and he helped me through those, uh... rough times in high school." Cato said, and he didn't have to explain what those rough times were. I knew it was when he slept around. He paused and I squeezed his hand, he smiled softly at me before continuing. "We never kept in touch after high school, and ended up going to rival colleges. But my senior year of college, he transferred to mine and was in a few of my classes. And we became best friends yet again."

"So you two are bros for life?" I asked.

Cato snorted and then began to laugh, "I guess so."

I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder, he let go of my hand and put his arm around my shoulders as he drove. Taking me to what could be my future home.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review!**


	41. Greensboro, North Carolina PART 2

**I only got five reviews for the last chapter. *tear* **

**I really do appreciate every review I get, y'all.**

**OMG I just watched the MockingJay trailer for the millionth time and I'm crying. I re-read the book yet again and I'm freaking out! I can't wait until this movie comes out!**

**Anyways, here's part two! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

_Previously on 'The Bachelorette'_

_Cato snorted and then began to laugh, "I guess so."_

_I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder, he let go of my hand and put his arm around my shoulders as he drove. Taking me to what could be my future home._

_**To be continued...**_

Cato turned off the highway and onto a street that was surrounded by trees. The dense forest concealing it. The road led to a sort of country road. The houses along this road were spaced apart and each was beautiful in its own way. We drove for a few minutes before he turned into a driveway of a beautiful house.

It wasn't too large, it was actually perfect size. Bigger than mine, obviously. I think every house in the universe is bigger than mine... He had a lot of land, his two neighbors being probably about 300 yards away. The front yard was huge and had a giant oak tree with a tire swing on it. The house looked like it would have about three or four bedrooms. It had a large front porch with a porch swing and rocking chairs. It was like the ideal home.

I got out of the truck as Cato did, I noticed we didn't park in the garage.

"Why didn't you park in the garage?" I asked.

He went up to the garage door, typed in a code, and it opened.

"There isn't much room." He said with a chuckle.

It was a double garage that had a small fishing boat in it, another kayak, only this one was red, some car repair stuff, and it had a bunch of other things. It was all organized though, it wasn't messy at all. Didn't even look crowded. While I was looking at the garage, Cato had taken the two kayaks out and was dragging them in the garage. He put them next to the red one and stood up straight.

He walked back to me and took my hand, we walked into the house through the garage. The room it lead to was the kitchen. It was your basic, modern kitchen with brown cabinets and a large granite counter top.

All of the sudden I heard barking and next thing I knew a large black lab came barreling into the room with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Buster!" Cato exclaimed, clapping his hands. "Come here boy!"

The black lab, Buster, ran to Cato and was panting slightly. He plopped to the ground in front of Cato and rolled onto his back. He laughed started to rub the labs tummy.

Cato stood up and smiled at me. "Buster, this is Katniss. Katniss, Buster."

I looked down at the drooling dog, and he looked up at me. His eyes wide as he panted, his tail wagging. I knelt down and started to pet him. Next thing I know his tongue is on my face and he's licking me. I pushed him off while laughing.

"Buster!"

The dog barked and smacked his lips before lolling his tongue out of his mouth again. Cato chuckled and patted Busters head.

"You wanna go outside?" Cato asked, giving his dog a ridiculous smile as he rested his hands on his knees. "Do you boy?" Then he went to the back door and opened it up. "Go on boy!" He said, and then Buster bolted out the door.

"Cute dog," I noted.

"Thanks."

Off of the kitchen was a dining room where I guessed we would be eating. Next to the door we came in at, was a small room that had a ping-pong table.

"It also flips over to a pool table." Cato commented.

"Nice," I breathed, then I smirked at him. "I'll have to play you in ping-pong. I'm pretty bad-ass if I do say so myself."

His lips mirrored mine, "If you say so."

From this little room that held the game table, there was a cozy looking living room attached. There were three steps that led to the room. It consisted of two comfortable looking, tan couches. There was a recliner and another chair in the room. Hanging on the wall above the fire place was a large flat screen TV.

"This room looks so... cozy and welcoming." I commented, looking around.

Cato smiled and I felt his arms wrap around me from behind. "That's because it is."

I chuckled and turned in his arms, laying my head on his chest and wrapping my own arms around his torso. I felt him kiss my head before resting his chin atop it.

"Hey Flower?" He asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He whispered, giving me a squeeze.

I smiled and nuzzled my head against his chest, "I know."

I could practically see the soft smile that was on his face, warming the entire room. I pulled back first and pressed a small kiss to his lips, he tried to deepen it but I pulled apart. Causing a small growl to escape his lips; making me laugh lightly.

"We still need to finish the tour." I said, trying and most likely failing to hide my smirk.

Cato narrowed his eyes at me, though he couldn't hide the grin that was etched onto his lips. "I guess so."

We walked back through the game table room and through the kitchen down a small hallway. There were two doors in the hallway. One was a small bathroom painted blue and the other was a coat closet. The hall led to the Fourier where the front door and steps were. On the left of the hall was a room with a smaller flat-screen TV and two couches. This room didn't look as used.

"This is kind of like a cocktail room, I guess. I don't use it much, as I'm sure you can tell." Cato said, his arm around my waist.

He led me to the other side of the Fourier that led to an office, this room had a 32' TV hanging on the wall as well as a large desk. This room led back to the kitchen. There was a printer, copier, and fax machine in this room. The desk had a desktop as well as a laptop on it and papers were spread out across it.

He sighed, "This is my office, sorry the desk is messy. But I've had a lot of paper-work to do since I've been back these past few days."

"No need to apologize Cato," I said.

We walked back out of the room and up the carpeted stairs. At the top of the stairs was a long hallway that extended on both sides of the stairs. But the hallway was like a balcony that over looked the fourier. He led me to the right first, there were two doors this way. He opened the first one to reveal a bedroom with a single bed in the corner against the wall. There was a dresser against the other side of the room and there were two windows against the far wall. The walls in this room were a very faint red, the bedspread was the same color and the dresser was white.

"This is the guest room." He said.

On the left wall was a door that I was guessing led to a bathroom. Cato opened it and my guess had been correct. The bathroom had a long counter and a shower/bath. The toilet had it's own little part of the bathroom with a sliding door that closed.

He led me out of the bathroom through a door that led back to the hallway. So this had been the second room on this side of the stairs. He walked me back to the right side of the stairs, and at the end of the hallway the balcony ended and the only room on the stairs side of the hall started.

He opened the first door on the side of the hallway the other bedrooms were on, to reveal another bedroom. This room was very plain, the bed didn't have any sheets and there was no dresser.

"I never use this room..." He said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

I nodded in understanding as we left that room. He opened the next door to reveal a bathroom. This one was bigger than the other with two sinks on a long counter and a shower/bath. The last door on this side of the hallway opened to yet another room, this room was painted brown and black, the bed was camouflage and there was a black dresser in the room.

Cato led me to the next door that was all the way at the end of the hallway. It opened up to show the 'master' bedroom. This room was huge, it had a walk-in closet and a large king sized bed. Across from the bed was another TV that was on a TV stand. In the corner of the room was a dresser. I walked through the walk-in closet and it came out at a bathroom with two sinks. There was another room from the bathroom and it opened to reveal a toilet and a shower. This shower was just a shower, it wasn't a bath as well.

I walked back to where Cato was standing in front of the bed and smiled at him.

"I love this room." I exclaimed, "I love this whole house!"

A shit-eating grin exploded onto his previously nervous face.

"There's more." He said, walking to where the dresser was. Right next to it, there was another door. It led to another bedroom. The room that was on the other side of the hallway. This room was made up for a little girl. It was painted pink and purple as well as a light blue. The bed-spread had One Direction on it and there were posters all over the room.

I turned to Cato and raised an eyebrow, holding back laughter. "I didn't know you liked One Direction."

His face started to blush and he shook his head, "This is Caroline's room for when she sleeps over!" He was quick to explain. "And the camo room is Caleb's when he sleeps over."

"Your siblings sleep over?" I asked softly, smiling.

He nodded, "They love it here, they have actually been staying here for the past few days I've been home."

"That's so sweet." I said, walking to him and hugging him. "I know some people who want nothing to do with their siblings."

"I don't know how, you know they are my whole world. Aside from you, of course."

"I don't know either, I could never not care about Prim. I love her more than anything." I said, pulling back from the hug. "Which reminds me, if I were to marry you... what would I do about Prim and my mom? I can't leave Prim with my mom and I can't leave my mom either."

Cato's eyes became softer than they were before and he pulled me close to him, his hand gently caressed my cheek.

"They can move here with you. Your mom can have the room down the hall and Prim can take the extra room next to Caleb's. I'll take care of them just like I will take care of you. I'll take car of everyone and everything you need me to. You don't need to worry, okay?" He whispered.

The softest of smiles graced both our lips and we both leaned in, our lips meeting half way. Cato kept the kiss slow, kissing me gently and passionately. His lips worked against mine in such a loving manner. I kissed him back all the same, my hands playing with the short hairs on his neck. His hand left my cheek and went to my waist, pulling me close to him as he deepened the beautiful kiss. Our lips molded together perfectly as we kissed, nothing had ever felt as amazing as this moment right here.

I had to pull away first due to the need for oxygen, our foreheads rested together and our noses touching as we breathed heavily. He rubbed his nose against mine as I looked in his icy blue eyes that seemed to only be soft for me, the cold hard eyes that looked at me with warmth and love.

"God I love you so much." He breathed out, still panting slightly.

By now I had caught my breath and I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. I closed my eyes and enjoyed this intimate moment, just being held by him and holding him back.

"I love having your arms around me." I said quietly.

"Good, because I love having you in my arms." He said back.

I pecked his lips once more before pulling away completely. He took my hand and I intertwined our fingers as we walked out of the room and down stairs.

"How about that ping-pong game now?" I asked.

Cato smirked down at me, "Be prepared to loose."

"That's cute, you think you're gonna win." I said, patting his chest.

He raised an eyebrow at me with an amused grin. I simply let go of his hand and skipped to the ping-pong table. I took my paddle as he got his own and got my game face on.

We played for a while, the score tied most of the time. Until finally, I won.

"That's not fair!" He whined.

I winked at him, "All's fair in love and war, darling."

He pouted at me, crossing his arms like a baby.

"Aw, come on Cato. Don't be a sore loser!" I said, sauntering up to him to attempt to put his arms by his side.

His pout deepened and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. I stood on my tip-toes to kiss his cheek and his pout disappeared, turning into a love-struck grin. Before I knew it, his previously crossed arms were around my waist. He was leaning in, his lips only centimeters from mine when I heard the front door open and then I heard two young voices.

"Cato!" The voices rang out.

Cato heard them and then softly let go of me, turning around just in time to catch two figures flying into his arms. He knelt down and hugged each of them with one arm, that one arms consuming each of them. When he let them go, I actually saw them.

Caroline had long blonde hair and bright emerald green eyes. She was wearing a sun dress and looked absolutely adorable.

Caleb had dirty blonde hair that was more brown than blonde, but I couldn't see his eyes because he was buried in Cato's arm that consumed part of his body.

"Caleb, Caroline, meet Katniss," he said as he stood up straight and put his arm around me.

Caroline smiled widely, showing me that her two front teeth were gone.

"Hi! I'm Caroline!" She said in the most adorable voice ever.

I knelt down to her level and took her little outstretched hand. "It's very nice to meet you Caroline, I'm Katniss. You know you have such a beautiful name."

She started to blush and giggled, causing a small smile to etch it's way onto my face yet again.

"Guess how old I am!" She said in excitement.

"Hmm, well you must be at least sixteen, no wait! Seventeen!" I exclaimed, causing her to giggle again.

"No silly! I'm only six!"

"Are you sure?" I asked, narrowing my eyes barely holding back my smile.

She nodded widely, "Of course I am!"

"Okay, if you say so." I said, looking over at Caleb who was hiding behind Cato's legs.

"And who's this handsome fella over here, hmm?" I asked, giving Caleb the most welcoming smile I could.

He held onto Cato's leg and averted his gaze from mine.

"That's Caleb, he's my twin! Which means he's six too, but he's really shy." Caroline explained.

I nodded, looking up at Cato who's eyes were shining with pride while watching me and Caroline. He looked at me and then down at the little boy who was hugging his legs.

"Caleb, buddy, why don't you say hi to Katniss?" He suggested, giving him a pat on the back.

Caleb shook his head and held Cato even tighter.

"I promise I don't bite." I joked.

Caleb gave me the smallest hint of a smile and hesitantly let go of Cato, but still didn't come over to me.

"Caleb, go ahead. She's the girl I've been telling you about bud."

He looked up at Cato and then back at me before slowly coming closer to me. He stuck out his hand and I took it, gently giving it a shake.

"I'm Caleb, and your Katniss." He said shyly.

"I am?" I asked, acting surprised.

He giggled and his eyes glimmered, I noticed he had Cato's eyes; icy blue.

"Well Caleb, I must say I've never met someone as handsome as you." I said, messing up his hair.

He started to blush like crazy and he looked at the ground bashfully.

"Hey! What about me?" Cato asked, pouting while holding Caroline in his arms.

She started to giggle and so did Caleb.

I stood up straight and kissed Cato's cheek, "Sorry, but your brother is just too adorable."

I looked down at Caleb to see his face completely red, even worse than before. He looked at me shyly and gave me a toothy smile. I could tell he was going to be attractive like his brother.

Cato looked behind me and set Caroline down, I turned to see a beautiful lady with hair the color of Caleb's and blue eyes, she was a little on the chunky side but gorgeous nonetheless.

"Hey mama." Cato said, walking up to her and engulfing her in a hug.

"Hey honey," she greeted, hugging him back. She pulled back and looked at me, as soon as she looked at me I saw a wide smile burst across her face. I looked at Cato to see him greeting a big burly man that looked just like him but with green eyes and a blonde goatee.

"You must be the infamous Katniss I've heard so much about. I'm Jessica, Cato's mama." She said, walking to me with her arms open. She hugged me and I hugged her back. It was a motherly hug, something I don't get often.

"Yes ma'am I am. It's wonderful to meet you." I said once she pulled back.

She chuckled lightly, "Same to you deary."

I looked back at Cato and saw that he was talking to someone who resembled Cato in almost every way. The only difference being he was a tad bit shorter and had green eyes, not to mention he wasn't as buff as Cato.

"You must be the gorgeous girl Cato was telling us about." I heard a deep and burly voice say.

I looked to my right to see the man, who I assumed to be Cato's father, grinning at me.

I giggled and nodded, "Yes sir, that would be me."

"Sir? Katniss, call me Rick." He said while chuckling.

"Alright, well it's nice to meet you Rick."

He pulled me in for a bone crushing hug, "Right back at ya Katniss."

I patted his back and he let me go, I saw Cato laughing while watching mine and his father interaction.

"Easy dad, you almost crushed her." Cato said while chuckling.

His father let out a booming laugh and patted me on the back, "She's strong boy, it's all good."

Then the guy who was standing next to Cato came up to me and shook my hand, "Damn Cato, how did you manage to score this one?"

I felt my face heat up and I looked at Cato who was glaring at the boy.

"I mean seriously, she's like a playboy model!"

I looked at Cato to see him glaring daggers at, who I assumed was his brother, and I began to laugh. It was honestly flattering, even though it was very weird. Cato walked to me, all while glaring at his brother, and put his arm around me possessively.

"This is my idiot younger brother, Castor." Cato growled out.

"But not that much younger." Castor added with a wink.

Cato snarled at his brother and his arm tightened around me, I had to hold back my giggles.

"Cato, bro, relax! You know I wouldn't steal your girl." Castor said, laughing at his brothers antics.

I felt him relax and he straightened up, his arm around me loosening.

"Why do I recognize you?" I asked Castor.

"Do you watch college football?" He asked cockily.

I shrugged, "Sometimes, I don't have the time usually."

"Well I'm the best running-back for the Tennessee State Tigers." He said, crossing his arms with the biggest smirk I have ever seen.

Cato rolled his eyes and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "He's a cocky little bastard, just ignore him most of the time. I love him, but he can be a dick."

I nodded, holding back my chortles of laughter that were dying to escape.

"Now that y'all are here and we've all been acquainted, I'll go start the grill?" Cato said as more of a question.

Everyone nodded and he kissed my temple before walking to the back door and going outside. He poked his head back in, "Y'all can come out."

We all went outside and I saw that his whole porch had lights and tiki torches. There were a lot of chairs out, and he had a pool. He had a huge backyard with no fence.

"No fence? What about Buster?" I asked, looking at Cato with a confused look.

"Electric fence. I don't like fences, I like the open land." He explained.

I heard the sliding door open and close and saw Rick come out with three beers. He handed one to Cato and Castor.

"Thanks." Cato said.

He started the grill and set his beer down on the side of the grill. I stood next to him and he had an arm around me. As he cooked the steaks, we all talked. I went and sat down while Cato manned the grill. I was sitting next to his mom and his brother and dad were with Cato at the grill. Caleb and Caroline were out in the yard playing fetch with Buster as his mom and I started a conversation.

And I could picture it. I could picture having a family in this house and having family get together's like this. Having our kids out playing with the dog while all us adults talked. Having Prim holding our little baby that wasn't old enough to play in the yard. Maybe even all of us swimming in his pool. I could see us having cook outs with Cato and I's friends. I could see the kids having birthday parties at the pool side. I could see Cato and I sitting out here together at night, looking up at the stars. I could see raising a family here.

Cato's mothers voice broke me out of my thoughts. "So Katniss, I'm going to go ahead and question you now darling," she said, giving me a warm, motherly smile.

I nodded, "Alright. Question away."

She took my hand from and held it, giving it a small pat. "I can tell you care for my little Cato, that much is obvious enough. And I know he cares for you, that is _very_ obvious. I don't have many questions for you that you can't discuss with the others. I really don't have any questions to be honest. I only ask that you don't break his heart. In the end if it's not him, please give him a reason why. Don't leave him guessing, don't leave him in regret. And _please_ don't make it a bad break up. Don't break my babies heart." She begged me, her eyes pleading with me.

"I wouldn't even think of it, I care for him way to much to every hurt him," I said sincerely.

She gave my hand a small squeeze. "Thank you."

"And to be honest, so far... It's between Cato and Marvel. Don't automatically think it's not going to be him." I then leaned forward to whisper in her ear, so that only she could hear, not even the cameras could hear, "And I love Cato very much. I know I'm not supposed to say that, and I hope it's obvious anyways..."

She smiled softly at me, "Thank you darling, and it is. We all know it, we can all see it in the way you look at him. But it is a relief to actually hear the words."

"It's a relief to say them, even if I didn't say them to him directly." I said, giving her hand a squeeze back.

"Alright, dinners ready! I hope everyone's hungry because we have _a__ lot _of food here." Cato said, looking at me and winking. "Caleb! Caroline! Bring Buster in with you!"

He put the steaks on a plate and started to walk inside, Buster bursting past him with Caleb and Caroline running after him. Cato set the steaks down on the kitchen table, all the other food already there. Surrounding the steak was mashed potatoes, asparagus and broccoli, and rolls.

"Caroline, sweetheart, do you mind setting the table?" Cato asked her.

She smiled widely, "Okay!"

I watched as she set the table for each of us, Caleb helping her.

"All done," she exclaimed when she finished. She beamed up at me and Cato and he ruffled up her and Caleb's hair.

"Thanks guys."

Everyone took their seats at the table. Rick sat at one head of the table with Jessica sitting next to him. Castor sat on the other side with Caroline next to him. I sat with Cato and he sat next to his mother. And at the other head of the table was Caleb sitting there, beaming at everyone.

"Dig in." Cato said, and immediately everyone attacked the food. Including me, it wasn't often I got to eat a juicy steak. Caleb tapped my arm and asked me to cut his steak for him, which I gladly did. Caroline had gotten Cato to cut hers instead of Castor, though he didn't seem to care. When I finished cutting Caleb's steak, he thanked me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. To which everyone aw'ed at.

"So Katniss, what do you do for a job?" Rick asked, taking a bite of his steak.

"I am the manager of an Olive Garden and I work part time at a local bar, and I sometimes work at the local archery arena. Teaching the kids." I said, cutting into my steak that smelled like heaven and I'm sure tasted the same.

"Bar?" Rick asked, concerned.

"Yes sir," I said, taking a bite of the delectable steak that made my taste buds sing out with joy.

I felt a warm hand encase mine and recognized it as Cato's. I looked up at him to see that he seemed worried as well, even though we had already talked about my job before.

"Has anything happened?" Rick asked, putting down his fork with his eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"That always seems to be the first question people ask me when I tell them I work at a bar." I said with a small chuckle.

"That's because we are worried about you." Cato said with a sigh.

"Well I understand why you're worried. And no, nothing serious has ever happened. Just a small fight that my co-worker stopped. That's about it."

Cato started to rub his thumb over my knuckles, glancing down at me.

"Well that's good, I've heard of some pretty, uh, bad things happening at bars." Rick said, scratching his goatee.

"So have I, luckily none of it has happened where I work. Besides, I only work there like three days of the week, and those are usually week days. So nothing crazy happens, I've only had to call the cops once in the two years I've worked there." I said, scooping my mashed potatoes into my mouth.

Cato's hand tensed only slightly before relaxing again as he resumed rubbing my knuckles.

"What were those times for?" Jessica asked anxiously.

"Well, the one was for that one bar fight and the other was for a guy who was, uh, beat his wife while there. I guess he got a little too much to drink." I said, taking another bite of steak. "But when I marry, I will be quitting that job." I added.

They nodded in approval and relief, I can understand why. Working at a bar can be dangerous, I'm lucky it hasn't been dangerous yet for me.

"If I remember correctly, you have a little sister." Jessica said, changing the subject.

I nodded and couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. "Prim."

"Another flower?" Castor scoffed.

I looked at him, "Yep." I said bluntly

I knew Cato was glaring at him by the way Castor shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I happen to love that they are named after flowers. Because flowers are beautiful and so are they." Cato said, scooping broccoli into his mouth.

"You've never met Prim." I said while blushing.

"True, but if she's related to you then she must look like you in a way. And since you are so gorgeous, then she must be. It makes sense." He said, shrugging.

"Jesus Christ Cato. Could you stop with all the mushy love shit? I mean, I think I've been through enough torture this past week from hearing you moaning her name in your room with the door locked." Castor snapped.

The whole table went silent.

I looked at Cato to see that his face was blood red. I didn't know if it was from anger or embarrassment, but I was willing to bet it was both.

"Too far?" Castor asked hesitantly.

Cato's only response was a snarl while nodding.

Castor gulped and nodded, "Sorry."

I gave Cato'a hand a squeeze and he looked down at me, his face flooding with embarrassment. I smiled sympathetically and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Don't be embarrassed, I'm actually flattered, not disgusted. And I know I;m irresistible." I said it so that only he could hear, smirking at the end.

I heard him snort and then pulled back to see him smiling gratefully at me. I started to rub his knuckles with my thumb like he had been doing for me before.

"Well now that we are embarrassing Cato; did you know that he was a bed wetter? And I don't mean just as a toddler or a baby, oh no! He was a bed wetter until he was about- how old would you say he was honey?" His mother asked his father, amusement glimmering in her eyes.

"I'd say until he was about nine, give or take ten." Rick said while nodding as if deciding something.

I had to bite my cheek so hard I drew blood not to laugh. I glanced at Cato to see him glaring at them with desperation, his eyes pleading for them to be quiet. His face was flooded with embarrassment yet again.

"Ma! Dad! Really?" He groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Caroline and Caleb were laughing there little hearts out and I was finding it very hard not to laugh along with them. Lord knows everyone else was.

"Flower, I know you want to laugh. So just get it out." Cato said with a sigh.

Thank God.

Next thing I knew, my laughter was mixed in with everyone else's. When I started to laugh, I saw Cato let out an embarrassed laugh or two.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I was a bed wetter, big whoop." He grumbled once the laughter died down.

"Aw, don't be mad Cato." Castor said.

"You shut up." Cato snapped at him, "I'm still mad at you. And ma, why?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "I thought it was funny."

"It was!" Caroline and Caleb said in unison.

"Of course you did," Cato sighed.

"And there's plenty more where that came from." Rick said, winking at Cato.

Cato buried his face in my shoulder, "Make them stop, Flower!" He fake cried.

I giggled and played with his hair, "I'm good, I kind of want to hear."

"Flower!" He whined.

"Shh, she's about to tell me another story." I said, kissing the top of his head.

Jessica smiled gingerly as she watched us before starting her next story. "Let me think, oh yes! There was this one time, when Cato was about fourteen. We were all going to go to the local pool. So we get to the pool and Castor and Cato get ready to get in the water. They both went straight to the diving board. I remember they had this little competition to see who could make the biggest splash. Castor went first and Cato went second, and when Cato jumped in... His pants came right off of him. And he didn't know until he was out of the pool!" His mom could barely finish the story without laughing.

"But hey, he won." Rick added with a shrug.

The whole table was laughing, me probably the most.

"I don't even remember that ma!" He exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry honey, I do. And so does that whole neighborhood." She said.

I couldn't stop laughing, "So the whole pool saw him butt naked?"

Rick nodded, "Yep, I'm sure he's on the internet somewhere."

"That's priceless." I said while wiping away a tear.

"Okay. I think story time is over." Cato announced.

I pouted, "Oh come on Cato, just one more."

He looked down at me and sighed, "You know I can't resist the pout."

I smiled in accomplishment and kissed his cheek.

"I've got one." Castor said with a huge smirk.

Cato glared at him. "No."

"It's not bad, I promise."

Cato started at him with his eyes narrowed for at least a minute before exhaling slowly. "Fine."

"Well, I'm sure you know that Cato used to play football, right?" He asked and I nodded. "Good. It was his championship game his junior year. He was the best wide receiver the team ever had, still the best the teams ever had. No one has beaten his record at that school for number of touchdowns or yards gained. I think his record for yards gained was somewhere around 4,000 for all four years of high school, actually. Anyways, the team was down by one touchdown at the twenty yard line with only thirty seconds to go. The game plan was to pass to Cato, simple as that. He could easily get to the end zone because he was one fast mother fuc-"

"Castor, language," Rick warned, gesturing to Caroline and Caleb who were listening to the story with wide, intrigued eyes.

"Right, sorry. So yeah, only thirty seconds left and then the play was started. The team was sure they were going to get this touchdown no problem. But at the start of the play, Cato's pants came off. Some jacka- jerk, from the other team pulled them off of him! Right at the beginning of the play he just yanked them down to his ankles, I don't know how there was no penalty... Anyways, Cato wanted so desperately to get that touchdown that he hopped to the end zone. Didn't bother to pull up his pants, just hopped to the end zone with them down by his ankles and his dark blue boxers showing for everyone to see.

"And he was wide open, only open player, because the other team thought he would be at the line of scrimmage pulling up his pants. Nope. He was on the left right side of the end zone, waving his arms so that our quarter back would see him. He looked straight at Cato, and threw a perfect pass right to him. Cato caught it, game over. Only then did he pull up his pants."

I looked at Cato who's face was still red, "that's not embarrassing, that's impressive!" I said proudly, making his face slowly go back to its regular shade.

He smirked, "Yeah, but I got a lot of nicknames from that." He looked at the twins, "Some I can't share."

"I remember that game, every single person on the bleachers had their cameras out. Didn't that get a few pages in the yearbook that year, too?" Rick asked, pointing his fork at Cato.

He laughed, "I think it did actually. I know it was in the schools newspaper."

"Was in the local newspaper too." Jessica said while chuckling.

We wrapped up dinner with that final story. Cato and I did the dishes together after Caroline and Caleb cleared the table. I washed off the plates and he put them in the dishwasher. While I was cleaning off the last dish, Cato ran his hand under the water and then he flicked the water on me.

"Are we really going to get into _another_ water fight?" I asked in amusement.

He shrugged, "that's up to you, Flower. That's up to you."

I nodded, "Well I don't see the point." I said, casually rinsing off the plate. "I mean it's just so child-" then I did the same thing and got his face soaked with tap water.

He wiped his face and narrowed his eyes at me playfully.

"Run." He said.

My eyes widened and I took off, but I guess I was too late because I felt Cato's arms wrap around my waist and he pulled my back flush against his chest.

"I've got you now." He growled playfully in my ear. He swung around a little and then started to tickle me.

"Stop! C-Cato!" I squealed while laughing.

"Say you're sorry and I will," he compromised.

"N-never!"

"Then I won't ever stop." He said, tickling me even more.

"O-Okay! Fine! I'm s-sorry!" I said through my chortling.

Cato stopped his tickle attack and I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"See? What that so hard?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and then one on each cheek. He had a goofy grin on his face as I did so.

"Katniss? How come you are so amazing?" He asked, moving a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

I blushed, "I don't know, why are _you_ so amazing?"

He chuckled softly and shrugged, "I just want to be the best I can be for you. I want to be good enough for you."

I sighed and gently touched his cheek, "Cato, trust me, you are. You are more than good enough."

He nodded and kissed my forehead, his lips lingering. Once he pulled apart, we walked into the living room where everyone else was.

Cato and I sat down on the couch, Caleb and Caroline sitting with us. Buster laid down in front of Cato with a bone in his mouth. His parents went to the other couch and Castor went to the recliner.

"Bro, you know that's my recliner." Cato said, throwing an arm around my shoulders and extending his legs on the coffee table.

Castor rolled his eyes and went to the cushy chair instead of the recliner.

I snuggled up to Cato and was warmed by his touch. I heard Caroline yawn and next thing I knew she laid her head on my shoulder and curled into me. Smiling contently.

Everyone aw'ed at the sight and I smiled down at the tired girl. I put my arm around her and started to rub her back, making her fall asleep within a few minutes.

"I'll take her upstairs." Rick said, getting up.

"I got it dad, sit back down," Cato said, standing up. He leaned down to pick Caroline up but she clung to me. "Caroline, sweetie, come on." Cato said softly.

She shook her head and buried her face farther into my shoulder. I chuckled warmly and looked at Cato who had the softest look I had ever seen in his eyes.

"I'll take her upstairs, if that's okay." I whispered, as not to wake her up all the way.

"Of course." Cato said, moving so that I could get up.

I stood up slowly, Caroline's arms automatically went around my neck and I held her up with one arm under her butt and the other resting on her back. Her head lolled onto my shoulder as she snored softly.

I started to walk upstairs, taking the little angel in my arms to her bed. I laid her down and pulled the overs up to her chin. She yawned again and cuddled into her pillow and covers. I leaned down and kissed her forehead before I walked back downstairs.

**Cato POV**

I sat back down after watching Katniss and Caroline go upstairs. Watching Caroline snuggle up to Katniss like that... it warmed my heart. My two favorite girls together like that, it meant the world to me to see them like that.

"I don't think I've ever seen Caroline warm up to anyone like that before." My mom said in amazement.

I smiled softly, "Katniss has that effect on people."

"Speaking of Katniss, why don't we go to the back deck? I've got some questions to ask you." My father said, standing up.

I stood up too and followed him to the back deck, closing the sliding door behind me. I sat in the chair across from the one he sat in.

"Son. You love this girl," he stated.

"More than anything." I said, crossing my legs.

He nodded, "I know, and it's amazing. To be honest, when you were in high school, I didn't think you would find love. And that scared the shit out of me. Because I want you to have what I have with your mother, and during your high school life, I was so worried you wouldn't. Even through college, you stayed away from girls. You distanced yourself from them after the whole high school man-whore title. But this girl, this girl... even I feel that she is the one for you. This is the only girl you have ever loved, I believe."

I nodded, "Only girl I have ever and will ever love."

My dad grinned softly, "All I can say, is make sure she knows Cato. Make sure she knows you love her."

"I am dad, I tell her and I show her. I'm doing all I can, and I know she knows. She knows with all her heart that I love her with all that I am."

He simply smiled at me, "That's all I wanted to know. Because she's too good to let slip away Cato, even after only knowing her for a few hours... I can tell she's one of a kind."

I laughed lightly, "Trust me dad, I know. I have known since day one that this girl is one in a billion." I paused. "You want to know what I love the most about her?"

"Of course."

"Everything." I said with a small laugh. "I don't even know where to start. I love... I love her smile. It's breathtaking, you know. All it takes is for her to smile and my day automatically brightens, her smile could light up the whole room. I love her eyes, oh god her eyes. They're the most unique of colors. Her eyes are gray. Have you ever seen someone with gray eyes before? Because she's the only person I know with eyes that beautiful of a color. I love her laugh. My girl's laugh is like a million angels singing in my ears. It's the most beautiful noise I've ever heard in my entire life.

"I love her hair, how perfect it is. How soft it is, I love being able to run my fingers through it when it's not in its usual braid. I love her lips, oh Lord her lips. They are soft, the softest lips I have ever kissed. And the only lips I ever _want_ to kiss. And her kiss... Just thinking about it makes my knees go weak. She kisses me with so much passion and _so much _love, dad. My Flower may not be able to tell me she loves me, but I know she does. I can feel it and see it in everything she does for me. I also love the way she acts with Caroline and Caleb. I know they are going to love her, if they don't already. The way Caroline snuggled up to her tonight, it was perfect. I can see her doing the same with our kids someday. I just... I love her so fucking much. I love her so much it hurts." I was almost in tears by the time I was done talking.

Then my dad stood up and I did as well, he pulled me in for a hug. He patted my back and hugged me tight. "I'm proud of you son, I'm proud of you for finding love."

I was quiet as I hugged him back.

"I love you son."

"I love you too, dad."

Once I recovered from my little speech and the hug, we walked back into the living room where I saw Katniss playing with Caleb and Buster while my mom and Castor watched.

My dad went back to my mom and pulled her to him, kissing her temple and whispering something in her ear. I smiled at them and looked at Katniss who was also watching them. I want that with her, I want it with her so bad. I want to raise a family and have kids with her. I want to watch them grow up right before our very eyes, I want to grow old with her.

"Cato, honey, come on," mom said, getting up and walking to the back deck.

I followed her and took the same seat I had been in before.

"Alright darling, I don't even really have any questions for you. I don't even need to ask how much you love her, I know it's a lot."

"It's more than a lot, ma. I've thought of the words to describe how much I feel for Katniss and how strong my love for her is, but no combination of the 26 letter could ever truly capture even a sliver of what I feel for her. The words 'I love you' just aren't enough." I said honestly.

My mom smiled and took my hand, "My point exactly. And that scares me, even though I know she loves you very much... I don't know how much she loves the others. I'm worried she may not choose you, I'm worried you are going to get your heart broken. I don't think I could stand to see that."

I nodded at her concern, "I know ma, and I've obviously taken that into consideration. But I believe- as cocky as it is- she loves me the most. Whether or not that's hopeful thinking instead of logical thinking, I don't care. All I know is that I want her to be happy, and if that's with one of the others... then I will learn to live with it. As long as she's happy I'm happy. Although I hope and pray to God that she's most happy with me." I whispered.

I was able to hold back my tears that threatened to flow, but my mom wasn't able to.

"I hope so too." She said, getting up and engulfing me in a hug. I held her tightly and cupped her head.

"I love you ma."

"I love you too Cato, I love you too." I held her until she pulled back. She wiped her tears and we walked back into the living room, where I noticed my dad and Katniss weren't.

"Daddy took her to the other living room." Caleb said from where he was on the floor with Buster. He yawned loudly and my mom sighed.

"Come here you little rascal, it's time I get you to bed." She said.

He got up and walked to her, taking her hand as she walked him upstairs.

"Alright bro, my turn to interrogate you." Castor said, "May as well stay in here."

I nodded and sat down in my recliner.

"Well it's obvious you love Katniss, and why she loves you back is a mystery to me." He started, making me roll my eyes. "From my last girlfriend, I found that I was wanting her to be someone she wasn't. She wasn't what I actually wanted. So I ask you, is Katniss what you want?" He asked me, and this was the only time I've ever seen my brother serious.

"You know... I don't really know what I wanted when I first met her and when the show first started. But... she's all I want now. Just her and nothing more. I look into her eyes and see everything I've ever wanted and everything I'll ever need." I answered honestly.

"That's good," Castor summed up.

I chuckled, "Yeah, I guess it is."

"One more question, what happens if she doesn't choose you? I don't want to see you get all depressed over one girl. Because there are billions of people out there, you could easily find someone else."

I laughed humorlessly and shook my head. "You just don't get it Castor. You haven't been in love before. I don't _want _anyone else, I will _never_ love anyone like I love her. I don't think, no. I _know _I won't be able to find anyone else. She's the one for me."

Castor sighed, "If you say so."

**Katniss POV**

When Rick took me to the cocktail room, he sat down on one chair and I took the couch.

"Katniss, darlin'. I don't have many questions because I can tell Cato loves you and I am willing to bet everything I have that you love him back. All I've seen between you two is smiles and laughter, and as much as I love that... it also worries me. I mean have you two ever even fought?" Rick asked me, chuckling slightly.

I laughed along with him before answering, "Do we fight? We have fought a few times... One was about the fact that I work at that bar. I had told him about it, and he immediately blew up. He must've asked me at least fifty questions, and once he finished questioning me, he told me I had to quit. Obviously that made me mad, I mean he can't tell me to quit my job! I understand he was only worried for me and was concerned for my well being, because he made that point clear. But I also made the point clear that he can't control me. That he can't just make those decisions for me. Now of course there would be exceptions to that. But once I told him how I felt about it, I stormed off being the stubborn bitch I can be. But only a few minutes after I stormed off, he came and apologized to me and we sorted it out. I told him that I was planning on quitting the job anyways. Because once I get married, there won't be any need for me to work two jobs. And he told me that he would support me with any job I got, and that he was just worried for me. That he wants to be able to protect me.

"Another was about the fact that he had beaten up Peeta when Peeta had yelled at me. I argued with him about that the next day. During the argument, I told him that he couldn't beat up every person who has ever, or will ever, hurt my feelings. I'm a big girl, I can handle it. To which he said 'I know, I know. You're a tough and I shouldn't worry, but seeing you hurt, hurts me. And it angers me, I don't seeing the ones I love getting attacked verbally or physically. So hurting those who hurt you is the first thing that comes to mind.' And I remember I exasperatedly responded with saying something along the lines of 'well you are going to have to work on that. You need to find another way of dealing with that situation or learn to control it.' He listened to me, and promised me he would try. And that's all I could ask from him, that he try. Of course there are exceptions to that, like the whole problem with Thread at the beginning of the show.

"We fought about a situation involving one of the other guys-"

"Gloss." His father interrupted. "Cato may have told me," he shrugged when he saw my confused expression.

"Yeah, Gloss... Anyways, Cato was mad at me because I didn't trust him when he told me about something that Gloss had done. He expressed to me that if this relationship was going to work... then we had to trust each other. He was very distraught about the fact I hadn't believed him. At first it was basically a screaming match, just because I was too stubborn to back down when he started to yell. We must have yelled for five minutes straight, both our faces red from anger. But... we worked it out. Soon we both just kind of stared at each other, tears collecting in both our eyes. We instantly clung to each other and I apologized for not believing him and for yelling at him, then he apologized for yelling at me. And that was that. So yes, we do fight. And I know that if we didn't fight, this relationship would be too good to be true." I ended.

Cato's father nodded thoughtfully, a small, knowing smile on his face.

"That's all I wanted to know, darlin'." He said, getting up and holding out his hand for me.

I took it and he walked me back into the living room where they were all waiting, Castor looked at me and Cato differently. He looked at us like he... respected us more in a way.

"Katniss, if you don't mind... I'm gonna steal you away from your lover for a second." Castor said, getting up and taking me back to the room I had just been in. I took the same seat I had been in before and he took the chair.

"I know you love my brother and I can't think of any questions. Except one. I have one question and one question only. What do you see in my brother?" He asked, crossing his arms.

I answered him easily. "I see a future."

Castor cocked his head to the side and gestured for me to go on.

"I look into his eyes and see someone who will love me forever, I see someone who will devote everything to me. I see someone I could raise a family with and someone I know Prim will love. I see someone I can trust and I see a best friend."

"Well alright then." Castor said, nodding his head once.

We walked back into the living room where Cato and his parents sat. I took my seat next to Cato and his arm immediately went around my shoulders and he kissed my temple.

"Hey gorgeous," he whispered.

I smiled and I heard Cato's parents chuckle.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Cato asked.

"Yeah I'll take a Corona, thanks Cato." Castor said, laying back in his chair and getting comfy.

"Not you dip shit." Cato snapped at his brother.

I snorted in attempt to hide my laughter and covered it up with a cough. "Just a water, please."

Cato smiled at me and then got up. "Ma, dad? Y'all want anything?"

"I'll take a water." His mother said.

"No thanks," Rick responded.

Cato nodded and then went into the kitchen. A few moments after he got up Rick started up a conversation.

"Kat, tell me-"

But that's all I heard before everything went black and the flashbacks flooded my vision. They invaded my mind, making everything else that was going on disappear. The memory took over my whole body and I went rigid as the flashback consumed me.

**Cato POV**

I went to go get Katniss and my mom some water, as well as a beer for myself. I got two water bottles and a Corona when I overheard my dad say the one word that I forgot to forbid. One word that chilled me to the bone. One nickname for Katniss that made me cringe, the one name that made me immediately drop the waters and sprint back into the living room.

When I was in view of the living room, I saw my dad looking confused and concerned as he looked at Katniss. My mother and brother looked confused as well because Katniss was just sitting there. Her stunning gray eyes that are usually filled with life and love, were now empty. Her beautiful face was blank and she was stiff as a board, un-moving. You would have mistaken her for a statue if you didn't know who she was.

I wasted no time in running to her and kneeling in front of her. I took one of her hands in mine and rested the other gently on her cheek.

"Katniss, love, look at me." I whispered, looking into her eyes while frantically looking for even a hint of recognition. A hint of _emotion_. When I saw none I rested my forehead on hers and gripped her hand tighter. "Come back to me, it's just a flashback. You are here with me; Cato. Katniss, come on." I said desperately.

Even though I know she will snap out of this... faze. It still scares me, it scares me and hurts me knowing she's facing something I can't see. She's hurt and I can't help her. I can't take her out of this nightmare, I can't keep her from it. And that terrifies me more than anything.

I looked in her eyes, finally seeing an emotion. But not the one I wanted, this emotion only caused my heart to clench.

Her eyes flashed with pain, unmistakable pain as she relived this moment in her life.

I removed my hand from her cheek and pulled her tense form to me. I held her firmly and whispered soothingly into her ear. And to my relief, I felt her arms hold me back as her body shook.

"It was just a nightmare Flower, it's okay. I'm here, I'm here." I said, running my fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm her.

"This was worse than the others Cato, it was worse." She sobbed, gripping me even tighter.

"I know, but it's all okay. You're fine, you're here with me." I soothed, pressing a warm kiss to her forehead, letting my lips linger. I hated seeing her like this, it breaks my heart every time. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked softly.

"It was him, it was the day he died, it was the funeral, it was my mom copping out on Prim and I. It... it was everything." She said sadly, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Flower. I'm sorry." I repeated, rubbing her back.

She nodded and her breathing stopped coming in ragged breaths, it returned to normal and her grip relaxed a little. I held her just as tightly, though.

"Uhhhh, may I ask what just happened?" The voice of my brother asked.

I totally forgot they were even here.

Katniss pulled back from me a little, turning her head to face my family.

"Well that was just a little embarrassing." She muttered out, causing me and my parents to chuckle. She was okay, she was back to her normal self.

"Again, what just happened?" Castor repeated.

I rolled my eyes at him and was about to tell Katniss she didn't have to explain herself, but she spoke up before I could.

"I, uh, sometimes get flashbacks where everything that's going on just leaves, only to be replaced by the flashback. And they are triggered by someone calling me by the name of 'Kat'." She explained.

"Oh shit, Katniss I'm sor-" my dad started, but Katniss cut him off.

"Don't be sorry, you didn't know. It was an honest mistake." She said, waving it off. I looked at my mom who had just opened her mouth to speak.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are these flashbacks about? I overheard you explain what it was to Cato, you said it was _him_. May I ask who he is?" My mom asked Katniss softly, causing me to look at the girl who holds my heart.

"My father." Katniss replied, her voice barely above a whisper. "He passed away when I was only eleven, the flashbacks are usually of moments with him. Only this time.. it was more than that. It went beyond it's usual."

I looked at my mom and saw that her eyes were also cloudy, "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"Thank you." Katniss said, her eyes downcast.

"How'd he die?" Castor asked, his voice somber.

My eyes snapped over to him and I saw the faintest hint of tears in his eyes.

"He worked as a policeman, and... he got shot one day on the job." She summed up, I knew she didn't want to discuss the details. She had with me only once before and it was very hard for her. Her tears almost kept her from telling me everything, them getting her all choked up.

She coughed a little, swallowing her tears and forced a smile. "But, enough on the depressing stuff."

I frowned at her and kissed her temple, turning her fake smile into a real one.

For another hour or so we all talked about everything and nothing all at once. Castor even grew on Katniss, I could tell in how she didn't glare at him anymore.

But sadly, all good things have to come to an end and she had to go. I walked her to the front door and out onto the porch, where I saw the taxi waiting for her in the driveway.

"I wish you didn't have to go." I said sadly, glaring at the taxi that would soon take her from me.

"Me too, I wish I could stay." She said, giving me a sad smile. "But hey, the rose ceremony is tomorrow night. So we will see each other then."

I shook my head and stepped closer to her, caressing her cheek with one hand and resting the other on her hip. "That's too long."

She let out a soft laugh and gave me a small smile. She leaned in and I did too, our lips meeting half way. One of her hands came up and caressed my cheek, her other going to my hair. I moved mine from her hip to her waist, pulling her closer to me so that I could deepen the kiss. I nibbled on her bottom lip, begging for entrance. And to my liking she happily allowed it and the kiss deepened. I kept it somewhat slow, tasting her and savoring her. I moaned into the kiss just before she did.

She pulled away first, breathing heavily.

"Don't go." I requested gently, brushing her cheek with my thumb delicately, hoping I would never have to let her go.

"Cato..." she breathed. "You know I have to."

I nodded and looked down, sighing deeply. "I know." I looked back into her eyes, my blue crashing with her gray. "I love you."

Her response was in her eyes, clear as day. Her eyes read 'I love you too'. She kissed me again, only this one was shorter, before pulling away from me completely and walking to the taxi. She turned and waved at me before getting into the taxi. I watched as she drove away, tears coming to my eyes.

I'm not one to cry, but every time she leaves the tears come naturally. Every time she goes, my heart goes with her.

* * *

**ATTENTION READERS: Now that I've got your attention, I want to inform you that my other story 'Begging For Your Attention' is going on a hiatus. I'm so sorry, but I have a good reason. I will be going back and basically re-doing the story. Giving it some minor changes. My guesstimate of when it will be done is in a few months... But for now, this story will keep on rolling! **

**I do have a question for you all though, do you want me to totally delete the story and re-upload it when I've fixed it? Or do you want me to keep it up while changing each chapter? Let me know what you think in the comments FOR THAT STORY, please! Thanks! **

**Don't forget to leave a review :)**


	42. A Heartbreaking Ceremony

Here we go again, yet another day of heart break. Another day I sent someone home, another day I loose a potential husband.

I was staring at myself in the mirror, glaring at the vulgar dark circles that rested just below my eyes. I didn't get nearly enough sleep the night before. Haymitch wouldn't give me a day in between for rest before the rose ceremony, and Effie wouldn't let me sleep any later than ten.

It was completely insane considering I got on a plane at 10 o'clock last night and didn't get back here until two in the morning. She could at least reward me with a few extra hours of sleep so that I wouldn't be a walking zombie for the rest of the day. The rose ceremony wasn't until 6 and the guys wouldn't be arriving until 5 anyways, so it's not like I had to be awake to do anything.

I heard a knock on the door and turned just in time to see Haymitch entering the room with two coffee mugs.

"Here Sweetheart, this should wake you up." He said, shoving a coffee mug towards me.

I took it and thanked him then I sipped the bitter goodness. I glanced at him over my mug when I heard him pouring something in his drink, sure enough he was pouring the vile liquid from his flask into his mug.

"Doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose of coffee?" I smirked, setting my mug down.

He shrugged, "Effie is on a rampage right now, I need this."

I chuckled and nodded, "If you say so."

He grimaced; his poor excuse for a smile.

"You have the day to yourself until four thirty, then you have to get ready for the guys." He said as he walked out, spilling a little of his drink on the way.

A whole day to myself, that sounded relaxing.

I glanced at my bed and then at my door, I could go do something productive, or go back to bed. The latter sounded more appealing, though I knew Effie would kill me if I did.

Eh, it was worth it. I leaped back under the toasty covers, and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

**Marvel POV**

The rose ceremony; in other words, the most nerve racking moment of my life. I was currently on the plane that was taking me back to the palace. It's become like a home to me; not only because it's where I've spent the last two months of my life, but also because Katniss is there.

I lolled my head to the side so that I could look out the window at the world below me. I watched as we flew over the land, as we flew away from Jacksonville and to Dallas, each second bringing me closer to my Kitty.

I thought the hometown date had gone wonderful, Katniss found out about my skills with cooking which was great. I was waiting for the hometown dates to tell her about it.

On that first night we had all met Katniss, I can remember her saying she wants a husband who can cook. And while she was visiting she seemed to be thoroughly impressed with my smorgasbord of food that I cooked for her. Maybe I will be the one to prepare her every meal, making her breakfast in bed, us cooking together, teaching our kids to cook.

I just really wanted a future with her, and obviously I'm not the only one. If I was, then the others wouldn't be here.

I wanted to be able to wake up to her beautiful smile every morning. Seven billion smiles in this world, and hers is by far my favorite. Maybe it's because it lights up the whole room or it makes her eyes shine, whatever the reason, I love it. Just like I love her. I love Katniss like I've never loved anyone before, she's the one for me.

That's for sure.

But what if I'm not the one for her? What if it's someone else? All the others got to see her after me, which means they had more time to have her forget about her hometown date with me. After all it was almost a week ago, what if she forgot how nice of a time we had?

I shook the thoughts from my head and got comfortable; I still had another hour on this plane. May as well get some shut eye before I get all pampered up in my suit. I laid my head back against the seat and shut my eyes, slowly falling asleep the the thought of Katniss' lips back on mine. Her plump, soft lips kissing mine with fervor and love while I kiss her back just the same, if not more.

**Finnick POV**

Only another hour; just one hour until I got to see my precious Kitty Kat. One more hour until I could hold her in my arms and kiss her lips, one more hour until I could see her smile.

It was too long.

I sighed and buckled myself on the plane as it prepared to take off, my goodbye to my sister hadn't been easy. We weren't exactly on the best terms since she hadn't told me about her boyfriend that she was apparently in love with.

I braced myself as we took off, thoughts of Katniss swimming through my mind. Thoughts of her have been on my mind every since she left a few nights ago. I thought it had gone extraordinarily well. She seemed to like Johanna and I know JoJo liked Katniss. I thought she enjoyed herself, finding my house comfortable.

Her expression as we looked around my house was one of shock, envy, and impressiveness, a look I won't soon forget. I just hope she will consider living there with me, I hope her hometown date with me was better than anyone else. I hope... I hope what all the other guys hope, I hope she chooses me in the end. I hope she marries me, not them.

Me.

I wanted to be able to kiss her every day, to be able to wrap her in my arms every day. I just want _her._

**Peeta POV**

God I hope tonight goes well, I'm praying that she forgives me when I apologize. I don't want to loose her, I made a mistake. I know that now, I don't want Delly. I want my Katniss, my beautiful Katniss.

I look like shit, I haven't been able to sleep since she left. Once she drove away, I went back inside and finished my dinner in silence. I didn't kick Delly out, merely because I was too dejected to talk. I was too mad at myself to make a noise, I just stared into space regretting what I had done.

Delly tried kissing me that night, and I'll admit I kissed back. But then I would realize that I didn't want Delly and I would walk away. Eventually my dad got everyone to leave, realizing I needed time alone.

As soon as they left, I went to my room and stared blankly at my ceiling as I laid on my bed. I was deep in thought, trying to figure out what to do. Trying to figure out a speech so that I could win Katniss back.

Every speech I was able to conjure up, I shot down. I wanted-no. I _needed_ it to be perfect. I had to make sure she understood how much I love her, and that I want her.

Finally last night I had thought of a speech, quickly writing it down and memorizing it. As of now I was running over it in my head, but maybe I should get some shut eye.

With that final thought, I closed my eyes and let a dreamless sleep overcome me.

**Cato POV**

This was torture; being away from her. My heart was literally hurting from being away from my Flower, I felt drained of life when I wasn't with her. I yearned for her to be in my arms where she should stay, I yearned for her lips on mine.

I was almost at the house, having just gotten off the plane. The limo was taking me back to the mansion we have been staying at. As soon as I got there I would be escorted to my room to get dressed up in my suit and tie.

I sighed and looked down at my fidgeting hands, I couldn't sit still. I needed to be with her, it's scary how much I need her.

After only knowing her two months, she's already my everything and more.

All last night I dreamed of a life with her, I dreamed of marrying her, our honeymoon, raising kids together, growing old together. I dreamed of staying up late and holding her in my arms. I dreamed of staying in on snowy days, cuddling together on the couch while sipping hot chocolate and watching movies, I dreamed of surprising her at work with lunch.

I basically tortured myself last night with all of my thoughts of her, knowing there is a small chance none of it will happen.

This morning, before I got on the plane, I looked at myself in the mirror and horrifying thoughts ran through my head. Thoughts of her marrying Marvel, Finnick, or Peeta raced through my head, thoughts of her raising a family with one of them, tormenting me to no end.

And I cried, I cried because I know there is a chance, as slim as I believe it is, that she won't choose me. That she will forget about me in due time, because I know I will never forget about her. I will always love my Katniss. I stared at myself in the mirror as the tears ran down my cheeks, falling off my chin and onto the counter.

I eventually shook my head and wiped my tears, ridding my mind of the nightmarish thoughts and replacing them with thoughts of her lips on mine and how much love she empties into our lip locks.

I was jerked back into the present when the car came to a halt, sending me forward slightly. I looked out the window to see three more limos arriving, with the other three stepping out. I sighed and thanked the driver as I exited the limo with my small suitcase.

Here we go again.

**Katniss POV**

"_Katniss Everdeen! _If you don't get up right this second I wil-" The shrill voice of Effie screeched.

"Oh shut up Effie, let her sleep a little longer." Haymitch snapped, cutting her off. His voice carrying the scent of alcohol.

I groaned and pulled the covers up farther so that they covered my whole head.

"Need I remind you it is _four thirty _in the afternoon? She needs to be ready in thirty minutes, preferably sooner! Because someone messed up the time for the men to arrive and they are _already here._" She huffed.

"_Need I remind you_\- Oh whatever!" Haymitch mocked Effie. "Let the poor girl sleep."

"No." I mumbled, slowly sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "I'm up. Thanks though Haymitch."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He muttered, leaving the room.

"Katniss, I thought I told you to wake up at _ten_ in the morning? It is _four thirty _in the afternoon young lady! I want you downstairs, showered and dressed, in fifteen minutes. Then we will be putting your makeup on, Cinna gave me your dress and I put it in your closet." With that she left he room, her heels clicking along the way._  
_

I groaned and buried my face into my pillow before getting up and getting into the shower. I took a quick shower, drying my hair and getting into my dress all within the fifteen minutes I had.

I loved the dress Cinna picked, it was sleeveless and was a dark green, all one deep color. It held my curves perfectly and made me feel, well, sexy.

I made my way downstairs, and Effie hoarded me into the makeup room. It only took a few minutes because they didn't put much on me, my request.

Once they finished it was about five fifteen and I was taken to the house they guys were in, giving them each time to talk to me before the dreaded ceremony.

I made my way to the front door, slowly opening and entering. I closed the door as softly as I could behind me, though it still made a loud clicking noise that echoed through the house. The small bit of chatter I had heard ended abruptly and I made my way to where I thought I had heard it coming from.

Sure enough as I entered the room I saw all the guys gathered in the room. As soon as I was in view of them, all their heads snapped to me and each of their faces exploded into a smiling mess. They all rushed to get up, almost spilling a small amount of each of their drinks in turn.

The first one to reach me was Finnick, his giant arms embracing me in a tight hug.

"My little Kitty Kat, oh how I've missed you darling." He whispered into my ear.

I smiled into his chest, "I've missed you too, Finnick."

As soon as the hug ended, another pair of muscular arms enveloped me, a pair of arms I could never forget and honestly don't want to.

"Hey Cato." I said quietly, snuggling my head against his chest before pulling back. He quickly kissed my forehead and whispered an 'I missed you' before pulling back much to my dislike.

Marvel was the next to give me a hug. I sighed contently in Marvels warm arms and he rubbed my back, kissing my temple.

"It's been too long Kitty." He said softly in my ear.

"I know." I said gently, pulling back.

Then I met the nervous and regretful eyes of Peeta. I quickly averted my gaze and avoided hugging him. I risked a glance at Peeta to see him sitting down in defeat, staring into space with a look of distress on his face.

I heard Finnick and Marvel mumbling something to each other, no doubt about Peeta's lack of affections from me.

I sighed and looked at Cato who was looking confusedly between me and Peeta, but I also saw a tidbit of relief in his eyes. His eyes met mine and I offered him a small smile to which he returned; winking at me as well.

I looked down and then stood up straight, "Okay, it's about five thirty. The rose ceremony is in thirty minutes, so... here we go again." I ended with a light and humorless laugh.

"Well come along then darling," the voice of Finnick spoke. I turned to him and took his arm as he walked me down the hall and into the backyard by the pool. We sat down on the edge, my legs bent and on the edge of the pool while I rested my head on his shoulder.

"This is where we were when I comforted you that night Peeta had yelled at you." He started, playing with my hand.

"It is," I said, not liking Peeta being brought up.

He chuckled nervously, "I never asked you; how do you think our hometown date went?"

"I think it went well, Johanna sure was a bucket full of sunshine." I said sarcastically.

Finnick snorted and it slowly turned into a chuckle. "I guess she is, but...what did you think of my home?"

I thought through what I would say. "It was nice, I really liked the downstairs."

"Could you see yourself living there? Be honest darling, I can take it."

I sighed, because this answer was an easy one. "No. I can't, it's just so... different I guess. It's not a home I'm used to."

Finnick was quiet for a few moments, then I felt him nodding. "Well, I'd be willing to move somewhere else for you." He whispered lovingly.

I smiled and nuzzled a bit farther into his chest, "I was glad that there was many places I could work."

"I agree, it would be easy for you to get a job."

With that we shared a kiss before getting up and walking back to where the other three were waiting for me. Marvel was the next to take my hand and lead me down the halls, leading me into the kitchen.

He leaned his back on the counter; opening his arms for me, which I wasted no time in melting into. I laid my head on his chest as his arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly yet gently and his chin rested atop my head.

"I've missed my Kitty." He mumbled, kissing the top of my head.

"I've missed my Marvie," I said back, I could practically see the cheesy smile he wore.

"Marvie? That's the best you can do?" He asked.

I nodded into his chest, "yep."

We were quiet for a few minutes, just reveling in one another's company.

"I love you." He said out of the blue, kissing the top of my head once more.

I felt a smile make its way onto my lips as I buried my head farther into his chest.

"And I would love to know how you think the hometown date went." He added.

"It went well, I had a great time. And the food was absolutely delicious." I commented, kissing his chest.

He chuckled and I pulled back enough so that I could peck his lips.

"Well thank you."

"I really liked your father too, he was nice. Same with your brother, and Delilah. She was a sweetheart."

Marvel's eyes shined at the way I was talking about his family, love evident in his eyes.

"Her son, he was a cutie. Just like his uncle." I said, resulting in a kiss on the cheek from Marvel.

He blushed slightly and I giggled, "So you think I'm cute?" He asked cheekily.

I rolled my eyes tho I still had a smile implanted onto my lips, "I never said that, I said your nephew was cute like his uncle."

"Right, and I'm his only uncle."

I raised a brow and smirked, "You have a brother."

"Oh yeah..." An adorable pout formed on his lips, and he began to fake cry, burying his face in my neck. "You think my brother is cuter than me!"

I laughed and patted his head, "There, there. Don't fret."

He wailed again and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"It's okay Marvie."

"Say you think I'm cuter than he is." He demanded playfully, his face still buried into my neck.

"Okay, 'I think I'm cuter than he is.'"

He huffed, "that's not what I meant and you know it."

I sighed, "As you wish; Marvel is much, much, much, much, cuter than his younger brother, DC. Case closed." I made Marvel lift his head, finding him to be smirking slightly. "Happy now?"

He nodded and I kissed his cheek. "Good."

But I guess my lips resting on his cheek wasn't enough, because as soon as I pulled back from his cheek he attacked my lips with his own. Sending butterflies all through me stomach, his arms pulled me closer as he deepened the kiss. My hands went to his hair, threading their way through it. Once we pulled apart, he threw his arm around my waist and walked me back into the living room.

Cato was next to get up, glaring at the position of Marvel's arm. Marvel removed his arm and gave me a quick kiss that sent butterflies throughout my stomach. Cato was quick to walk up to me, escorting me down the hall and into another, smaller, living room.

We walked to the couch and sat down, Cato put his arm around my waist as we sat and pulled me flush against his side. He kissed my temple before speaking.

"God, you know it's been _way_ too long since I've seen you."

I snorted, "Cato its been less than 24 hours..."

He sighed and held me tighter, "I know; I want to be with you every second of every day, love. 24 hours is just too long to be away from you."

My heart was warmed by his words and I felt myself snuggling ever closer into Cato's side, finding him to be radiating warmth.

"I agree." I whispered.

After a few moments of us just looking at each other; his eyes staring into mine with tenderness and love, two of the many emotions his eyes seem to always hold when he looks at me; he finally spoke up. "What exactly am I supposed to be asking you right now? Because I really was just relieved to have you in my arms again..." He explained quietly.

"If I enjoyed the hometown date I guess." I said with a small shrug.

"Okay... well. Did you?" He asked, rubbing my arm slowly with his hand that was placed around me.

"Is that even a question?" I asked, grinning up at him.

He chuckled and shook his head, "I guess not." He was quiet for a few more moments. "I know Caleb and Caroline were really disappointed this morning when they saw that you had left."

"I would have been too, I mean come on Cato. I'm amazing." I joked, feigning Gloss' cockiness.

He snorted and kissed my temple, "I'm not disagreeing with you, but don't get too cocky on me now."

"Don't worry, I don't think that will be happening any time soon."

"I would love you anyways," he concluded softly.

I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips to show I was warmed by his words. "But I really did enjoy meeting your family, it was a fun night. Especially dinner." I said while smirking.

I looked up to see his face red from embarrassment as he glared playfully down at me. "You hush. That dinner is never to be spoken of again."

I shook my head. "Nah, I was actually planning on telling the others all about the stories. Especially the one about you getting frisky with yourself in your room." I winked.

His face paled and his eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare."

I shrugged nonchalantly, "Watch me."

He narrowed his eyes. "Fine, then I just won't kiss you for the next week."

I snorted, "I don't think you are going to be able to do that."

"And why do you think that, my sweet little Flower?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in fake curiosity.

I smirked and showed him. I leaned up so that my lips were only centimeters from his and placed a hand on his chest while the other went behind his head, playing with the short hairs there. Resulting in him taking in a surprised breath.

"Because I'm irresistible, remember?" I whispered lowly, watching his reaction.

Cato groaned and bit his lip, quickly averting his eyes from my lips to anywhere else. He didn't last much longer, instantly joining our lips in an affectionate lip lock. His lips moved against mine as he kissed me with so much passion and love that I momentarily forgot the world around me. His kiss sent warmth throughout my body, sending shivers up and down my spine from delight.

He pulled away first, breathing heavily. "Damn, you were right. You are irresistible; in every way."

I chuckled breathlessly and nodded to agree. I pressed our foreheads together as we both caught our breath.

"I love you Flower." He whispered, nuzzling our noses.

I smiled and pressed a simple kiss to his lips before pulling back completely.

"I just have one more question, actually." Cato said before I could get up, causing me to focus my attention back on him. He then shyly looked down, before meeting my eyes again. "Could you... could you see yourself living there with me?" He asked nervously, his eyes showing uneasiness; scared of what my reply would be.

I smiled warmly and lightly caressed his cheek, stroking it gently with my thumb. He leaned into my touch and kissed the palm of my hand.

"Cato, of course I can. I even talked to your mom about that, while we were sitting on the back patio... I could see it all."

His eyes immidiately brightened with happiness and he quickly wrapped his arms around me as we shared a tight, warm embrace.

"That's all I wanted to know." He whispered into my ear.

I pulled apart and kissed his forehead before we got up and walked back into the living room. Cato kissed my cheek before removing his arm from around me and going back to sit down.

Peeta was the only guy left, and he wasted no time in getting up and taking me down the hall. He took me to, of all places, the rose ceremony room.

I crossed my arms and faced him, seeing the look of pure regret on his face.

"Katniss, please... Just hear me out," he pleaded.

"Of course." I said, it would have been cruel of me and stupid of me to not have even given him a chance to explain himself. Though my minds made up, he's going home tonight.

He took in a breath, I wasn't sure if it was of relief or to prepare himself for what he was going to say next.

"I screwed up." Was how his long speech began. "I really, really fucked up. I... I was confused! I was an idiot, and I'm sorry! I'm sorry I chose her... I'm sorry I made you cry. I didn't know what I was thinking. I didn't know what I wanted. I don't want Delly, Katniss I want you. I left her, I told her it was over for good after you left." He said, then he took a step closer to me. "Katniss... _you _are the one I love. _You _are the one I want. _You _are the only girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. _You_, not her. _You. _Please give me another chance, please! I'm begging you, you are the best thing that has every happened to me! I can't loose you like this, I can't." He said, tears forming in his eyes. Then he took my hand, "I promise that if you give me one more chance to prove how much I love you and prove that I don't want Delly. I will prove it in every way shape and form. All I'm asking is one more chance, one more chance to show you that I need you. Not her, _you._" He concluded his speech by kissing my hand, his tears dropping onto it as he did so.

I just looked at him, I looked at the broken man in front of me.

"Peeta..." I began softly, causing him to look at me with pleading eyes. "I accept your apology-" his eyes lit up with the smallest amount of hope- "but-" the hope disappeared and was replaced with dread. "-I can't take that risk. The others all, well, they all know it's me."

"So do I! It just took me too long to realize it!" Peeta but in.

I shook my head sadly, "Exactly. Peeta... I know you are sorry, and I know you are aware you made a mistake. But... you chose Delly and then left her. Who's to say you won't do the same for me?" I asked softly, I didn't want him to think I was accusing him of anything, because I really wasn't. It's just that... I'm not willing to risk anything with him when I have three other guys who aren't risky choices at all.

"Katniss... please." He begged, his eyes boring into mine.

I averted my gaze, suddenly finding my sandals very interesting.

"I would never leave you." He whispered, lifting my chin up gently so that my eyes met his tearful ones. I know that I was close to crying as well.

"I just can't take the risk," I said so quietly I wasn't sure if he heard me.

His hand dropped from my chin and he hung his head in shame, then he nodded in acceptance. Sniffling and wiping his tears.

"Okay. I-I guess I understand. Just know... I love you and always will. Whoever you end up with is one lucky man." He said before beginning to walk away, but before he took his second step he hesitated. He turned back to me with a small, sad smile.

"Can I have one last kiss? A goodbye kiss?" He asked.

I nodded and next thing I knew we were kissing for the last time. It was a sad kiss, full of longing and regret from his end. I made sure to make this kiss good, made sure to let him know I wasn't mad at him through the kiss.

He pulled away first, resting his forehead on mine with his eyes closed.

"Just... think about what I said before you hand out that final rose." Was all he said before he walked away.

I don't know how long I stood there. Thinking about nothing and everything all at once, wondering if maybe I should give him another chance, and then telling myself not to. Then thinking about what Prim would think, what Cato would think, what Marvel would think.

My thoughts were thankfully disrupted by the sobered up voice of Haymitch.

"Alright sweetheart, time to get back into routine. The guys are coming in less than five minutes. So go ahead to the back room to figure out who's going home." He said softly, no doubt hearing what happened between me and Peeta.

With one final decision, I shook my head. "I already know who's going home." I spoke firmly, strongly. Nothing like how I felt on the inside.

Haymitch nodded once, "If you say so."

So he brought in the roses, setting them down on the table next to me just before the guys shuffled in. I noticed that you could tell Peeta had been crying and silently cursed myself for not checking how I looked in a mirror.

But by the look of distress and worry on Cato's face, I know you could tell that I too had been crying. I gave him and Marvel a reassuring smile that seemed to calm them just a tad bit.

"Boys, or rather gentlemen, you know the drill. There are only three roses, which means one of you will not be receiving one. And we all know that means you will be going home. Let's get this over with." He said, stepping back and giving me the floor.

I sighed deeply as I took the first rose, holding it tightly in my fingers as I looked at it. I didn't take much time to say the first name.

"Marvel," he smiled broadly, his eyes lighting up and releasing the previous nervousness they held. I looked at Cato just in time to see him take in a small breath and stand up straighter as he clenched his teeth. I only knew that by the way his jaw tightened. I looked back at Marvel who was standing in front of me and gave him a warm smile. "Will you accept this rose?"

"Of course I will," he said, allowing me to put it on him. He leaned down and pecked my lips before sauntering back to a nerve stricken Cato and Finnick and a depressed Peeta.

I took the next rose and easily said the next name.

"Cato," I spoke fondly, watching as he closed his eyes for a second, drawing in a short relieved breath as he relaxed and walked to me. "Will you accept this rose?"

His eyes shined as he looked down at me, "Is that even a question?"

I chuckled and shook my head giving him a soft 'I guess not' as I put his rose on him. He kissed my forehead and then my lips before walking back.

I took the final rose, closed my eyes, and breathed in and out a few times. I opened my eyes and smiled at Finnick who seemed to almost be sweating through his suit.

"Finn-" I started to say, but was cut off by Peeta's sob.

"Katniss... _please_." He asked, barely getting those two words out because of how much he was crying.

I shook my head and refused to look at him, because if I did then I know I would have started to cry. I instead focused on Finnick who looked very confused.

"Finnick, will you accept this rose?" I asked as he walked up to me.

He nodded and leaned down to give me a chaste kiss, lasting a few seconds longer than the others.

The only thing heard now was Peetas sobs as they echoed around the room.

Haymitch stepped to the front, walking right in front of me so that I couldn't see the crying man.

"Peeta, I'm sorry. But... you didn't get a rose. You have may have a moment to say your final goodbyes." Haymitch said softly.

He then stepped out of the way, letting Peeta walk to me. As soon as he was close enough I pulled him into my arms and hugged him tight.

"Don't cry Peeta, you will find someone. I know you will." I whispered in his ear while rubbing his back.

Sobs racked his body as he shook his head against my neck, "I don't think so."

"I do. Anyone would be lucky to have you." I said, kissing the top of his head.

He pulled back and asked in the most heartbroken voice I have ever heard, "Why not you then?"

I didn't answer, instead gave him one final hug and whispered goodbye, not being able to stop my flow of tears.

"I will always love you Katniss, just... please don't forget that." He said before walking away, before he walked out of my life for good.

The tears flowed silently down my face as I watched him go. I had to do it though, as much as I liked Peeta... I _love_ the others.

I felt many pairs of arms wrap around me, three to be exact. I recognized each smell, one belonging to Finnick, another belonging to Marvel, and the last belonging to Cato.

They all shushed me, telling me it was all okay. Eventually they we all pulled apart and I gave them each a grateful smile.

Haymitch ended the night then, his reason being that I needed to get some sleep. I thanked him as we walked back to our house, immediately going to bed.

That night I dreamed of Peeta's future. I dreamed of him finding the special one, falling in love with her, marrying her, and having kids with her. It made me happy, made me feel less guilty about sending the poor soul home.

I only hope my dream for him becomes a reality.

* * *

**Stupid ending I know...**

**To all you Everlark fans, I'm so sorry! I know I'm mean, I know you wanted him to redeem himself. Which in a way he did, because Katniss forgave him! I cried while writing this, but it had to be done. **

**Don't forget to leave a review!**


	43. An Overnight Stay With A Brute

**I know there is a lot of Catoniss right now and I'm sorry if you don't ship them. But I had to put him first because it goes with the flow of my story. I've had this chapters ideas in my head for a long while now...**

**IMPORTANT (sort of): In case you haven't already checked it out, I have a new story up! It's just a bundle of oneshots, each chapter for a different pairing. So if you ship Everlark, Catoniss, Karvel, or Finniss, go check it out! So far I only have one story on it, but it will be updated by the end of the week with another; hopefully two more by the end of the week. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**And one more thing, this story is now on Wattpad, but it's not yet completed on that site either.**

* * *

The overnight dates, where I choose if I want to spend the night with the guys or not, are this week. Today and tonight as well, I will be with Cato; if I choose to spend the night with him that is. **  
**

I got flown out to Denver, Colorado for this date, I was supposed to go to Italy but that didn't happen. Why? I have no clue, to be honest though I'm sort of glad. I don't like flying out of the country, it's one of my fears actually. Because you could get stuck over there, and if something happens to you, they couldn't help you much in a foreign country.

Right now I'm waiting outside the Denver Broncos football stadium. I want this date to be something Cato loves, and he has always expressed how much he loves football and that he somewhat regrets playing so... here I am.

I see the limo pull up and Cato steps out with a smile on his face as always. He walks to me and his arms immediately go around my waist, pulling me against his firm chest.

We greet each other with a kiss like usual and he looks behind me at the gigantic stadium, I stand there with a smirk on my face as I watch his reaction.

"Flower, is this really the Bronco's stadium?" He asks in awe.

"Sure is," I say.

"Did you know I was going to get sig-"

"Signed to them, I know." I finish for him.

"If I hadn't stopped playing, this is where I would be. This would be my team, and I've never even been here before now." He admits.

"Then let's go inside!" I exclaim, grabbing his hand and running into the stadium.

We run onto the filed and I make sure to watch Cato's expression as he walks onto the grassy terrain. Once he does, he turns to me and picks me up, swinging me around while kissing me. He sets me on my feet gently all the while smiling like a fool.

"You are literally the best." He says before he kisses me again.

"For the next few hours we get this place all to ourselves." I tell him and he nods.

"Well come on then, lets not just stand here!" I proclaim, walking towards the awaiting field. We walk to the center and I turn to Cato. "I almost forgot! Go ahead to the locker rooms and get your jersey on."

"My jersey?" Cato asks, looking at me in confusion.

I chuckle, "Cato, darling, this _is_ the Bachelorette. They made us each our own jerseys, though they are a little cheesy... I like them." _  
_

I kiss his cheek before walking off to the locker room to put on my own jersey. I change out of the clothes I'm currently wearing and into the jersey and a pair of athletic leggings. I run back out onto the field with the sack of footballs I have and wait for Cato to come out.

He walks out with his green jersey on, no padding with it, matching my own. The only difference being the names on the back, mine says Everdeen, obviously, and his says Anderson. He even has the football pants on, minus the pads.

Damn. I didn't know anyone could look that attractive in a football jersey. He laughs once he notices me checking him out and he runs to me.

"How do I loo-" before he can finish his sentence I throw the football at him I had been previously been throwing up and down. I dart it right at his stomach, his eyes widen as it hits him.

"Hmm, a bit of a late reaction there Cato." I comment, trying to contain my giggles.

He narrows his eyes playfully and runs to me. I squeal as he picks up sideways and swings me around, he laughs with me before setting me down. Only now does he really look _me_ up and down.

"Damn, Flower. You should wear a football jersey more often." He states, biting his lip.

I look down at my feet bashfully for a few seconds and then look back at Cato.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I say back.

"Why thank you. It's been like five or six years since I've ever even worn a jersey." He admits, looking down at himself.

"_You _should wear a jersey more often, I would appreciate it." I smirk.

His lips mirror mine in a smirk, "Touche."

"What do you say we throw the football around?" I ask.

"Totally, lets do it."

"Go long," I command, resulting in him running down the field.

I'm not going to brag or anything, but I have a pretty good arm. My boyfriend in high school played football and always wanted to practice with me. I give it a good throw and watch as Cato catches it perfectly, having to slightly change his course to be able to get it, and he catches it in the end zone. I can't contain my laughter as he does a little victory dance.

For the next three hours this is all we do, we throw the football around and he tells me stories of his past games. At times we take our own mini 'half times' to kiss. To be honest, that's probably my favorite part of the day so far. I must admit, there's something about kissing a man in a jersey...

After the third hour, I see the Bronco team start to come through the tunnel. Cato's back is to them so he hasn't seen them yet.

I know this is his favorite team, he even has Peyton Mannings jersey framed and hung in his living room. He must see me looking behind him because he turns around and when he does he drops the football he had been holding on to.

"Flower... please tell me you see them too." He requests quietly.

I laugh and walk up to him just as the players do. This may be their off season, but somehow Haymitch got them all to come.

"If it isn't the famous Anderson, you know you made coach pretty pissed when you stopped playing. He was ready to sign you." The famous Peyton Manning says to Cato, who's eyes are wide and jaw is dropped.

"Y-you actually know who I am?" He asks.

The team chuckles and he does too, though his is an awkward laugh.

"Of course we do, coach was really looking forward to having you be a part of this team way back when. As were we." Peyton says.

"Although you would have stolen my last name..." CJ Anderson pipes up from where he stands. His comments results in everyone chuckling and then Peyton speaks up.

"Alright Anderson number two, that's you Cato, ready to scrimmage?"

Cato's jaw drops ever lower than it had before and he turns to me from where I'm standing next to him.

"Scrimmage?"

"You didn't think it was only going to be us two playing on this field now did you?" I ask with a smug smile; I can't help it, his expression is priceless.

"I mean that wouldn't have been bad at all."

I smile and kiss his cheek, "You're too sweet; but that was just a warm up. Now's the real thing."

He turns back to the Broncos, "I'm playing with y'all?"

They all nod and Cato gulps, "I don't know whether to be nervous or excited."

"No need to be nervous, it's just flag football. Not tackle, we can't afford getting hurt." Peyton explains.

Only then does he notice that they are all wearing flags around their waists.

"I'll be on the sidelines," I say, leaning up to give him a kiss. "Good luck and have fun."

When I pull away he grabs my waist and places his lips on mine in a longer kiss than the previous. The team all whistles and I laugh, making me pull apart from Cato.

"I love you, you are amazing. I can't believe you did this." He says breathlessly.

I smile and peck his lips again in response before I pull completely away. I walk to the sidelines and watch as they set up the teams, then they go over some easy plays. Manning is on the same team as Cato's and Osweiler is on the other. I watch as they begin to play, the score board even turns on.

Haymitch really went all out on this date.

For the next two hours I watch as Cato plays with his team, I watch as he lives his old dream. He's amazing, even better than I thought he was. He plays like a real pro, as if he _is_ actually on the team. I cheer for him, making him laugh each time I do so. I have to admit, he looks hot out there, there's just something about a football player that any girl loves. In the end the score is 21-19 Cato's team. He gives them each a 'bro hug' and then runs to me, grinning like an idiot.

"Have fun?" I ask, walking into his open arms.

"Oh my gosh, Katniss that was amazing. Not as amazing as you are, though, for setting this up." He says partially out of breath.

I smile and kiss his cheek, and his arms tighten around me. It's a sweaty hug, he's completely drenched from head to toe. Though somehow he still manages to smell like mint and cologne as opposed to b.o.

"You go get washed up and I will meet you for dinner." I say after our embrace.

He nods and pecks my forehead before running back to the locker rooms.

xxx

We eat dinner in front of the pent house type thing we are staying at tonight. We eat on a long couch out in the front that's placed in front of a pool. The pools lit up and there are candles surrounding it.

I just finish my last chocolate covered strawberry before I lay my head on Cato's chest. As always he smells of mint and cologne, with just a hint of pine from the forest. He reflexively puts his arm around me and I sigh contently. We lay like this for a few minutes before he speaks up

"We have a huge pool right in front of us just begging us to jump in, and here we are laying down." He states.

I look up at him and then hop up, slightly startling him. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Luckily I was smart and wore my bathing suit on under my dress, so I just take it off and jump into the water. When I emerge from in its cold depths I turn and look at Cato. He's standing there, half his shirt off, and he stares at me in a daze. I get self conscious and cover my body with arms.

"What are you staring at?" I ask quietly and hesitantly.

He shakes his head to rid this daze and he blinks a few times, though he still looks slightly dazzled. "Your beautiful body, I mean come on Flower! Is there any part of you that's not perfect?"

I blush and look down at my body through the water, then my eyes flit back to him and I see him fully take off his shirt; showing me his six pack that results in myself directing my attention towards it. I blink a few times and shake my head like he did. I tear my eyes away from his abs to look him in the eyes which are flickering with amusement and slight smugness. But then he looks down at his pants that are still on and grins shyly.

"I, uh, didn't really bring any swimming trunks..." he says sheepishly.

"That's fine..." I say quietly.

He nods and then off go his pants and his socks. Before I know it, he has jumped into the pool and is swimming towards me. I keep backing up until I hit the corner of the pool and his arms snake around my waist. Our chests are against each other and so are our stomachs, it's skin on skin and it causes me to shiver.

I can't help but think of what may happen tonight if I let him spend the night.

He leans down and captures my lips in a kiss right away, it's heated yet he has a way of keeping it slow and sensual. It's an emotion filled kiss, containing pure bliss and love. My hands travel up his back, forming goosebumps on his skin, and then I rest my arms around his neck. I swipe my tongue across his bottom lip and he parts his lips, letting our tongues dance together.

You know, when I was younger I always thought french kissing was gross, I thought I wouldn't ever want to do it. But now, now I love it. I enjoy ever second of it.

He presses his body against mine even more as the kiss continues. After who knows how long we pull apart, breathing heavy and I rest my forehead against his. I look into his eyes and see how softly he's looking at me, as if I'm the most precious thing in the world. He has a way of making me feel as if I am.

I then shiver, not from anything Cato's done, but from how cold the pool water all of the sudden feels with the night air around us. Cato sighs softly and pecks my lips with yet another kiss. He lets me go and quickly hops out of the pool , he helps me out and grabs a towel lying next to us. Cato opens it up and wraps it around me, efficiently making me warmer. He pulls me to his body and wraps his arms around me, the towel and his body providing me with comforting warmth.

Once we are both dry we put on our clothes back on, though the camera crew gave me some sweat pants and a t-shirt to change into. We sit back down on the large couch, his arm around my shoulder. With his other hand, he reaches behind one of the pillows and pulls out a book of sorts. With closer inspection I see that it's actually a photo album.

On the front cover is a poem that Cato begins to read aloud.

"I love you more than words can show, I think about you more than you could ever know. Until forever this will be true, because there is no one I will ever love the way I love you." He says affectionately.

My heart absolutely melts at the poem and the hopeless romantic I'm snuggled up to.

"Did you write that?" I ask.

He gives me an adorable half smile and nods, "I did."

"Cato, that is so thoughtful!" I tell him lifting my head so that I can kiss him.

I get situated back against his side and he opens up the album. The first picture is of the very first night I met the guys, it's one I clearly remember taking. Cato had pulled me off to the side and asked if we could take a picture together. It's probably the awkwardest picture ever, but I find it to be completely adorable.

"You looked absolutely stunning that night, not that you don't look stunning all the time." He says, kissing my temple.

I look at the next picture, the first two pages are of that first night. Two pictures to a page, I notice some of them aren't from Cato's phone though. There's one where I'm giving him the rose and another when he kisses my cheek.

"Some of the pictures are going to be from the cameras for the show, I asked Haymitch if he could lend me a few. Don't worry though, there are a lot that we took together." He explains, most likely noticing my confusion.

I flip to the next page, the pictures occupying it's pages are some of my visits to the house in between dates. I flip to two pages obtaining pictures of the first group date; when I had taken them to the archery place. Of course the pictures are solely of him and I. One is of me helping him with the bow and the next is him completely failing at shooting an arrow, and then us embracing.

I turn the page and blush at the picture I see. It is of us farther in the trees, my back is against a tree and his lips are on mine. Both of our eyes are closed, his arms are wrapped hesitantly around my waist. My own arms are placed around his neck, you can tell the each of us are nervous.

Labeled under the picture in small words is 'The first day we kissed, the day I fell completely and utterly in love with the girl of my dreams.'

"That's when you fell in love with me?" I ask quietly.

He shrugs shyly and I look up to see a blush covering his cheeks. "Maybe..."

I chuckle lovingly and kiss his warm cheek. We go through more pictures, many of them being us sharing a kiss or of us embracing. One in particular is of us the night I went to watch the movies with the guys at their house and fell asleep. It's of me and Cato laughing together, both of our eyes shining with amusement. His also hold absolute love and happiness, as we laugh at whatever joke he told.

"I love this picture."

He smiles, "It's one of my favorites, mainly because it shows exactly how you look when you smile. Your nose crinkles and your eyes squint, you produce laughter lines and your single dimple shows."

As he describes the picture I look at it closely to see that he is 100 percent right.

We go through the rest of the pictures and share more kisses. The last page of pictures is of the hometown date I had with him, it actually takes up three pages. The last page consists of me putting Caroling to sleep and us embracing when I had to leave that night. I turn the page, expecting to see more, but I'm only met with blank pages.

I turn my head to Cato who seems amused by my confusion. "I wanted to leave room for the rest of our adventures together, for the rest of our lives together." He explains in a whisper, not mentioning the fact it may not be him in the end.

I kiss his cheek and smile warmly at him before I reach behind a pillow of my own and hand him a small envelope. It's the envelope to ask him to spend the night with me.

He looks at me and smirks, "Come on Flower, is that even a question?"

I shrug, "I guess not."

He chuckles and then his lips are on mine with a soft kiss.

With the cameras off Cato picks me up bridal style and leads me to our room for the night. He bursts through the door and swings me around with laughter. He sees the bed and walks towards it. He sits back with me sitting sideways in his lap.

"I can't believe I'm actually here with you." He admits quietly.

I cock my head to the side and caress his cheek, "And why is that?"

He sighs, "Because... you're you and I'm me. I don't deserve you."

"Don't even say that." I lightly command him and softly peck his lips.

He smiles crookedly, "You know... some day this could be our daily routine. Going to bed together and whatnot."

"But instead of here it would be at your home." I comment.

He raises a brow and holds me tighter, "You wanna know a secret? That place isn't even really my home anymore, you are." He whispers as if it was classified information.

"Why do you have to be so goddamn sweet?" I ask him, playing with his hair.

He smiles adorably and shrugs, "I was born this way, love."

I giggle but Cato silences it with a kiss, a heated one at that. Though, as always, he keeps it slow and passionate as well as fervent. We roll back onto the bed where he ends up hovering over top of me. We continue to kiss, things getting more and more intense, and he begins to lift up my shirt. I pull away from the kiss as he does so, so that he can lift it over my head.

Soon both of our shirts are off and I'm stuck drooling over this fine mans abs, his perfect six pack just begging to be touched. Without thinking I run my hands along it and to his chest then to his shoulders and back down, creating goose bumbs as I do so. Cato's moans make me realize just what I'm doing, I stop and look at him shyly which causes him to chuckle softly. We don't say much, we don't really say anything at all. We only look at each other, and through the look I feel like he can see into my soul and I into his.

"Why'd you stop?" He asks jokingly.

I giggle and lean down to continue our previous kiss.

He presses his body against mine even more, his abs rubbing against my skin, sending shivers throughout my body. We continue the fervent kiss and soon my pants and undergarments are off. Once Cato gets my panties off he breaks away from the kiss and his eyes wander all over my body. They show hunger and lust, as well as the obvious love. His eyes trail over every inch of my body, making me feel a little self conscious to where I cover up my chest with my arms.

Cato's eyes snap up to where my arms lay and he is quick to softly grab them and pin them at my sides.

"Don't _ever _cover up your body in front of me. You're beautiful, every last inch of you."

I blush and look away, suddenly even more self conscious. "But... I'm sure you've seen better." I say as quietly as possible, referring to his high school life.

Cato freezes and regret swims within his icy orbs. "Katniss, you know I regret that part of my life. I can truthfully tell you that I have never seen someone as breathtakingly gorgeous as you." He says softly, lifting a hand to caress my cheek.

My eyes travel back to his and I see how softly he's looking at me right now. "I have a feeling I know where this is going tonight, and well... Cato, I've only had sex once in my life and it was in my senior year of high school. It's been forever and I may not be as good as the other gir-"

He swiftly shuts me up with a desperate kiss, swallowing my next words.

"Please, please, don't _ever_ say that. Don't even _think_ it. Even if I have experience with sex, it's been at least seven years since I've even touched a girl. And even then... it was all mindless fucking. No emotions or feelings attached. I regret it, of course I do. If I could go and take it all back I would in a heartbeat, because I wish I had saved myself for you. Just keep in mind that _you _are the first and last girl I will ever make love to. This isn't just sex, in my mind this is us making love to each other because I'm madly in love with you. This is new for me, so can we both wipe our slates clean? Pretend we are both virgins for the night? Because in a way... we are."

His words are all I need, they reassure that side of me and I seal his request with a kiss. He's right, I've never made love to anyone before, and neither has he. So we really are virgins for the night.

Soon his boxers are flung across the room and the sheets cover our naked bodies.

We make love three times that night, Cato making it one of the most wonderful night of my life. Eventually he collapses beside me and I snuggle into his side, laying my head on his chest with one arm draped loosely around his torso while he puts his arms around me and pulls me close to his side. I'm happy to melt into his arms, I'm exhausted.

"I love you, you know." He whispers, kissing my head before resting his chin atop it.

I smile and peck his chest with a small kiss, "I know."

"I don't even think you realize how happy I am right now, though I'm always happy when with you. This feels so right, just having you in my arms. I wish it could be like this every night of every week, every second of every day." He whispers breathlessly.

I lift my head up just enough to look into his blue eyes. "I agree." I all I say due to how tired I am.

Cato must notice because he smiles softly and pulls the covers up to my chin, "Get some sleep beautiful, I'll be here when you wake up."

I don't need to be told twice, I soon fall asleep against his chest. The sound of his heartbeat lulls me to into a peaceful sleep.

xxx

The next morning I wake up with my head laying against something soft yet firm, and a drumbeat sort of noise flows through my ears as well as light snoring. My eyes flutter open and I see that my head is laying on a chest, Cato's chest, and the drumbeat is his heartbeat as well as the snores belonging to Cato.

I lift my head and sure enough my eyes land on Cato's godlike features. His eyes are closed, his mouth forming a small smile as he lightly snores. I lift my hand and caress his cheek, rubbing my thumb delicately against it. My small action results in his eyes slowly opening and his snores abruptly stopping. He blinks a few times and his eyes fully focus on me and a smile forms on his lips.

"Is this even real?" He asks faintly, lifting one hand to caress my own cheek.

I laugh lightly and nod, "It's real."

He pushes some of my hair behind me ear and lifts his head enough to kiss me. He lays his head back down and grins at me like a fool.

"I love you." He whispers.

I smile and run my hand through his short hair. We stay like that for a while longer, simply smiling at each other while he rubs my back. No words exchanged, just a look full of love.

I avert my eyes to look at the clock on the table next to us and I sigh deeply before looking back at Cato who now wears a frown.

"You have to leave soon, don't you?" He asks brokenly.

I nod dolefully and lean down to kiss his cheek before pulling out of his embrace. He doesn't let me and his grip tightens, making me fall back onto his chest.

"Cato... I need to get ready. I'm sorry, I don't want to leave either."

He pouts and lets me go so that I can get ready. When I get out of the covers and stand up, I remember my state of undress and I blush furiously.

Cato cat calls and I flip him the bird, I look in the drawers next to the bed and I see a set of clothes for me. I take them and quickly run to the bathroom. Cato laughing as I do so.

I turn on the shower and realize I forgot to get a bra so I step back out of the bathroom to see Cato out of bed, standing up, and stretching. I blush even more and look down, resulting in his chuckle ringing out.

"Flower, you can look at me. It's not like we haven't already seen each other naked." He tells me softly, then I hear the soft pads of his feet on the floor and he's in front of me. He gently lifts my head and smiles his crooked smile at me.

"I need to shower." I squeak out.

He laughs and nods, he sets a kiss on my lips and then I go off and head into the bathroom. Sometime in the middle of my shower the bathroom door opens and I hear Cato enter, he opens the toilet seat and next thing I know I hear him peeing.

"Cato! What the hell are you doing?" I ask through my laughter.

"I'm sorry! I had to pee!" He exclaims with his own amusement. Then the shower curtain is opened and in steps Cato.

"Oh my gosh what are you doing?" I ask with my eyes wide, even if we made love last night I'm still self conscious about my body.

"I wanted to shower with you," he explains with a pout. He walks close to me and his arms go around my waist. "We don't have to do anything, I just want to be with you until you have to leave. Because I won't even see you for another three days."

I sigh and lay my head on his chest, his chin laying on my head as the water beats on my back. He kisses my head and I pull away, he takes the shampoo silently and begins to wash my hair and I do the same to his. We share many more kisses and wash each other off. Once we are done we even dry each other off.

He walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and he gets dressed as I get dressed myself. When I exit the bathroom he has already made the bed and is dressed in shorts and a wife beater.

He turns to me and takes in a breath, "Why is it you always look so gorgeous?" He asks.

I giggle and shrug, "I was born this way."

He smiles from where he is and I walk up to him to give him a hug. I slide my arms around his torso and he grins down at me, pecking my lips lightly.

I lay my head against his chest and he holds me close to him, never letting me go until we hear a knock at the door. I sigh and pull away from the man in front of me. I smile sadly and I kiss his cheek.

"I'll see you later, okay?" I ask as I walk towards the door.

He nods, his eyebrows knitted together in sadness.

"Okay," he whispers just as I open the door to reveal Haymitch standing there with a flask in his hand.

"Ready sweetheart? Marvel is waiting."

I don't answer him, I only nod. They really should give us a day in between these dates, because it's not fair to me or Marvel.

I get in the limo and the driver takes off, taking me to the top restaurant in Colorado for Marvel and I's date.

* * *

**That took me forever to write and it's not even that good... But please, please, please, leave a review and go check out my oneshots! I will be updating them either tonight or tomorrow!**


	44. In a lake?

**I'm so sorry it's been so long!**

* * *

The ride to see Marvel is bittersweet. Of course I'm thrilled to get to see him, but leaving Cato was hard. It's always hard to leave one of the guys, and after the unbelievable night I spent with Cato, it was even harder. I want to be more than happy, to feel nothing but joy coursing through my veins for seeing Marvel; it's hard to do that though. Last night is still on my mind, burned into my memory.

I'm not saying that's a bad thing, it isn't at all. Last night was amazing and it's something I never want to forget. I'm simply saying it isn't fair to Marvel for me to still be thinking of making love to Cato while being with him. I shake my head for the umpteenth time in this endless car ride, hoping that I can focus solely on Marvel and his bright green eyes.

"Ms. Everdeen, we are here." The limo driver says.

"Thank you," I say, giving him a smile before stepping out. I see Marvel waiting for me, and when he sees me a smile spreads across his lips. As it does, my thoughts of last night slowly stop revealing themselves. They hide in my memory for later, because right now it's time for me to focus on Marvel.

I walk to him and he instantly hugs me, his smell engulfs my senses. The sweet smell that is purely him, and the smell of cologne dances around me.

"Hey," he says, chuckling.

I smile and pull back to look at him, "Hey."

He looks behind us to the restaurant.

"So, are we eating lunch?" He asks, taking my hand in his.

"Something like that," I say, smirking at him.

He raises an eyebrow, "And what might that mean?

I shrug, "You'll find out."

He begins to walk in through the front, but I pull his hand towards the back of the restaurant. More in the alleyway.

"Are you taking me back here to kill me?" He asks with mock suspicion.

"Damn! You figured it out!" I exclaim, snapping my finger.

He laughs, "I really hope your joking."

I roll my eyes, "Yes Marvel, I'm joking."

He lets out a fake breath of relief, "Thank God, I'm too young and gorgeous to die!"

I laugh and slap his shoulder, "At least that's what you think."

"Ouch, Kitty, that hurt." He says, holding his free hand over his heart.

I laugh, "Oh be quiet."

He chuckles and kisses the top of my head. We enter through the back door of the restaurant, much to Marvel's confusion. Once I open the door though, he understands.

Standing before us, is Gordon Ramsay, one of the best chefs ever to live. I look at Marvel and see his eyes wide, his jaw slightly ajar.

"Is this a dream?" He asks.

I laugh and shake my head, "It's real."

Gordon chuckles, "It's nice to meet you Marvel, I hear you're a pretty good cook."

Marvel is at a loss for words, but he does turn to me and loudly whisper. "Oh my gosh Gordon Ramsay knows my name!"

I nod, "Yeah, he does."

Marvel turns back to the chef in front of him and nods, "Yes sir, I'm alright."

I step up, "Oh, he's more than alright. He's amazing!"

Gordon raises a brow, "I will be the judge of that." He turns to Marvel, "You will be making me one of your own dishes, I will be the judge of it."

Marvel nods.

"But, here's the twist. You will be competing against Ms. Everdeen here." He says, Marvel looks over at me and smirks.

"Oh Kitty, prepare to loose." He says.

I snort, "That's cute, you think you're going to win."

"I don't _think _I'm going to win, darling. I _know _I'm going to win." He says, crossing his arms.

"Whatever floats your boat, just don't get your tears on me as you cry when you loose." I say, walking to my station.

I hear Marvel chuckle quietly, I can almost picture him shaking his head at my antics with a smile on his face.

"Good luck," Marvel says, I turn and smile at him. He has a soft look on his face now, giving me a small smile.

"Thank you. Good luck to you too, you're going to need it."

He snorts and I blow him a kiss, he catches it and puts it in his pocket for later. Making a giggle escape my lips.

Gordon tells us where the ingredients are and then starts the clock, we have two hours. I already have the best idea in mind, Marvel is going down. Simple as that.

I quickly get out all I will need and get to work, our stations are blocked from each other. This way we won't know what the other is making. I begin to work on mine.

I plan on making a fruit zoo, consisting of a pineapple lion, a grape giraffe, a pear penguin, a banana dolphin in a sea of blueberries, a kiwi bear, and an orange monkey.

Trust me, Gordon is going to absolutely love it.

"What'cha making over there?" Marvel asks from his station.

I smirk, "The winning meal, what about you?"

"Same as you, except mine is _actually going _to win." He says, I can picture the cocky look over taking his features.

"Hmm, what was that? I don't speak the language of losers." I say, I hear him let out a short laugh.

"Oh darling, this is going to be fun." He says.

I then whisper to myself, "Yes it will."

I finish soon, about forty five minutes to s'pare. I step out from my station and I talk with Gordon while Marvel continues to make his.

"What? Katniss, you're already done?" He exclaims.

I smile smugly, "Yep." I say, popping the 'p'.

"_How?_" He asks in pure puzzlement.

"Because my dish is better than yours. Now get back to work," I say, grinning at him.

He rolls his eyes playfully, "Yes ma'am."

Once the timer dings for the both of us to be done, Gordon tells us to bring our dishes out. My zoo is on a platter, so I go get it and very carefully bring it out.

Marvel brings his own, and his looks absolutely delicious. It looks like a real gourmet meal, I think my mouth is even watering a little.

Gordon's own eyes widen a bit at Marvels dish and he nods in approval.

Marvel looks at mine and he begins to laugh, not mockingly but just laughing. I guess he thought I was also going to make some gourmet meal.

"Kitty, that looks delicious. Can I eat the green grape giraffe?" He asks, grinning at me and reaching for it.

I smack his hand away, "No you may not."

He pouts but puts his hand back at his side.

Gordon speaks up, "Both of your dishes look very good, you both did a splendid job with this. But, there can only be one winner." He says, standing up and walking to Marvels dish to taste it.

"Marvel, what have you made for me today?"

"My own twist on champagne shrimp and pasta, I hope you like it." He says nervously.

"I think I will."

He then proceeds to take a bite, a moan of approval coming from his lips. As he chews his eyes are closed and a smile forms on his lips.

"Marvel, I must say, that was delectable! Made my taste buds sing out in joy." He compliments, something rare for him.

Marvel's mouth drops, "Thank you so much, sir!"

Gordon nods and then steps over to me, "And what do we have here?"

"A fruit zoo," I say smiling at my creativity.

He laughs and then picks up the banana dolphin, taking a bite.

He smiles at me, "Mmmm, very good! Such a real taste!" He exclaims, causing Marvel and I both to laugh. "Now, even if this is very good, I think I'm going have to go with Marvels."

I smile, of course he was going to win. I never had a doubt in my mind, I just wanted to mess with him.

"Congratulations Marvel." Gordon says, shaking his hand.

xxx

After the lunch date, Gordon left and we ate the rest of Marvel's meal. Gordon was right, Marvel's shrimp pasta tasted like heaven, I think it's the most delicious food I've ever had.

Once we finished lunch, we each went to get ready for our dinner. Which we will be having in a place very similar to where Cato and I stayed. Only with Marvel, it will be a lake house of sorts.

Here we are now, finishing up dinner on the cushioned swing over looking the lake. I have my head resting on his shoulder and he has his arm situated around me.

"You're going to roll your eyes at me, but I have a poem I wrote." He says.

I look up at him, "Go on."

He grins cheekily at me, "The sun is up, the sky is blue. It is beautiful, and so are you!"

I giggle, "That was cute." I comment, kissing his cheek.

"You're cute." He says back, pecking my lips.

_That_ makes me roll my eyes, but I'm softly smiling.

We sit there for a while longer, just enjoying one another's presence. He kisses the top of my head while he slowly rubs my arm, almost putting me to sleep. After who knows how long I speak up.

"Marvel," I begin, grabbing something from on the table in front of us. I then hand it to him. "Will you spend the night with me tonight?"

His eyes lift to meet mine and I see that his shine with adoration.

"Of course," he says, leaning down to capture my lips within his own. It's a slow kiss, filled with all sorts of emotions. As always I get butterflies in my stomach, just his touch will do that to me.

I get informed that the cameras have been shut off, but I don't break the magical kiss. I don't think I ever will, unless of course I need air. Alas I _do_ end up needing to breathe, so I pull apart but I keep him close.

"I have a grand idea," he says, breathing only slightly heavy.

"And what might that be?"

He smiles, "I think we should go skinny dipping."

I freeze, even with him I'm uncomfortable with my body. I was at first with Cato, but he had a way of making me feel confident in my body, that was only when around him though. It's different with Marvel. He hasn't seen me naked yet, and who's to say he's going to think I look beautiful with nothing on, like Cato had?

"I mean we don't have to if-" he begins.

I shush him with a kiss, "No, I think we should."

I mean, if I'm to marry him I guess he would have to see me naked eventually. Right?

He grins widely, "Lets do it then."

We both get up and walk onto the dock, since it's dark I'm not 100% self conscious. He will only be able to see so much in the darkness, and plus he won't be able to see anything in the water. I have my back to him when I hear him take off his shirt, I turn and watch him.

I have already seen him shirtless, already have been amazed by his four pack. He walks closer to me and then takes off his pants. I gulp, I know what comes next.

He then takes off his boxers, I don't look down. I'm too shy.

Marvel chuckles, "Kitty, you don't have to act so bashful. It's not like you haven't seen a mans penis before." He deadpans, making my eyes bulge.

"Well yeah, but..." I trail off.

Before I say any more I begin to take off my own clothes, fully aware of Marvels gaze stuck to me. I start with my shirt, leaving me only in my bra and pants. Then, I begin to take off my bra. Marvel's voice stops me.

"C-can I?" He asks hesitantly.

I snap my eyes to his and raise a brow, but I nod. He's soon behind me, undoing my bra with shaky fingers. Then I hear it un-clip and it falls to the dock. Marvel takes in a breath as he circles back to the front of me. His eyes trained solely on my breasts.

I begin to move my arms to cover them up, but he's quick to hold them down.

"No, don't hide them. You don't need to," he whispers.

I nod, then I begin to take off my pants. As awkward as it is...

Once they are off along with my underwear, the two of us are standing before each other naked. I risk a glance down to see he already has a raging boner.

"Jesus Kitty, do you realize what you are doing to me right now?" He asks in a strained voice.

I giggle and shrug, suddenly a little more confident. I then turn so that my back is facing him and I begin to walk toward the edge of the dock. Making sure to sway my butt as I do so.

I hear him groan and I giggle again. I turn back to him and wink seductively before hopping into the lakes cold depths. He is quick to follow, and soon his arms are wrapped around me, holding me up against his naked body. I feel his erection on my thigh, and I blush. Luckily he can't see because of the dark sky.

His lips are almost instantly on my own in a heated kiss, full of lust. Of course there is also love within the kiss. My hands go to his hair and I thread my fingers through it. He trails his hands up and down my back, and other areas...

Believe it or not, we made love for the first time ever in that lake. In the murky water beneath the full moon. I never really had time to think about it.

After the first time we had sex, he had picked me up and walked out of the lake, our lips still attached and the both of us still completely naked. Obviously no one was around, the camera crew had left just after I asked him to stay the night and there were no other lake houses around ours. He quickly opened the door to our small lake cabin and we were immediately back on the bed for round two.

I now lay curled against his side, almost fully asleep with his arm softly rubbing my back.

"I wish I could spend every night with you," he whispers.

I kiss his chest in response, I'm too tired to speak. After our second time I was completely exhausted.

"You know Kitty, I've never met someone with a body as beautiful as yours." He says, I don't shush him or tell him I'm trying to sleep because I find everything he says to be sweet and it all makes me smile.

"I never have the right words to say what I feel for you, and I hope I showed you tonight just how much I love you." He whispered.

I nod against his chest, and I somehow find the energy to lift my head and kiss his lips. Then I lay my head in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

He must understand that I want to sleep because he stops talking and presses one last kiss to my head.

"Goodnight, love." He whispers, that's the last thing I hear before the world of sleep takes me over.

* * *

**I'm sorry if any of you didn't like this one, but I haven't had a lot of time to write it. School has been tough and on top of that I've had play rehearsal. **

**Don't forget to leave a review! **

**I have no clue when I will be able to update again, but I do have a new story coming soon! It's an interesting one so keep an eye out for it!**


	45. Date With The British Boy

**Thank y'all for the reviews, they always make me smile! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**(PLEASE look at the authors note at the bottom!)**

* * *

Haymitch came earlier today than he had yesterday with Cato, I was out of the lake house by nine as opposed to ten yesterday morning. I said a hard goodbye to Marvel and we shared a few more kisses, I was barely able to shower because I was so short on time.

Now I'm in the car on my way to meet Finnick, the date I had made for him is the day at a water park. I know it's a little cheesy, but whatever. I'm sure he will love it, and that's all that matters right? We soon arrive, I'm already in my bathing suit with a sundress covering me up. All my things, such as sunscreen, sunglasses, towels, and anything else we may need, is in my beach bag.

I barely have time to even exit the limo before a pair of arms wrap around me and lift me into the air. I laugh at Finnick as he spins around with me before pulling me into a tight embrace. He sets me on my feet and then his lips are on mine in a heated kiss.

"Hey Kitty Kat." He says once we pull apart, a cheeky grin on his face.

I smile and peck his lips again, "Hey, ready for some fun?"

He nods and takes my hand, we enter the crowded water park and instantly his eyes light up.

"This place is huge!" He exclaims.

I smile and squeeze his hand. We found a spot to set our things and I put my bag down, Finnick began to take of his shirt and of course I stared. Who wouldn't? He has the perfect tan and the perfect body, with an impeccable six pack that is much like Cato's. He see's me staring and winks seductively, sauntering towards me.

"What's the matter darling? Do you find this-" He strikes an unbelievable pose, flexing hard- "distracting?"

I laugh and shove him away from me. I take off my sundress, I may be super self conscious of my body but I have to get used to it around Finnick, Marvel, or Cato. After all one of them is going to become my husband. And now I feel _his _eyes on _me. _I sheepishly look at him and he is practically drooling as his eyes search my body.

"You know Katniss, we wouldn't want you to burn from the harsh rays of the sun. I think I should put some sunscreen on you." He says, grabbing the sunscreen. I hold up my hair as he rubs it on my back, as he does so he even gives me a massage. I smirk, he's enjoying this way to much.

I do the same to him, and when I finish I see a tent in his pants which causes me to snort. He blushes a deep, deep red and quickly covers himself up with the towel, trying his best to hide his raging boner.

"Goddammit Katniss, why do you have to do this to me?" He groans. "I-I'll be right back. Where's the bathroom?"

I can't stop laughing, of all places and times to get a boner... I point in the direction I think it's in and he waddles off, my laughter doesn't go away when I realize just what he's going to the bathroom to do.

Oh poor Finnick.

He comes back a short while later, and there's one guy looking at him with an absolute disgusted look. I'm guessing he heard him...

"That was the most embarrassing moment of my life." Finnick grumbles, his head low.

I laugh and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's okay Finnick, I'm sure you aren't the only guy this has happened to."

He smiles gratefully at me, even if I didn't do the best job reassuring him. He wraps an arm around my waist and we begin to walk towards the closest water slide. As we walk, many girls stare at him with googly eyes, mainly focused on his abs. But it's not just Finnick's body that makes him attractive, he just has that persona. Everything about him screams sexy. He notices the stares, but doesn't really react to them, he just smiles at me as we walk and talk. The looks don't irritate him, honestly I think he revels in them. Even if he doesn't talk to any of them because he's with me, and wants to marry me, he still loves the attention.

As we are walking to one long line, Finnick's eyes avert to my left and then they narrow. I turn my head to see some guy staring at me, his eyes dark with a smirk on his face.

Finnick growls and holds me closer to his side, the guy rolls his eyes but walks away.

"I don't like all these guys staring at you," he admits.

I sigh and lean closer to his side, "Well just remember I'm here with you and not them."

He looks down at me and smiles slightly, giving me a small kiss.

We immediately go onto every single water slide there is, and this park has around 50. A few I really wasn't counting on riding, but Finnick convinced me. He reassured me that he was right there, and he rode each one with me. I would sit in between his legs with my back pressed against his chiseled chest as he held tightly on to me.

Each one that has a camera on it, taking your picture for you to look at and buy when you exit, Finnick would be sure to kiss me. Though in a few he didn't kiss me in time for the camera to catch the moment. We bought a few of them, and I have to say I look like a fool in the majority of them.

As we walk to the next slide, Finnick pulls out one of the the pictures and I blush. My eyes are wide, my hair in his face, in my face, and everywhere else. My mouth is wide open, and I'm hanging on to Finnick for dear life. His eyes are bright with laughter as he watches me.

I growl at him, "I cannot believe you bought this one."

He chuckles, "Why? You look adorable."

I raise my eyebrows, "Excuse me? Ha, no."

He grins and kisses my cheek, "Ha, yes. You always look adorable, love."

I smile bashfully and look down at the ground, he takes my hand as we ride yet another ride.

XXX

After our prodigious day at the water park, we went back and got ready for dinner. So here we are now, sitting on a long couch after finishing our lobster. He's laying down with me laying on his chest as he plays with my hair.

To be honest, I'm not 100% sure about Finnick and I spending the night together. Yeah I'm comfortable with him, but even today with just my bathing suit on I was very self conscious, I thought I would get over it by the end of the date but I never did. On top of that, I would be lying if I said I was in love with Finnick, I would be lying if I said I liked him more than Marvel and Cato.

It just wouldn't be fair to him to lead him on in any way.

But then I start to think of how much fun I always have with him, and I really do. He makes me laugh, but then again so does Cato and Marvel... Today, he got a boner from just seeing me in a bathing suit, and that makes me feel even worse to let him down. He's probably already thinking we are going to spend the night together and get frisky.

We're not though.

Even if he spends the night, it wouldn't feel right to make love to him. I'm not even in love with him. Like I said before, it wouldn't be fair to either of us. I can't lead him on. It wouldn't be fair to him, Cato, or Marvel, who I each had such a phenomenal night with.

Finnick must notice my distress because he speaks up.

"Everything okay, love?"

I wince the slightest when he calls me 'love'.

That's only going to make this harder.

"Umm, yeah. Of course, why wouldn't it be?" I lie.

He shrugs, "I don't know, you're being awfully quiet."

I look up at him and see his worry, "I'm just tired, long day."

"It was a fun day though, right?" He asks, rubbing my back.

I nod and lean in to give him a kiss. "It was." I confirm.

And it truly was a fun day, Finnick made me laugh the whole day, I don't think it's possible to_ not _have fun at a water park or when around Finnick, actually.

We go back into silence and I play with his dress shirt.

"Finnick..." I begin sadly, after a long time of saying nothing.

He sighs deeply, "Alright, I knew this was coming." He sits up, me with him. He gives me a sad smile when I take his hand and avoid his gaze. How does he already know, is it that obvious?

"I'm sorry but-" I say, tears pricking at the ends of my eyes.

"Don't say anymore Katniss, I understand." Finnick stops me, squeezing my hand. "I'm not the one for you, right? That's what you were going to say?

I nod, and now my tears have decided to flow freely. I feel Finnick's calloused fingers gently wipe away my tears, causing me to look at him. His eyes are somber, his whole demeanor is.

"Well... that's okay." He whispers.

I shake my head, "It's not, you've done so much for me! You have given me your heart, and-"

He shushes me, "Katniss, darling, I gave you my heart knowing it may not be me in the end. I was aware this may happen and..." he trails off and looks down, taking in a shuttering breath. "It did, so you don't have to apologize my darling."

"Yes I do Finnick, this is so unfair to you. But I knew it would be more unfair to lead you on..." I say, taking a breath when another sob threatened to escape.

He shushes me again and wipes away my tears, "I came here knowing this may happen, I took the risk myself, so it's not unfair, love. Please, don't cry. I'm not mad, sure I'm disappointed and very sad, but I could never be mad at you for not falling in love with me. I wouldn't want to you be with someone who doesn't fully own your heart."

I can't help myself, and I quickly wrap my arms around him. Why is he so sweet?

He takes a breath and holds me close, his face buried in my neck. He pulls away first and gives me another sad smile.

"Whoever you choose, Cato or Marvel, they had better treat you right. If they don't you come find me, I'll put them in their place." He says, causing me to let out a strained laugh.

"I will, Finnick please just know that I _do _have feelings for you. Just... they don't go beyond more than a very close friend. I'm sorry." I whisper brokenly, this is harder than I ever could have imagined it being.

He looks down and nods, "I understand Katniss, I really do. I love you." He says, giving me a goodbye kiss. It's slimy due to our tears, it's sloppy, and it's sad. But when we pull away he smiles slightly.

"At least you let me kiss you one last time." He whispers.

"Of course I did, Finnick I'm going to miss you." I say softly.

He nods and pulls away completely, "I'll miss you too, good luck. They'd better treat you right, alright?"

"Alright." I whisper.

He grins sorrowfully before leaving my sights for good.

As sad as I am for letting someone as amazing as Finnick go, I'm also slightly relieved. At least now I only have to choose between two guys. I'm confident Finnick is going to find someone who will love him to the moon and back, someone who will never question their love. He's an amazing guy, the sweetest and cutest ever. He will find someone in no time, and that thought is what me able to let him go.

I will miss him, of course I will. I _do _love him, just not enough or not in the right way. I have a hard time finding sleep that night, the breakup keeps playing in my mind. Over, and over, and over again. Somehow I do manage to let sleep overtake me, and I dream of Finnick finding his true love, finding his true one and only.

XXX

The next day, I stood outside over looking yet another lake. It was the rose ceremony, even if Finnick left last night I still had to give Cato and Marvel a rose. They didn't know Finnick left until they walked up.

When they saw that Finnick was nowhere to be seen, I saw different emotions run through their eyes. They were both surprised, sad, skeptic, then they were happy. Happy neither of themselves would be leaving today, they were the final two.

"As you two can see, Finnick isn't here anymore..." I say.

They each nod, eyeing the two roses.

"So, neither of you will be leaving." I state the obvious, I take the first rose and smile at the two of them. As hard as it was for Finnick to leave, I'm happy now. I have two incredible guys here in front of me, two guys I have more than a lot of feelings for. So Finnick leaving was a something needed to be done, even if I lost him, I have Cato or Marvel in the end.

"Marvel," I start with him, just because. No reason really. "Will you accept this rose?"

He grins and walks to me, "Absolutely."

I take the second rose and begin to debate something, I stare at it and then at Cato before back at the rose. He must see the amusement in my eyes because he chuckles silently, smiling at me with his perfect teeth.

"Cato, will you accept this rose?" I ask, smiling at his figure as he towered over me. To anyone else he may look intimidating, but I know he would never lay a threatening hand on me. The only way he could ever hurt me is by hugging me too tightly.

"You know I will," he says. I pin it on his dress shirt and he leans down to peck my lips. He walks back to Marvel and nods at him.

Then Haymitch walks up and smiles at us all.

"Alright, congratulations you two. Final two and one of you is going to become Katniss' future husband. Let's just let that sink in." He pauses to add effect. "In two days, Marvel you will be heading to Katniss' hometown to meet her family. Then Cato, in three days so will you. Separate visits obviously."

He hands them each a glass of champagne, including myself, and we then celebrate.

* * *

**Alright, what did you think? Comment who you are rooting for! **

**AN: So, I hate to be the author that does this, but I recently posted a new story on my account called 'How To Play The Game'. I didn't originally write it, Speedy08 and BG-13 did, but I added a lot to it, putting my own spin on it. I converted it into a Hunger Games fanfiction, it was originally a Legend Of Korra story. **

**Anyways, it's based modern day high school, but it really has nothing to do with the high school factor. It's about the seriousness of abuse, and it's very touching. It's a Catoniss story, but it's not necessarily based solely on the romance like this story, although it does have a lot of romance in it. It is mainly about abuse, friendships, and relationships. So if you haven't yet, go check that out! 'How To Play The Game'. Give it a chance!**

**Thank you all for being such loyal readers of 'The Bachelorette', it means a lot to have so many viewers and so many favorites! Each and every review I get makes my day, so don't be shy to leave your thoughts in the reviews. Even if you weren't a fan of it, I'd love to know how I could make it better! Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Thanks!**


	46. Meeting The Family 1

**Sorry it's been so long, but here is chapter 46! Love all my reviews and don't forget to click the follow and favorite boxes at the bottom, and remember to check out my other story!**

**For now, here's chapter 46, read on.**

* * *

Finally. Finally I'm back home, back within the comfort of the trees; no publicity, just home sweet home. My limo just pulled into my dirt and gravel driveway, leading to my not so nice looking house. I couldn't care less, it's my home and that's all that matters. It's been two and a half months, maybe even more, since I've been home, but more importantly since I've seen Prim. Sure she's now seventeen, her birthday having been last month. I remember that was one of my dates with Cato and I couldn't concentrate on him, just the fact that it was her birthday and I wasn't going to be there with her. He was very understanding, and gave me all the time I needed while he comforted me. She is going to be a senior in high school this year, but no matter what she's still my little Duck.

I exit the limo and thank the driver before I get my suitcase filled with my belongings. I take a deep breath to prepare myself for this much needed visit, before I start walking towards my one story home. My feet crunch the dirt beneath me and I kick a few rocks on the way. But before I know it, I'm standing on my decaying front porch with my hand turning the knob. Before I can open the door though, someone else does it for me, and my arms are instantly stuck on my sides as someone hugs me snug.

That someone just happens to be Prim.

"Katniss, oh my gosh I've missed you!" She exclaims, holding me tighter.

I smile and set down the suitcase, I gently pull my arms from my sides, and through her own arms to wrap them around her smaller figure. I still have a good three or four inches on her, which she hates.

"I've missed you too, Little Duck. It hasn't been the same without you around." I said softly.

We share our embrace for a while longer, mainly because she wouldn't let me go and I wasn't about to be the first to pull away. I'm just glad to be back with my little sister. Once we do pull apart, I look up to see my mom smiling at us through the screen door.

"Mom," I greet, grabbing my bag and opening the screen door.

"Oh my, Katniss." She says, a few tears forming in her eyes. Next thing I know, I'm enveloped in yet another hug and this time it's by someone my height. My mother is hugging me with all the strength she can muster, surprising me to no end. I hug her back nonetheless, this is the first real hug from her I've had in a long time.

"I've missed you, how have you been darling?" She asks once we pull away.

I give a small, slightly confused, smile. "I've been alright, it's been one heck of a journey so far..."

She gives a knowing smile and nodded, ushering me into the living room. "Well come on honey, we can talk about it in the living room." Prim takes my bag and walks it down the small hallway and into our room. I take a seat on the couch opposite the chair my mom is currently occupying. Prim walks back in to the room and sits next to me, and then I begin to tell the tale of my eventful journey of finding love that isn't even over yet.

* * *

It was weird, my mother was so different now. Before she was empty, nothing but a vacant body. Now she is smiling, and asking me many questions about my past few months with the guys. I would have thought it was for the cameras, but they have yet to arrive and yet she's still acting like... like a mother. I've already told her and Prim about my entire adventure, now I'm up to yesterday. The day I let a great guy go; Finnick.

"What made you send Finnick home?" My mother asks, tilting her head in wonder.

I look down at my hands and clear my throat, "I saw him as no more than a close friend. It became unfair for the two of us. For me because I was lying to myself thinking he could be the one, and for him to lead him on would just have been cruel. He's an amazing guy, just not the guy for me." I say quietly before looking back at my mother.

She had a sympathetic look in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I know it's been hard."

I nod, "It really has been, sending great guy after great guy home... Some nights I just sat in bed, I won't say I cried because I didn't, but I thought about who I had sent home. If I made the right choice in sending every guy I've sent home, I doubted myself night after night. I wasn't sure if I had made the right decision at the rose ceremony of the night."

"Do you still think you have? Not made the right choice that is?" She asks, coming over and sitting next to me.

I knit my eyebrows in thought, of course I still feel bad about sending them all home, but I know I made the right choice. If I had kept Peeta or Thresh, then I would have lost Cato or Marvel.

"I do. I have two wonderful guys left and two guys I wouldn't trade for anyone else. So yes, I made the right choice time and time again." I confirmed.

"That's all that matters then, don't worry about them Katniss. They will each find someone, except maybe that Gloss boy you told me about." She mutters towards the end.

I chuckle lightly, though Gloss is really no laughing matter. If Cato hadn't told me what he had... who knows what would have happened?

"Yeah, he didn't sound very husband material." Prim mutters, causing both my mom and I to laugh lightly.

"No, Prim I think you're right. He sounds more like an ass than anything." My mom says, and my laughter only continues.

"I can confirm both those assumptions. Thank God Cato warned me." I say once my seemingly endless laughter dies down.

"Well," mom says clapping her hands, "I think we should tell you our good news now."

My eyebrows go up and I give her my full attention. "Good news? I'm all ears."

"Prim, you want to tell her or me?" She asks the Little Duck sitting next to me.

Prim shrugs, "You tell her your part, and I'll tell her mine."

I raise a brow looking between them both. "Okay, what's going on then?"

"Well..." she pauses for dramatic effect, which sounds a lot like something she would have done before my father passed. "I've been promoted to head doctor!" She exclaims, her face lighting up with her giddiness.

"Oh my gosh mom!" I jump up and give her a hug. "That's great!"

She laughs and hugs me back, "I got promoted just last month."

I pull back and smile at her. "I'm proud of you mom." I say softly, and I really am. She deserved that position, and I'm glad she got her head back in the game to get it.

She nods and then brings a hand up to my cheek, "I'm proud of you too, honey."

Prim breaks our little moment, but I don't mind. I'm just relieved my mom is back, she's back to how she was before dad died. I don't know how, and I don't really even care. Just as long as she stays this way; I have my mom back.

"Now for my news!" She exclaims. I turn to her and sit down.

"Go on." I say, smiling at her.

"So you know Rory and I have been together for the past two and a half years, and you also know he's a year older. Correct?"

I nod. Oh lord please tell me he didn't get her pregnant or propose this early or anything...

"And I didn't tell you this because it hadn't been guaranteed before you left, but I've been taking summer classes to graduate early; same time as Rory. I applied to a few colleges, and they were all amazed that I did so, and that I passed each class with flying scores. All A's, and nothing below a 94, so I've already been accepted into seven colleges! Seven colleges, Katniss!" She exclaims, and I'm instantly hugging her out of my own excitement.

"Prim! This is amazing!" I proclaim. "What colleges did you get in to?" I ask, smiling widely at her.

"NC State, Yale, Duke, University of Pennsylvania, Notre Dame, Vanderbilt, and UVA!" She says all in one breath.

"Prim!" I yell again in utter astonishment.

"What?" She yells back.

"Holy shit! This is amazing! I'm so proud of you!" I exclaim yet again, pulling her back into a tight embrace.

"The best part, Rory got into five of the same colleges as me, including his top three!" She says, jumping up and down with all her excitement.

"Which are _you _leaning towards?" I ask, sitting back down with her as we calm down.

"I really like Notre Dame and UVa." She admits.

"And Rory?"

"His top is Vanderbilt, Notre Dame is his second. But... he told me a few nights ago that if I wanted to go to Notre Dame he would go with me." She says in her little love struck voice.

I smile softly at her, because I know what it's like to be in love now. And it's the best feeling in the world, as well as the worst because being in love with two, means I have to let one go. I shake that thought from my head and give Prim my proudest smile.

"I'm so happy for you Prim," I say.

This also means that when I _do _move in with either Marvel or Cato, Prim won't be forced to come along. She will be going away to college in only a month. For my mother, she could stay here or come. But for her, it isn't as big a deal considering _she's _a legal adult.

Looks like things didn't fall apart while I was gone. No, everything fell right into place.

* * *

Last night I slept in mine and Prim's room, just like before I went to the palace. It was just like old times, only now when we woke up my mom made waffles for us, that's definitely a first. Or at least a first in over twenty years.

Right now I was waiting on the couch for Marvel to arrive, my mom and Prim were in the living room with me and we were watching some show on our old TV. It was one that still had the box attached to the back, I wouldn't have it any other way though. This is how I grew up.

Madge was sitting next to me, she came over only an hour ago. I know that for previous seasons the families can consist of five to ten people. If Madge hadn't come, I would have simply had a family of two others.

Then, the doorbell rang.

**Marvel POV**

The limo pulls up, and I can't help but wonder if Haymitch gave the driver the wrong address. We pull into a gravely driveway to a house at least half a mile from any others, and it's a very small house as well. Honestly, I've seen some car garages bigger than this house. Of course I quickly remember Katniss told me she came from almost nothing, so the thoughts of the wrong address quickly disappear and I feel bad for thinking what I had.

I thank the driver and get out of the limo, sporting a plaid button up with some khakis and just regular old red converse. Somehow I got lucky enough that they matched my shirt perfectly, which almost never happens for me. I walk up the steps that look like they may have once been blue, but now all they are, are a collection of cracked paint.

I straighten my shirt before I knock on the door, and almost instantly the front door opens and I am looking at my beautiful Katniss through the screen door. I'm not aware there's a screen door, so I just try, and fail, to envelope her in my arms, only for my arms to slap into the door and ricochet back at me.

I blink a few times with wide eyes, before I realize what happened. Katniss begins laughing, and opens the screen door with her giggles still fully intact.

"Well. Now I feel like an idiot." I state.

She shook her head and then pulled me into a hug, still laughing her her heart out.

"Oh Marvel, within the first five seconds of seeing you you've already made me laugh so hard tears form in my eyes." She sighs, a few chortles of laughs escaping her.

I give her a squeeze and kiss her temple. "Uh huh, that's definitely what I was shooting for. I was totally trying to make you laugh." I say with a smile.

She chuckles yet again and pulls back. "Of course."

I lean down and kiss her gently, my smile still fully attached to my face. Once we pull away she quickly ushers me inside the cozy little home. As soon as we enter, we take a sharp left into the little living room where I see three other ladies sitting and chatting. One I recognize as Katniss' best friend, Madge. If I hadn't know, I would have thought the three of them were a family. Not Katniss necessarily.

"And this must be Marvel," the lady who I assume is Katniss' mother speaks.

I give her my best smile and take her out stretched hand. "Yes ma'am I am, it's nice to meet you finally."

She smiles at me and nods, "It's nice to meet you too."

Then I meet her little sister, who looks almost exactly like her mother only younger. They both share the Aryan look, blonde hair and blue eyes, even Madge shares that look.

From what Katniss told me, her mother wasn't fully, erm, there. She's distant, doesn't talk much and isn't one to show emotions. But the lady I've just met is nothing of the sorts, she's all smiles and a chatty Kathy. Of course I'm confused, but I don't say anything about it.

For all I know it's only for the cameras.

We all sit back down, Katniss and I on the slightly torn black couch, Prim on the other smaller matching couch with Madge, and her mother on the flower print cushioned chair. I set my arm hesitantly around Katniss, I'm not so sure how her family feels about PDA, so I'd rather be on the safe side here.

"So, Marvel obviously we have questions about you... But do you have questions for us?" Katniss' mother asks.

I sigh and look down, "As of now nothing comes to mind but one..." I pause and look down at Katniss with a goofy grin. "Was this one here a trouble maker in any way?" I ask, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head as she rolls her eyes, she has a smile on her face though.

Her mother smirks, "Katniss? Believe it or not, she was. Up until she was maybe ten or eleven, she was definitely a little thief. I used to bake cookies all the time, or any other sweet really. Just like any other family, I put them in the appropriate jar; the cookie jar. And every day, if I would be in the other room, I would come back to see the jar on the ground with crumbs all over. Katniss would deny doing anything, but I would always see the little bits of crumbs on her lips. Dead giveaway right there."

I laugh a little at her tale, and Katniss just grumbles something incoherent.

"I didn't eat them." She mumbles, causing everyone to let out a laugh.

If there was one word to describe Katniss other than beautiful, it would most definitely be adamant.

Her mother just chuckles and shakes her head, "Of course not sweetie."

Katniss narrows her eyes playfully. We talk for a while longer, sharing a few stories of Katniss' childhood and a few of my own. Around four or five, Prim asks me to come to the kitchen to talk to me. I am instantly up, planting a kiss on Katniss' lips before following Prim down the short hall and into the tiny kitchen.

She takes a seat at the table, and I follow in suit, sitting down across from her.

"I prepared a few questions, a few may be a little random but trust me they actually mean something. I didn't just make up random questions on the spot." She says with a light laugh.

I smile and nod, "I'm ready for the interrogation."

She laughs, and I find that her laugh sounds almost identical to her sisters. Airy, yet strong at the same time.

"This one is actually a realistic one, seems legit. How long was your longest relationship?" She asks, her head tilted slightly in wonder.

I knit my eyebrows and look down at my hands, which intertwined with each other. I wish instead of holding my own, I could be holding the soft hands of Katniss. I shake my head and focus my train of thought on the question.

"My longest relationship lasted about two years, and it ended about a year before I met Katniss."

"May I ask what happened?" Prim asks.

"Yes; we just didn't have the same views, and her family despised me and was always very hateful towards me. She was very close with them, and... I just wasn't okay with how much they didn't like me. They were just so, so hateful to me. That was definitely a big factor, but it was mainly that the spark we once had just wasn't there anymore." I end confusedly, I'm not the best at explaining things.

She cocks her head to the side a little more and shifts her legs so that they are crossed.

"The spark wasn't there?" She echoes.

I blink and try to find a way to explain it. "When we first met, I was very much infatuated with her. We fell in love within two months, and moved in together within half a year. But... I don't know. One day I just kind of woke up next to her and realized I didn't love her anymore. The electric shock we had once, left me."

"Did it leave her too? The feeling I mean."

"I... I don't really know." I say, finally meeting her eyes. "She just got mad at me when I told her we had to take some time off, and that resulted in breaking up for good."

"Do you think the same thing will happen with Katniss?" She asks, her eyebrows knit together in slight worry.

I smile softly, "No, I don't. My feelings for your sister are much, much stronger than those I had for my previous girlfriend. I wasn't ever ready to marry her, and I'm already ready to marry Katniss. More than ready."

Prim nods slowly, a smile stuck on her lips.

"Back to my original questions... Can you explain your feelings for my sister?" She asks, briefly looking down at her little notepad of questions before looking back at me.

I take a little time to gather my thoughts, because so many danced through my busy brain.

"I don't think there's any one word that can describe my feelings for her. Obviously I love her, but even that four letter word can't fully explain just how strongly I feel for her. I've been in love before, but my previous loves are nothing, _nothing, _compared to my unbreakable love for her." I end, it may have been a shit description but it made sense in my mind.

"Well that's good... Just one more question. You say you've been in love before, and obviously with your previous girlfriend, but how many others?"

I take a deep breath, "I've always worn my heart on my sleeve, and I have usually fallen in love fast. With my previous love, I tried to take it slow and it ended up not ending in a endless marriage. So I have been in love many a time before, though I wouldn't say they were each a true love. I don't think I've ever had what feels like true love, other than how I feel for your sister."

Prim's precious smile widens slightly and she nods in what I hope is approval. "Alright, the interrogation is officially over."

I stand with her and we made the few yard journey back to the living room where I notice Katniss and her mother aren't. I look at Madge questioningly and she answers my silent question.

"They went to her room to have their own little talk." She explains.

I nod and sit down, before getting right back up and following Madge back to the kitchen upon her request. Time for more questions.

"Marvel." She starts.

"Madge." I mock.

She smiles and and I chuckle.

"I won't say I have really any questions, I only want to tell you some things about Katniss I worry she may have neglected to say." She says, her brows knitted together slightly.

I give her my full attention, my body language urging her to continue. It's a little late in the game for her to like tell me Katniss is pregnant or something, of course I wouldn't leave the show just for that. If anything it would only make me want to be there for her more.

"Again, I don't know if she's told you or not. So if she has, I've only wasted your time. If she hasn't... then they are things needed to be said. I'll only give you small bits of it, you will have to ask her for the rest of any of it." She explains to me, and I nod in understanding.

"I'm sure you know everything about her father?" Madge asks.

"Yeah, he was a police officer or something, right? He died on the job." I say, conjuring up the memory of the day she told me.

Madge nods, "Right. So that's out of the way, do you know anything of her life as a child?"

"I know she grew up with very little." I say.

"Yes... but do you know anymore than that?"

I think for a few moments, but I end up shaking my head.

"This was not her original house, not at all. Before the passing of her father, she lived in a lovely home. Four rooms, two stories and a basement. She had her own room, and a very large one at that. She wasn't ever spoiled, oh gosh no. Her humble father made sure never to give her too much, but at the same time never gave her too little. Of course she was his little girl, and he bought her a few toys for her now and then... I'm getting off track. As soon as her father tragically died her mom went into a shell.

"She stopped working, to say the least. Within only maybe three months, they lost the house. Katniss was but a child at the time, Prim only a little baby. What could they do? When they lost the house, Mrs. Ivy had no money to buy another. They were homeless for maybe a year, and that's when I met Katniss. I met her when she was twelve, and my dad helped her mother get back on track. Mrs. Ivy never really went back to herself, but she went back to work. Now though, she's back to the peppy lady she once was. I don't know why, and I don't think Katniss knows either. But neither of us are complaining." Madge ends her story, and I have more than a million feelings plunging through me. Questions, and questions run through my mind.

Why didn't she tell me? Did she tell Cato? Is Madge telling the truth? Why do I feel angry?

"I didn't say this to throw her under the bus for not telling you, I'm simply saying it to bring it up. I know I've said much more than I should have, but I also know Katniss will thank me for doing this later. I have my reasons for bringing it up, and I understand them. She knows I've told you this, she wasn't exactly happy with me but she was well aware I was going to tell you and Cato no matter her answer." Madge explains further.

I nod slowly, letting all the information sink in. It's more than a lot to digest.

"Did... did she tell you why she never told me?" I ask quietly, to be honest I was a little angry. I thought we were at least close enough for her to know she can tell me these things.

"She did, but I have a feeling she should be the one to explain that to you." Those are her last words before we get up and walk back into the living room where she sits anxiously.

I want to smile at her, but I'm too hurt.

"Katniss... Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" I ask her quietly.

She seems to already know what I want to talk to her about, and she gets up. We take our seats in the kitchen silently, and I stare at the table.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, my voice nothing but a whisper.

"I'm so sorry, Marvel. I just... I don't know. I was afraid of being judged, I was afraid that you or Cato, or even Finnick, were going to get up and leave. Who want's to be with some dirt poor girl? A girl who was once homeless?" She asks me brokenly.

It breaks my heart to hear her so hopeless, but I'm still angry with her.

"Don't you realize I love you enough to not leave you? I would never leave you because of something as silly as that. I'm sorry you grew up the way you did Katniss, but it hurts to think you think I would leave you just like that. I love you much too much to get up and leave with no so much as a word of goodbye!" I exclaim.

She nods, "I know that Marvel, I do! I really do, I was going to tell you before but Madge brought up the idea and... I don't know I thought it would be easier for myself if she told you."

I shake my head, and calm myself down. Now was no time to be mad at her, because I understand where she's coming from. I stand up and she with me, I wrap my arms around her and soon her own wind themselves around my waist.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "I know I should have told you."

"You should have, but you didn't. It was definitely something I would have liked to know from you yourself, but at least I know now." I say, holding her tighter and rubbing her back soothingly.

She pulls back slightly and her lips are soon on mine in a kiss. My heart soars as always, and I gently kiss her back. When we pull apart I set a light kiss on her forehead and rest my lips on it for a few seconds.

"I love you, alright?" I whisper.

She nods and I pull back to see a small smile lighting her lips.

"I should probably get back in there, I'm sure your mother wants to talk to me now." I say softly, kissing her once more.

Soon I'm out on the small back deck, with two rusted chairs and an old grill. I take a seat next to her on the chair and smile at her.

"Marvel, tonight has been an amazing night. I won't lie, you are a charming young man and someone I can see Katniss with." She begins, making my already big smile widen. "You love my daughter." It wasn't a question so I didn't answer. "And I know my daughter well enough to know there a few questions she has forgotten to ask you ever since she met you. So... I may as well ask you now."

"Alright, I'm all ears." I say, straightening up to give her my full and undivided attention.

"This may be awkward being heard from me, someone you have only just met... But I know my daughter hasn't asked this question. How many kids do you want, if you want any at all."

I cough a little at the awkwardness of the question, yet I still answer.

"Umm, I can't say we have really sat down and talked about it. I _do _want kids, but not for a few years. If we do get married, then I want only one. A girl. But not for at least a few years, I want some time for just her and I first." I say.

Mrs. Ivy nods thoughtfully and smiles at me.

"I was, believe it or not, planning on asking her about that later tonight. So this is a little ironic." I say with a small chuckle, she chuckles too.

"Do you have the right intentions with my daughter?" She asks, getting serious yet again.

"You don't have to worry about that, because I do. All I want of your daughter is for her to love me just as much as I love her, for us to grow old together." I say honestly. "There's nothing I want more than to marry her, to be able to call her mine and only mine."

Her mother says nothing more, but she does give me a smile.

"Well alright then, lets get back in there."

For the rest of the night, we all chat about and Mrs. Ivy cooked us a dinner. It was one of the most disgusting things I have ever eaten, but obviously I would never tell her or Katniss that. So I sucked it up and acted as if it was a heavenly meal.

After dinner, Katniss and I stayed back in the kitchen and talked about nothing and everything all at once. I make sure to bring up the topic of having kids and found that Katniss surprisingly wanted two or three. She was on the same page as me for waiting, but I made the fact clear I really wanted solely one kid. For her I would have two or three, but my wanted number is one.

She respected that, and told me we would discuss the matter if the time came. After that we shared many, many kisses. Which I enjoyed more than anything during the night, kissing Katniss always puts me on cloud 9. At the very end of the perfect night, the limo came to take me to whatever hotel I will be staying at.

Katniss and I share a few more passionate kisses, and I say 'I love you' a few more times. I say goodbye to her small family before exiting the tiny house and walking to the limo.

I think it went well, her mother and sister seemed to like me well enough and I liked the both of them. Katniss was all smiles, except the one little mishap with the whole homeless situation. I wouldn't have changed a thing about our night, though.

One step closer to becoming her husband.

* * *

**Phew, what a long chapter! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, and I don't have much of an excuse! I know I've been updating 'How To Play The Game' almost every day, but that's simply because the entire story is already written and in my docs. **

**(Also, within the next month or so I will be going back in this story and fixing it, I may change a few things such as the fact she told Cato she loved him when she wasn't supposed to... It's not that big a deal, but I just thought I would inform y'all! Thanks!)**

**Don't forget to review and favorite! I enjoy more than anything to read each and every one of your thoughts! **


	47. Hometown Date Two

**Response to reviews: **

**PiratePrincess16: Thank you so much!**

**elizar: Sorry I've kept you waiting so long!**

**iluviggyhesthebest: Keep shipping!**

**Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived: I'm glad I have at least one Marvel lover!**

**baileymarie: I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!**

**Guest: Keep reading!**

**Megan Justine: Oh my gosh! Probably one of my favorite reviews yet, it means so much to me! I'm glad I was able to make you fall in love with my Cato! Thank you so much for your kind words!**

* * *

**Cato POV**

I've been in the car for hours and hours. For some reason, Haymitch decided to skip the flying for this trip and I've driven here from the house in Texas. As of now it's about four and we have just pulled into a small neighborhood, each house is at least an acre apart from the other, and each are beautiful in their own way. The forest surrounds each and every one of them, and it makes me feel at home.

Of course where I live the houses are bigger and the land is more fields that lead into the forest, not necessarily solely trees. Next thing I knew we are pulling into a dirt road filled with little rocks. The limo bounces as it drives on the long and narrow driveway, finally pulling up to a tiny house. I look down at what I'm wearing, making sure I remembered to put on pants. I was in a rush this morning... I'm wearing khakis with dark brown Loafers, and a light blue dress shirt. My mom said that it makes my eyes stand out when she gave it to me last Christmas, and I know my eye color is something Katniss really likes.

The house that stands in front of me is all one floor, and it isn't the longest. But it looks cozy, and I remember Katniss telling me that she didn't grow up in the biggest of houses. When the car stops, I don't think I exit fast enough. Right away I'm thanking the driver and running onto the creaky porch. I lift my fist to knock on the door, but before I can make contact the door is swung open and I'm face to face with the one and only Katniss.

A giant smile forms on my lips and I pull her to me in a much needed hug. My arms wrap around her gently, yet firmly at the same time. I have one arm around her upper back, the other resting a little lower while her arms are placed around my shoulders and neck. She stands on her tiptoes with her chin resting on my shoulder. I hold her in my arms as long as possible, my eyes closed as I just take her in. I would never let her go if it was up to me.

"I've missed you," I say, giving her a loving squeeze. "You look absolutely beautiful."

She rests her temple against my neck, "I've missed you too, I'm glad you're finally here."

We pull apart after holding each other for a long time; of course that will never be long enough for me because I don't know when I will get to hold her again. I can't wait until I can wake up to her smile.

I can't help the shit eating grin that's taken over my face and she instantly leans up to kiss me. Her hand comes up to rest on my cheek as we kiss, and I pull her impossibly closer to me. We pull apart and simply smile at each other, our foreheads touch and I brush our noses together, pecking her lips.

"Ready to meet my family?" She asks, her eyes flitting down to my lips again.

I smile and peck her lips, "Of course, question is; are they ready to meet me?"

She giggles and nods, "I think they are, and don't worry because I know my mother and Prim will love you. Madge already does."

I nod and we pull apart, she takes my hand before we enter the house. Exactly to my right I see the living room where the rest of the girls are. I put on my best smile, which comes naturally whenever I'm around Katniss. One of the three ladies is standing up and gives me an award winning smile, of course no ones smile can even compete with Katniss' smile.

"Hi Cato, it's great to meet you," she says, and I assume this is her mother. Time to put my charm on.

"You must be Katniss's sister, it's wonderful to meet you."

She laughs and shakes her head, giving me a quick hug before responding. "Oh no darlin' I'm the mother."

I give her a disbelieving look. "I don't believe that for one second! You can't be a day over thirty!"

She blushes and looks over at Katniss. "I like him already."

I smile and wink at Katniss, and then the girl who I assume is the famous Prim walks to me.

"Actually, _I'm_ the sister." She says, causing me to chuckle. She shakes my hand with a smile that resembles her mothers' in every way. She looks just like her as well, I would never have guessed she was related to Katniss.

"It's great to meet you, Katniss talks about you so much I feel like I already know you." I say, causing her to smirk at her sister.

"It's great to meet you too, Katniss has talked about you a lot too." She says, causing me to look over at Katniss and give her a smirk of my own. She rolls her eyes, but I see a small blush form on her cheeks. I wink at her before returning my attention to the next female in the room, the one who stole Gales heart.

"Cato, it's good to see you again." Madge says, giving me a hug.

I nod, "You too, how are things with you and Gale?" I ask, taking a small step back to Katniss where she takes my hand and rests her head on my bicep.

"Things are going good, would you believe he only lives twenty minutes away? He was home schooled, that's why I never met him." She says.

"Huh, love works in mysterious ways I guess." I say, before kissing the top of Katniss' head.

We take a seat on the comfy couch and my arm instantly goes around her shoulders, pulling her closer to me. She pulls her legs up and tucks them under her as she lays her head on my shoulder.

"You have a lovely home, Mrs. Everdeen." I say, looking around the cozy living room.

"Call me Ivy, and thank you." She says, smiling at me.

"Yes ma'am, Mrs. Ev- I mean Ivy." I catch myself, causing her to chuckle.

We begin talking, and they make me feel like a part of the family. Although I'm a tiny bit confused, Katniss said her mother was... distant. But this lady before me is not distant at all, I think Katniss is just as confused as me on that fact, but she's happy at the same time. And as long as she's happy, I'm happy.

Her mother, sister and Madge make me laugh the whole time, and so does Katniss. We tell them stories of our first dates, and I tell them a little about where I live. We all get along great, and I even learn about Prim and her college journey starting early. That means she wouldn't be moving in with Katniss and I, which I don't know how Katniss will feel about. As far as I can see, she's _very _close with her sister and they've never been apart for very long before the show.

Once we finish talking, around five or six, Prim takes me aside and we walk to the back deck. I take a seat on one of the seats, opposite of her sister.

"So I have just a few questions." She says, crossing her legs in an adult manner. Katniss was right when she said she acted much older than she was, which was a good thing.

"And I hopefully have a few answers; shoot." I say, giving her my undivided attention.

She giggles before beginning. "Have you been in love before?"

I immediately shake my head, "Negative. Katniss is the only women I have ever and will ever love; that I can promise you."

She narrows her eyes playfully, "Are you good at keeping promises?"

I laugh slightly and nod, "Definitely."

"That's good. How long was your longest relationship?" She asks, tilting her head slightly.

I think for a second and my answer is slightly shameful. "Couldn't have been more than a month."

She seems surprised, "That doesn't seem long at all, may I ask why?"

I look at my hands and sigh. I have to tell her my past, right? I mean if I'm to be a part of this family then they need to know all about me.

"I was a, uh, I guess you could say I was a player throughout high school. I never stuck with one girl for any more than a few days, and I only say a month because I was _very_ off and on with one girl. That was around the time I ended my playerish ways. She was the last girl I, uh, 'dated'." I choose my words carefully.

"Why did you end your 'ways'?" Prim asks, and I know she's only curious.

"I was hurting my family. And I wasn't okay with that, my family is everything to me. Thank God I stopped too, because if I hadn't I fear I wouldn't have met Katniss, and meeting your sister is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Prim smiles, "Are you in love with her? Dumb question... I know you love her, that much has been obvious." She shakes her head at herself. "But, can you explain your feelings?"

"Easy, yet at the same time, very hard." I say, scrunching my brows together as I think, but I have a soft smile on my face. "Easy because I love her, but hard because my love is indescribable. It's like... I can't find a single word that could ever cover my feelings towards Katniss. The closest thing is love, but even that word isn't enough. All the power within the word love, and it still isn't powerful enough to describe how much she means to me. What I feel around her is something I've obviously never felt before and something I'm positive I'll never feel again. Katniss is the one.

"I can't ever seem to get her out of my head, and I don't want to. I can only attempt to describe it, and I won't come close to my true feelings. My heart always beats faster when I'm around her, and the biggest yet softest of smiles forms on my face when in her presence. When she's in my arms, I feel that I never want to let her go. She makes my heart soar with a love so strong I fear it will burst. As long as I'm with her, I'm happy." I end, and I was right. No combination of every letter of the alphabet will ever cover my immense feelings for Katniss.

Prim nods, and I thinks she's more than satisfied with my answer.

"Alright, lets go ahead back. That's all I really wanted to know, and you've given me some great answers." She says, standing up and walking the short walk back to the living room. Katniss walks in at almost the same time with her mother, and I figure that they just talked. We take our seats back on the couch, but as soon as we do Ivy asks to talk to me.

I get up and kiss Katniss before following her mom, maybe soon she will become my mom as well.

"Well, you are definitely a charming young man." She starts, causing me to smile. "Someone I can see my daughter with. You love her, you don't even have to say it. We all can see it from how you are around her. But I also can see you haven't really been in a serious relationship before, and Katniss hasn't either."

I raise my eyebrows, "What is this, can you see into the past?" I jokingly ask.

She chuckles and shakes her head, "Just a mom who knows her daughter well, and I know there are a few questions she hasn't asked you that are pretty important. I can also tell you haven't asked her, but that's okay. Neither of you have ever had to ask these questions before, you don't know any better."

I nod, giving her my full attention.

"I'm sorry if this is awkward, but how many kids do you want?" She asks, and my eyes widen in surprise.

I cough, "Yeah, it's a little awkward question, but definitely an important one at that. You're right, we haven't talked about it... Although I know my answer, you see I never wanted kids."

She raises her eyebrows and seems a little worried, I chuckle.

"I'm not finished, I never wanted kids _before I met Katniss._ But once I got to know her, even when I first laid eyes on her, I began to really think about kids. I want more than anything to raise a family with her. I want three kids, two boys and a girl. I want the two boys to be older than the girl, but I don't want her to be too much younger."

Ivy cocks her head, "Why?" She asks, a smile on her face.

"Because I want them to look out for their little sister, have an eye out for her and protect her. Not that I won't, no one is going to mess with my family. Believe it or not I even kinda want the boys to be twins."

She chuckles, "Well that certainly is interesting, you have put a lot of thought into it, it seems."

I nod, "Yes ma'am I have, once I got closer and closer with Katniss the idea of kids became more and more real to me."

"I'm glad, I won't speak for Katniss but I think you two share a few of the same hopes for a family."

I smile and let out a small laugh, "I can't believe I haven't thought to ask her."

"Little mistake, but it's definitely a good thing to cover. Because if you don't, then it may cause some bumps down the road..." She says. "One more question, though I don't think I need to ask. Do you have the right intentions for my daughter?"

I smile softly and look down, "Yes, the only thing I want of Katniss is her love. I just want her to accept my love, to return my every affection, I want to be able to call her mine and for her to call me hers. Most of all, I just want her to be happy."

Ivy nods and seems impressed and happy with my truthful answers. With that we get up and make our way back inside and into the living room where Katniss takes my hand and leads me back into the kitchen instead of Madge.

"What's up, love?" I ask, wrapping my arms around her waist and pecking her lips. Her hand rests on my cheek and I kiss the inside of it, she chuckles.

She smiles softly at me before looking down in thought. I pout and lift her head gently.

"Everything okay?" I ask, giving her a reassuring smile.

She nods, "Yeah, everything's fine! I just... I need to tell you something." She says, averting her eyes.

I knit my eyebrows together in worry, "Alright, I'm all ears." I say.

Her eyes meet mine and she manages a small, forced smile.

"There are some things I didn't really tell you..." She starts, and it only adds fuel to my fire of worry. I nod, and urge her to continue.

"Well if anythings wrong we can work through it," I say quickly. She chuckles softly and kisses my cheek.

"Don't worry Cato, it's nothing that you did or anything like that. You and I are fine, I just need to tell you some things. This home, I know I told you I was born and raised here, but that's not true. Before my father died, I lived in a home about twenty minutes from here, in the nicer part of town. It was much bigger than the one we stand in now, it had four rooms, and it had a basement as well as a downstairs and upstairs... I didn't share a room with Prim, after all she was only a little baby at the time and there was room for me to have my own room. It was actually a big house, honestly it resembled yours in a way. My father, bless his heart, was very good with his money.

"He never spoiled me, but he always made sure our family had enough to get by. I was daddy's little girl, he used to buy me toys, stuffed animals, candy... But again, he never spoiled me. He was the one that handled the money, the one that paid the bills, he did everything. My mother helped, but he insisted he did the majority of it all. He was a saint after all. Anyways, after my father's more than unfortunate death, you know my mom copped out. She stopped working, stopped talking, stopped taking care of us. I know that's the way I described her to you, and I don't know why she's different now, though I'm more than happy she's acting like she did before his death." She pauses and takes a breath, I bring a hand up to rest on her cheek and I stroke it gently. She looks at me and I smile gently, letting her know she can take her time.

She takes in a shuttered breath and continues. "Within about two or three months, we lost our house. My mom wasn't bringing in any money, and I was too young to do so. I couldn't get a job, couldn't get any money at all. We lost the house, and didn't have enough to buy another. We became homeless. We lived on the streets for at least a year, maybe longer. I was twelve, Prim was only a year old. We barely ever had enough food, and that winter we spent out there was the coldest in over twenty years...

"Prim and I almost starved and froze to death, and my mother did nothing about it. She couldn't she was still in shock from our fathers death. I stepped up and began to hunt for my family, that's why I'm so comfortable in the woods and why I'm so good with a bow. It's the one thing my father taught me before... well you know. That's when Madge met me, she helped me. She helped my mom, my mom went back to work and we were soon living in this miracle of a house. I know that was a shit long explanation and I apologize."

I force a small laugh, but truth is I'm hurt. Why wouldn't she had told me this sooner? And more than that I'm worried for her, it hurts to know she ever suffered that much and I wasn't there. Even if we hadn't met and I was only thirteen at the time, I still wish I could have helped her.

"Why didn't you tell me, Katniss? You've had more than enough opportunities to." I ask, my voice showing that I was hurt.

She nods and looks down, "I know Cato, I should have told you sooner. I was just... just afraid of being judged I guess. I didn't know what you would think of me. Now I realize how stupid I was, I know neither you nor Marvel would judge me for how I grew up."

"Damn right, I would never judge you anyways Katniss. You should have told me sooner." I say gently yet forcefully.

"I know, I'm sorry." She says, and I know she genuinely is sorry. She just didn't know.

I smile slightly, "I forgive you." I say, pulling her into a hug. "But don't keep stuff like that from me, we need to be open with each other."

"I actually have a topic to bring up to you," I say once we pull apart.

"Go on," she says.

"We never really discussed a possible family between the two of us, so how many kids do you want?" I ask her, and instantly a breathtaking smile forms on her lips.

"Two or three, what about you?" She asks.

"I want at least three, two boys and one girl." I say.

She smirks, "Let me guess, two boys and one girl?"

I raise my eyebrows, "How'd you know?"

She shrugs smugly, "I guess I know you well enough."

"I want the boys to be older, they need to protect their little sister."

She laughs slightly and kisses me again. We walk back to the living room and I take my seat on the couch with Katniss taking her spot next to mine. My arm immediately goes around her figure and she cuddles into my side. I focus my attention on her and kiss her nose so that she scrunches it up in the most adorable way. I chuckle and she blows in my face, making _me _scrunch _my _face up. She laughs and I stick my tongue out at her, just making her laugh more.

I hear laughter from the other females in the room who are watching our little interaction, but I don't pay any attention to them. All my attention is focused solely on Katniss. The way her eyes shine, how bright her smile is, her lips just begging to be kissed, her braided hair in all its beauty.

"Forgive me, but I think I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look today." I say, my eyes flitting down to her lips and then back into her unique eyes.

She giggles and my ears listen intently to the beautiful and familiar noise. "You didn't, you told me when you first got here."

"Well it's true, you look stunning today. You look stunning every day though." I wink at her and she rolls her eyes with an evident smile.

"You don't look too bad yourself, stud." She says, her own eyes going to my lips.

I chuckle and rest my forehead against hers, brushing our noses together. "I love you." Before she has a chance to reply, my lips meet hers in a gentle kiss, the two of us forgetting the family sitting just opposite us.

An awkward cough resonates through the room and we pull apart, Katniss blushing profusely. I laugh and kiss her temple before looking over at the smirking girls.

"Hate to break your little moment, but dinner is almost ready." Prim says, giving Katniss a knowing smile.

"Do you need any help with anything in the kitchen?" I ask, beginning to get up.

"No thank you-"

"Really I insist." I say, standing all the way up.

"Cato, sit back down." Ivy demands with a laugh and I do as I'm told. "You're our guest, I've got this."

"Yes ma'am." I say, getting back into my previous position with Katniss before I stood up.

After dinner, I manage to let them allow me to clean up with Katniss by my side. We have yet another bubble war, and this time I win. She has bubbles filling her hair when we are done, and I have a bubble beard.

"You, uh, you have a little something on your face." She snorts, laughing at me.

I chuckle, "Maybe you're going to have to get it off." I say, pulling her close to me with my hands around her waist.

She smirks and leans up so that her lips are inches from mine, "Maybe." Then I close my eyes and lean in, only to have a face full of bubbles again. "Or I could just make it worse." She says between her laughter.

I narrow my eyes playfully and she runs around the kitchen, I eventually catch her and pull her flush against my chest.

"Gotcha," I whisper, pushing a stray strand of hair that came out of her braid and tucking it behind her ear. Before she can respond I attack her lips in a fervent kiss. I deepen the kiss as her fingers thread through my hair and pull my face impossibly closer to her own. My hands gently slide up and down her waist as we kiss, and when we pull away they rest barely above her butt. Her arms are around my shoulders, her swollen lips forming a smile.

Her kiss leaves me feeling dizzy and drunk, drunk in love that is. We don't say anything as she leads me back into the living room where I say my goodbyes, and then we are standing out on her front porch, a frown on my face.

I lift a hand to caress her cheek and she leans into my touch, "I don't want to leave." I whisper.

"I know, but I'll see you soon." She says, kissing me again.

My arms snake around her waist and I pull her against me, I bury my face in her neck and close my eyes.

"I never want to let you go," I admit, even if she already knows.

She snuggles her head closer and sighs, "I don't want you to let you go either."

I hold her securely in my arms for another half hour I think it is, but even so it isn't long enough. The limo honks once, signaling I was really pushing my time limit. I heave a heavy sigh and painfully let her go, settling on holding her hands in my own.

"I'll see you soon," she promises, giving my hands a squeeze.

"I love you." I whisper, setting one last kiss upon her plump lips. With that I make my way back to the limo that will take me away from Katniss for the next few days. I won't see her again until Friday.

At least it went well, I can see myself becoming their family. I think they like me too, not once did they frown at me or glare at me. Which is good, because Katniss's family already mean a lot to me.

Katniss waves at me as we drive down the dirt road and I wave back, I blow her a kiss and she giggles as she puts it in her pocket and returning the gesture. I laugh and do the same as she, putting it in the breast pocket of my shirt.

God I'm going to miss her, three days is much too long.

* * *

**What did you think? Who is she going to choose? The obvious answer just may be wrong... but it may be right as well.**

**Don't forget to leave a review, follow, and favorite! I love each and every review I get, I love that y'all take the time to write out your thoughts! Reading them all always makes my day and leaves me in a good mood.**


	48. Who's It Going To Be?

**Response to reviews: **

**iluviggyhesthebest: I hope you enjoy**

**fanglunawolf: A lot of people seem to be leaning towards the ever popular Cato.**

**Fangirl crazi407: I'm glad my story convinced you to turn towards Catoniss!**

**Guest: Yeah... that was actually a mistake! Oops, at least you found it funny! I'm going to keep the mistake as a matter of fact, I think it was funnier than what I originally wanted.**

**PiratePrincess16: So glad you are enjoying it and thank you! **

**HealthyHungerGamesObession101: I absolutely love all your reviews, not only because they are all so sweet, but because they really say what you think. They use facts from the story, instead of simply saying you love it or whatnot. Thanks so much, I think you're one of my favorite reviewers! **

**Guest: Actually, there will be a few more chapters after the final rose ceremony! I'm going to go slightly into their life away from each other (they have to be away until the entire show is aired on TV) and maybe an epilogue or the wedding! **

**baileymarie: A lot of team Cato fans, keep it up!**

**Guest: Oh lord don't cry...**

**Guest: I hope this update was quick enough!**

* * *

I have a lot of thinking to do. When Madge and Prim signed me up for the show, they had me watch a few of the past seasons so I would know just what I was getting into.

But no season, individual show, or even words can ever prepare you for this. The harsh reality of it all, I'm about to make the biggest decision of my life, I'm about to choose my future husband. Needless to say that's very stressful, not to mention nerve wracking.

I remember that first night I met the guys, my thoughts beforehand too. I was worried, more than worried. What if they hadn't liked me? I'd say it's more than obvious both Cato and Marvel care very deeply for me, and I for them. What if they hadn't liked Prim? From how they both of them interacted with her, I'd say they both love her already. What if she didn't like them? She told me she really liked them too. She can see them becoming her brother in law, which is very important to me.

Neither of them judged my family, neither of them judged my house, and neither of them were disrespectful to my mother or Prim. Why do they each have to be so nice, so lovable, so wonderful, so hot, and so amazing? Why couldn't one of them be a jackass, that way my decision would be a whole lot easier!

But no. I got two of the greatest guys on this planet. I know I shouldn't be complaining, but it's hard. I'm the luckiest girl in the world for having this privilege, and the most unfortunate. Because with this, I have to let a great guy go. The biggest problem? I don't know who...

So here I sit in my fantasy suite in Mexico, yeah they flew us out of the country for the proposal that will be happening tomorrow night. Cato and Marvel have their own suites, Marvel all the way on the west end, and Cato on the east end. I'm lounging on my bed, snuggled in my pajamas and my knees up and against my chest as I try to make my mind on who I want to marry.

Marvel and Cato would both make great husbands, I can picture myself with the both of them. Can I just marry the two of them? I have an obvious connection with the each of them, but I think I have a connection with one more than the other. The problem is, is that I'm not so sure who.

I get up and head to my balcony that over looks the Gulf of Mexico. I try to sort through each pro and con of Marvel and Cato, but I seem to keep coming up with even amounts or at least pros and cons that level out with each other.

Why does this have to be so difficult?

* * *

**Marvel POV**

The nerves are eating me alive. What if it's not me? Cato is a great guy, and he's good to Katniss. So what if she chooses him? I would be absolutely torn in two, my heart would be shattered. They have an obvious connection, but so do her and I.

She knows I love her, and I have a good feeling she loves me too. From the way she kisses me to her bubbling laughter even when what I say isn't funny, she must love me. She hasn't given me a reason to think otherwise. And it went really well with her family, they seemed to like me a lot.

I know her little sister, Prim, means everything to her so I tried my hardest to make her love me. I hope I succeeded, because Katniss told me that was the deal right there. If Prim doesn't like us, then we are out. She told us that maybe the third or fourth week in, just before Prim's birthday. Did Prim like Cato more than me? I made her laugh a lot, and Cato isn't the funniest guy ever. As a matter of fact he can come off as a very intimidating person, maybe he scared her. Then again, he's not intimidating around Katniss, he's like a complete different person and I mean that in a good way, so what if her family only saw that side of him and fell in love with his charm?

Ugh, I need to stop these thoughts. Katniss loves me, and I love her. I shouldn't be this worried, I won't be this worried any longer. With that final thought roaming my mind, I manage to shut my eyes for sleep before the upcoming day when I hopefully propose to the most beautiful girl in the world.

* * *

**Cato POV**

I can't eat, I can't talk, sleep is out of the question. This will be the longest night of my life. I'm laying here on my bed, waiting for the sleep that will never come. Not only from my nerves, but it's already hard to sleep without Katniss next to me. It has been ever since that night in the fantasy suite. Images of Katniss are invading my every thought, and my mind has decided to be cruel and go through scenario after scenario of us and our possible future. I say cruel because it will only make it all the harder if she doesn't choose me.

I'm confident in the way the hometown date went, I fell instantly in love with her family. The only question is; did they fall in love with me? I'm pretty sure Prim took a liking to me, she was the sweetest girl ever. It's easy to see why Katniss adores her so much, that girl wouldn't hurt a fly. I already adore her as if she's my sister, maybe she will be soon. I can see myself in that family, I only hope they see it too.

I turn over yet again, imagining Katniss' body laying next to mine, keeping me warm in the chilly summer nights. My heart will be completely shattered beyond repair if she doesn't choose me. There's no one else out there for me, I know that much. I mean this is it. It's Katniss, its always been Katniss. She's my one and only and I really hope I'm the same for her.

I'm still sticking to the strong feelings I know Katniss has for me, and to be honest I think it's going to be me. Maybe that's just my nerves and hopes talking, but I can almost picture her lips forming the word 'yes' just as I get down on one knee.

I can only hope these dreams soon become a reality.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

My mind suddenly travels to the conversations I shared with my mom at the two hometown dates. She really gave me some good thoughts, enough to help me choose 'the one'.

_She took my hand just as Marvel went into the kitchen with Prim, and I already missed him, my mother led me to my room where we sat on the bed. She put her hand on my knee in nothing but a motherly fashion before speaking. _

_"Ever since you went onto this show I've been thinking of what in gods name to ask you. And since it's gotten even closer to tonight, well I've been thinking harder and harder."_

_I nodded, gesturing for her to continue. _

_"And, well, I've only come up with one question and I think it's the most important of them all darlin'. Do you love him?" _

_I smiled slightly at the seemingly idiotic question. "No offense mom, but that may be the stupidest question I've ever been asked." I chuckled._

_But she had a knowing look on her face, making her look all the wiser. "It may be, but I'm smarter and wiser than you think, Katniss. Trust me, this question will do you good in the next week. I promise you that." _

_Her statement befuddled me, but I answered her previous question nonetheless. "Yes, I love Marvel."_

_My mother nodded, "You do." She confirmed._

_"Yes, I do." And I leave it at that. _

_"Care to explain on that topic a little further?" She asked, crossing her legs and tilting her head. _

_I shrugged and looked down at my hands, "I mean... I love him. Is there really anymore to say?"_

_My moms blue eyes bored into mine for a few moments of silence. She had the most thoughtful expression on her face, her eyes slightly narrowed as the thoughts ran through her mind. But I don't know what she could have possibly been thinking at that moment in time. Then, her thoughtful expression changed to a knowing one, just like before. Whatever she had been trying to figure out in that moment, she just did._

_"Well alright then, I guess not." Even her voice shows the sense of her understanding something I don't. _

_I smiled at her and stood up, she is soon to follow and then gave me a hug._

_"You'll make the right choice honey, I have no doubt in my mind." She told me, and it gave me the ounce of hope and reassurance I needed at the time._

_"Thanks mom."_

_"I love you honey."_

_"I... I love you too."_

_I_ don't know how to make sense of it, she seemed so sure of my decision at the time and I can't help but wish I could be too. I wish I could feel as confident in my answer as she seemed to be that night. Also the night after when Cato came...

_We went right back into my room, just like we had with Marvel the night before. Prim just took Cato out onto the back deck, and I already missed his warmth, his large calloused and surprisingly soft hands encasing mine._

_"So, I think you already know the question I'm about to ask you." My mom said with a little smirk._

_I chuckled and nodded, "Yes, I do. But just for kicks go ahead and ask."_

_She smiled, "Do you love him?"_

_"Yes, of course. I love Cato." I said._

_"You do."_

_I looked down and laughed slightly, "Yes mom, I do love Cato."_

_She cocked an eyebrow and smiled slightly, "Care to explain just how you love that handsome lad?"_

_I looked down and pursed my lips in thought, "I don't quite know how, it's like our love is indescribable." I stopped and through for a few moments._

_"How does he make you feel?" My mom questioned further, something was in her voice that I recognized as her knowing a little too much, yet again._

_I smiled slightly, "I don't know... Like I'm the most precious thing in the world, like-" I had to stop and laugh at the irony, "Like I'm his delicate and lovable flower."_

_My mom laughed lightly, "Hence your nickname, right?"_

_"I guess so."_

_"But back to those feelings, you seem to be having a hard time explaining them?" She asked, and even if she was asking me these questions she seemed to already know my ultimate answer. She knew something I didn't, something she was confident in. _

_"Only because, like I said before, our love is completely indescribable. I mean I can try, I don't think words will ever do our relationship justice though... It's like he..." I paused again, I just don't know quite how to describe the immense feelings we share for each other. "For starters, the way he kisses me. He kisses me like my lips are air and he can't breathe, like he needs and wants me which I know he does. He takes my breath away when he looks at me, because he looks at me with the utmost affections. And I feel damn lucky when his powerful arms are wrapped lovingly around me." I ended. _

_She just nodded at me, a small smile lighting up her lips. She had that same knowing look in her eye just when I was talking to Marvel, only this time it's slightly different. It's... lighter, and it seems as if she's telling me something I already know but can't quite decipher. _

_"Yeah, I can see it. Words are hard when you care for someone so deeply." She echoes my thoughts before standing up and hugging me. "Just follow your heart honey, it won't ever steer you wrong." _

I don't quite understand why the flashbacks plague my memory at this moment. But when they end, I realize why my mind decided to conjure up the memories of our talks. My mother knew my choice all along. The question of if I loved the two of them was only icing on the cake. She only did that to help me figure it out. She's always known who I will choose in the end.

I think I've always known too.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, we are almost at the end people! Next chapter she chooses her husband! Who do y'all think it will be? Remember, the obvious choice isn't always the right one, but sometimes it is. **

**(And don't worry, I will be doing a few chapters after she chooses Cato or Marvel, then an epilogue after that. So next chapter will NOT be the last!)**

**Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**


	49. A Heartbreaking Visit

_**Response to reviews: (I got so many too, thank you all SO much! They each mean the world to me!)**_

**baileymarie: Oh my gosh thank you so much! That means so much to me!**

**elizalar: I hope you enjoy!**

**Megan Justine: I was really looking forward to talk about her feelings for the both of them, so I'm glad you liked reading it!**

**Christinaaa (Guest): Haha, I'm glad I confused you, adds more suspense.**

**fanglunawolf: Don't feel guilty for not shipping a pair! I really hope you like this chapter.**

**HealthyHungerGamesObession101: Thank you so much for the thoughtful review, I love reading them! It definitely made me think more about my characters! Keep up the amazing reviewing, because each word you type makes me smile!**

**iluviggyhesthebest: I can't make Katniss choose anyone, she has her own mind, haha. **

**Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived: No offense, but I definitely DO NOT ship Clato, haha. I hope you learn to love Catoniss! But Karvel is a pretty awesome ship.**

**PiratePrincess16: I can't believe you actually re-read it! That means so much to me, and did you notice that I made a few changes to the first few chapters? I'm actually going back and fixing the whole story, changing it to present tense and changing some facts around to make more sense... Anyways, I'm so glad you love this story enough to read it for a second time!**

**Ripple237: Or is it Cato? Maybe you want to rethink that, but then again, maybe not... But smart thinking about my username and everything, though your thoughts could prove you wrong. Or you could be absolutely right, we'll have to wait and find out. ****I'm feeling very mysterious today, so let's just wait and see who she ends up choosing. Hehehe.**

**timeflies24536: I'm sorry my update wasn't very quick, but I've been busy. Enjoy though!**

**darkviolet88: Or do you know who she chooses? That tis the question... **

**Fangirl crazi407: I already have a whole thing planned out for whomever she chooses in the end, got it all logged in my phone for how it's going to work! I hope you like it.**

**Tkearns: Oh... well I'm sorry to hear that. I love him, and Marvel, and Finnick... As you could probably tell from the story, haha. I hope you at least like the story!**

* * *

I really _have _always known who I was going to choose. Thinking back to these past few months, I think the choice has always been obvious to me. He's always been the one, I was just blinded with the other men to really see it. He's been my everything since he first stepped out of that limo and made me laugh that first night.

Now the hard part comes though, because even with the relief and confidence of knowing who I'm bound to be with forever, there is the heartache of sending the other home. I have a strong bond with both of them, and I _do _love them each. It's just I love _him_ more than I could ever love another; my love for him will always come out on top. So here's the heartbreaking factor of this hellish yet heavenly show; I have to break one's heart.

I have to go to his suite and let him down, telling him that he isn't the one. That I love the other more, that he has stolen my heart and not you. I already have the entire speech planned out in my head, but it's still crap. How do you tell someone who loves you that you choose someone else?

I'm already at his door; time flies when you're deep in thought. I hesitate where I stand, my arm feels like it weighs one thousand pounds and I can't lift it to knock on the wooden door. I don't want to. I don't want to break his heart. He's too much of a great guy, an amazing guy that I'm letting go. Strangely, nothing has felt more right in my life, and nothing has been this hard in my life. As hard as this will be, I know that my one and only will make me feel like the best thing that's ever happened to him; the best thing that ever happened in general, for the rest of our lives. He will always make me feel beautiful, perfect, like I don't have a single flaw that he won't love.

I also know that the other will find someone. He will find someone who will return his love with all their heart. I know it.

With that thought I take a deep breath and lift my arm. My tight knuckles hit the the door, making the only noise I can hear aside from the nervous ringing of my ears. My fist hits the cold wood with a loud thud that no doubt echoes throughout the lonely suite that I'm about to make even lonelier.

With only three knocks, the door opens to reveal his smiling face that I'm soon to break. I take a deep breath and step inside.

**Cato POV**

Could this be anymore stressful? I'm sitting on my couch with a dress shirt and khakis, my elbows on my knees with my head in my hands. That moment of doubt just passed through me like I'm sure it passed through Marvel as well. The dreaded string of questions just went through my head, torturing me to no end.

What if she doesn't choose me? What if she doesn't love me? What will I do without her? Can I live without her? What if she chooses Marvel? What if...

Each and every one of these questions are drowning me in a sea of loneliness and heartache, even just the one of her not loving me easily brought me to tears. Because I love her more than life, and if she doesn't return my affections, not even in the slightest... I don't know what I would do.

I shake my head and stand up, stretching out while I do so. I need to get these thoughts out of my head, I know she loves me. I know she does, everything she says and does around me shows me that much. I walk over to the window and look out at the Gulf in front of me. It's a gorgeous day; also the day I will be picking my Katniss' engagement ring and hopefully proposing to her and all her beauty.

The ring, obviously, has to be perfect. Knowing Katniss she won't want much anything too to extravagant. At the same time, she will want something more than a regular old cheap ring, something in the the middle. A ring from the heart, not just the prettiest or the most expensive. No, I seriously need to put a lot of though into it. I only hope the ring seller dude will have what I'm looking for.

Speaking of him, he should be here in about an hour. I already have what I want the ring to look like in my head, but I highly, highly, doubt he will have it. I drew it down a few nights ago, when I awoke in the middle of the night with the image of it so clear in my head. I hold the drawing in my hands now, smiling down at it like a fool.

My ideal ring, what I hope will be Katniss's ideal ring, is a simple diamond ring with a realistic wooden design on it. I even want it to feel like a piece of wood, but the main piece on top would be a gray and blue diamond. It may be very cheesy, but it's our eye colors. She's always loved the softness and iciness of my eyes, and I've always loved how unique her eyes are. So it will be perfect, if only I could find one like it.

I make my way back to the couch and sit down, a cup of whiskey in hand. Just a little, not nearly enough to get me drunk or even a little buzz.

Maybe this ring guy will take requests and make me the perfect ring within the next few hours. After all the proposal is tonight, only five hours away. Five hours until she gives me an answer, until she makes me either the happiest man alive or the most unfortunate man alive. Unfortunate only because I would have let a perfect girl go, just like that. The happiest because she would make all my dreams come true, considering my dreams consist of her and her only.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door, confusing me. The ring guy isn't scheduled for another thirty minutes... I stand up and fix my shirt a little, it's a tad bit tight on me, the fabric around the buttons slightly taut. I just sort of threw it on, a random shirt in my suitcase, of course I'll be changing before tonight. Tonight I will be wearing a suit, the exact same suit I wore when we met that first night. Only this time, I plan on wearing the shirt along with it.

I walk to the front and open the door and to my utmost surprise I see-

* * *

**I'm so mean. **

**Another cliff hanger to keep y'all interested! But please don't kill me, I just love keeping y'all on edge and I didn't want to have the proposal chapter just yet. Like I keep saying, _the obvious answer is not always the correct answer, yet sometimes it is. _**

**Next chapter I think may be when she chooses either Marvel or Cato, if not it will definitely be the chapter after! I promise you that, and also there will be more chapters after the proposal!**

**Please follow, favorite, and leave a review! **

**Each and every one makes me smile, even the constructive criticism because it means y'all took the time to help me become a better writer! Thank you all so much and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**It should be up sometime this week or next weekend. **


	50. The Proposal

_**Response to reviews: (Thank you for so many, I was hoping the cliffhanger would result in many of y'all's thoughts, haha.)**_

**Ripple237:**** Sorry for the so called torturing... Haha. Enjoy!**

**AnbuTobi154: Thank you! I'm glad you've come across this story!**

**BestFan00: More nervous than them, holy crap you must be a nervous wreck then! I definitely get what you were saying, but the question is; is it right? **

**Lulubell2495: Oh gosh, yet another person to hate me... Lol, just kidding. It's actually a good thing you hate me in my mind, it means you are very much into the story! So, I embrace the hate that I actually hope is fake. **

**HealthyHungerGamesObsession101: Don't die before the finale!**

**baileymarie: I'm glad you think that way because I do love Catoniss, but I also love the Karvel pairing. And have you noticed there are barely any Karvel stories? I may just have to add one more, or maybe not at the same time...**

**WolfGirl074: Haha, I hope by worst you mean best and with the most suspense! Thank you!**

**Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived: So confident that you're right, hmm? Well, that confidence just may be wrong... Or right. Eh, who knows? Thank you for being a loyal reader and for all the great reviews!**

**larich24: You say obviously they have a deeper love; but did you forget my quote already? _Sometimes the obvious answer isn't the right answer, then again sometimes it is._ Keep that in mind, but I think you will be happily surprised.**

**iluviggyhesthebest: That whole *sobs in corner* part of your review made me laugh pretty damn hard! I pictured the funniest thing, and thanks for the review!**

**PiratePrincess16: Sorry it was so short, but it was necesarry! I hope the quick update this time makes up for the shortness of last chapter!**

**gorrillaface345: If you are still reading, may I ask what your favorite ship is? Because my collection of short stories has a variety of ships, if it's one of the pairings I've incorporated into that collection maybe you should check it out! Or not, obviously your choice! I'm sorry you don't like either of the pairings, and hopefully you change your mind someday. :)**

_**I know I said the next update was going to be over the weekend, but I had the urge to write so here it is! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Cato POV**

_I walk to the front and open the door, and to my utmost surprise I see- _

"Haymitch? What are you doing here?" I ask, stepping aside to let him in.

He nods at me and enters the suite, immediately he goes to the liquor counter and pours himself a small glass of whiskey.

"Where's the ice?" He asks, looking in the empty ice pot.

"Uh, the freezer in the cabinet below it." I say confusedly, "You didn't answer my question, sir. Why exactly are you here?" I ask as politely as I can.

Is here to tell me Katniss didn't choose me? To let me down and tell me to leave?

He takes his time getting the ice, still not answering me. He closes the freezer and turns to me, one hand in his baggy suits pocket and the other holding the small glass. He takes a sip before gesturing it towards me.

"I heard from someone on the camera crew that you've got a certain ring in mind." He says and my heart starts beating again.

So he isn't here to kick me out.

I let out the breath of air I didn't know I had been holding in and nod. "Uh, yes sir I do. Would you like for me to go get the drawing?"

He nods and then makes himself at home, looking around the large space. I quickly walk to the counter on the other side of the room, I pick up my amateur sketch of the ring and make my way back to Haymitch. I hand it to the drunk, who just happens to be sober as of now, and he examines it with impressed eyes.

"This the ring you want?" He asks, raising his eyebrows at me. I can't tell if he's doing so in impressiveness or in worry.

"Yeah, that's the one. She'll love it, at least I hope." I say with an awkward chuckle.

He looks back down at it and purses his lips in agreement, "Alright, I'll have it to you in a few hours. Mind if I bring this along?"

I'm shocked to say the least, "You can make it that quickly?"

He cracks a grin, "Cato, this _is _the Bachelorette, we can get a lot of things done."

I grin back, "Well thank you, this means a lot."

He rolls his eyes and pats me on the back, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll be back with the ring later."

With that he exits my suite with my drawing of the perfect ring, his finished glass of whiskey laid on the table. I sit on the couch with a plop and look around.

Well alright then.

**Marvel POV**

I open the door, expecting to see the ring guy, but instead I'm met with the beautiful Katniss. I smile at her, but I notice her attempt at smiling back is pitiful and fake. I frown and knit my brows together, letting her in.

"Everything okay...?" I ask, but I know nothing is okay right now. At least not for me, I'm pretty sure I know why she's here.

As soon as I ask, her eyes tear up and then the tears fall. They stream down her face silently and I pull her in for a hug to not only comfort her, but also to comfort myself. She pulls away after a few minutes and walks to the couch where we sit down.

"Marvel..." She begins, a sob almost passing her lips.

I take her hand in mine and give her a shaky smile.

"I... I'm so sorry." She says, sobbing and then looks away. She doesn't need to say anymore, I know why she's sorry. I feel my heart break into a million pieces.

It isn't me.

She's chosen Cato, she chose the brute over me. I have the right to be angry, I should be. But I'm not. I'm heartbroken because I'm not the one, and because she's crying. Seeing her in pain, and knowing it's because I'm not the one for her, it hurts, for lack of a better word.

"It's... I'm so sorry, Marvel! I want to love you like I love him, I wish I could have you both! But... I can't. And..." She sobs, her watery eyes finally meeting my own.

"And you love him more than me." I end softly, looking down with a sad smile.

She nods, "I'm sorry Marvel, I just don't see a future with you. I love you, I truly do. It's just, I think it may be a temporary love, I don't think I'm the one for you or vise versa. I'm sorry." She cries.

I shake my head and hug her, letting her sob into my shirt. "Shhh, don't be sorry Katniss. We..." I take a breath to hold back my own tears. "We can't control who we love. If it's him... then it's him. As hard as this is-" I pause for a few moments and hold her tighter. She gently rubs my back, letting me know I can take my time. "I'll get over it, I understand Katniss. I don't want you to be with me and not give me all your love."

Now my tears are flowing freely, I can't hold them back. It's inevitable. My body racks with sobs, and Katniss holds me tight. She continues to rub my back gently, combing through my hair. All I can think is that this will be the last time I ever get to hold her, the last time we will ever share a passionate embrace.

This is the last time I will see her in who knows how long.

I pull back after at least a half hour, I wasn't about to let her go any sooner. I give her a small, sad smile and she returns it. I brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"We can still be friends, right?" I ask, anything to still be able to see her.

She nods, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

In a way I've been friendzoned, but I'd rather this than her hating me. Because I will never be able to hate her, I'll always love this amazing girl I was lucky enough to meet. I'll always care for her, always wish the best for her. Even if that means that the best is with Cato.

She hugs me again, this one brief.

"Just know this, if he hurts you in any way, if he disrespects you or anything else, I'm here to beat his ass." I say, causing her to smile and nod. "I'll always be here for you Katniss, whether you need me or not. Remember that, anything happens and you can't go to him, you can come to me."

"Thank you Marvel, someday you're going to make someone the happiest girl alive, and they will make you the happiest man alive. I promise." She whispers, leaning in and kissing my cheek.

'But I want that someone to be you.' It forms on my lips, but I don't say it. I just hug her again.

"As long as you're happy, I'll be okay." I reassure her. She smiles stands, kissing my forehead before she walks herself out.

Now what do I do? I just lost the girl I thought was the love of my life, apparently our feelings were anything but mutual. All I can say is Cato better love her with all his heart and respect her. He had better not take her for granted, he was just awarded with the most precious girl in the world.

And I'm left here on this couch, alone and cold without her in my arms. For some reason, though, I know this is for the best.

**Katniss POV**

The look on his face... Heart break written all over, his eyes that were once filled with laughter, were then filled with grief and despair. His lips that are usually curled up into a smile were then turned down in an agonizing frown.

And it's because of me.

I just broke his heart, I don't think I'll ever truly get over that. Of course I know it had to be done for me to be with Cato, and for me that's more than worth it. Anything for him is worth it. Now it's time for me to go back to my own room and change into my dress for tonight.

XxX

As I stare at myself in the mirror, thoughts of a future with Cato instantly make me smile. The heartache of letting Marvel go earlier is slowly turning into excitement of a possible proposal tonight. I say possible because all in all it's now Cato's choice, he doesn't have to propose. Although, I think the odds are in my favor.

I take a deep breath, I take out my mothers necklace and hold it in my hands. It was the necklace my father gave to her when he proposed, he gave her a ring and a necklace. Why? I have no clue, but I do know I feel obligated to wear it tonight. Not only obligated, I want to wear it tonight. The night I get engaged to Cato, the man whom I love with every fiber in my being.

A knock at the door signals it's time. I take a deep breath before walking outside where Haymitch escorts me down to the dock on the gorgeous gulf.

"I'm happy for you, sweetheart. It's been one hell of a journey." He says, smiling down at me.

I look up at him with a grin of my own, in a way I've sort of seen Haymitch as a fatherly figure.

"You can say that again. Thank you for helping me through it." I say, laying my head on his shoulder briefly.

He chuckles and pats my hand in a parent like manner.

"No need to thank me, Katniss. You ready?" He asks, stopping just before we reach the dock where I will await Cato.

I take a deep breath and give him a giant nod, a smile attached to my lips. "More than ready. I want this, I want him."

He nods and then leans down to hug me. "I always knew you would choose him." He whispers softly, patting my back before walking back to get Cato.

I walk onto the dock to wait for him, to await what will be the best moment of my life.

**Cato POV**

I grab my suit jacket and throw it on, pulling it tight and making sure I look okay. After all, this is one of the most important nights of my life. I'm about to propose to the most perfect girl for me; Katniss Everdeen. I run my hand through my hair, mainly for the cameras. Effie said she wants us to be a little more 'showy' for them.

I sigh and stare at myself in the mirror; this is it. She either says yes, or shatters me with a simple 'no'. It's scary how much she means to me, it scared me from the moment I realized I was deeply in love with this angel. Now though, I've come to see just how truly special what we have is. It still scares me, because tonight will make or break the rest of my life. If she says yes, then I will be happy for eternity. If she says no, then I will be broken for the rest of my life and after, only she would be able to fix me.

My mother told me that true love is a blessing, and that I should cherish it because not everyone gets this feeling I'm lucky enough to share with Katniss. I knew that before my mom even told me, I know what I have with her is more than special.

Which is why I'm so nervous right now. A knock at the door signals it's time for me to stop worrying so much, time for me to propose. I stand up straight and nod at myself in the mirror.

"You've got this, she loves you. Don't sweat it." I command the Cato staring back at me.

He mimics my actions before I turn from my reflection and begin my trek to the door, I place my hand on the knob and open it up to reveal Haymitch.

"She's ready," he says, "are you?"

I smile confidently and give him a firm nod, "More so than ever before."

"Alright, let's go." He turns and starts walking towards the water, and I take off after him before I remember something.

"Uh, Haymitch?" I ask as I walk in step with him.

"Yeah?" He grunts.

"The ring? You said you would have it...?" I let my question trail off as he reaches in his pocket and pulls out a small, navy blue box. I open it up, and behold; the exact ring I've pictured is shining back at me. "Damn." I breathe, pulling it out to look at it.

"She'll love it kid, now go get her." He says, shoving me gently towards the dock when I see we are standing right at the base. I look up to see Katniss standing there, her back to me with her beautiful red dress flowing in the wind. Her hair is down, it's natural waves falling over her shoulders and cascading down her back. No one could ever look as gorgeous as she, I'm certain of it.

I take a deep breath and place the ring back in my pocket. I begin my walk down the long dock, walking faster with the knowledge that every step takes me closer to her. When I'm about five feet away, she turns and faces me. As soon as our eyes meet, I know what her answer is going to be.

I waste no time in bending down on one knee, a shy and hopeful smile stuck to my face as I take the little box out of my pocket. Maybe I'll be able to get through this without crying from the amount of emotions I feel right now. Each a synonym to happiness. Katniss eyes land on the ring, and they widen in shock and awe.

"Katniss Everdeen, it's easy to say that these past few months have been the best months of my life. Meeting you, getting to know you, falling in love with you, it's all been the greatest experience I ever hope to live through. And I'm hoping you and I continue this perfect experience together and make it a life style. Katniss, the truth is, is that I want to play with your hair while you slowly drift off to sleep. I want to hear your middle of the night thoughts. I want to roll my eyes at your endless sarcasm, and kiss you with our endless love until our lips go numb and even then I may never stop. I want to wake up to your beautiful smile and morning breath." I'm beginning to tear up, and Katniss is too. Her eyes are bright with tears of joy. She chuckles at my last sentence and I do too before I continue.

"I want to be there for you when you cry, holding you close to me and wiping away your tears. I want to be the one that leaves the house at three in the morning just to buy whatever you crave. I want to be the one that you cuddle up to in the dead of the night. I want to be the one that makes you laugh while you're in a bad mood. I want to come home to you every day, leave work and surprise you with a picnic lunch. I want my dreams of a future for us to come true, and I want you to want all this too. I don't only want you Katniss, I need you too. I love you, now, tomorrow, forever. So, Katniss Everdeen, will you make me the luckiest and happiest man alive and marry me?" I end my speech that I've gone over time and time again, I just let my heart spill out.

Her eyes are glassy with her tears, and she's too choked up to respond. But she nods, giving me all the conformation I need.

"Yes!" She's able to get out, and I jump up from my knee and quickly place the ring on her finger before engulfing her in my arms and swinging her around. "Yes a million times!" She says and hangs onto me like I'm her lifeline and I laugh as we spin around.

I can't believe it.

After all these months, she's finally mine. No one else's, she's mine and I'm hers.

I stop spinning but I still hold her in the air with my arms around her midsection. Her hands come up to rest on my face, my smile so big and broad that my cheeks actually hurt.

"I love you, Cato. I have ever since I our first kiss, ever since our first conversation, ever since I first laid my eyes on you." She says, her own gorgeous smile lighting up her features. My smile broadens, if possible, and her lips are instantly on my own. I kiss her with all I have in me, I pour everything into our kiss.

She just said yes to marrying me.

I'm going to marry Katniss Everdeen.

She's soon going to become Katniss Anderson.

Oh my god.

I laugh and spin us around again before I gently put her on her feet.

"I have waited so long to hear those words," I murmur against her lips.

She grins and threads her fingers through my hair, pulling me impossibly closer.

* * *

**Don't forget, this is NOT the end! There will be a few more chapters, I'm not quite sure how many more but more nonetheless. ****Thank you all for every review I've received, it's been a long journey and it's still not over! **

**Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! We're almost at 100 favorites, and it would make me the happiest person alive to get to that or over! **


	51. Fluff

**Every review I have received for the last chapter has made me smile so much, you don't know how much I love reading them. I can't tell you enough how much I grin when I see I have a mail notification from one of you guys reviewing!**

**Please keep me smiling and review your thoughts on this chapter!**

**Also, I have to point this out, the last time I updated was March 4th, 2015. And it was chapter 50, when she chooses Cato. The date I published this story was March 4th, 2014! So from the beginning of her journey to when she chose Cato took a whole year! I found that really ironic and interesting, so I thought I'd share. **

* * *

Katniss POV

I can't believe it. I'm getting married to Cato Anderson.

I'm going to be Mrs. Anderson.

As of now, Cato is walking to my suite, our suite for the night. My legs are wrapped around his waist, and we are each finding it difficult to keep our lips apart. When we reach my door he rips it open and steps inside, closing it with his foot. I rest my forehead against his and just look at him; into his deep blue eyes that once were covered with an icy layer, but are now filled with a warmth that has spread within the both of us.

His beautiful blue eyes gleam with disbelief, joy, and love. Neither of us can believe that it's over, the journey for me to find love is over. I've found him, he's found me, we've found each other. Cato is smiling widely, his mouth slightly ajar as he shakes his head in disbelief.

"So... What do we do now?" He asks with a breathless chuckle.

I chuckle as well and nuzzle my nose against his. "Anything." I whisper, and instantly his lips are back on mine. He makes his way blindly to the bed and we fall onto it. I land on my back, him hovering over me, not once detaching our lips. He wastes no time is removing my dress, and I waste no time in removing his suit to reveal his built body that's now all mine. He's all mine.

Then, for only the second night in our relationship of many more, we make love. Our two bodies come together in the most tender, and intimate ways. After, we lay with only the sheets covering our naked bodies. I have my head resting comfortably on his chest, my arm draped over his muscled torso. He has his arm is around me, gently running his fingers along my arm lovingly.

"I can't believe it... You're finally mine." He whispers.

I crane my neck to look up at him, my chin now resting on his chest instead of my cheek.

"I've always been yours, Cato. I was just too stupid to really see it." I whisper back, smiling softly at him.

He returns my smile and brings a hand to caress my cheek. "How did you know it was me? Like when and how did your 'stupidity' leave?"

I turn my head back so that my cheek rests on his naked body, and I trace his abs delicately.

His hand that was on my cheek goes to my back and he begins to rub it, his hand gliding across the bare skin.

"When I realized it was you all along, was the moment I finally fell asleep last night. I was awoken with the thoughts of wishing _you_ were there to hold me. I wished I could snuggle up to you, I wished I could be laying with you, I wished I could be woken up by your loving kiss. I was craving your kiss, I was craving _you_. At that moment I knew it was you. It was you all along. You make me happy in a way that no one else can. I love you, _you _Cato." I whisper, and as I do I look back up at him, and shift so that I'm able to caress his cheek. His eyes are shining, I know he's been waiting forever to hear me say all of this. Even if I show him I love him in every way possible, he still loves to hear it. I know it's music to _my _ears whenever those three words are uttered from his lips.

"Cato... I was yours before I even knew it. I've always been yours." I say, and I can't help the smile that forms on my lips in these moments we will be able to share more and more for the rest of our lives together. His hand comes up to rest on my cheek and I lean into his touch as he did mine.

"I've always been yours too, Katniss. I'll always be yours." He says softly, his lips coming back to mine.

Kissing him feels as right as breathing. Kissing him makes me feel as if his lips were made to be in sync with mine. I pull back and smile at him, brushing some hair from his forehead. I'm propped up on my elbow, my head hovering over his. I'm about to kiss him again, but my stomach decides to ruin the moment and let out a bellowing plea for food.

Cato laughs as I scowl.

"Jeez Flower, way to ruin the moment." He comments.

I playfully glare at him, "I haven't eaten since lunch. What time is it anyways?" I ask, rolling over to look at the bedside clock. "It's only six thirty..." I say, looking back at my sexy fiancé who props himself up on both his elbows.

"Well I'd say it's about time for dinner then, don't you?" He asks.

I'm about to respond, but again my stomach answers for me. Cato chuckles, "I'll take that as a yes. What do you want? I think there's a room service menu somewhere in here..." He says, leaning over to his own bedside table and fiddling through the drawer.

"I honestly just want a pizza or something." I say with a shrug.

Cato looks back at me and a grin slowly spreads across his face. "Yet another thing to add to the millions of reasons I love you." He says, attacking me in another loving kiss.

I chuckle and pull back, "I'm going to get some comfy clothes on."

He pouts, "I think you look fine without any clothes on." He ends with a seductive wink.

I roll my eyes, and lightly thwack him on the forehead, "Horny much?"

He snorts and it turns into a full blown laugh, "Only for you baby."

Now it's my turn to snort and I get up, Cato cat whistling as I make my way to the bathroom. I flip him off without turning and close the door with his laughter booming behind me.

I find Cato's dress shirt from earlier and put it on along with some underwear and a bra before I make my way back into the bedroom. When I open the bathroom door, he's hanging up the phone and getting out of the bed. He finds a pair of his sweatpants and pulls them on, tho they hang dangerously low on his waist. Showing off his obvious 'v' line that any girl would find sexy; I'm just lucky that I get to claim it all as my own. Cato turns to me and his eyes slowly graze over my figure.

"Damn you look hot in my clothes." He breathes, biting his lip.

I smirk and walk closer to him, running my hands up and down his torso seductively.

"Do I make you horny baby?" I ask, trying and failing to do an Austin Powers impression.

Cato can't help the laughter that escapes his lips, bursting out as a 'pfff' before turning into a full blown laugh.

"Oh my god that was terrible." He exclaims, holding his stomach.

I roll my eyes, "It was meant to be bad."

He stands straight up and wipes away the tears that formed from laughing so hard.

"Ohhh that was a good one Flower." He sighs. "The pizza will be here in, like, fifteen minutes." He says, walking over to the chair and sitting down. I follow and place myself on his lap. His arms instantly go around me, pulling me closer to his warm, safe, and robust body.

"You really are beautiful, you know that?" He asks, pushing a stray strand of hair behind my ear delicately.

I smile gently, "I do. Because of you."

He smiles gently as well, and I shift so that I'm able to lay my head in the crook of his neck. I love feeling his warm, soft breath on my head; bringing me comfort in knowing he's with me, and causing me to sigh contently.

"Just think, in a few short months we'll be able to do this every night." I whisper, my hand tracing random shapes on his torso.

He rubs his cheek along the top of my head softly. "I can't wait, I can't wait to be able to wake up to your gorgeous smile. But I'm dreading the time I have to spend away from you."

I sigh sadly and nod against his neck, "I am too. I wish they could have just aired the show as it played out, ya know? But instead we have to wait for it to air, all the way up to the finale. We can't risk spoiling our love." I mockingly say.

Cato begins to rub my arm soothingly, "I know Katniss, I know. It sucks. But let's not think of that now, let's just think about that pizza."

I chuckle, "What did you order? Pepperoni? Cheese? Sausage?"

"Well, I remember, on one of our first dates, you saying that you absolutely love sausage and cheese pizza, and are not a fan of pepperoni." He says, and I can hear the smile in his voice. "So, I did the natural thing and ordered pepperoni, with extra pepperoni."

I leaned back with a fake gasp and playfully smacked him on the chest.

"Ow!" He dramatically exclaims.

I roll my eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

"Seriously Cato, what pizza did you order?"

He chuckles, "What do you think? I obviously got sausage and cheese, because that just so happens to-"

"Be your favorite too. I know, I remember that date too. It would be hard to forget, any memory with you is hard to forget."

He closes his mouth as I answer for him, and a grin forms on his lips. Just then there's a knock at the door.

"Pizzas here." I say.

He gets up with me in his arms and then places me gently back down on the comfy chair before grabbing some money and going to get our pizza. He comes back with a large box of pizza under his arm, and as he stands in front of me. He opens it up and we each get a big whiff of the doughy delicacy.

"Jesus, I don't think I realized how hungry I was." I exclaim, reaching out my arms and giving him 'grabby hands' as he would call it.

"Ah, what's the magic word?" He asks, his eyebrows raised while he holds the pizza back.

I roll my eyes, "Please?"

He shakes his head, "Actually it's 'I love you' but please will work too."

I chuckle and snag the pizza, placing it on my lap and digging in.

"For the record, 'I love you' is three words." I say with a mouthful of pizza.

Cato chuckles, "Mmm, sexy." He jokes. "Now scootch, I'm hungry too," he pouts. I smile with my mouth closed and shake my head. He raises a playful brow and next thing I know the box has been removed from my lap and I'm in the air. Well, in Cato's arms. Then I'm back in his lap like before, only now he's stuffing a giant bite of pizza in his mouth.

"Mmm sexy." I mock, taking it from his hand and getting my own bite.

For the rest of the night that's all we do, we munch on pizza and cuddle on the chair. Then, when the pizza's all gone, we move to the bed and snuggle together under the covers. We share more and more loving words, tender touches, and intense kisses.

I can't believe that soon this will be the rest of my life, this will be my every night. We just have to get through these dreaded few months first...

* * *

**Just a bit of fluff for everyone who I'm sure was waiting for the ultimate Catoniss, I'm thinking of doing one or two chapters on their months apart and then a few more of their life together... So my next update will be in a week or two, I'm sorry for the slow updates but I've been super busy with school and tennis!**

**Don't forget to follow, favorite, and leave a review! I'm only one favorite away from 100! **

**Every single review I get makes a huge smile spread across my face like Cato gets when he sees Katniss. **


	52. Epilogue

**Here's the final chapter of _The Bachelorette_**

* * *

Cato POV

I make my way from the kitchen to my desk and set my plate down next to the keyboard. I plop down in my rolly-chair, causing it to push away from my desk a little. I grab my desk and pull myself back towards it and my food. It's five, which means it's time for me and my fiance to video chat.

Katniss; my fiance.

I will never get tired of saying that. It's been a month since I've seen her, since that night I proposed. The next day was full of packing, random kisses, sad goodbyes, and traveling 'home.' Or rather traveling away from it, considering that title now belongs to Katniss.

Since then we have been Skyping every night. We have another whole month before we can see each other. In thirty days she will move here and then we go on the final show to do whatever the hell they do at the live showing of the finale. After that, we are a normal couple. It will just be her and I every day and every night, doing nothing and everything in the comfort of one another's arms. To put it plainly, I can't wait.

Almost as soon as I start my call, she answers and her beautiful features uphold the screen. All these nights filled with Skyping, and not a million pixels in the world could capture just how beautiful she is.

"Hey," I say, grinning at her annoyed features. "Alright, what's got your panties in a twist?" I ask, taking a bit of my burger with a playful smirk.

She scowls. "I hate technology, that's what."

I laugh, "It hates you too."

"Good." She states, and I chuckle at her. Slowly her annoyance melts into a smile.

"How are you?" She asks.

"I'm alright; busy. Very busy." I sigh.

I take a bite out of my burger, it's all I've really had to eat today I've been so busy that I haven't the time to even take a few minutes to stuff my face. I've really thrown myself into work to give myself something to do other than daydream about Katniss.

"Mm, that looks good." She breathes, looking dreamily at my food.

I smirk. "It is. I'm one hell of a cook."

She snorts. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"That would be you." I answer slyly, and she smiles laughs.

"You're such a flirt."

"That you love."

"How can you be so sure?" She questions with a cute smile.

"Oh please, have you seen the way you look at me?" I ask, and she laughs.

"Like you're the most amazing man in the world, yes." She answers, and I grin. "And times that you're the biggest dork in the entire universe." I scowl and she laughs. "But I love you."

I still can't believe she picked me. Out of what? Like twenty guys, _I'm_ the one she's fallen in love with and chosen to marry. _Me._ I can't believe how lucky I've gotten. Just think, if I hadn't gone onto this show...

I sigh deeply and sit back in my chair. "I miss you, you know that? This is serious torture, not letting us see each other."

Katniss nods sadly in agreement. "I know, I miss your kisses."

I feel my heart melt at her simple words. "I miss your everything," I say.

Her features soften and she tilts her head slightly. "I love you."

I smile gently. "I love you too."

I notice something and break our comfortable silence.

"Wait, where are you?" I ask, because I'm just now noticing her surroundings that much resemble a car considering I see trees moving past the windows. "That's not your house...?"

She grins mischievously. "You'll see soon."

I cock my head, narrow my eyes, and smile. "You're up to something."

She nods with an innocent grin. "Yep." She pops the 'p.'

"Would you like to tell me?"

She shakes her head with the same grin. "Nope." And again she pops the 'p.'

"I figured that much." I sigh.

"Hows Buster?" She asks, conveniently changing the conversation.

I grin and call him. "Why don't you see for yourself?" He comes running from the living room and hops up onto the chair with me, causing me to let out an 'umph.'

"Buster! Hey boy!" She exclaims.

He wags his tail, efficiently hitting me in the face which just causes Katniss to burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Bus-" I stop short when his tail hits my mouth. I grab it quickly and scowl at my dog. "Would you stop that?"

He just shakes it from my grip and keeps hitting me in the face with it.

"Aw, have you been annoying Cato?" Katniss asks.

Buster barks and she laughs. "I'll take that as a yes."

I crack a smile.

Then our dog leans forward and begins to lick the screen.

"No! Buster stop it boy!" I exclaim, pulling him back against me. "Why would you do that?" I ask him.

As if he's going to answer me.

He gives me a big kiss and then hops down to go do whatever dogs do. I sigh deeply and wipe my face off with my shirt.

"I love him, but that dog will be the death of me." I mutter.

"It's cute to watch you two." She comments. Then she cocks her head and her face comes closer to the screen. "Babe, why do you have dark circles under your eyes? Are you getting enough sleep?" She asks like the concerned girlfriend she is.

Wait. She isn't my girlfriend.

She's my fiance.

"More or less." I answer with a tired smile.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I go to bed every night at 10 or 11, some nights at midnight just because of work. But it's just... you know, hard to sleep without you." I grumble, avoiding her gaze and looking down at my desk.

"Cato..." she says softly, and I look back at the screen to see her frowning slightly.

"Are they that noticeable?"

She shakes her head, "I was just analyzing you very closely." She says with a small laugh.

"Making sure I'm still the stud you fell in love with?" I joke.

She laughs lightly, "Of course, and honey I'm sorry, but it looks like you've got a double chin... Maybe cut back on the burgers?"

I scowl at her and she laughs. "I'm only kidding, you're just as muscular as ever. Mr. Stud." She says, winking at me.

I don't respond simply because I'm taking a bite of my burger, and she whispers through the screen.

"This is the part where you say I'm still as beautiful as ever," she says, winking at me.

I let out a snort and shake my head at her. "You're really something." I say with a laughing smile.

"I'm waiting." She sings.

I roll my eyes, "You're still as hot, sexy, and beautiful as ever, Flower. And I love you with every ounce in me." I say. "That good?"

She nods satisfied.

We chat for some time, and somehow we end up playing a game of 'would you rather.' A game for teenagers, but a game of simplicity nonetheless, and I love that about her. We are literally playing a game of would you rather; what other adult couples do you know that do that?

"Okay, would you rather...eat a Twix that is covered in mud instead of chocolate, or eat a Snickers that has vomit instead of caramel?" She asks.

I blink and shake my head at her with a disbelieving chuckle. "Damn you have one big imagination."

She starts laughing and I smile. It may sound corny as fuck, but I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that.

"Just answer the question you goof."

"Alright, this is an easy one. The Twix covered in mud. I don't think I would be able to eat someone else's barf..." I trail off with a disgusted shutter.

She laughs, "Your turn."

"Would you rather play chess with Bin La-" That's when I hear a knock at my door. I sigh in irritation and get up. "Hold on Flower, someone's at the door."

I don't miss her smirk when she nods.

Busters barking begins and doesn't stop until I get to the door.

"Buster, it's okay boy! Stop barking!"

He doesn't.

I walk towards my door as the knocking ceases to stop.

"I'm coming!" I shout, and then I'm opening my door.

As I do my eyes bulge out of my head and my jaw drops. How the hell...

None other than Katniss is standing in front of me, her laptop in hand as she grins at me.

"Surprise." She says, and I let a giant smile take over my lips.

Holy shit.

She sets down her laptop and I attack her in a hug, my arms wrap around her and I lift her off her feet. I spin her around on my porch as we laugh together. Her eyes are sparkling with her giggles.

Beautiful.

I set her down gently and smile in disbelief at her.

"You're here." I state dumbly, smiling widely at her.

She laughs, "I am."

Buster rushes outside to greet her too, and she leans down to pet him.

"Hey Buster. I've missed you boy!" She exclaims. He jumps up onto her and she scratches behind his ears as he lets his tongue loll out. He barks happily at her and even licks her, to which she grimaces but keeps petting him.

"Hop down boy, she's mine." I command, grinning at Katniss who shakes her head with a laugh.

He gets back on all fours and settles for sitting next to Katniss and I. I waste no time and I pull her body against mine again in another hug and I gently rock her back and forth.

Oh how I've missed this girl.

I pull back and lower my lips to hers. Our lips meet longingly, and I can't contain my moan when she meets my affections hungrily. I lick and nibble her bottom lip, begging for entrance to re-explore the familiarity of her mouth. She complies without hesitation. I take this time to taste her, to re-memorize every detail. The warm wetness of her tongue, the smooth edges of her teeth, everything.

I let one arm stay protectively around her waist, the other coming up so I can rest my hand on her cheek and pull her face impossibly closer to my own. Her arms are resting around my neck, her fingers playing with my hair and giving me goosebumps.

It's even better knowing this isn't on camera.

We detach our lips and breathe heavily, I smile at her and rest my forehead on hers. We rub our noses together as we catch our breath.

"God I've missed you." I whisper.

"I've missed you too." She whispers back.

Buster gives his bark of agreement from next to us, and we both laugh lightly.

"I can't believe you're actually here." I say. I lightly run my thumb over her cheek. She leans into my touch and closes her eyes momentarily. "How did you manage to pull that off?" I ask quietly, not daring to ruin this moment.

Her eyes open and she shakes her head in disbelief. "I have no clue, I'm really surprised you didn't figure it out." She's still playing with my hair, and damn it feels good.

I grin and kiss her again. "I'm glad I didn't. This is the best surprise I could have ever hoped for."

An autumn breeze blows by and a small shiver from her body is all it takes for me to let my hand drop from her cheek to fit back around her waist. I take a few steps backwards to take her inside and I kick the door closed.

"Cold?" I whisper, our foreheads still resting together.

"I'm better now." She says, pecking my lips and closing her eyes again. She takes in a deep, contempt breath and nuzzles our noses again.

"How are you even here?" I ask quietly.

"I talked to Haymitch, and he said there's a huge chance it's already been leaked that I chose you. So he didn't see the point in making us wait any longer." She says softly, her warm breath fanning my face. "I got the earliest flight here and here I am."

I give her a loving squeeze. "Here you are."

She raises a hand to rest tenderly on my cheek, her thumb trailing over my lips. I instinctively lean into her touch.

"I missed you _so much_." She whispers, her eyes lifting from my lips to meet my own.

"Implied."

I smile when she gives me a small glare from my answer, and I chastely kiss her again.

"How are you getting your things here? Or are they already here?" I ask, looking outside before she answers.

She chuckles and guides my face back to look at her, and she kisses me again. "They are coming tomorrow, is that okay?"

I give her a disbelieving look. "Why the hell would you even ask me that? Of course it's not."

She rolls her eyes and thwacks me on the head. I laugh lightly.

I take her hand and we walk into the living room.

"So that means this is it? You're moving in?" I ask, unable to hide my smile as I wrap my arms around her.

Katniss nods, "This is it. I'm moving in." She confirms.

Unable to stop myself, I lift her in my arms and spin us around again. She throws back her head in cheery laughter and I grin broadly up at her. When I gently set her back down I laugh yet again in disbelief.

"This is crazy." I say, sitting down and pulling her into my lap so that she's straddling me.

"No more being alone."

I grin and rest my forehead against hers.

"Hopefully you won't get tired of me." I jeer.

She shakes her head. "Impossible."

I lift my head and press my lips to hers. It starts out slow and gentle, and then she parts my lips with her own. We keep it a slow and tender kiss. Our tongues meet and she moans gently. Her hand comes up to rest on my cheek and I let my hands gently knead her hips. I trail one hand up and down her side, lifting her shirt slightly as I do. She lets her hand fall from my face to rest on my chest.

Then we are forced to pull away when Buster jumps onto the couch and nuzzles his head in between us.

"Buster!" I whine.

I narrow my eyes down at him, and I get ready to kiss Katniss again, but before I can she gets up and plays with him.

"Flower!" I pout.

She looks up at me and laughs, "Oh shush, we have the rest of our lives to make out." She winks.

Just that simple thought makes me smile like a fool.

"Damn straight we do." I say, kneeling down with her. I kiss her temple and begin wrestle around with Buster. I get down on all fours and start to playfully swat at him, causing him to jump around and wag his tail happily. His barks and Katniss's laughter mingle together in what sounds like the rest of my life.

**OoO**

I get up from my position on the couch with Katniss when I hear the doorbell ring, and of course Busters barking following. It's been two and a half months since she moved in, and two and a half months since I entered the gates of heaven. Living with someone, as I've heard, is the ultimate test to see if you will be able to last forever. Even though she gets annoyed with my leaving the toilet seat up and I get annoyed with her leaving the top off the toothpaste, I know we've both passed this test.

I give her a quick kiss then walk through the fourier and open the door to reveal my parents.

"Hey dad, Ma." I greet, giving them each a hug. My Ma has two pots of God knows what in her hands, and my dad has a plate of brownies.

I almost forgot we were having a cookout tonight.

I feel a presence behind me and turn to see Katniss walking up, her lips lit up in a smile.

"Hey Jess, Rick." She says, hugging them each too.

"How's my future daughter-in-law?" My dad asks, giving her a bone crushing hug as he always does.

My Flower hugs him back with almost as much force and I shine proudly behind her.

"I'm doing amazing."

"Katniss, oh it's so good to see you." My mom says, hugging her the best she can with the dishes in hand.

"It's good to see you too, Jess." She says, pulling back with a smile. "Here, let me take those for you." She kisses me on the cheek before heading off to the kitchen to set them down.

I look behind my parents and around me. "Where are Caleb and Caroline?"

"Castor is bringing them later when he comes. He has to pick them up from daycare." My mom explains.

Katniss comes back and wraps her arm around my torso, and I kiss the top of her head and my arm finds its way around her shoulder. She snorts, "I wonder how that's going to go."

I chuckle, "Seriously, was this thought out? Castor is terrible with them."

My parents shrug, "He's getting a little better, and that boy needs to learn responsibility."

We head to the backyard and set up as we wait for the others to arrive. Katniss and I go upstairs to change into our bathing suits while my parents set up the picnic table on the back porch.

I only invited family and close friends to this cookout. Woof and Martin really. I also invited a few of our neighbors that I've become friends with; Pollux and Messalla. Katniss invited a girl from work who she's gotten close with, one of the waitresses she manages; Cressida. Madge and Gale flew out here yesterday to spend the week with us, so they're here too. As of now, however, they're out shopping. Hell, we even invited Haymitch.

Within the next hour, everyone begins to arrive. Woof and his girlfriend get here first, bringing with them potato salad. Then comes Madge with her endless shopping bags which Katniss made me help carry in. And Cressida arrives with a camera and a pie. Pollux comes with a pie himself, and Messalla comes with a plate of wings. Martin comes bearing a twelve pack of beer.

Always the life of the party.

Haymitch shows up just after them, and he brings a bottle of Captain Morgan. Of course.

After the show, he always stayed kind of close to Katniss. Throughout the experience, I really think she began to see him as a fatherly figure, and he began to see her as a kid of his own. I've even warmed up to him a bit.

Castor arrives with the twins last, a giant scowl permanently on his lips. They both go from the sliding glass doors to enter the backyard, to run to Katniss and I who are greeting everyone else.

"Katniss!" Caleb yells, grinning widely. She kneels down and he runs straight into her arms. She picks him and and smiles at him.

"How's my little boy?" She asks, tickling him.

"Did you know I'm going to be your brother?" He asks in disbelief. "I just found that out!" He exclaims.

We all laugh and he looks shyly around, burying his face in Katniss's shoulder. I chuckle at him and kiss his head.

"Let's get this party started! Cannonball!" I hear my brother shout, getting all of us to snap our heads in his direction at the edge of the pool. Next thing we know Castor's jumping in and creating a large splash.

He resurfaces and tosses his hair to the side.

"What? No applause?" He asks.

Chuckles are heard and faint clapping soon follows, and soon the pool is filled. Everyone is in aside from Haymitch, Katniss, me, and my parents.

"Come on babe," Katniss says, grabbing my hand and pulling me closer to the pool. She has already taken off her cover-up, and damn if I'm not drooling. She laughs at my obvious ogling. All mine. I shake my head to rid the daze she's left me in, and I look at the pool just to see every other male staring at her. Then I hear my brother sound out a cat call.

I'm about to snarl and yell at each of them, but Katniss gives my arms another tug. "Come on!" She exclaims again, smiling widely at me. I snap out of the jealousy, and pull off my own shirt. Now it's Katniss's turn to ogle and stare.

"Come on!" I mock her, running to the pool and jumping in. I do a 'can opener' and resurface to see her soaking wet.

Guess the splash was big.

I laugh at her scowl and then she jumps in. She has a considerably smaller splash than me, but it still soaks me. Before I can splash her back and commence in a water fight, Madge and Gale swim over and begin to talk to us. I lean against the pool wall and pull Katniss with me. I put my arms around her waist as her back meets my chest.

We begin to re-live memories from the show, filling Madge in on anything she isn't clear on.

"I still can't believe you got to Thread in time to tackle him before he hit Catnip." Gale says, shaking his head.

I shrug. "He was a dick. I saw that slap coming from a mile away."

"Still, you were like a mile away from them."

I kiss Katniss's temple before answering. "Adrenaline coursed through my veins as soon as his hand was raising, and everything else happened in slow motion for me."

"That was something man. Thinking back on it, as early in the show it was, I think that's the moment I unconsciously knew she was going to choose you. After I left, I had no doubt it was going to be you or Marvel. And I had my money on the whole 'Catoniss' ship."

Katniss and I laugh and I give her cheek a quick peck when she smiles up at me.

"I remember when Finnick blew up on Gloss when we went to that amusement park. I don't recall what the hell it was for, but he _blew up_." Gale chuckles.

"Oh yeah! That was bad, I don't think I've ever seen Finnick hate someone so much." She says, shaking her head.

"Gloss was a dick." Madge says.

Katniss laughs, "You never even met him!"

"Yeah, but I watched the show idiot. And that boy is an ass with a capital A." She says, scrunching her nose in disgust.

"Agreed." Gale and I mutter in unison.

"Try living with that jackass. He even made me and Katniss fight." I growl, my arms tightening in the slightest around her.

"I'm just glad you knocked sense into me. Watching it back, it's humiliating really. Seeing him play me for a fool." She says, shaking her head at herself.

"Don't beat yourself up about it babe, from watching it he was very convincing. I would have fallen for it too. Guys will say whatever a girl wants to hear to make her fall. Thankfully you realized in time." Madge reassures her.

"Thanks to this dork." She says, lifting her arm up and patting my cheek. I swipe her hand away and narrow my eyes playfully at her. "You know I remember when I introduced you two, I'm sure that was a first for the show." Katniss says, nodding between Madge and Gale.

He laughs and kisses Madge's cheek. "Yeah, I bet that was weird for the viewers to see."

She shrugs and smiles at Gale. "I don't care, that was the best damn day of my life."

Gale grins and kisses her, causing Katniss and I to chuckle lightly. Being the lovesick fools they are, they don't keep the kiss innocent. They make it into a full on make out session. Katniss shakes her head at them and splashes the couple.

"Katniss!" They yell, both startled.

She shrugs innocently and I snicker to myself.

"That's my girl." I whisper in her ear, making her laugh quietly.

I see something black jump into the water out of the corner of my eye, and I snap my head in that direction to see my dog paddling around in the water.

"Who the hell let Buster in the pool?!" I yell, making everyone burst out in strings of laughter.

At the sound of his name, he swims happily towards me, cutting my leg with his claws as he stays afloat. Katniss was smart enough to swim out of range.

"Dammit, Buster! Get out of here! That hurts!" I holler, trying to get away from his claws.

Katniss can't contain her laughter and neither can anyone else at our house.

The whole time I try to push Buster away, he just comes closer. What can I say? I'm dogs best friend just like he's mans best friend. Eventually I direct him to the shallow end and let Caleb and Caroline take care of him. I scratch behind his ear to give him some sort of affection, since I was yelling at him and all.

"Thanks for scratching me, boy." I say sarcastically.

He barks happily at me, and I chuckle. I swim back to Katniss, but I see she's in deep conversation with Madge and Cressida. I decide to instead swim to Martin, Gale, Woof, and Pollux. Martin has his beer in the pool, and Gale sets his on the side of it.

I see them staring in one direction, and I follow their gaze to see them staring at the girls.

"God damn how the hell did you two get so lucky?" Martin asks, biting his lip. "I mean _fuck_. _Look_ at them."

Gale and I both glare at him.

"I'd look somewhere else if you want your face to stay in tact." I threaten, and instantly his eyes move to meet my own instead of being trained on my fiance.

"How do you know I wasn't looking at Cressida?" He questions.

I narrow my eyes. "Were you?"

He looks down and mutters his reply. "No..."

Pollux looks over at me seriously. "I think I may interview to go on the next season. I mean, you two _both_ got amazing women out of it. Is it worth it?"

I grin and look over at my beautiful fiance.

"Is that even a question?" I answer. "Katniss is worth anything." Then I look back at my new friend and sigh. "But the real person you should ask would be Marvel or Finnick, or even Peeta. Was it worth it for them to get to meet her, was it worth it to get their hearts broken by her?"

Gale frowns. "I think Finnick put it the best. 'It was an honor to have my heart broken by you.'"

Pollux nods thoughtfully. "We'll see if I find someone before then."

I smirk, "You seem to keep looking over at Cressida, what about her?"

He blushes and scratches his beard with a sheepish shrug, causing us to laugh.

After we talk some more, I get out and light the grill. Just as I put on the hot dogs and hamburgers, I feel arms wrap around me and a warm, wet body press against me from behind. I turn in said arms and smile down at my fiance. I have one arm around her lower back, the other still holding the spatula.

"Hi." Katniss says.

I chuckle, "Hi."

I crane my neck down to chastely kiss her.

"You know the guys couldn't keep their eyes off you." I hum. I look back at the pool and see Castor, Martin, and Pollux still staring. "_Can't_ keep their eyes off of you." I correct. Hell, Woof has his girlfriend here and he's still eyeballing her.

"Your stare is the only one I care about." She says, and I look back down at her with a small smile.

"Trust me, there have been plenty of those." I chuckle, running my hand along her bare back. "You look incredibly sexy in this bikini." I whisper.

Her cheeks heat up and she rests her forehead on my chest to hide her blush. I laugh and kiss the top of her head, meeting her gaze when she looks back at me.

"And you look hot as ever. I'm in love with your dog tags and I think these are my favorite trunks on you. My god they make your ass look _good." _She says, letting her hands trail up and down my back; being sure to go lower and lower with each stroke.

I smirk and tilt my head down to capture her lips. We keep it slow and slightly appropriate considering the twins. She pulls away and I tug her bottom lip between my teeth before letting her pull away completely.

"Get back to the grill." She says, pulling away with a wink.

I chuckle and nod. "Yes ma'am." She saunters away, and I know she feels my eyes attached to her butt by the way she sways it with every step.

God damn.

Then Castor comes up to me with two beers in hand. He opens them both and passes one to me.

"This is all you ever wanted, bro." He says, looking around at everyone. Caleb and Caroline in the pool, Katniss laughing with my parents and our friends, and everyone waiting for the food to finish grilling.

I smile and nod, taking a swig from my beer. "It is. This is what I envisioned when I got this house, when I met her."

"Is it all you thought it would be?" He asks, looking over at me.

I give him a small smile and throw an arm around his shoulders, giving him a side hug. "It's that and more." I say honestly, I remove my arm and turn to flip the burgers. "I hope you find love soon, Castor, I really do."

He turns to face the grill with me. "Cato... I think I have." He admits, and I snap my head to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"What? Who?" I ask.

He looks down at the ground with a small smile.

"Her name is Bonnie." He says, and his voice gives him away.

Yep. He's found someone alright.

I turn towards him to give him my full attention. "Tell me about her."

"We met at school, I needed tutoring in one of my classes and the professor chose her. thought she was beautiful, and so I tried to charm her. It didn't work. She couldn't have hated me more... We argued 24/7, and we didn't get much tutoring done because of it." He chuckles, shaking his head at the memory. "Then one argument turned into self pity on my end, and I yelled all of my insecurities at her." He gets quieter. "I stormed out of the room in depressed rage. I hadn't been mad at her, I was just... sad I guess. I expected her to not give two shits about me, and for her to be glad I stormed out the way I did.

"She wasn't. She ran after me, and found me crying. And you know what she did?" He asks.

"She pulled me to her and hugged me tightly. She let me cry into her shoulder while she gently combed my hair. She didn't say anything, she just let me cry. I think that's when I fell utterly in love with her, Cato." He finally looks at me, and I don't think I've ever seen this much happiness in his eyes. "I love her."

So what do I do? Well, I do what Bonnie did and I hug my brother tightly.

He gets it, he finally gets it.

I squeeze him hard and tight and he returns it all. "I'm so happy for you man." I say.

He hugs me tighter. "Thank you."

We pull apart and I pat his back. "Where is she now?"

"She's back at school, she can't come home like me whenever she wants. I may live right by the UNC campus, but her family is in Georgia."

"Why the hell didn't you invite her?" I ask.

He sighs and looks down. "That's the problem. I haven't told her how I feel, I haven't even asked her out. She still tutors me, and now we actually get stuff done. We don't argue anymore, not after that night. She's never brought up said night, and neither have I. I don't know what the hell to do, because I'm crazy about her."

I put my hand on his shoulder and give it a firm squeeze.

"Invite her here now. Tell her how you feel. If she turns you down, then screw her. But... I don't thinks she will Cast. You're one hell of a guy." I say, and his eyes shine with pride.

"And you're one hell of a brother." He says, pulling me back to him for another hug. I chuckle affectionately and hug him back, patting his back before pulling away. "Now put on a shirt, you look like a douche." He says.

There's the brother I know and love.

I roll my eyes as he walks away. I look around and notice I'm the only one that still has it off. I take another drink of beer and check the burgers before walking over to the table and putting my shirt back on.

"Foods ready!" I yell. I take it off the grill and head to the picnic table where the rest of the food is. Everyone digs in; stories are told, jokes are shared, and laughs are heard.

Eventually Haymitch stands up and raises his flask.

"This may be weird timing to do this, but I just want to say a few words about this love sick couple right here." He says, winking at Katniss and I. "They have been through a considerable amount of stress and heartbreak. Katniss especially. And through it all, I always knew she would choose this brute." He says, pointing his flask at me. I laugh and look down at Katniss who's blushing slightly. I kiss her temple and give her side a squeeze.

"From the first night I saw a connection. And trust me, I'm no love guru. Maybe it was as obvious to all of you, but through every tear this girl shed, I knew she would be happy in the end. Cato, you're a good man. A lucky man at that. I'm proud to say I know you two." He ends, sitting down with a smile at Katniss and I.

"Thank you Haymitch." Katniss says softly.

I reach out and shake his hand as my thanks for the toast.

"Damn, that was good. I should have saved it for the wedding." He grumbles to himself, and the table laughs.

"Yeah, watching the show back... The two of you had an amazing connection the whole way through." My ma says.

The rest of the table give their agreements.

Castor invited Bonnie, and she came almost as soon as he called. She arrives and instantly everyone likes her, she's a very pretty girl. Short blonde hair and bright blue eyes, the type of girl I always figured Castor would fall for. From how they interact, I know his love isn't one-sided. She loves him just as much, both too shy to admit it. They end up leaving an hour or so after she comes due to the fact Castor admitted everything, and they go back to her dorm.

Around nine is when everyone starts to leave. Pollux leaves first, with Cressida might I add. Then Messalla leaves a few minutes later. Woof and Martin stay for a little longer just to talk. We stand around, beers in hand and talk about nothing and everything.

"Actually, while you were gone, one guy came with a legit piece of junk car. It had over two hundred thousand miles on it, an engine from the stone age, and he was complaining why it didn't run right." Martin deadpans.

I laugh and take a swig of beer, one hand in my pocket. Then I feel a gentle hand on my back and I turn my head to see Katniss joining us.

"Hey babe." I say, taking my hand from my pocket and placing it around her waist.

"What are we talking about?" She asks.

"Manly stuff." Martin says, puffing out his chest.

Katniss shakes her head with a laugh.

I roll my eyes. "Work."

She makes a face, "I think I'll go join another conversation then." She stands on her tiptoes to give me a quick kiss before walking away.

"She's really something." Martin comments.

I laugh and shake my head. "She's something alright."

"She makes you happy." Woof comments.

I look at him, "She does." I confirm.

"She's a lucky girl too, Cato. You may be one hell of a lucky guy, but she's lucky too. You're a great guy and you're amazing to her. She's smart for choosing you. Even after all the shit that went down in high school, I knew you would be the best husband a girl could ask for. You just had to find the right one, and here she is." He says, and I can't help the emotional smile that overcomes my lips. "So just remember she's also the lucky one here."

I pull Woof in for a small hug, "Thanks, Woof."

A short while later Woof and Martin leave. Katniss, Madge, and my mother clean up while Gale, my father, the twins, and I go inside to the living room. After another hour the twins fall asleep and my parents decide it's time to leave. They thank us for having them and hugs are shared, then they pick up the twins and leave.

Madge and Gale go upstairs to 'go to bed' shortly after my parents leave, so Katniss and I decide to stay downstairs so we won't have to hear them, erm, 'go to bed.'

"This is gonna be an odd request, but we have to watch a Disney movie." Katniss says. I cock a brow at her, and she bats her eyelashes. "Please?"

How could I ever say no to her?

"Alright, put one in." I say, and instantly she's at the TV and looking through all our VHS tapes.

"Wait... Cato what are these?" She asks, looking a drawer filled with unlabeled tapes.

I get up and kneel down next to her. "Oh my god." I say with a laugh. "These are all my old high school football games! My ma used to tape every one of them."

"Really?" Katniss asks in awe.

I nod and look through them.

"Lets watch one!" She exclaims.

I look at her and smile. "Okay, lets do it."

I look through them all, I can't believe I forgot I had these. "Here's that one Castor told the story about at dinner that night." I say, chuckling. "We won't watch that one."

Katniss laughs as she looks through them with me.

"Here's a championship game for my sophomore year."

"Sophomore year? Championship?" She questions. "Oh, was it for JV?"

I shake my head with a smirk and wink. "I was damn good."

We end up watching my senior game against our schools rivals, 'The Hawks.' I put it in and we get comfortable on the couch.

"Hey babe?" Katniss asks as I pull the blanket over top of us.

"Hmm?"

"Where the hell is Buster?"

I freeze and look around. Usually he would have been annoying us by now.

"Did we forget to bring him inside?" She asks, looking up at me.

"Shit."

We hop up and run to the back door, I open it up and see Buster waiting there. He's laying down with his head resting dejectedly on his paws. But when we come out he shoots up and his tail starts wagging.

"Buster, come on in boy." I say, and he happily trots past me and into the house.

After that, Katniss and I finally get situated on the couch. Our couch is sorta unique; it has half an actual couch, and then half two recliners. We choose one recliner. I sit first, putting the leg rest out, and then Katniss snuggles in with me. The recliner portion of the couch is big enough to fit us both if she's tucked into my side. Which is exactly how we sit. She lays safely tucked into my side with my arm securely around her and her head resting on my chest.

Buster jumps onto the recliner next to us and lays his head down on the arm rest. I press play and the memories show on the screen.

The first play is one of my favorites from this game. Our quarterback, Denny Johnson (number 17), dances around the field. Our blockers do a damn good job of keeping everyone off him, and give me the perfect amount of time to get all the way down field. I have two guys on me, but Denny knows this play. After all we came up with it together.

He throws it far to my right, and my defenders assume I won't be able to get it and slow slightly. At the last second I stop and take a sharp right turn, lunging for the ball. Denny could have thrown it a tad bit closer. I catch it with one hand, stumble slightly, and then take it in for the first touchdown of the night.

Only took ten seconds off the clock.

"Holy shit." Katniss breathes, looking up at me. "I can see why you chose this one to show me."

"Gotta impress you somehow." I wink.

We continue watching, and I score three more touchdowns before half time. Showing yet another amazing play. I can't help but feel really cocky right now. This isn't the only game that has these plays, almost every VHS tape in that drawer holds at least one breathtaking play made by me. I was good. I was damn good.

I run a zigzag across the field and in between two defenders. Then I'm only thirty yards from the end zone. I look back to see the ball sailing straight to me and catch it easily. I focus on the end zone ahead of me, but then a giant blocker is in front of me. Like I think this guy could be a tank if he wanted. I don't turn to get out of his way, nor do I go out of bounds. What do I do? I flip over him.

I freaking flip over him.

Katniss goes crazy in my arms, yelling at me to go, go, go! I laugh and she keeps yelling, then I dive over another defender and land in the end zone. I'm surprised she doesn't leap to her feet and do a happy dance.

But this...this is hot. Watching her get so into my old games.

For the rest of the first half no touchdowns are scored and halftime comes. Then comes the third quarter and neither team scores any. Fourth quarter rolls around and we're only up by one touchdown. Tragedy strikes and one of our defensive players makes a mistake reading the play. He misses a critical block which let's the Hawks running-back right through the hole and all the way down the field for a touchdown.

Katniss lets out a string of curse words.

Now it's tied, with two minutes to go. The camera goes to me throwing a fit on the sidelines and I blush. I cover Katniss's eyes and she laughs, pulling my hands away.

"Someone wasn't happy."

"It should have been an easy block." I grumble.

"I'll say. My grandma could have made that block." She growls.

I burst out in laughter.

Then I'm on the field, and I must say this is one of my all time favorite accidental plays.

The Hawks realized I was the better player on our team and swarmed me like flies on trash. That didn't stop Denny from throwing me a floater. I had four guys completely covering me, and I hadn't even realized it was thrown. You can't tell on the screen however, because somehow I know to jump. I jump on top of two of the four guys covering me and catch the ball behind me, with one hand. Then I land only ten yards before the end zone.

Twenty seconds left. Just enough time for our running back to pop the ball into the end zone for the winning touchdown.

The game shuts off, and Katniss is speechless as she turns to look at me. I look at her with the smallest of smirks. Her eyes hold amazement, laughter, and lust.

**_(Lemons start here...)_**

"Okay, one; that was amazing. Two; you're a show off. Three; that was the hottest thing ever and I'm _so_ turned on right now." She says, and my eyes widen.

"Technically that was four." I whisper as she moves and straddles my waist. My hands naturally find their way to her hips, and just that simple move has Little Cato all perked up.

"Shut up and let me kiss you." She whispers back; then she leans down and kisses me.

It's not a soft kiss at all. It's hard, fervent, searing hot, and completely and utterly sexy. Katniss isn't usually this forward when we fool around. But holy hell I like it. It deepens as soon as it starts, she prods my lips apart with her tongue and then we battle for dominance. Usually I hold out and take over, but not tonight. I let her win our tongues battle and enjoy this moment.

"I should show you my football games more often." I say, and she chuckles breathlessly.

Her hands trail up and down my chest and my hands knead her waist desperately. Why do we still have clothes on? As if reading my mind, Katniss begins to pull off my shirt. I help her, detaching my lips from her skin long enough to rip it off. Her hands trace my chest and my abs, heating my skin and making my level of desire shoot up more than I ever thought possible.

It's like this every time her and I make love, and god I love it.

"Cato," she gets out as I trail heated kisses down her jaw. "I love you and I need you. Now." She growls.

I waste no time in standing up. Her legs wrap around my waist and I hold her up by her butt as I storm upstairs. I don't pay attention to the moans coming from Gale and Madge's room, instead focusing on the moans I'm getting from my fiance. We get to the door of our room and I gently slam her back against it, pushing closer to her than possible. I need to get this damn shirt off of her.

I open the door and kick it shut with my foot, practically running to the bed and dropping her onto it. I stare at her through dark, lust filled eyes, and she stares back with the exact same. We're both breathing heavily, and I pounce on top of her and rip her shirt off her, then we continue our fun...

**OoOoOoO**

Katniss POV

_I'm walking through familiar terrain. Woods surround me, leaves crunch beneath me, the wind blows through my hair, and plants tickle my ankles. These are my woods, the woods I used to explore with none other than my father. I stop in my tracks and look around the tranquil forest. I take in the serenity, the calm cry of a bird, the soft chirp of a cricket, the rustle of a squirrel, the familiar laughter of my father._

_Wait._

_Did I imagine that?_

_My head snaps to the left where my father sits on a boulder, his dark brown hair messy atop his head, his eyes light with happiness, and his laughter lines evident as he chuckles to himself. Instantly my heart skips a few beats and my eyes widen. _

_"D-dad?" I question, walking cautiously towards him. Afraid he may disappear if I come too close._

_"Hey Kat." He says softly. And that simple nickname, so naturally forming on his lips, has tears forming in my eyes. "I was just thinking of that time when you were about four and you got into your mothers cookie jar. You thought the raisins were chocolate chips. The look on your face when you took the first bite..." He trails off with a warming chuckle._

_This is surreal. Why...how? How is he here? _

_"You know darlin', you always did voice your thoughts aloud. Just like me." He comments, smiling gently at me. "I'm here because you wanted me to be, honey." He stands now, taking a step closer to me._

_I'm speechless for a few moments before I find my voice. _

_"I've always wanted you here, dad. Why now?" I ask, tears seeping into my voice. _

_His smile turns sad at my words, but soon the sadness dissipates. "Because of one man."_

_This confuses me more. "God?"_

_My father's eyes crinkle in the corners as an amused smile overtakes his slightly chapped lips. He lets out a bellowing laugh that makes my own, watery smile form. __"Well, yes. But He wasn't who I was talking about. I meant a certain blue eyed, gold haired boy." He says with a twinkle in his gray eyes._

_I tilt my head at the subtle description of my fiance. "Cato?"_

_My father nods, smiling. _

_"You were too afraid before, Kat. You wanted to see me, but at the same time you blocked me out. You were scared. Scared of breaking down as your mother did if you let me in completely. That's why you've been having those mental lapses when hearing your nickname. I can't tell you why, and maybe you don't even know yourself darlin', but somehow that boy made your fear disappear. And... here I am."_

_I still look at him in disbelief, but slowly an enormous, ecstatic smile appears on my lips and I run into my dads arms. He lets out a small 'umph' as I barrel into him, and he chuckles lovingly. _

_"Here you are." I whisper._

_For a dream, his touch feels just as real as I can remember. The last time I hugged my father was almost fifteen years ago. __I let my emotions get the best of me and sobs rack my body as I cry into his chest. He soothingly rubs my back, kissing my head with the fatherly love I've so dearly missed. _

_"I've missed you so much dad." I say, hugging him tighter.  
_

_"I know honey, I've missed you too. My little girl is all grown up now." He whispers, pulling back to smile gently at me. "I've watched you grow into the beautiful young women you are today, I couldn't be more proud of you. The way you held our family together when your mother shut down. Don't blame her for that Kat, she should have taken care of you, I know, but she loves you. I know she does." He says gently._

_I shake my head. "I don't blame her anymore dad. I know why she shut down on us, even if I wish she hadn't. But I know if something was to happen to Cato...I wouldn't be myself." I sum up._

_My dads eyes narrow slightly in wonder. "Cato..." He hums. "The lucky boy to steal my daughters heart."_

_I grin softly and look at the ground with a nod._

_"I would be the over protective father and make sure he hasn't hurt you, but I know he hasn't. I've seen the important parts of your relationship with him." He notes. "I also know he wants my blessing."_

_I nod vigorously. "He knows how much you mean to me."_

_"Come on then." He says, walking through the home-like woods. _

_"Where are we going?" I ask, sticking next to him. _

_He looks down at me with a knowing smile. _

_"Believe it or not, Cato has always wanted to meet me too. And I want to meet him formally." He says, and next thing I know we're in a meadow I've grown to love. A meadow I thought was only possible to reach by kayak... How did we get here from the woods I grew up in?_

_"Because this is a dream, Kat." My father hums, smirking slightly at me. I voiced my thoughts aloud again. "Don't worry, you'll outgrow it."_

_We walk into the center of the vast meadow, filled with flowers that bear my name. All of the sudden I see a tall, muscular figure looking around the meadow. A figure with icy blue eyes and golden spiked hair. _

_"Cato?" I question, and then his eyes are on me and he smiles confusedly. _

_"Flower?" he says, meeting me halfway and enveloping me in a small hug. Then he looks behind me and stiffens slightly. I pull away and turn to look at my father who's watching us with wise eyes._

_"Katniss..." Cato trails off. "Is that your..." He can't finish his sentence as he stares at my father in awe. _

_"It's nice to meet you, Cato. I'm Johann Everdeen, Katniss's father." My dad introduces, reaching his hand out to shake Cato's hand. _

_Cato's jaw drops in surprise. Then he shakes his head and takes my fathers hand. __"How...you?" He asks, looking from me to my father._

_We chuckle and shrug._

_"It's so nice to meet you too, sir." Cato breathes._

_My dad smiles. "I assume you've been good to my daughter, yes?" _

_Cato nods, looking at me with a soft smile. "Of course, sir."_

_"And I hear you've proposed to her." He says, and Cato nods proudly._

_"I have." He says, putting an arm around my waist and pulling me to his warm body. "And by some miracle, she actually said yes." _

_My father nods with a light laugh, and then Cato remembers something. "Oh shit... That reminds me!" He exclaims, and I giggle._

_"I never thought I would get the opportunity to ask you this, and maybe this is just a figment of my imagination... But Mr. Everdeen, I want to ask you for your blessing to marry your daughter. I know I've already proposed, but this is something I needed to do." He takes a deep breath and smiles down at me. _

_He straightens slightly and clears his throat as he looks back at my father. "I love Katniss more than anyone could imagine. I never thought this type of love was real. I figured it was simply something one reads in a book, made-up for teenage girls to swoon over characters that could never exist. But...I realized when I met Katniss that there is such thing as true love. _

_"I went down a tough road in high school. I was what one would consider a womanizer. I admit it, and I regret it. I regret ever doing what I did. I was ashamed of myself for years and years. After that whole situation, I stopped dating. I never even looked at a girl to be more than an acquaintance. I had no desire honestly. Then...then I found this meadow graced with katniss flowers. Shortly after I found this meadow, I found Katniss and I found love. Through our journey, I never doubted we had a connection._

_"The question was; was it simply physical? That was answered almost instantly as I learned more about her. Not only was I attracted to her goddess like looks, but her stunning personality too. She thinks she has about as much personality as a dead slug, I think she has a blooming personality. I can't get enough of her. Needless to say, I love your daughter. So, Mr. Everdeen, may I have your blessing to do the honors of marrying her?" He ends, looking nervously at my dad._

_My dad stands there for a while. He stands tall, his arms crossed against his chest, his eyes narrowed and his lips pursed. If anything he looks threatening. Before Cato can freak out, however, my dad smiles and laughs, putting a hand on Cato's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. __"First of all, call me Johann. Second of all, I can't think of anyone better for my little girl to marry." He says, smiling warmly at my fiance._

_Cato grins widely and despite himself, he hugs my father. He's surprised, but hugs Cato back nonetheless. "Thank you so much sir! I mean Johann..." He corrects, pulling away from my father. _

_"So Cato, I have to ask. How much do you bench?" My dad jokes, and Cato laughs._

_"350." He answers with a smirk._

_"I think I chose well in the muscle department." I say, patting Cato's chest. _

_My dad looks to me. "You may think he's a hunk now, but just wait until he's seventy. All that muscle will turn to wrinkled flab."_

_I laugh and Cato pouts. "I'll still love him."_

_"You sure?" My dad confirms, smiling in amusement at us. _

_I nod and stand on my tiptoes to peck Cato's cheek._

_"I'm guaranteed." _

_Cato smiles softly down at me. "And I guess I'll still love you when you're old and smelly." _

_I lightly thwack him on the forehead and he crinkles up his nose. "You're mean to me."_

_I grin and peck his lips. "I'm just the worst aren't I?"_

_He chuckles and nods, pecking my lips a little longer. "Definitely. Worst fiance ever."_

_I don't miss the light laughter coming from my father who stands just across from us. _

_"You remind me of how your mother and I used to be." He comments, and another flow of emotions hits me._

_"I remember the neighbors envying you two." I say, recalling memory after memory._

_My father grins. "They were just jealous she was married to your stud of a dad." He says, and Cato and I laugh. Then he shakes his head. "No, I think all the guys were jealous I managed to win over someone like your mom." _

_Even after not seeing her for years and years, he still clearly loves her. His eyes still shine with the same bright love they did when he was alive, and his smile is still the same soft grin when he talks about her. _

_"Do you visit mom?" I suddenly ask._

_His eyes snap to mine. "Every night since she's let me in." He whispers. _

_Cato pulls me closer to his side and kisses my temple. _

_"Cato, I hear you played football in your high school life." He says. _

_Just like that the two men who mean the most to me talk as if they've known each other for years. I watch my true love and my father talk about their favorite sports teams. Of all things to talk about... I watch as my soon to be husband creates a bond with the man I admire most in this world. I watch as my fiance begins to admire my father as much as me. I just watch._

_"I can see why she admires you so much." Cato comments, and my dad laughs. _

_"I can see why she fell in love with you. Stay good to her, alright son?" He says, patting Cato's back._

_"Always."_

_My dad sighs and looks at me with a conflicted smile. With that smile, __I realize it's time for him to leave and my heart cracks._

_"I'm proud of you, honey. I'm proud of who you've become. I'm proud of how you held our family together. And I'm proud that you found love. I was worried you would never want to." He says sadly. "I'm just proud of you." He whispers, his voice chocked with emotion and his eyes tearing up. _

_I smile softly at him and walk to him for another hug. "I love you dad."_

_He hugs me back tightly. "I love you too, Kat. Always remember that."_

_Just like that I no longer feel his arms around me. I no longer feel the warmth of his touch. __I don't want to open my eyes, because I know when I do he really will be gone._

Even so, I force myself to lift my eyelids open, and instead of the meadow surrounding me, I'm met with the dark of my room. I don't feel the fatherly hug of my dad, but rather the loving embrace of my husband to be.

His eyes are fluttering open as well, and they meet my own. We look at each other, shocked beyond belief. Staring at Cato, however, I realize that wasn't just a dream that only I dreamed. It wasn't some made up scenario in my head. Cato dreamed it too, he was really there.

Those were actually my dads words words.

That was actually his hug.

That was actually my father.

I can't help myself, and I break into happy sobs.

* * *

**And there's the end of my version of _The Bachelorette_**

**I really hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it, and I'm currently in the process of revising it. I'm thinking about doing something that one of my favorite authors has done. **

**If y'all are still into Cato and Katniss's love story, then I'm thinking about doing a separate series of one-shots based on days in their lives together. Just random tidbits, each their own little chapter. Let me know if you would be into that! **

**Thank you all for reading this story, and I really hope this story has a place in your hearts. **


End file.
